Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Epoca de los Fundadores
by alexmh
Summary: TERMINADO: Traducción de Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders. Harry & cia pasan un año con los fundadores de Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo: Un Regalo inusual

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
_**N/T   
Esta es una de las mejores historias que he leído, razón por la que he decidido embarcarme en este proyecto. Soy conciente que ya alguien había iniciado esta labor, pero en vista de que hace más de seis meses que no actualiza asumí que había abandonado el trabajo. Pensando en esto, hace un mes contacte a la autora del fic, (Luna the Moonmonster) solicitandole su aprobación para publicar esta traducción. En este tiempo he ido avanzando en el trabajo, hasta el punto de que ya tengo listo la mitad del primer fic. He decidido publicar un capítulo diario mientras avanzo en la traducción del resto.**_   
  
Resumen: Primera parte de mi serie 'Harry Potter y el Amuleto del Tiempo'. Habrá cuatro fics en la serie. Después de que Harry recibe un extraño regalo de cumpleaños, él y sus amigos terminan en la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Atrapados allí durante un año en el que los amigos deciden aprender todo lo que consideren que podría utilizarse para destruir a Voldemort finalmente. Pero la vida nunca es pacífica para Harry Potter y el mago oscuro Salazar Slytherin causará problemas…   
  
**_Prólogo - Un Regalo inusual_**   
  
- "Colagusano!"   
  
- "Sí, Amo?"   
  
- "Llama a mis mortífagos. Tengo un nuevo plan para capturar a Potter."   
  
- "Sí, Amo."   
  
Peter Pettigrew tocó la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, sobresaltándose cuando un dolor agudo lo recorrió. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos cerca de 30 mortífagos aparecían en la guarida de Voldemort para escuchar las órdenes de su Amo.   
  
- "En que podemos servirte, Amo?" preguntó el mortífago más cercano.   
  
- "¡Escuchen atentamente! Tengo un nuevo plan para capturar a Potter. Ahora pregunto, dónde esta Potter más seguro?"   
  
Voldemort apuntó su varita a un mortífago al azar y esperó su respuesta.   
  
- "Hogwarts, mi Señor", respondió vacilante.   
  
- "Hogwarts, sí, Goyle muy bien. ¿Dónde más está seguro? Tu!"   
  
- "Su casa, donde va durante el verano?"   
  
- "Muy bien Lucius. Ahora dónde, entonces, no está seguro?"   
  
Ninguno se movió. Los mortífagos estaban parados mirando fijamente a su amo con la cara en blanco. No estaban muy seguros de lo que pretendía. Voldemort, entretanto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Esperaba recibir una respuesta inmediata.   
  
- "¡Idiotas! Crucio!"   
  
El mortífago más cercano cayó a tierra, retorciéndose en la agonía. Los otros parecían intranquilos, pero agradecían que no habían sido escogidos para el castigo.   
  
- "¡Por qué tengo tales idiotas como siervos! Está seguro en Hogwarts, está a salvo en casa, y en el Expreso de Hogwarts también esta bien protegido. El único lugar diferente al que Potter necesita ir es al Callejón Diagon por sus útiles escolares. Quiero a dos de ustedes apostados en el Callejón Diagon todos los días hasta el primero de septiembre. Tiene que ir allí en algún momento. ¡Necesitará dinero, por lo que quiero a uno de ustedes ubicado en todo momento fuera del Callejón Diagon, en el Caldero Chorreante y otro fuera de Gringotts! Cuando vean a Potter quiero que lo capturen. NO LE PERMITAN MARCHARSE. Entendido?"   
  
Un murmullo de asentimiento pasó por la multitud. El plan era simple a toda prueba. Voldemort miró atentamente al mortífago al que había torturado.   
  
- "Y si me fallan, me veré forzado a castigarlos. Avada Kedavra."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Harry se incorporó en la cama mientras se agarraba la cicatriz de su frente en un esfuerzo vano por amainar el dolor que lo quemaba. Después de un minuto o dos consiguió ponerse de pie inseguramente y se dirigió al pequeño espejo colgado encima de su escritorio. La cicatriz parecía igual que siempre, de pronto un poco roja. Cuando el dolor empezó a menguar, Harry se sentó en su cama para pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Sirius le había dicho el año pasado que escribiera a Dumbledore si su cicatriz volvía a dolerle, pero Harry estaba renuente. El anciano Director del colegio tenía mucho que hacer en estas vacaciones preparándose para los inevitables ataques de Voldemort. Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no necesitaba que le enviara una lechuza cada vez que tuviera un sueño, pero algo sobre este sueño le molestaba. Voldemort planeaba capturarlo en el Callejón Diagon.   
  
- "Supongo que esto podría clasificarse como suficientemente importante", murmuró mientras alcanzaba el pergamino de repuesto y la pluma que tenia guardados bajo una tabla suelta.   
  
Sin embargo, Harry no sabía como redactar la carta. Nunca había sido muy bueno en escribir cartas, y tenía que darle a Dumbledore la información clara. Después de tres intentos, finalmente llegó a lo que pensó que era lo más importante.   
  
_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:   
  
Lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones con esto, estoy seguro que se encuentra muy ocupado. Tuve un sueño hace unos minutos y pensé que podría ser importante. Voldemort convocó a una reunión a sus mortífagos para decirles su último plan para capturarme. Sabe que estoy seguro con los Dursley y en Hogwarts, por lo que planea que dos mortífagos me atrapen cuando me dirija al Callejón Diagon por mis útiles escolares. Ubicará un mortífago en el Caldero Chorreante y otro fuera de Gringotts todos los días hasta el comienzo del curso. ¿Sabe cómo puedo conseguir mis suministros escolares?   
  
Harry Potter_   
  
No era la mejor carta que escribía, pero comunicó el punto. Puso la carta en su escritorio para enviarla en cuanto Hedwig regresara con una respuesta de Hermione. Harry había estado manteniendo contacto con sus amigos vía lechuza durante las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, tomaba bastante tiempo enviar cartas a Hermione, porque ella estaba utilizando la primera mitad del verano visitando a Viktor Krum. Hedwig tenía que volar a Bulgaria y regresar.   
  
Harry estaba de vuelta en la cama cuando escuchó un golpeteo débil pero insistente en la ventana. Intrigado, agarró su varita y fue a investigar. Sentadas en su alféizar estaban al menos siete lechuzas. Cuando les permitió entrar a su cuarto Harry se preguntó por qué estaban ellas allí. Entonces posó su mirada en el calendario de su pared, en el que tenía la cuenta regresiva de los días hasta que regresara a Hogwarts. Era su cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado totalmente como consecuencia de su sueño.   
  
Harry tomó las cartas y paquetes de las lechuzas y les permitió beber del plato de agua de Hedwig. Hedwig no se impresionó con todas las lechuzas extrañas que usaban su jaula, pero mordisqueó afectuosamente en el dedo a Harry cuando él le dio una chuchería lechucil. La mayoría de las lechuzas no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera salir Harry llamó la lechuza de Hogwarts, atando la carta que había escrito a su pierna.   
  
- "Podrías llevar esto a Dumbledore por mí cuando regreses", le preguntó.   
  
Harry decidió abrir su carta de Hogwarts primero. Era la carta usual con la lista de útiles, pero Harry se sorprendió al encontrar la insignia de prefecto color plata en el sobre. Después de todos los problemas que había tenido durante esos años estaba sorprendido de que lo hicieran prefecto. Se preguntó si Ron era uno también. Estaba seguro que Hermione sería prefecta. ¡Ella estaba en la lista para Premios Anuales desde el primer día con todo lo que estudiaba!   
  
Luego Harry siguió con la pequeña colección de cartas y regalos que había recibido. El primero que escogió parecía un libro pequeño. Como vino con Errol asumió que era de uno de los Weasley. Tiró fuera del papel para revelar 'Guía de Tácticas Sucias Legales para el Buscador'. Muy a su sorpresa era de Ginny. Había una nota pequeña atada.   
  
_Harry   
  
Sé que no necesitas jugar sucio para ganar en el Quidditch, pero vi esto en Flourish y Blotts y simplemente tuve que comprarlo. ¡Debes probar algunos de éstos en Malfoy, eso le quitaría la sonrisa prepotente de su cara! ¡Espero que te guste, y Feliz Cumpleaños!   
  
Con amor,   
  
Ginny_   
  
Esta era la primera vez que Harry recibía un regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny, pero estaba bastante contento. El siguiente regalo era de Sirius. Como con el anterior, Harry podría decir que era un libro. Este era 'Animagos - Todo lo que Alguna vez Quiso Saber'. Sólo Sirius podría darle algo así. La carta que venía con el libro era bastante corta, pero a Harry no le importó. Simplemente se alegraba de saber que su padrino estaba seguro.   
  
_Harry   
  
No puedo escribir mucho, he vuelto a esconderme. ¡Aunque puedo decirte que estarás viéndome más pronto de lo que piensas! ¡Espero que te guste el libro, y que tengas un buen cumpleaños!   
  
Con amor,   
  
Sirius_   
  
Harry guardó los nuevos libros en su baúl para mirarlos después. El siguiente regalo era de lejos el más grande. Cuando lo abrió Harry comprendió de quien era, y por qué Hermes lo trajo. Era un 'Equipo Completo de Sortilegios Weasley para Magos Traviesos', lleno de los nuevos inventos de Fred y George. Una pequeña nota se encontraba dentro de una bolsita al lado de un paquete de Galletas de Canario.   
  
_Harry   
  
¡Para mostrar nuestra gratitud por tu gran 'donativo' a nuestra causa, te obsequiamos el primer "Equipo Completo de Sortilegios Weasley para Magos Traviesos"! ¡Diviértete con él, y dale una Galleta de Canario a Dudley de nuestra parte!   
  
Fred y George_   
  
Sólo Fred y George le darían a alguien travesuras para su cumpleaños. Los próximos dos regalos eran menos interesantes - algunos bollos de piedra de Hagrid y una caja gigante de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott de Ron. La carta de Ron también era corta, pero compensaba con el contenido.   
  
_Harry   
  
¡Feliz decimoquinto Cumpleaños! Espero que los Dursley estén tratándote bien. Buenas noticias, Dumbledore dice que puedes venir y quedarte con nosotros el resto del verano. Te estaremos recogiendo el día 3 a las 12pm. ¡Si los Muggles dicen que no, entonces amenázalos con llamar Sirius! ¡No hay necesidad de que contestes, seguramente cuando llegue la lechuza ya te habremos recogido!   
  
Nos veremos pronto,   
  
Ron_   
  
Harry estaba contento. Finalmente podría dejar a los Dursley durante algún tiempo. Ellos lo habían dejado más o menos tranquilo este verano, pero aún era temprano. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que si se quedara más tiempo allí Dudley podría perder el miedo a su padrino y golpearlo. También se alegraba de ir con los Weasley, así podría agradecerles personalmente sus regalos.   
  
Finalmente tomo el último regalo, de Hermione. Estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con una cinta dorada delicadamente atada alrededor. Harry no necesito abrirlo para saber que había tardado años para envolverlo. Decidió leer la tarjeta primero.   
  
_¡Harry!   
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Yo estoy pasando un gran rato aquí con Viktor. La semana pasada me mostró el barrio mágico de Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria. Había muchas tiendas muy buenas. ¡Me enamoré de una librería que tenía muchos textos muy antiguos! También encontré una tienda diminuta en una calle trastera que vendía talismanes y cosas muy viejas. Ahí fue donde encontré tu regalo. ¡Pensé que era perfecto para ti! La cadena es irrompible, y también tiene un encantamiento de cierre de manera que solo tú puedes quitarlo. Le pedí a Viktor que lo encantara porque es un mago totalmente calificado. ¡Pensé que necesitarías el encanto o lo perderías en poco tiempo!   
  
Iré a casa de Ron el 12. ¿Dumbledore te permite ir este verano? ¡Si es así te veré allí! Si no, acordaremos encontrarnos algún día en el Callejón Diagon antes del inicio del curso.   
  
Te veré pronto,   
  
Con amor,   
  
Hermione_   
  
Harry dio vuelta curiosamente al regalo todavía envuelto. Confiaba en Hermione para conseguir algo realmente original. Deshizo la cinta despacio y apartó el papel para revelar un pequeño amuleto ovalado en una delicada cadena color plata. El amuleto era color plata con un grabado pequeño de un león en el centro. Parecía similar al león de Gryffindor. Podían verse otros animales rodeando el león. Un fénix aparecía debajo de él, con las alas extendidas, un caballo volador a la izquierda y un unicornio a la derecha. Quizás el rasgo más extraño era el pequeño grabado de la silueta de un relámpago sobre el león. Harry miraba la silueta más estrechamente, y concluyó que era idéntica a su cicatriz.   
  
- "Seguro que Hermione sabe encontrar el regalo perfecto, no?" murmuró a Hedwig, antes de deslizar la cadena alrededor de su cuello, colocando el papel en que venía envuelto, las cartas y los otros regalos en su baúl, para luego recostarse en su cama para dormir otro poco.   
  



	2. Capítulo 1: Los Weasley

  
  
**Traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Uno - Los Weasley _**   
  
Como todos los años anteriores el cumpleaños de Harry pasó desapercibido para los Dursley. Harry pasó el día realizando su enorme lista de tareas, que incluía desyerbar el jardín por tercera vez esa semana. Después de su acostumbrado cuarto de pomelo (Dudley todavía estaba a dieta) se desplomó en su cuarto a terminar su ensayo de pociones. Sólo tenía otros dos días y medio antes de irse donde los Weasley. No podía evitar preguntarse como irían a recogerlo. Siendo una familia de magos, nunca llegarían de una manera que los Dursley llamaran 'normal'. El año pasado lo habían recogido por polvos floo, volando la pared de la sala en el proceso. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que no lo repetirían. Ni podían recogerlo en auto, siendo que él y Ron habían arruinado el Ford Anglia del Sr. Weasley en su segundo año. Aun no sabía Aparecerse, y un traslador le traería malos recuerdos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.   
  
Después de terminar su ensayo ('Nombre y explique los doce usos de la sangre de dragón') Harry decidió dormir otro rato. El sueño de la noche anterior lo había agotado, y sabía que tendría que ir temprano en la mañana a cocinar el desayuno y pintar la puerta del garaje. Volviéndose, entró en un sueño pacífico y soñó con un Ford Anglia volador.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El 3 de agosto llegó relativamente rápido, y Harry finalmente saldría de los Dursley. Tío Vernon no había estado muy contento cuando Harry le había dicho que los Weasley vendrían. Se había apresurado a negarse a permitirles venir hasta que Harry mencionó a Sirius. Sirius era el arma secreta de Harry. Nunca le había dicho a los Dursley que realmente era inocente, por lo que todavía tenían miedo de tener una visita del asesino fugitivo en su umbral. Si alguna vez intentaban evitar que Harry viera a sus amigos o fuera a la escuela él amenazaba con decirle a Sirius que estaba siendo maltratando. Tío Vernon, al oír mencionar al 'loco asesino', estuvo de acuerdo en permitir a Harry ir con los Weasley, mientras que se fuera rápida y discretamente.   
  
A las 11:45 Harry se sentaba con su baúl en la puerta del frente. Sus tíos estaban en la sala, mirando discretamente por la ventana cada pocos minutos. Dudley se había negado a acercarse a los Weasley después del incidente del caramelo longuilingüo del año anterior y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Harry agradecía esto. Normalmente Dudley aprovecharía esta oportunidad para golpear a Harry antes de que se fuera. Dudley había estado particularmente temeroso de Harry este año, y lo había dejado mas o menos tranquilo.   
  
Dieron las doce y no había ninguna señal de los Weasley. Cinco minutos después los Dursley estaban poniéndose inquietos. Harry podía oír murmurar a su tío sobre 'monstruos desconsiderados'. A las doce y diez Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. Los Weasley a menudo llegaban un poco tarde, pero nunca tanto. El reloj del vestíbulo dio las 12:15 y hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta. Harry, que estaba frente a ella, abrió la puerta antes de que su tío tuviera oportunidad de llegar primero. Allí se encontraba Ron Weasley. Había crecido en el corto tiempo desde que Harry lo había visto por última vez. Harry sonrió abiertamente a su amigo, y agarró una manija de su baúl mientras Ron agarró la otra. En ese momento llegó Tío Vernon desde de la sala como una tormenta.   
  
- "¿Todos los monstruos son así de desconsiderados? Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer a quedarnos todo el día en casa porque no son bastante corteses para llegar a tiempo," bramó mientras los dos adolescentes salían por la puerta. Ron le dirigió una mirada cómica antes de volverse a Harry.   
  
- "¿De dónde consigue llamarnos monstruos? Ven Harry, no quieres quedarte aquí mas de lo que debes."   
  
Pero Harry todavía estaba intentando deducir como se irían. Ron estaba aparentemente solo, y no había ninguna señal de cualquier forma de transporte Muggle.   
  
- Err, Ron. Cómo llegaremos a tu casa?"   
  
- "Oh, eso. Tomaremos el Autobús Diurno. Es la versión del día del autobús Noctámbulo, sólo que normalmente toma mucho más tiempo ya que más personas viajan durante el día."   
  
Harry pensó que tenía sentido. Se alegraría cuando pudiera aprender a aparecerse. Le ahorraría muchos problemas al viajar.   
  
Los dos muchachos llevaron el baúl a un lado del camino. Harry miro de nuevo a su tío Vernon que estaba con una mirada de satisfacción en su cara. Asumió que su tío pensaba que no tenían transporte. Harry no podía esperar a quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, y rápidamente levantó su varita. Con un destello y un fuerte estallido un autobús del triple de grande de lo normal aparecía en Privet Drive. Al contrario del Autobús Noctámbulo el Autobús Diurno era color rosa brillante en vez de púrpura, y tenía sillas en vez de camas. Harry echo un viztaso a Tío Vernon para ver una mirada de miedo y asombro en su cara antes de seguir a Ron hacia el autobús que dejó Privet Drive con otro estallido.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
En lo que pareció un segundo el Autobús Diurno se detuvo con otro golpe estruendoso. Tomando un extremo de su baúl bajó con esfuerzo sus pertenencias del autobús y agradeció al conductor. Luego de otro destello y otro estallido el autobús se había ido y Harry tuvo una vista perfecta de la Madriguera. La Madriguera era uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry en el mundo. Alojaba todo tipo de ejemplos de vida mágica bajo un techo, y como Harry había sido criado por Muggles, lo encontraba bastante fascinante. .   
  
Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento hacia la casa una mujer bajita y regordeta con el pelo rojo llameante vino volando por el camino hacia él. En un segundo se encontraba en el abrazo maternal de la Señora Weasley. Después de que ella se separara y lo condujera hacia la casa, Harry fue asaltado a preguntas.   
  
- "¡Harry, querido! Es tan bueno verte. ¿Los Muggles han estado tratándote bien? ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea? Ron ni siquiera ha empezado la suya. ¿Has estado comiendo lo suficiente? Pareces un poco delgado."   
  
- "Estoy bien Señora Weasley, de verdad. Los Dursley me han ignorado bastante este verano."   
  
- "Eso es bueno querido. Ahora, deja que Ron te ayude a subir tu baúl. La cena estará lista dentro de media hora."   
  
Y después de darle un manso empujón en dirección de los escalones la señora Weasley retrocedió hacia la estufa dónde burbujeaba un estofado de carne, mientras soltaba un aroma exótico. Después de semanas de rebanadas de pomelo Harry esperaba con ansia conseguir alguna comida decente. Volviéndose hacia Ron, Harry agarro su baúl, y con la ayuda de uno de los encantos de Señora Weasley llevo el ahora flotante baúl hacia el cuarto de Ron. Estaba del mismo naranja brillante como las otras veces que lo había visitado. Era agradable saber que en el agitado mundo de Harry, algunas cosas permanecían siempre igual.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Las primeras semanas en la Madriguera fueron bastante tranquilas, ocupadas principalmente en largos juegos de Quidditch en el campo y los ratos ocasionales de hacer la tarea cuando hacía mal tiempo. Parecía que no había pasado tiempo cuando llego Hermione dando volteretas fuera de la chimenea de los Weasley, con Crookshanks chillando volando por el suelo. Refunfuñando, se levantó y tuvo el tiempo justo para sacudirse antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de la Señora Weasley. Cuando soltó a Hermione, la Señora Weasley se movió fuera para permitirle a Harry y a Ron saludar a su amiga. Harry le dio un abrazo breve, mientras que Ron agitó su mano, entonces agarró su baúl. Tras mirar interrogativamente a Harry, Hermione recibió a cambio sólo un encogimiento de hombros. El par siguió a Ron, con un rápido 'compórtense' del Sr. Weasley.   
  
Arriba, el trío pasó al cuarto de Ron, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama de Harry, y Harry se sentó en el suelo delante de ellos. Cuando parecía que nadie empezaría la conversación, Harry tomó la iniciativa.   
  
- "Así pues, Hermione, cómo estuvo Bulgaria?"   
  
Eso era lo que tenía que decir. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con la perspectiva de contarles una larga historia. Los ojos de Ron se vidriaron con anticipación, un ceño ligero estropeaba su frente con el pensamiento de que su amiga pasara tanto tiempo con 'Viky'.   
  
- "Oh, estuvo maravilloso," exclamó, "Viktor era tan dulce. Me llevó a todos los mejores lugares. El barrio mágico en Sofía era asombroso. Ahí fue donde conseguí tu regalo de cumpleaños. Tenía la librería más asombrosa, con miles de textos antiguos. Compré algunos en latín, pero había otros que quise y no pude leer. Es una vergüenza no hablar búlgaro. Oh, y una vez Viktor me llevó a una de sus prácticas de Quidditch. Él es muy bueno. El equipo entero lo es. Lo deberías haber visto!"   
  
Por este tiempo la mirada de Harry estaba también ligeramente vidriada. Quería a Hermione como una hermana, pero a veces su entusiasmo por la cultura era demasiado para él. La ignoro y distraídamente observó la mirada oscurecida de Ron a la repetida mención de lo maravilloso que era Krum. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Hermione. Y no en el sentido fraternal. Cuando estaba a punto de intervenir y cambiar de tema antes de que Ron explotara, hubo un golpe tímido en la puerta. Unos segundos después una bonita cara enmarcada en largas trenzas rojas apareció en la puerta. Ginny. Harry se había encontrado notando lo atractiva que estaba en varias ocasiones durante las últimas tres semanas. El no haría nada sobre eso. Después de todo tenía seis hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, ella era la hermana pequeña de Ron, y prácticamente de la familia. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella les dijo la razón por la que estaba allí.   
  
- "Mamá me envió a decirles que iremos al Callejón Diagon después de almuerzo."   
  
- "Vale, Gin," vino la voz ligeramente molesta de Ron. Se volvió rápidamente a Hermione con quien había empezado una discusión bastante acalorada sobre los buscadores Búlgaros mayores. Harry se encontró queriendo evitar que el par se enfureciera y se volvió a la pelirroja que se retiraba despacio.   
  
- "Por qué no te quedas, Gin. No parece que ellos lo dejen en un rato."   
  
Ginny lo miró de reojo por unos segundos antes de acomodarse en el suelo a su lado. Harry decidió iniciar la conversación con algo que había deseado decirle desde que llegó allí.   
  
- "Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños, a propósito. Me será muy útil en el próximo partido Gryffindor/Slytherin."   
  
Ginny se ruborizó. Todavía no había superado realmente su enamoramiento del Muchacho-que-vivió.   
  
- "De nada, Harry. Estaba pensando en probar para el equipo este año. Escuche que necesitan un Guardián."   
  
Harry se alegró cuando la conversación se volvió a su tema favorito - Quidditch. Todavía discutían las oportunidades de Gryffindor para la copa de ese año cuando la Señora Weasley los llamó para almorzar.   
  



	3. Capítulo 2: Los Callejones

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
Para futura referencia,   
  
*esto significa Pársel*   
  
_esto significa pensamiento_   
  
"esto significa dialogo"   
  
~esto significa telepatía~   
  
**_Capítulo Dos - Los Callejones_**   
  
El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, a excepción de los gemelos que encendieron un puñado de bengalas del Doctor Filibuster. Después de comer la Señora Weasley reunió a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos para ir al Callejón de Diagon. Antes de que fueran por la red floo Harry menciono su sueño de hace unas semanas. Le dijo a los Weasley sobre los mortífagos que se suponía que estaban esperando que fuera por sus suministros escolares. Fue Hermione la que propuso una solución simple.   
  
- "Podríamos poner un hechizo de apariencia en él. No lo reconocerían."   
  
La Señora Weasley sacó su varita y la agitó sobre el muchacho-que-vivió. Segundos después un muchacho rubio de 15 años con ojos azules brillantes estaba parado en su lugar. Las rechonchas gafas redondas fueron reemplazadas por finos marcos de plata bastante elegantes, y lo más importante de todo, su cicatriz se había ido. Sonriendo abiertamente en agradecimiento, Harry se movió para tomar un poco de polvos floo. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de salir, Ginny planteó el problema obvio.   
  
- "Harry esta bien disfrazado, pero si hay mortífagos esperando y entonces nosotros seis llegamos con un muchacho extraño, lo descubrirán. Pueden ser malvados, pero dudo que sean tontos."   
  
Un rápido hechizo para pasar desapercibidos solucionó los últimos problemas, y antes de que supiera, Harry estaba parado delante de la chimenea principal de la Madriguera. _Espero no terminar de nuevo en el lugar equivocado_, pensó cuando arrojó los polvos floo en la reja y gritó, tan claro como pudo, "Callejón Diagon."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El Caldero Chorreante estaba tan lleno como siempre. El nivel de ruido cayó con la nueva llegada pero rápidamente volvió cuando comprendieron que no era nadie interesante. Harry se regocijó en su disfraz. _Finalmente, no tengo a todos mirándome fijamente. Esto debe ser parecido a ser normal._   
  
Segundos después, el fuego se puso verde conforme Ron salía de la red y caía sobre Harry. Ambos fueron a estrellarse al suelo. Estaban levantándose cuando Ron notó una figura oscura de cabello rubio platinado que intentaba pasar desapercibida en la esquina. El pelirrojo empujó a su amigo y cabeceó en dirección del hombre. Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente.   
  
- "Lucius Malfoy."   
  
- "Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, podría reconocerte."   
  
_Demasiado tarde_, pensó Harry conforme la realización se extendía en la cara del mayor de los Malfoy a medida que el resto de los Weasley salían de la chimenea. Incluso con los encantos los había reconocido. Echando una mirada rápida alrededor, comprendió que si quisiera mantener intacta su fachada 'respetable' no podría hacer ningún movimiento. _Solamente espero que el otro mortífago, fuera de Gringotts, pueda agarrar al muchacho_, pensó   
  
La señora Weasley, por este tiempo, había comprendido lo que los muchachos observaban y rápidamente entendió la situación. Con una facilidad nacida de muchos años de práctica reunió en rebaño la manada de chicos en la parte de atrás de la taberna y delante de la pared que lleva al Callejón Diagon.   
  
- "Ahora, los quiero en grupos de por lo menos dos, y espero verlos de regreso aquí en dos horas. No más. Si tengo que venir a buscarlos, estarán castigados por el resto de las vacaciones. Y Fred, George, NO irán al Callejón Knockturn. Es peligroso. Esta claro?"   
  
Una ronda de "Sí, señora" pudo oírse mientras los seis estudiantes desaparecían entre la bulliciosa multitud.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Cuando los seis entraron a Gringotts, Ginny tomó el brazo de Harry y lo llevó a un lado. Verificando que nadie los estaba escuchando, rápidamente susurró, "Creo que debes sacar más dinero de lo que harías normalmente".   
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada cómica, y preguntó "Que te hace pensar eso, Gin?"   
  
La joven pelirroja se encogió de hombros y musitó "Tengo la sensación de que necesitarás sacar un poco de dinero extra. No puedo explicarlo; apenas presiento que lo necesitarás. No necesariamente ahora, pero quizá pronto."   
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, asintió con su cabeza, y entró en el carrito. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron su bóveda, agarró varias pilas de galeones de oro en lugar de su media pila usual. Si Ginny pensaba que lo necesitaría, no había ningún daño en sacarlo. Mientras tuviera cuidado para no perderlo, no veía problema.   
  
Después de que los Weasley habían conseguido su dinero y Hermione había cambiado su dinero Muggle, se dirigieron fuera del banco. Los gemelos se escaparon rápidamente hacia una tienda de bromas, dejando a Hermione y Ginny contando su dinero, Ron leyendo su lista escolar, y Harry echando una mirada alrededor. Podía sentir una picazón en la parte de atrás de su cuello, como si lo estuvieran mirando. Finalmente, Harry localizó el par de ojos lo taladraban. Una rata pequeña estaba sentada en un canal al lado del banco. Una rata con una pata color de plata. Harry empezó a aterrarse, no porque hubiera un mortífago que lo mirara, sino porque sabía que si de algún modo pudiera coger el pequeño roedor, podría liberar a Sirius. Podría tener una familia y una casa apropiada. Sabiendo que les habían dado permiso para hacer magia durante las vacaciones a él, Ron y Hermione, anduvo por detrás de la muchacha de cabello espeso y susurró en su oído, "Conjúrame un frasco irrompible; tengo una rata que atrapar."   
  
En cuanto Hermione cabeceara se movió lejos de los otros. La mirada de Colagusano no lo siguió, por lo que supo que no lo había reconocido. Moviéndose por detrás del traidor, murmuró un rápido 'Desmaius' y convocó la rata a su mano. Corriendo hacia sus amigos lo dejó caer en el frasco recién conjurado y cerró de golpe la tapa. Antes de que alguien lo notara, encogió el recipiente y lo puso en su bolsa. Ante las miradas que recibió de los otros aclaró.   
  
- "Quiero guardarlo a salvo. Si lo entregamos al Sr. Weasley o lo llevamos al Ministerio, Fudge lo cubrirá. Él no quiere pruebas de que Voldemort regresó. Lo guardaré hasta que vayamos a Hogwarts y se lo damos a Dumbledore."   
  
Ginny todavía parecía desconcertada. Ella no sabía lo que había pasado en el tercer año de Harry, por lo que no sabía de Pettigrew. Después de una rápida explicación salieron del banco para conseguir sus suministros escolares.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Moviéndose por el callejón reunieron rápidamente sus útiles escolares. Su última parada fue Flourish y Blotts dónde Harry tomó algunos libros adicionales. Estaba intentando encontrar un libro que hablara sobre el amuleto que Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños. No pudo encontrar nada en la librería e intentaba pensar donde más podría encontrar un libro sobre el tema. Su mente vagó de nuevo al verano después de su primer año. Había una librería en el Callejón Knockturn.   
  
Echando una mirada alrededor, notó que Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión acerca de la importancia del repaso para los TIMOS, y Ginny estaba sentada en una esquina concentrada en un libro sobre Videntes. _Se darían cuenta? _Él lo dudó. _No es como si estuviera desobedeciendo a la Señora Weasley. Ella les dijo a los gemelos que no fueran allí. Y yo estoy disfrazado._   
  
Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Harry regresaba al atestado callejón y se dirigía hacia la zona de magos oscuros. Una vez llegó al Callejón Knockturn sólo dudó un momento antes de abrirse camino a través de las masas de personajes sombríos. Descubrió pronto la librería que quería y se dirigió hacia ella, manteniéndose alerta por cualquiera que pudiera conocer. No deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con Hagrid. Una vez alcanzó la tienda se deslizó por la puerta con una última mirada detrás de él.   
  
La tienda era muy oscura, y tenía problemas para ver los títulos en los estantes. Cuando estaba pensando en encender su varita una mano huesuda cayó en su hombro. Volviéndose, el muchacho vio la cara ojerosa de un anciano. Parecía tener por lo menos cien años. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer un sonido el anciano estaba preguntándole si necesitaba alguna ayuda. Pestañeando al hombre, Harry tartamudeó que quería un libro sobre amuletos. Siguiendo al hombre cuando avanzó hacia una esquina polvorienta, el muchacho-que-vivió vio un estante entero acerca de los amuletos y sus propiedades. Dejándolo hacer su elección, el dueño de la tienda desapareció en las sombras. Harry dio un temblor involuntario antes de hojear rápidamente los libros hasta que encontró uno con un dibujo de su amuleto en él. Recogiéndolo, se apresuró en la dirección en la que el dueño había ido. En su camino pasó un estante que le llamó la atención. En particular un libro destacaba de los demás. El título decía 'Útiles y No tan Útiles Hechizos Realizados con Serpientes'. Intrigado, Harry recogió el libro y lo hojeó. Algun material que allí aparecía era muy interesante. Se decidió, colocó el libro bajo su brazo y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. El anciano posó su mirada sobre sus elecciones, sonriendo abiertamente cuando vio el libro de la serpiente.   
  
- "Puedes leer eso?" le dijo, y Harry lo miraba desconcertado.   
  
- "Sí. Por qué, usted no?"   
  
- "Por supuesto que no, muchacho", el hombre sonrió abiertamente, "eso está en Pársel"   
  
Harry miraba el libro, sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta. Las palabras parecían inglés para él. Encogiéndose de hombros, pagó al hombre e hizo una rápida salida. Encogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en su bolsillo con el resto de sus encogidos suministros escolares, se dirigió hacia el más familiar Callejón Diagon.   
  
Cuando estaba casi fuera del Callejón Knockturn posó su mirada en una tienda de mascotas. En lugar de las usuales lechuzas, crups y kneazles encontrados en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, había criaturas mucho más oscuras expuestas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el cartel que decía 'Serpientes de Calidad Dentro'. Pasando a la tienda, siguió el sonido de voces siseantes hasta que se encontró las serpientes expuestas. Bien, si quiero hacer los hechizos del libro, voy a necesitar una serpiente, pensó mientras miraba las diferentes especies. Una pequeña pecera a uno de los lados captó su atención. Desplazándose, pudo ver dos serpientes de gran colorido trenzadas juntas. Se volvió y fue a buscar alguna ayuda. Volviendo a la pecera, le mostró al dueño que quería una de las serpientes. Mirando al joven muchacho extrañamente, el dueño dijo ásperamente, "tendrás que tomarlas ambas. Son raras serpientes de coral mágicas. Algunas personas dicen que son telepáticas. Una vez han encontrado a un compañero, no puedes separarlas por mucho tiempo o morirán. La roja, negro y amarilla es la hembra, y el rojo, negro y blanco es el macho."   
  
Después de un momento de indecisión, Harry resolvió comprar ambas. Por qué no, pensó, las serpientes telepáticas podrían ser útiles. Cuando el dueño fue a conseguir su cambio, el muchacho se volvió al tanque y calladamente les siseo.   
  
- *Soy Harry, su nuevo dueño. Cómo se llaman?*   
  
La hembra lo buscó y miró fijamente a Harry.   
  
- *Un humano que nos habla? Estamos honrados de conocerlo, amo. Yo soy Nirah, y mi compañero se llama Simbi.*   
  
- *Por favor no me llamen amo, pequeñas, simplemente llámenme Harry*, se volvió antes de que regresara el dueño. Dándole una mirada extraña, el hombre le dio el cambio. Harry sostuvo ambos brazos en la pecera, y una serpiente rizó alrededor de cada muñeca, asombrando al mago que observaba. Sin mirar atrás, Harry rápidamente recorrió su camino fuera de la tienda y regresó a la seguridad del Callejón Diagon.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
De vuelta en Flourish y Blotts, Ron y Hermione habían terminado su discusión y, habiendo recogido a Ginny de la sección de Adivinación, estaban buscando enérgicamente a su amigo descarriado. Cuando Harry atravesó la puerta fue asaltado por dos muchachas frenéticas y su mejor amigo.   
  
- "Donde has estado, compañero. No podíamos encontrarte, y pensamos que los mortífago te habían atrapado!"   
  
Harry tuvo la amabilidad de parecer avergonzado. No había querido preocuparlos. Sin una palabra levantó sus mangas y les mostró sus muñecas. Los tres abrieron la boca cuando vieron las dos serpientes enrolladas allí muy felizmente.   
  
- "Quería conseguir una serpiente. Creí que me daría alguien con quien hablar en las vacaciones cuando estoy con los Dursley. No estuve fuera mucho tiempo. Tuve que comprar las dos porque son compañeras y no pueden sobrevivir separadas. Son serpientes de coral mágicas".   
  
Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante esto. Antes de que pudiera empezar su inevitable conferencia sobre las serpientes de coral, Ginny jadeó ruidosamente.   
  
- "Es hora de encontrarnos con mamá. Será mejor que regresemos. No deseo estar encerrada el resto de las vacaciones."   
  
Dándose cuenta que no deseaban enfadar a la Señora Weasley, se apresuraron en salir de la tienda y regresar al Caldero Chorreante.   
  



	4. Capítulo 3: Entrega Rápida

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
Para futura referencia,   
  
*esto significa Pársel*   
  
_esto significa pensamiento_   
  
"esto significa dialogo"   
  
~esto significa telepatía~   
  
**_Capítulo Tres - Entrega Rápida_**   
  
El resto de las vacaciones pasó entre la confusión de la tarea hecha en el último minuto, partidos de quidditch y juegos de ajedrez. Finalmente, llegó el primero de septiembre. Harry no podía esperar para regresar a Hogwarts. Todavía tenía que entregarle al Profesor Dumbledore la rata encerrada en el frasco. Sirius finalmente sería libre, y él tendría una casa donde ir en las vacaciones. No podía esperar.   
  
La casa de los Weasley estaba en su desorganización usual. Los gemelos habían encendido algunas bengalas del Doctor Filibuster, y habían dejado algunos de sus nuevos inventos en la mesa del desayuno. Ron corría alrededor haciendo el equipaje a último minuto, mientras lucía una encantadora cola de lemur. Ginny tenía un par de alas brillantes, y Hermione se recuperaba de un ataque de furúnculos. Harry, siendo socio capitalista en el negocio de los gemelos, había sido advertido de qué no comer. Él era el único no afectado, y estaba sentado en su cama riéndose de como Ron cerraba la tapa de su baúl en su cola por segunda vez.   
  
La Señora Weasley no lo encontró divertido. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando organizarlos para regresar a la escuela como para invertir los efectos de la comida encantada. Los autos del Ministerio habían llegado, pero ninguno de los chicos estaba listo. Hermione, siendo la más organizada, empezó a invertir los hechizos mientras los demás tiraban apresuradamente el resto de sus pertenencias juntos. Harry corría alrededor, frenético. Mientras se reía de Ron, Nirah se había deslizado fuera y no podía encontrarla. Simbi encontró la situación entera muy divertida, y se negó a decirle donde había ido la pequeña serpiente.   
  
Finalmente, a las 9:50, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry estaban en los autos y se alejaban aceleradamente de la Madriguera por otro año.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
King's Cross estaba tan lleno como siempre. Magos y Muggles rondaban por todas partes por igual, los últimos dando miradas extrañas a los anteriores mientras pasaban con los carritos con su equipaje y con una colección de extraños animales domésticos. Podían verse por todas partes lechuzas en las jaulas, y un singular palo de escoba sobresalía de un voluminoso baúl. Cuando el grupo finalmente llegó a la entrada de plataforma 9¾, ya eran las 10:55. Sólo tenían cinco minutos para subir al tren. Atravesando rápidamente la barrera, la Señora Weasley los empujó hacia el tren. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en subir y rápidamente desaparecieron de vista para buscar a su amigo, Lee Jordan. El resto se amontonó en el tren cuando empezó a moverse y fueron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Encontraron el único disponible al final del tren, se relajaron en sus asientos y colocaron sus baúles en el medio, dónde podrían sacar fácilmente sus cosas.   
  
Harry colocó suavemente la jaula de Hedwig en la ventana para que pudiera ver fuera. Abriendo su baúl sacó el frasco que contenía a Colagusano. Una pequeña voz malvada en su cabeza le dijo que atormentara un poco al traidor. Sacando su varita, agrandó el frasco a su tamaño original y lo ubicó en el alféizar próximo a la jaula de la lechuza. La rata se retorcía mientras Hedwig lo miraba fijamente con avidez. Harry sonrió afectadamente, antes de sacar su nuevo libro de amuletos y empezar a leer. Antes de que llegara a la parte sobre su amuleto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Tres figuras estaban de pie en la puerta, una pequeña y debilucha, y las otras dos grandes y fuertes, con miradas en blanco en sus caras.   
  
- "Bien, pero si son Potty, la sangre sucia y Weasley. Encantado de verlos aquí. ¿Y qué es esto? Otro Weasley. No has hecho ningún amigo de tu edad?"   
  
Ginny se ruborizó y miro con furia al molesto rubio.   
  
- "Estoy sorprendida de que sepas lo que es un amigo, Malfoy. No es como si hubieras tenido alguno que no hayas comprado".   
  
Malfoy se puso rojo ante esto y se volvió a Crabbe y Goyle.   
  
- "Lastímenla."   
  
Antes de que pudieran moverse tenían cuatro varitas apuntándoles. Pasmados, miraban a Malfoy esperando instrucciones. El 'aristoidiota' se encogió de hombros y cabeceó a ellos para que atacaran. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Simbi se deslizó fuera de la manga de Harry, rápidamente seguida por Nirah. Las dos levantaron sus cabezas y sisearon a los tres Slytherins. La cara de Malfoy palideció. Obviamente sabía lo venenosas que eran las serpientes de coral mágicas. Una mordedura podía destruir la magia de un mago y podía dejarlos tan impotentes como un squib. Agarrando a sus dos guardias personales, hizo una rápida retirada, mientras echaba un último comentario sobre su hombro mientras salía.   
  
- "Piensas que esto ha terminado, Potter? Estoy esperando a ver lo que se queda de ti una vez el Señor Oscuro termine contigo. Ese día puede venir bastante pronto."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Después del 'incidente Malfoy' los cuatro regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Ginny y Ron se enfrentaban en una partida de Snap Explosivo, Hermione verificaba su ensayo de Aritmancia, y Harry leía sobre su amuleto. Había un dibujo pequeño, con un pasaje debajo que detallaba sus orígenes y propósito. Cuando llego a sus utilidades, interrumpió a los demás para decirles lo que encontró.   
  
- "Eh, Hermione, encontré un pasaje sobre el amuleto que me diste para mi cumpleaños. Al parecer, si lo sostienes y recitas este hechizo, te dará 'gran riqueza personal'."   
  
Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron ante esto. Cogiendo el libro leyó por encima el pasaje y sonrió abiertamente a los otros.   
  
- "¡Gran riqueza personal! ¡Tiene razón! Hagamos la prueba."   
  
- "No, Ron, no podemos! Podría ser peligroso. No sabemos lo que significa la riqueza personal, podría hacerte algo."   
  
- "Oh, deja de preocuparte 'Mione. No puede ser malo. Podría darnos una carga de oro! "   
  
- "Lo dudo. Podría convertirte en oro, por todo lo que sabes. Pienso que debemos esperar y preguntarle al Profesor Dumbledore."   
  
- "Yo no veo el daño en él, 'Mione. No puede ser malo", interrumpió Harry. Podía ver otra de las famosas discusiones de Ron y Hermione, y quiso detenerlos lo más pronto posible, además del hecho de que estaba curioso sobre el amuleto.   
  
- "También pienso que debemos probarlo, no puede ser peligroso. De todas formas lo compraste para él, Hermione".   
  
Con Ginny de su lado, los muchachos se volvieron y esperaron que Hermione aceptara. Eran tres contra uno, después de todo.   
  
- "Oh, bien", acepto, "pero si sale mal, ustedes tienen la culpa".   
  
Los cuatro se movieron de sus asientos y se sentaron en medio de sus baúles. Era la única manera de que todos pudieran alcanzar el pequeño objeto. Harry tomó el amuleto y lo sacó de su cuello. Sosteniéndolo delante de él, todos pusieron un dedo en el suave metal y esperaron a que mirara el hechizo en el libro.   
  
- "Listos?"   
  
Después de recibir tres inclinaciones, Harry leyó las desconocidas palabras en la página.   
  
- "Tempus Vehere."   
  
Con un deslumbrante destello de luz, Hedwig y Colagusano quedaron solos en el compartimiento.   
  



	5. Capítulo 4: Tan Cerca, y Todavía tan Lej...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
Para futura referencia,   
  
*esto significa Pársel*   
  
_esto significa pensamiento_   
  
"esto significa dialogo"   
  
~esto significa telepatía~   
  
**_Capítulo Cuatro - Tan Cerca, y Todavía tan Lejos_**   
  
Se sentía como viajar por traslador. En cuanto el hechizo fuera dicho sintieron que algo los arrastraba en la oscuridad. Una sensación flotante seguida por un destello luminoso y los cuatro se encontraban sentados en sus baúles en el lago de Hogwarts. Hermione echaba una mirada alrededor, intentando deducir lo que había pasado. Ron parecía fastidiado, y Ginny miraba fijamente a Harry. El muchacho-que-vivió estaba acurrucado en su baúl, estremeciéndose y murmurando para si mismo. Ginny se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él la tenía en una llave con su varita apuntando a su corazón. Por este tiempo el par había llamado la atención de los otros dos. Ron observaba la escena con una mirada de susto y traición. Fue Hermione la primera en comprender lo que sucedía.   
  
- "Harry, tranquilízate. Tienes que superar eso. No era un traslador. Tú-sabes-quién no está aquí, no estás en peligro.   
  
Ron miraba confuso como la mirada vidriada en los ojos de su amigo desaparecía despacio. Tímidamente, soltó a Ginny y le envió una mirada arrepentida.   
  
- "Lo siento, Gin. Tuve un flash-back del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Realmente ya no me gustan los trasladores. Creí que me habían enviado de nuevo a Voldemort."   
  
- "Esta bien Harry. De todas formas, dónde estamos?"   
  
- "Parece el lago de Hogwarts", contestó Hermione, mientras miraba la cara enfadada de Ron   
  
- "¡QUE! ¿Dónde esta la riqueza personal? Ésta es una completa pérdida de tiempo. La única cosa que hemos logrado es llegar a la escuela antes que los demás."   
  
- "¡Y dejé a Hedwig y a Colagusano en el tren! Alguien podría entrar allí y liberarlo! "   
  
Ginny fue a sus baúles y recogió el libro con el hechizo. Leyendo las palabras, su frente se arrugó ligeramente.   
  
- "Harry, no sabes mucho latín, cierto?"   
  
Después de una ligera sacudida de cabeza del muchacho continuó leyendo la página.   
  
- "Parece que no sólo estamos en Hogwarts, estamos en Hogwarts en un tiempo diferente. El hechizo 'Tempus Vehere' literalmente significa 'viaje en el tiempo'. Es correcto, Hermione?"   
  
La muchacha de cabello espeso cabeceó despacio y se empezó a aterrar.   
  
- "Entonces, estamos en un tiempo diferente? ¿Y no sabemos cuándo? ¡Podríamos estar en cualquier parte! Esto es su culpa, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso."   
  
- "Cállate!", gritó Ron, "esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Por qué no vamos al castillo y vemos lo que está allí. Podríamos encontrar alguna ayuda para volver al tren."   
  
El silencio siguió por algunos segundos antes de que los otros se apresuraran para guardar todo en sus baúles y aplicar encantos flotantes en ellos. Volviéndose hacia Hogwarts, caminaron lentamente por el césped hacia el castillo para buscar alguna clase de ayuda.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Mientras caminaban, Simbi asomó su cabeza fuera de la manga de Harry, rápidamente seguida, como siempre, por Nirah. Las dos miraban a su amo, como si esperaran una explicación. Como no llegaba, Simbi rompió el silencio.   
  
- *Harry, qué está pasando?*   
  
- *Hicimos un hechizo equivocado. Hemos terminado en una época diferente, pero no sabemos cuando*   
  
Las dos serpientes se miraban y parecían estar teniendo una conversación silenciosa. _Así que este es el aspecto que tienen cuando están hablando telepáticamente_, pensó Harry cuando se volvieron a él después de finalizar su conversación.   
  
- *Creemos que estamos lejos de nuestro propio tiempo. El aire sabe diferente, demasiado limpio*   
  
Harry ponderó esto antes de pasar esta visión a los otros. En esos momentos habían alcanzado las puertas y estaban entrando en el castillo. En el Vestíbulo de Entrada los recibieron cuatro figuras, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Ellos miraban los recién llegados y empezaron a hablarles en un idioma extraño. Hermione miraba a los otros con un centelleo en sus ojos.   
  
- "Reconozco esto. Es anglosajón. Debemos estar muy lejos en el pasado. Sé un hechizo que nos hará capaces de entendernos durante un corto tiempo".   
  
Con eso ella ondeó su varita sobre cada uno y murmuró 'Comprio Lingua'. Cuando acabo se volvió a los cuatro adultos y se presento.   
  
- "Hola, soy Hermione Granger. Estos son mis amigos, Harry Potter, y Ron y Ginny Weasley. Sentimos interrumpirlos, pero tuvimos un accidente y necesitamos ayuda."   
  
- "Accidente no es suficiente", murmuró Harry.   
  
Los cuatro extraños los miraron durante un minuto antes de que uno de los hombres caminara adelante.   
  
- "Nosotros les daremos alegremente cualquier ayuda que requieran. Permíteme presentarnos. Este es Lord Slytherin", dijo, mientras gesticulaba a un hombre rubio alto, antes de señalar a las dos mujeres, "y ellas son Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff. Yo soy Godric Gryffindor, bienvenidos a la Escuela Hogwarts".   
  
Cuatro golpes resonaron en el Vestíbulo de Entrada cuando los estudiantes cayeron al suelo desmayados.   
  



	6. Capítulo 5: Los Cuatro de Hogwarts

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Cinco - Los Cuatro de Hogwarts_**   
  
Harry fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos despacio, pero los cerró rápidamente cuando una luz brillante los golpeo. Esperó unos segundos antes de intentar de nuevo, esta vez manteniéndolos entrecerrados hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz. Determinó que la molesta luz provenía de una ventana grande, tan alta como el techo, a su derecha. Echando una mirada cauta alrededor del cuarto, descubrió que se encontraba en una cama roja oscura. Los otros tres estaban en camas similares ubicadas alrededor del cuarto. El mismo era grande y redondo, con varias ventanas altas, y estantes polvorientos de pared a pared. El suelo era de piedra desnuda, pero el techo se parecía al del Gran Vestíbulo. La única diferencia era que este no reflejaba el tiempo de afuera, sino el cielo nocturno. Miles de estrellas centealleban sobre su cabeza cuando se volvió a mirar el resto del cuarto suavemente. Podía ver a Ginny moviéndose en el otro lado del cuarto y supo que pronto estaría mirando alrededor también. En el centro del cuarto había un escritorio de roble que parecía antiguo. La madera fue pulida hasta brillar, y los lados estaban decoraron con leones majestuosos, con las piernas elegantemente labradas en las patas del escritorio. Varios pergaminos y libros cubrían la parte superior, y la brillante empuñadura de una espada se asomaba en un extremo. Era de color dorado con rubíes incrustados en ella. En la esquina cerca del fuego descansaba una percha alta con un hermoso pájaro rojo y dorado encima. Harry comprendió de repente por qué el cuarto le parecía tan familiar. Era la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. Sólo, que no era. Había diferencias ligeras, como la serie de armas que se mantenían en un armario al lado de una de las ventanas y el techo encantado sobre él. Cuando Harry volvió su cabeza para mirar el fénix, notó a cuatro personas que estaban de pie a uno de los lados, con miradas angustiadas en sus caras. Hablaban en un idioma extraño que no entendía. Sólo entonces recordó donde estaba.   
  
_Los fundadores, el amuleto, el viaje en el tiempo,_ reflexiono mientras ponía su cabeza en la almohada de la cama. _No me extraña que no pueda entenderlos, el hechizo debe haberse desgastado._ Sacó su varita del bolsillo y susurró el hechizo de traducción. Miró a través del cuarto y le pareció que Ginny hacía lo mismo. Se echaron un vistazo y Harry se levantó para dirigirse a su cama.   
  
El movimiento captó la atención de los cuatro fundadores y se movieron para sentarse enfrente a los adolescentes. Gryffindor fue el primero en romper el silencio.   
  
- "Espero que se sientan mejor ahora. Les gustaría explicarnos en que necesitan ayuda, o preferirían esperar a que sus compañeros despierten?"   
  
- "Creo que esperaremos", contestó Harry, "de todas maneras, parece que están despertándose."   
  
Efectivamente, Ron y Hermione miraban fijamente la escena ante ellos con temor. Ron no podía apartar la vista de Godric Gryffindor. Hermione estaba echando una mirada rápida alrededor del cuarto y evaluaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella fue la primera en hablar.   
  
-"Qué está pasando? Lo último que recuerdo es el Vestíbulo de Entrada.   
  
-"Nosotros los trajimos aquí pequeña" le dijo Helga Hufflepuff, "por alguna razón se desmayaron, y pensamos que era mejor traerlos a la oficina de Godric, donde podrían estar más cómodos."   
  
Los cuatro cabecearon a los adultos en agradecimiento. Todos estaban intentando pensar frenéticamente lo que habían hecho mal con el amuleto. Harry estaba empezando a sentirse culpable. Sabía que de algún modo ésta era su falta._ Si solamente leyera el libro más a fondo, o por lo menos hubiera procurado aprender latín durante los cuatro años pasados. Después de todo nuestros hechizos están en latín, y con la cantidad de problemas en los que me meto, podría ser una habilidad útil._ Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre alto, de aspecto malhumorado despejó su garganta. _Slytherin, por supuesto_, pensó con una risita. El hombre le disparó una mirada molesta.   
  
- "Por muy divertido que sea mirarnos fijamente, sugiero que intentemos remediar el problema para que puedan retomar su camino."   
  
_Suena como Snape_, pensó Harry.   
  
- "Oh, vamos Salazar. Apenas han llegado. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que estan bastante lejos de casa y no podrán volver tan pronto como quisieran."   
  
- "Te pregunté, Helga? No, no creo haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, cómo sabemos que no son una amenaza. Podrían ser espías o magos oscuros que intentan destruirnos."   
  
Harry resopló ante este comentario. _Salazar Slytherin, el antepasado de Voldemort, acusando al Muchacho-que-vivió de ser un mago oscuro. ¿Podrían ser más extrañas las cosas?_   
  
- "Van a querer saber quiénes somos y de donde somos. Sugiero que les digamos lo que pasó con el amuleto, y de que año venimos. No podemos decirles mucho mas ya que podrían cambiar el futuro de algún modo. Mientras estemos aquí tenemos que ser sumamente cuidadosos. Podemos cambiar el futuro de alguna manera, no tenemos forma de saber las consecuencias. Podríamos cambiar tanto con una pequeña decisión, incluso prevenir eventos importantes que pasarán en el futuro. Por todo lo que sabemos las cosas podrían cambiar a peor. No podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra eso."   
  
- "Bien, 'Mione, tenemos la idea. Podemos decirles sobre Tú-sabes-quién? Podrían enseñarnos algunos hechizos y cosas que podrían ayudarnos cuando regresemos."   
  
- "Ron, eso es brillante! Seguro que hay magia antigua que podría ser útil y que se ha perdido durante los últimos 1000 años."   
  
- "Tranquilízate, 'Mione. No creo que debamos mencionar que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin. No queremos despertar su lado oscuro diciéndole que queremos matar a su heredero. Tampoco creo que debamos mencionarles que hablo Pársel. Podría plantear algunas preguntas difíciles."   
  
- "No digas el nombre!"   
  
- "Gin, el miedo del nombre aumenta el miedo de la propia cosa. Él no puede atraparte aquí por decir su nombre. No puede hacer eso ni siquiera cuando regresemos a casa."   
  
- "Esta bien, Harry, intentaré decirlo si insistes. Pero sólo si Ron y Hermione también lo hacen. Y yo estoy de acuerdo, no debemos decirles su identidad."   
  
En esos momentos los fundadores habían terminado su discusión y esperaban pacientemente que los estudiantes terminaran la suya. Slytherin parecía fastidiado, pero los otros tres estaban sonrientes. Gryffindor rompió el silencio.   
  
- "Bien, a quién le gustaría decirnos de donde son."   
  
Ginny, Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry. Él dio un largo suspiro y empezó a narrar la historia del amuleto. Dio un breve resumen de lo qué está pasando en su tiempo, detallando cómo se esperaba que él salvara el mundo mágico de un malvado mago oscuro. Gryffindor parecíó enorgullecerse cuando le dijeron en que Casa estaba Harry. Ravenclaw parecía pensativa con la historia de su lucha continua. Hufflepuff parecía asombrada y angustiada en una forma muy maternal. En cuanto a Slytherin, se sentó y los miró fijamente con una sonrisa de desprecio en su cara. Era obvio que él no estaba impresionado por el relato. Finalmente, Harry no tuvo más cosas que decir. Los fundadores tenían los principales detalles, sin darles lo suficiente para que pudieran afectar el tiempo.   
  
- "Esa es una larga historia, Harry. Saben como volver a su tiempo?"   
  
- "Lo siento, Lord Gryffindor, pero necesitaremos tiempo para investigarlo."   
  
- "Bien, eso esta bastante bien, queridos, pueden quedarse aquí y continuar con su educación mientras trabajan en eso."   
  
A Harry estaba empezando a gustarle Lady Hufflepuff. Ella le recordó a la Señora Weasley, sólo que sin el temperamento. Era una figura maternal, y podía ver porque su Casa era conocida por ser amable y fiel. Mientras meditaba, Ginny señalo el punto obvio.   
  
- "Podemos tener un problema con eso. En nuestra época la mayoría de la magia practicada ahora se encuentra perdida. No sabríamos dónde empezar."   
  
Ravenclaw, que había estado principalmente callada, propuso una solución que los beneficiaría a todos.   
  
- "Podríamos intercambiar conocimiento."   
  
- "Qué quieres decir, Lady Ravenclaw", preguntó Hermione, con un destello hambriento en su mirada. Nunca pasaría la oportunidad de aprender algo.   
  
- "Bien, me parece que podemos aprender mucho unos de otros. Tenemos una oportunidad única. De nosotros, pueden ganar todo nuestro conocimiento de hechizos, pociones, e idiomas que ya no pueden encontrarse en su tiempo. Puede pasar un tiempo antes de que averigüen cómo ir a casa, por lo que mientras estan aquí podemos enseñarles habilidades útiles que pueden utilizar para derrotar a su Señor Oscuro. Habilidades como Animagia, lucha con armas, duelo e invisibilidad pueden ser de utilidad. También podrían aprender magia sin varita. Noto que utilizan las varitas hasta para el más simple de los hechizos. Asumo que el arte de la magia sin varita se ha perdido?"   
  
Ella esperó por las inclinaciones afirmativas antes de continuar.   
  
- "A cambio, nosotros ganaríamos todo su conocimiento de hechizos que no se han inventado todavía. También pueden permitirnos ganar conocimiento de la vida de Hogwarts dentro de 1000 años. Sería bueno saber lo que le sucede a nuestra escuela en el futuro. De ustedes, Harry y Hermione, podríamos también ver cómo se han desarrollado los Muggles durante un milenio."   
  
- "Lady Ravenclaw", preguntó Ron, "cómo podemos compartir conocimiento? No conozco ningún hechizo que pueda hacer eso."   
  
- "Debe haberse perdido con el tiempo. Es complicado, pero si lo hacemos como un grupo, podemos tomar el conocimiento al mismo tiempo y así ahorrar energía. Sentémonos en un círculo y podré empezar."   
  
Ellos hicieron lo que les pidíó, aunque Slytherin parecía como si estuviera a punto de protestar. Una intensa mirada de advertencia de Gryffindor lo calló pronto. Una vez estaban ubicados alternando adulto/joven hombre/mujer, Ravenclaw empezó un canto largo y complicado. A medida que hablaba, los estudiantes podían sentir formarse una extraña presión en sus cabezas. Cuando el canto alcanzó su clímax, las energías mágicas se arremolinaron alrededor del círculo y la presión les ocasionó un dolor agudo. _No es peor que el dolor de mi cicatriz_, pensó Harry. Cuando la última palabra del canto fue dicha la presión desapareció. Un extraño conocimiento se abrió paso en sus cabezas. Todos habían compartido su conocimiento, lo que significaba que los adolescentes no sólo ganaron el conocimiento poseído por los fundadores, sino que también el de los otros. El inmenso conocimiento de Hermione de hechizos y pociones fue compartido, Ron y Ginny supieron de repente todo acerca de los Muggles, y Harry les dio a los otros su conocimiento de como ahuyentar un Dementor con un Patronus. Su conocimiento fue compartido, pero no sus recuerdos, por lo que aquello que no quisieron descubrir a los otros todavía era privado. En cuanto el vértigo finalizó Helga Hufflepuff sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.   
  
- "Sugiero que bajemos al banquete. Los estudiantes llegarán pronto, y debemos estar allí para saludarlos y realizar la ceremonia de selección".   
  
- "Hablando de selección, me gustaría ser re-seleccionado."   
  
Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a Harry en el escepticismo. Él los miró tímidamente antes de explicar su lógica.   
  
- "Creo que podríamos estar aquí durante algún tiempo. Siempre y cuando consigamos que el amuleto funcione de nuevo, no necesariamente nos enviará de regreso a nuestro propio tiempo. Podríamos terminar en cualquier parte. Si ese es el caso, sugiero que para cada nuevo lugar al que vayamos intentemos en una Casa diferente. Nos daría una gran variedad de perspectivas que podrían salvar nuestra vida en el futuro. No veo nada malo en eso."   
  
- "Estas loco Harry! Yo me quedare en Gryffindor, no importa lo que digas. Nunca podría relacionarme con cualquiera de otra Casa, menos quedarme allí durante mucho tiempo. Ustedes tres hagan el intercambio si les gusta, pero yo no participare en él."   
  
- "Como quieras, Ron. 'Mione, Ginny, qué piensan?"   
  
- "Estoy en el juego."   
  
- "Seguro, por qué no."   
  
- "Debo decirles a los tres que esa es una decisión muy madura", comentó Gryffindor, "las perspectivas adicionales pueden darles una mayor visión de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, sugiero que le pidamos al sombrero que los ubique a todos en Casas diferentes. Les daría una buena oportunidad para conocer los diferentes tipos de personas de nuestra cultura antes de que partan."   
  
Con eso, tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador del estante, susurrándole durante un minuto, y lo puso en la cabeza de Harry. Después de mucha deliberación, asustó a Harry gritando "RAVENCLAW." Recordando su selección de su primer año, esperaba que dijera Slytherin.   
  
Hermione tuvo un gran susto cuando el sombrero gritó "SLYTHERIN." Ron parecía horrorizado ante esta perspectiva. Nunca pensó que Hermione pudiera ser una Slytherin.   
  
Con esas dos opciones hechas, Ginny fue a Hufflepuff. Parecía bastante feliz con esta opción, y se sorprendió un poco cuando Helga fue y le dio un abrazo maternal.   
  
- "Sugiero que vayamos ahora al banquete", sugirió ella, "por favor vengan a la oficina de Godric mañana después de la cena y arreglaremos las horas y lugares para sus lecciones extras."   
  
Todos cabecearon conformes y el grupo partió para el Banquete de Bienvenida. _Este va a ser un año interesante_, pensó Harry cuando entraron en el Gran Vestíbulo, _un año muy interesante de hecho._   
  


* * *

  
**N/T:** Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Ahora contesto a los reviews que he recibido.   
  
**Klerenayan Serpiente de Plata:** Primero que todo gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto. Como te conteste por e-mail, tengo planeado traducir toda la saga. Te contesto aquí también por si acaso alguien más tiene esa duda.   
  
**Lord Zanator:** Gracias por leerlo. Como podrás darte cuenta hasta aquí llega lo que antes ya habían traducido. Por lo que a partir de mañana encontrarás capítulos nuevos.   
  
**GaRrY:** Gracias por leerlo, y me alegro que te guste la traducción. Sin embargo, te pido que tengas algo de paciencia para encontrar los siguientes capítulos publicados, ya que no acostumbro enviarlos por email.   
  
**Silver:** También a ti, gracias por leerlo. En respuesta a tu pregunta, lo hago porque ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, por lo que ya no tengo tanto tiempo para dedicarle a la traducción, y no me gustaría tener que dejar pasar mucho tiempo para publicar la continuación. La idea es que mientras publico lo que ya tengo listo puedo ir avanzando tranquilamente en la traducción del resto.   
  
**Merrick Anne:** Gracias por tu comentario. Yo también me pregunté mucho tiempo si continuarían con la traducción o la habrían dejado, hasta que al final me decidí a hacerla. 


	7. Interludio: Lo que Dijo el Sombrero Sele...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
Lo siento, éste no es propiamente un capítulo, pero pensé colocarlo de todos modos. Este pequeño interludio es para darles una idea de qué les dijo el sombrero seleccionador a Harry y a Hermione, y porqué los ubicó en las casas en las que lo hizo. ¡Disfrútenlo!   
  
**_Interludio - Lo que Dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador_**   
  
Todo fue oscuridad cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador fue puesto sobre su cabeza. Aunque había crecido durante los últimos cuatro años, el sombrero todavía le bajaba hasta el cuello. Después de unos segundos una voz familiar le habló.   
  
Bien, bien, bien, qué tenemos aquí? Un viajero del tiempo? ¿Qué haré contigo, entonces? Escuche que no se me permite ponerte en Gryffindor, aunque eso te venga bien. Hufflepuff te causaría mucho dolor en este momento, con lo que ha pasado recientemente. No, no creo que encajes bien allí. Veo que en tu selección de primero casi eras un Slytherin. Cuatro años han tenido un gran impacto en ti, Harry Potter. Ya no creo que Slytherin te venga bien. ¡Tu sed para probarte casi se ha ido! Esto es interesante. Deseas ser normal, y no tienes ninguna aspiración de sobresalir por tus logros. Tienes una mente buena, veo. Supongo que ese sería un buen lugar para ubicarte. Podrías hacerlo bien en   
  
- "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
Harry tomó el sombrero de su cabeza y reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho. _Ya no correspondo para Slytherin, es un alivio_, pensó cuando el sombrero fue puesto en la cabeza de Hermione.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Hermione estaba un poco asustada cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo en su cabeza. Ya había seleccionado a Harry para Ravenclaw, y ella sabía que ella se amoldaría mejor allí que en cualquier otra Casa, aparte de Gryffindor. Una pequeña voz rompió sus preocupaciones.   
  
Bien, bien, otra más. Tienes mente brillante, pequeña, pero también mucho valor. Sin embargo, Gryffindor no es una opción para ti, y tampoco lo es ya Ravenclaw. Te aceptarían en Hufflepuff, ya que tienes mucha lealtad, y estas pronta a trabajar duro. Sin embargo, eres muy ambiciosa en la persecución del conocimiento, y esto probablemente haga que estés mejor en   
  
- "SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Hermione se quitó el sombrero lentamente y examinó a Ron. Sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas y tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su cara. Hermione no estaba muy segura de si podía sobrevivir viviendo entre Slytherins. Era, después de todo, hija de Muggles. Pero tenía que seguir adelante con esto, y juró que saldría cuanto antes de esta situación.   
  



	8. Capítulo 6: Presentaciones y el Banquete

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Seis - Presentaciones y el Banquete_**   
  
Mientras el grupo bajaba hacia el Gran Vestíbulo, Hermione de repente tuvo un pensamiento.   
  
- "Lord Gryffindor, qué les dirás a los estudiantes sobre nosotros?"   
  
- "Les diré que hasta el momento han sido educados en casa, y que necesitan venir a Hogwarts este año para tomar sus exámenes TIMOS. Para que esto funcione, todos tienen que estar en quinto año, incluso tú, Virginia. El conocimiento compartido debe permitirte hacer frente a todo el material del quinto año. Incluso cuando regresen a casa, el amplio conocimiento de Hermione de los hechizos de su tiempo debe permitirles a todos continuar su educación a partir del quinto año."   
  
En ese momento el grupo había llegado al pequeño cuarto ubicado a un lado del Gran Vestíbulo. Pidieron a los estudiantes esperar allí mientras llegaba el resto de la escuela. Ellos entrarían en el vestíbulo luego de que Gryffindor los anunciara, antes de la selección. Antes de que se dieran cuenta el sonido de voces se volvió más fuerte a medida que los estudiantes entraban. Los cuatro podían oír a Ravenclaw diciéndoles que se sentaran y se callaran mientras Gryffindor preparaba su discurso. A través de la puerta, podían escuchar como el fundador se dirigía a la escuela.   
  
- "Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Antes de la Selección me gustaría presentar a cuatro nuevos estudiantes. Ellos han sido educados en casa y empezarán su quinto año. Ya han sido seleccionados, y cuando los llame entrarán y se integrarán en su nueva Casa. Primero tenemos a Ronald Weasley de Gryffindor!"   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**** Pensamiento de Ron ****   
  
_Oh, Dios, aquí voy. Me pregunto si hay alguien agradable en mi año. Estoy seguro que sí. ¡No puedo creer que los otros me abandonaran así! Puedo entender por qué quisieron hacerlo, pero no me adaptaría a cualquier otra Casa. ¡No puedo creer que 'Mione sea una Slytherin! ¡Es demasiado agradable! No durará una semana allí, los Slytherins odian a los de origen Muggle. Serán especialmente malvados con la Serpiente Principal alrededor. Oh, bien, ella puede sentarse con nosotros en las lecciones._   
  
Cuando Ron salió de sus pensamientos había recorrido el camino alcanzando la mesa de Gryffindor. Observando a los estudiantes que lo miraban fijamente, vio a un muchacho que parecía de su edad haciéndole señas y señalando el asiento a su lado.   
  
_No puede hacerme daño_, pensó mientras tomaba asiento y le ofrecía su mano al muchacho. Era bastante alto, como Ron, y tenía el pelo castaño largo echado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, y ojos sorprendentemente azules. Él sonrió a Ron cuando tomó su mano y se presento.   
  
- "Hola, Ronald no es cierto?"   
  
- "Ron está bien." El pelirrojo miraba a su nuevo compañero de casa con curiosidad. Se parecía ligeramente a alguien que conocía, pero no podía asegurar a quien. La respuesta vino pronto, cuando el muchacho le dijo su nombre.   
  
- "Lo siento, permíteme presentarme. Soy Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. También voy a quinto año. Encantado de conocerte."   
  
- "No tienes un pariente llamado Nicolás?"   
  
- "No, lo siento. Debes estar pensando en alguien más."   
  
_¡Efectivamente, debe ser antepasado de Nick Casi-Decapitado! Por lo menos tendré algo interesante de que hablar con Nick cuando este en casa. Esto podría ser divertido, y parece bastante agradable._   
  
El par empezó a charlar animadamente sobre varios de temas, desde la casa de Ardwick en Francia hasta la gran familia de Ron. Al finalizar el banquete eran amigos seguros, y Ron no podía evitar pensar, _Tengo que presentarlo a los otros._   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**** Pensamiento de Ginny ****   
  
- "Y en segundo lugar tenemos a Virginia Weasley de Hufflepuff!"   
  
_Esto es extraño, yendo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. No estoy segura de que haya sido una buena idea. Por lo menos en Gryffindor habría tenido a Ron para hacerme compañía. Él parece estar pasándolo en grande allí. Eh, ese chico con el que está hablando me parece un poco familiar, pero eso es imposible. No es posible que conozca a nadie de aquí, a menos que lo haya visto en un retrato en alguna parte. Hmmm, los Hufflepuffs parecen bastante amigables. Quizá esto no sea tan malo._   
  
Los Hufflepuffs pueden haber parecido amigables, pero cuando se sentó en el lugar libre al final de la mesa ellos simplemente le dirigieron sus sonrisas tímidas antes de volverse para mirar la selección. Ginny dejo volar sus pensamientos, mientras observaba para ver cómo les iba a los otros tres. Ron lo estaba haciendo bien, Hermione parecía aguantar sola, pero Harry parecía tener una mirada vidriada en sus ojos mientras una Ravenclaw que parecía arrogante le hablaba. _Me recuerdan a Parvati y Lavender_, pensó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un muchacho de cabello corto y arenoso se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de ella. Dándole una sonrisa brillante, él ofreció su mano, mientras esperaba a que ella la tomara cautamente.   
  
- "Hola, soy Samuel Peeves, pero todos me llaman Peeves, no sé por qué. Estoy en primer año, acabo de ser seleccionado. ¿Así que, también eres nueva? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo ser tu amigo? ¡Puedes ayudarme! Soy el único de primer año en Hufflepuff, y la mayoría de las muchachas parecen chismosas, tu pareces más normal. Qué piensas?" Dijo el pequeño muy rápidamente.   
  
Para ser honestos, Ginny no supo qué pensar. Ciertamente parecía amigable y entusiasta, pero ella todavía intentaba recuperar el habla al escuchar su nombre. Luego de una mirada mas, llegó a la conclusión de que de hecho este era el poltergeist de su tiempo, o por lo menos una versión más joven del duende. Al contrario del muchacho con el que Ron hablaba, quién simplemente podría relacionarse con alguien que conocía, este primer año que parecía travieso definitivamente era la misma persona que la mayoría conocía como el infame alborotador de Hogwarts. _Parecía bastante inocente a esta edad_, pensó cuando agitó su mano suavemente y puso en marcha una conversación.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**** Pensamiento de Hermione ****   
  
- "En tercer lugar, tenemos a Hermione Granger de Slytherin!"   
  
Lo primero que Hermione notó cuando entró en el Gran Vestíbulo fue que parecían pocos los estudiantes que estaban allí. Las mesas de la Casas no eran tan largas como en su propio tiempo. _La mayoría de las personas todavía deben educarse en casa. Ésta es la primera escuela de magia, quizás muchas personas aún no confían en ella. Teniendo en cuenta que en esta época la población mundial era considerablemente menor, por lo que podría explicar en parte la diferencia._   
  
La mente siempre organizada de Hermione continuó reflexionando acerca del menor número de estudiantes mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Echó una mirada nerviosa a las personas a su alrededor. No parecían tan malvados como los Slytherins de su tiempo. _Quizás no han tenido tiempo para recoger todos los prejuicios que los Slytherins tienen. Por el momento el fundador parece todavía ser un mago de luz, aún no ha mostrado su verdadera apariencia._   
  
Salió de sus pensamientos por una voz orgullosa. Examinó al muchacho rubio y alto que tenía una sonrisa arraigada en su cara. _Se parece a Malfoy_, pensó cuando él repitió lo que había dicho.   
  
- "¡Estaba hablando contigo, mujer! ¡Debes contestar cuando un hombre te habla! Como dije, soy Horacio d'Escargot, un miembro de la aristocracia Normanda, y la persona más importante en la Casa de Slytherin. No he oído hablar de la familia Granger. Eres de otro país?"   
  
- "No, soy de origen Muggle." No tenía sentido guardarlo en secreto. _Si pretendiera ser una sangre pura, con el tiempo me equivocaría._   
  
- "¡QUE! ¿Una asquerosa sangre sucia en la Casa de Slytherin? ¡Esto es un ultraje! Fuera, mujer. No te quiero sentada cerca de mí!"   
  
Hermione se puso de pie enojada y se movió al extremo de la mesa. Realmente no quería hacer lo que le dijo, ya que él pensaría que podía pasar sobre ella. Sólo se movió porque no quería estar cerca de alguien que era aun peor que Malfoy. Sentándose al lado de un grupo de cuarto año, una chica de cabello pardo le dijo.   
  
- "No lo escuches. Piensa que porque es Francés, y muy rico, es mejor que todos los demás. No lo tomes como algo personal. Tiene una opinión muy baja de todas las mujeres y los hijos de Muggles. Simplemente recuerda, la mayoría de los Slytherins no somos así."   
  
Hermione le sonrió a la muchacha. _Por lo menos no todos son malvados. Me pregunto que pasó durante los últimos 1000 años para hacer a los Slytherins tan malos._   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**** Pensamiento de Harry ****   
  
- "Por último, tenemos a Harry Potter de la Casa Ravenclaw!"   
  
Harry caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó al lado de una muchacha alta que se parecía notablemente a Lady Ravenclaw. Tenía una mirada orgullosa en su cara, como si fuera mejor que el resto.   
  
- "Soy Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, solamente la hija de Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Bienvenido a la Casa Ravenclaw, Harry Potter. Soy la prefecta de quinto año, y después te daré una lista de las reglas de Hogwarts, así como las reglas individuales únicamente para la Casa Ravenclaw."   
  
- "Um…. Gracias."   
  
- "De hecho. ¿De dónde eres? Háblame de ti. Pareces un espécimen adecuado. Estas comprometido en matrimonio?"   
  
- "No sé de que..."   
  
- "Ah, bien, quizá podamos arreglar algo. A mi madre le gustaría verme casada este verano. Tendré 16 en octubre, ves. Le gustaría que tuviera un heredero en cuanto me gradúe. Una línea poderosa como la nuestra no puede permitirse extinguirse. No estás de acuerdo?"   
  
Harry cabeceó incómodamente. No había pensado en el aspecto político de la sociedad anglosajona. Nunca pensó en él como heredero de importantes familias de sangre pura. Ciertamente, no quería casarse todavía, por lo que un compromiso no era una buena idea, sobre todo para cuando regresara a su propio tiempo. Ella no estaba mal, supuso, pero parecía un poco saturada de sí misma. Como una versión atenuada de Malfoy, pero sin prejuicios. _Podría sobrevivir durante algún tiempo en Ravenclaw, supongo. Con tal de que no me convierta en otro Hermione, estaré bien._ Gallatea todavía estaba hablando con él, por lo que regresó a lo que ella le decía y empezó a servirse el banquete.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Al final del banquete, los prefectos se pusieron de pie para llevar a sus compañeros de casa a sus salas comunes. Los fundadores cabecearon a los cuatro viajeros del tiempo, recordándoles que tenían una reunión a la cual asistir. Todos asintieron en respuesta, antes de seguir a sus Casas, camino a sus nuevos hogares. Habían acordado encontrarse fuera de la gárgola que guarda la oficina de Gryffindor una vez hubiesen averiguado dónde estaban sus salas comunes, y cuál era la contraseña.   
  
Veinte minutos después, los cuatro estudiantes se encontraron en el corredor que conducía a la oficina. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.   
  
- "Slytherin no es tan malo como en nuestra época. Hay un muchacho con el que tendremos que tener cuidado, Horacio d'Escargot, pero el resto parece bien. Horacio parece ser peor que Malfoy. Es un aristócrata Normando, y piensa que es mejor que el resto de nosotros."   
  
- "Bien, Ravenclaw parece bien también. Hay una muchacha, Gallatea, parece que le gusté. Es un poco presuntuosa, y quiere que nos casemos..."   
  
- "¡QUE! ¡Harry, amigo, no puedes casarte! Eso simplemente... esta mal, en tantos niveles."   
  
- "¡Lo sé, Ron, y no me casare con ella! No es una mala compañía, y es la hija de Lady Ravenclaw, por lo que estaría bien ser su amigo. Ahora, podemos cambiar el tema? Ginny, cómo es Hufflepuff?"   
  
- "Esta bien, pero nunca creerán quién esta allí en primer año, y es mi nuevo amigo."   
  
- "Quién?", preguntaron en coro tres voces.   
  
- "Peeves."   
  
- "QUE!!! Peeves, como el poltergeist Peeves.?"   
  
- "Eso fue lo que dije, Ron. Es tan dulce e inocente como un primer año. Tendremos material suficiente para chantajearlo cuando regresemos a casa."   
  
- "Sé lo que quieres decir. Mi nuevo amigo en Gryffindor se llama Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. Creo que es uno de los antepasados de Nick Casi-decapitado. Se los presentare mañana, tendremos clases juntos."   
  
- "Qué quieres decir? No podemos tener todas las clases juntos."   
  
- "Las tenemos, 'Mione.", expresó Harry, "Como son tan pocos estudiantes, las cuatro Casas tienen las clases juntos. Todos damos las mismas clases en quinto año. Como hay más tiempo en el horario, no tenemos electivas. Todos los cursos son obligatorios, lo que significa que tendrás que tomar Adivinación!"   
  
- "Estás seguro, Harry? Cómo supiste?"   
  
- "Gallatea me hablo de todo durante el banquete."   
  
- "Y yo escuche hablar algo de eso a Ardwick."   
  
En esos momentos los cuatro se encontraban de pie delante de la gárgola. Antes de que pudieran empezar a intentar adivinar la contraseña, giró abriéndose delante de ellos, mientras aparecía la figura intimidante de Salazar Slytherin. Les levantó una ceja de la misma manera en que lo haría Snape, antes de volverse silenciosamente y conducirlos a la oficina. Una vez allí, tomaron asiento enfrente de las camas mientras Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff terminaban una discusión que tenían. Cuando todos estaban sentados, Gryffindor se dirigió a los estudiantes delante de él.   
  
- "Como hoy es jueves, tendrán su primer día de clases mañana. Sugiero que utilicen este tiempo en acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. El fin de semana les recomendaría que empezaran a investigar en la biblioteca para ver si pueden averiguar cómo regresar a casa. Hasta que encuentren algo, estaremos dándoles lecciones todas las tardes durante tres horas entre siete y diez. Los lunes estudiarán lucha con espada conmigo, el martes aprenderán la transformación animaga con Lady Hufflepuff. El miércoles estudiarán artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Lord Slytherin. El jueves estudiarán el arte de la invisibilidad con Lady Ravenclaw. El viernes será tiro con arco con Lady Hufflepuff. Los sábados se utilizarán practicando duelo conmigo. Los domingos se consagrarán a la magia sin varita con Lady Ravenclaw. Ahora, no se preocupen por recordar todo esto, aparecerá en sus horarios mañana. Bien, creo que todos hemos tenido una noche muy larga, por lo que deberíamos retirarnos a descansar. Tienen un largo día mañana."   
  
Los estudiantes les desearon a los fundadores una buena noche y abandonaron la oficina. Separándose en el Vestíbulo de Entrada, se desearon agradables sueños y se dirigieron a sus nuevas Casas.   
  



	9. Capítulo 7: El Primer Día de Clases

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Siete - El Primer Día de Clases_**   
  
El siguiente día amaneció radiante y, a primera hora, los cuatro viajeros del tiempo se despertaron sintiéndose renovados. Realizaron su rutina normal de la mañana, todo el tiempo pensando en lo extraña que era su situación. A las 8, habían dejado sus Casas y se encontraron en el Vestíbulo de Entrada. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.   
  
- "Entonces, Como amanecieron? Slytherin es raro; es extraño vivir en una mazmorra, sin luz para despertarte por la mañana."   
  
- "Hufflepuff esta bien, por lo menos tenemos luz, debido a que estamos en una torre. Comparto con otras dos muchachas de nuestro año, pero realmente no me hablan mucho. Peeves tiene suerte, tiene un dormitorio entero para él."   
  
A esa hora habían alcanzado la entrada del Gran Vestíbulo. Con un ademán rápido, se separaron dirigiéndose a las mesas de sus respectivas Casas. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ardwick esperaba a que Ron llegara. En cuanto se sentó, el quinto año empezó a preguntarle por sus amigos.   
  
- "Bien, Ron, cuándo vas a presentarme tus amigos?"   
  
- "Mañana, espero. Necesitamos ir a la biblioteca para hacer cierta investigación, te gustaría venir con nosotros?"   
  
- "Seguro, será grandioso. Qué necesitan investigar."   
  
- "Te lo diré cuando estemos allí, no quiero que todos lo sepan."   
  
- "Muy bien, esperare para conocerlos. Tu hermana es de tu misma edad?"   
  
- "No, ella es un año menor, pero sabe lo suficiente para estar en el mismo año que nosotros."   
  
- "Esta comprometida?"   
  
- "QUE!"   
  
En la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione estaba sentada sola. Horacio había impuesto silencio a la mayoría de la Casa eficazmente y los había vuelto en su contra. Sólo su compañera de cuarto, Christabel, tenía algún contacto con ella. Era una muchacha tímida, sin amigos de Slytherin. Normalmente pasaba su tiempo con la nueva amiga de Harry, Gallatea. Hermione se alegró cuando la muchacha bajó para desayunar y se sentó con ella.   
  
- "Te gustaría venir a la biblioteca mañana para conocer a mis amigos?"   
  
Christabel la miró durante un minuto antes de asentir con la cabeza despacio, y entablar una conversación sobre herbología.   
  
Al otro lado del recinto, Harry había sido atrapado por Gallatea. En cuanto ella se sentó se inclinó cerca de su oído y susurró "Lo sé." Harry la miró sobresaltado.   
  
- "Sabes que?"   
  
- "De donde eres. Mi madre me lo dijo anoche. Me gustaría ayudarles con la investigación. Puedo ir a la biblioteca mañana y conocer a tus amigos?"   
  
- "Seguro, creo que algunos otros también irán. Depende a quién invitan los demás."   
  
- "Estaré allí entonces." Ella sonrió cuando empezó a entregar los nuevos horarios. Harry tomó uno, lo observó y gimió.   
  
- "Pociones dobles a primera hora, seguida por Transformaciones, y Adivinación doble después de almuerzo. Este día podría ser peor?"   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Tuvieron pociones en la misma mazmorra que utilizaba Snape. Las cuatro Casas cabían en el cuarto, pero la mayoría de la gente no se sentaba con sus compañeros de Casa. Harry y Gallatea se sentaron en la última fila con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Christabel. Ardwick se sentó en la primera fila con algunos de sus otros amigos. El grupo charló sobre distintas cosas hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Salazar Slytherin entro. Colocándose al frente de la clase, se volvió a los estudiantes y miró con furia a cada uno de ellos. _Estupendo, justo como Snape_, pensó Harry cuando su mirada se posó en él.   
  
- *Cuál es su problema?* preguntó Simbi sin hacer ruido debajo de la manga de Harry.   
  
- *Comió limones en el desayuno, Harry?* agregó Nirah. Harry no pudo controlarse y empezó a reírse entre dientes silenciosamente. Desgraciadamente, Slytherin notó su falta de atención.   
  
- "Encuentra algo divertido, Sr. Potter?"   
  
_Sip, definitivamente como Snape_, pensó antes de agitar su cabeza al molesto profesor de pociones. Slytherin le dirigió una mirada más intensa antes de volverse al resto de la clase.   
  
- "Hoy haremos la Poción Ministrare. Esta poción tiene efectos similares a la maldición Imperius, solamente que no dura mucho tiempo. También es más fácil de combatir. Cualquiera que no realice su poción correctamente será colgado esta noche por sus pulgares en el calabozo durante una hora. Esta claro?"   
  
Recibió en respuesta inclinaciones de todos cuando se apresuraron para recoger los ingredientes que el profesor escribía en el tablero. Mientras hacía su poción, Harry echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto evaluando qué tan bien realizaban las pociones los otros estudiantes. Si había alguien tan malo como Neville le gustaría saberlo, para evitar ser su compañero en el futuro. Su poción iba bien hasta que casi agrega demasiadas colas de tijereta. El nuevo conocimiento en su cabeza normalmente no le permitiría cometer este error, pero estaba bastante distraído en ese momento. Sólo lo salvó el furioso siseo de Simbi y Nirah que habían vigilado lo que hacía.   
  
Al finalizar la lección, sólo dos personas habían hecho mal la pocion. Parecía que Ardwick era el Neville Longbottom de este año. Muy a satisfacción de Hermione, Horacio d'Escargot era el otro estudiante equivocado. Él dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su Cabeza de Casa, que se borró rápidamente cuando fue informado sin términos ambiguos que cumpliría la detención, sin importar cuán importante fuera su familia. Los cuatro adolescentes sonrieron abiertamente ante esto, mientras deseaban que le pasara de vez en cuando a Malfoy.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
En transformaciones ocurrió el primer problema para los viajeros del tiempo. La clase la dictó Lady Ravenclaw, que parecía ser una maestra muy paciente. Se sentaban las personas alrededor del cuarto en parejas, Harry con Gallatea, Hermione con Christabel, Ron con Ardwick, y Ginny con uno de sus compañeras de cuarto de Hufflepuff. El primer problema vino cuando empezaron la lección tomando apuntes. A medida que Ravenclaw dictaba, los estudiantes apuntaban lo que decía rápidamente. Después de un rato, Ardwick, Gallatea y Christabel notaron que sus amigos no escribían en el mismo idioma que el resto. Gallatea, sabiendo que eran del futuro, lo dejó pasar cuando comprendió que escribían en su propio idioma. En todo caso, tenía curiosidad sobre él. Algunas de las palabras parecían similares a las suyas, mientras que en otras podía ver la influencia francesa claramente. También parecía haber una carencia completa de runas en su alfabeto. Siendo una Ravenclaw, tenía por consiguiente una sed de conocimiento, por lo que juró que le pediría a Harry que se lo enseñara antes de que partiera.   
  
Hermione y Ron tenían compañeros menos comprensivos. Ardwick miraba fijamente la página de Ron con temor, mientras que Christabel miraba confundida las palabras. Los dos se inclinaron a sus nuevos amigos y les dijeron que les explicarían cuando se encontraran en la biblioteca el día siguiente.   
  
El siguiente problema fue cuando empezó la parte práctica de la lección. Todos los demás estudiantes intentaban hacer la transformación sin la varita. Los cuatro aún no habían empezado sus lecciones de magia sin varita, y ni siquiera sabían como empezar. Todos les dirigieron miradas extrañas cuando sacaron sus varitas y las utilizaron para la transformación. No podían entender por qué necesitaban utilizar las varitas para un trabajo 'simple'. Horacio tuvo una buena oportunidad para regalarles una mirada condescendiente.   
  
- "Veo que los nuevos estudiantes tienen magia débil. ¡No puedo creer que necesiten las varitas para esto! Todos deben ser débiles sangre sucia."   
  
Antes de que Ron pudiera abalanzarse sobre el sonriente muchacho, Lady Ravenclaw tenía al Slytherin con una cuerda en todo el cuerpo.   
  
- "Por eso, Monsieur d'Escargot, tendrá una detención mañana por la noche conmigo. Creo que esta es su segunda hoy."   
  
_Obviamente en esta época los maestros no se molestaban en utilizar los castigos más severos_, pensó Harry mientras la cuerda lo levantaba.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El almuerzo fue un evento ruidoso, con estudiantes discutiendo sus nuevas lecciones ansiosamente. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Peeves le contaba animadamente a Ginny que había aprendido a levitar las cosas. Ginny se divirtió por el entusiasmo del pequeño en sus lecciones. Era muy diferente del irritante duende que sería en el futuro.   
  
Al final del almuerzo el grupo se dirigió a la Torre de Adivinación. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny le tenían pavor. Tenían visiones de otra Super-Bicho farsante. Cuando llegaron al cuarto se sorprendieron al no ver ninguna señal de material flotante o incienso. El suelo estaba cubierto con cojines y no había ninguna mesa. El grupo se acomodo en el suelo y esperó que llegara el maestro. Después de unos minutos Helga Hufflepuff subió a través de la trampa y se sentó delante de la clase con una sonrisa. De su muñeca, Harry pudo oír un silencioso siseo.   
  
- *Qué pasa, Nirah?* le siseo discretamente. No quería que nadie notara que hablaba Pársel.   
  
- *Ella es una verdadera Vidente*   
  
- *Estás seguro?* preguntó sorprendido.   
  
- *Sí, y Simbi está de acuerdo*   
  
Harry miró a la bajita maestra con un poco más de respeto. Los verdaderos Videntes eran muy raros. Entonces ella empezó la lección.   
  
- "Ahora queridos, este periodo repasaremos runas, el tarot, la lectura de las tazas de té y las bolas de cristal. Empezaremos con lo último. Ahora, cada uno tome una bola y vea si consigue ver algo. No se preocupen si no pueden, no funciona para todos."   
  
El grupo se sentó y miró fijamente las bolas durante algún tiempo. Algunos se sintieron un poco frustrados por no ver más que una niebla blanca. De repente, Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro y se volvió a los otros. Hablándoles en inglés para que los demás no entendieran, les dijo lo que vio.   
  
- "Slytherin pretende algo. Vi una lucha en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry estaba allí, así como Gryffindor. No parecía bueno."   
  
- "Estas segura de que viste algo, Gin," preguntó Ron, también en inglés, "como 'Mione siempre dice, la Adivinación es una rama muy imprecisa de la magia."   
  
Con esto se ganó miradas divertidas de sus dos mejores amigos. Empezaron a reírse antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Gallatea.   
  
- "Si ya terminaron, les molestaría decirnos que esta pasando?"   
  
- "Lo siento, 'Tea, no podemos decirte, podría cambiar la historia," se disculpó Harry.   
  
El resto de la clase miraba al grupo de manera confusa y suspicaz. Horacio tenía su usual sonrisa de desprecio. Hufflepuff les dirigió una larga mirada fija y penetrante antes de despedir la clase sin dejar tarea. De regreso en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Harry reflexionó sobre algo que quería preguntarle a sus amigas serpientes.   
  
- *Simbi, Nirah, pueden decir si cualquiera es un Vidente?*   
  
- *Sí podemos, Harry*   
  
- *Ginny es una Vidente?*   
  
Las dos serpientes tuvieron una discusión silenciosa durante unos segundos antes de que Simbi se volviera a su dueño.   
  
- *Sí, lo es*   
  



	10. Capítulo 8: Un Viaje a la Biblioteca

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Ocho - Un Viaje a la Biblioteca_**   
  
A las once en punto de la mañana del sábado los cuatro viajeros del tiempo, más Ardwick, Gallatea y Christabel se encontraban sentados en una mesa en una esquina tranquila de la biblioteca. La mayoría de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts o estaban todavía en la cama o haciendo la tarea que les habían dejado el día anterior. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny habían hecho la suya la noche anterior, ya que su nuevo conocimiento les permitió completar rápidamente el trabajo sin necesidad de realizar ninguna investigación. Gallatea, también había hecho el trabajo, pero ella era una Ravenclaw y le gustaba trabajar. Era tan mala como Hermione.   
  
El grupo sentado alrededor de la mesa estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno sabía como empezar, y tampoco sabían cómo reaccionarían los otros a lo que les dijeran. Cuando el silencio estaba poniéndose incómodo, Ardwick rompió la tensión.   
  
- "Bien, hay algún motivo por el que nos trajeron aquí, o simplemente vinimos para mirarnos fijamente todo el día?"   
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Harry parecía decir 'yo conté la historia la última vez, es el turno de alguien más'. Ron contestó con una mirada resignada. Aclarando su garganta, miró las caras expectantes de sus nuevos amigos.   
  
- "Um... bien, no es fácil decir esto. Tendrán que guardarlo en secreto. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no podemos decirles."   
  
- "No diremos nada," aseguró Christabel.   
  
- "De acuerdo, bien, nosotros, um..."   
  
- "Sólo suéltalo, Ron"   
  
- "Lo siento 'Mione. Ardwick, Chris, 'Tea, somos del futuro."   
  
El silencio siguió. Ardwick se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Ron antes de estallar en carcajadas. Christabel los miró incrédulamente antes de desmayarse. Gallatea estaba tranquila, y simplemente esperó a que continuara. Ya sabía sobre ellos por su madre, por lo que no mostraba las reacciones extremas que tenían los otros. Una vez Christabel se reanimó y Ardwick había dejado de reírse, los enfadados estudiantes narraron lo que les había pasado. Explicaron que por esto habían estado escribiendo en inglés en Transformaciones, y tenían que realizar los hechizos con sus varitas. Al final, incluso Gallatea estaba sentaba en un silencio atónito. Su madre le había contado que eran del futuro, pero sin tanto detalle como lo había oído. Después de unos minutos, habló Christabel.   
  
- "Por eso necesitan ayuda para investigar? Necesitan averiguar algo sobre el amuleto?"   
  
- "Sí, tengo un libro sobre él, que fue donde encontré el hechizo, pero no he terminado de leerlo. Después de eso, si no lo dice, tendremos que buscar aquí en la biblioteca."   
  
Sacando su libro, Harry lo abrió en la página correcta y leyó en voz alta. En realidad no encontraron nada nuevo, por lo que todos se dividieron las diferentes partes de la biblioteca para buscar algo que pudiera ser útil.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
A la hora de la cena del día siguiente estaban frustrados. Casi salían hacia el Gran Vestíbulo después de haber extrañado el almuerzo completamente, cuando un alarido triunfante vino de una esquina polvorienta de la biblioteca. En una inspección más íntima, Ardwick se encontró sentado en la mesa con un pesado tomo abierto delante de él y una mueca grande en su cara.   
  
- "Creo que he encontrado lo que buscaban."   
  
Empujando el libro, Hermione lo recogió y miró el dibujo en la página. Le pidió el amuleto a Harry, los comparó y vio que coincidían. Leyendo rápidamente el texto, palideció y se volvió a los otros.   
  
- "Qué pasa 'Mione?," preguntó Ron a la ahora temblorosa muchacha.   
  
Harry tomó el libro de sus manos flácidas y leyó el corto pasaje en voz alta.   
  
- "Se dice que el Amuleto del Tiempo ha sido creado por el fundador de la magia moderna, el gran mago Merlín. Su propósito es enriquecer las vidas de quienquiera que lo use..."   
  
- "Como en 'gran riqueza personal'," murmuró Ron.   
  
- "... transportándolo a un tiempo diferente. El primer salto normalmente es el más grande. Después de esto, cada salto lleva al viajero más cerca a su propio tiempo. El Amuleto del Tiempo normalmente lleva a los viajeros a tres o cuatro tiempos diferentes antes de devolverlos a su punto de partida. El Amuleto sólo puede usarse una vez por año, y debe activarse en la misma fecha, y con un plazo de una hora con respecto al punto de partida, el primer salto. Si se intenta en otra fecha, o el amuleto no es activado en la ventana asignada de dos horas en esa fecha, el amuleto dejara de funcionar y todos los viajeros permanecerán en su momento presente por toda la eternidad."   
  
- "Y eso significa?"   
  
- "Eso significa, Ron, que podemos usar el amuleto sólo el 1 de septiembre entre las 12:30 y las 2:30 pm. Si perdemos nuestra ventana, estaremos atascados aquí para siempre."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**N/T:** Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Ahora contesto a los reviews que he recibido en los últimos días.   
  
**GaRrY:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que continues leyendo la historia.   
  
**Silver:** También a ti, gracias por tus reviews y por continuar leyendo.   
  
**Sly:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la saga, ya que es bastante larga (hasta el momento van cuatro fics y un interludio independiente) por lo que ya tienes pasatiempo para rato (al igual que yo con la traducción). De todas maneras ten la seguridad de que no abandonare la traducción (por lo menos en un buen tiempo).   
  
**Veronik:** Primero que todo gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo 21 años... aunque he de confesar que me causo curiosidad el porque querias saber mi edad... De todas maneras saludos y hasta la próxima.   
  
**Lord Zanator:** Ante todo quiero disculparme contigo y con todos los que se quedaron esperando una actualización el fin de semana, ya que antes había dicho que publicaría un capítulo diario... La verdad es que normalmente los fines de semana (en especial los domingos) no permanezco en casa, por lo que ni siquiera me acerco al computador... Aprovecho el momento para avisarles que no se extrañen en los próximos fines de semana si no encuentran actualización, ya saben la razón. 


	11. Capítulo 9: La Primera Semana de Entrena...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Nueve - La Primera Semana de Entrenamiento_**   
  
El lunes inició radiante y temprano para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todos los adolescentes del castillo gemían en protesta al sonido del timbre, indicando el comienzo de su primera semana completa de lecciones. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny habían estado levantados hasta tarde la noche anterior intentando encontrar cualquier forma para activar el amuleto pronto y volver rápidamente a casa. Se desanimaron cuando comprobaron que la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tenía más información al respecto. Hermione había concluido que si el amuleto sólo se podía activar una vez por año, y tendrían que visitar por lo menos dos lapsos más de tiempo, pasarían por lo menos tres años antes de que vieran a sus familias de nuevo. En esos momentos, con la excepción de Ginny, serían mayores que los gemelos Weasley. Era un pensamiento muy perturbador. Harry era el único que no se preocupaba por ver a su familia de nuevo. Cuando volvieran tendría la edad suficiente para vivir solo y nunca tendría que regresar con los Dursley. Aún con eso, extrañaría a Sirius y a Hagrid. Ellos probablemente no lo reconocerían cuando regresaran.   
  
A las ocho los cuatro se habían juntado en el Vestíbulo de Entrada y se dirigían a desayunar cuando los fundadores los detuvieron. Querían saber cómo había ido la investigación y cuanto tiempo se quedarían. Cuando escucharon las noticias, Slytherin estaba decepcionado, pero los otros pensaban que sería lo mejor. Si tuvieran un año entero podrían dominar más habilidades antiguas. Cuando surgió este tema, Gryffindor fue quien le dio las noticias al grupo.   
  
- "Si van a tener entrenamiento físico necesitaran estar en forma. Empezando hoy, quiero que todos corran tres vueltas al lago. Una vez inicie su entrenamiento, quiero que practiquen lo que han aprendido a la hora del almuerzo. Las lecciones con cada uno son sólo una vez por semana, aun cuando sea durante un año entero, no será suficiente. Tendrán que practicar tan a menudo como sea posible. En vacaciones espero que dediquen varias horas diarias a perfeccionar sus habilidades. Lo mismo los fines de semana. Ahora, sugiero que se pongan a correr!"   
  
Con gemidos de protesta los adolescentes empezaron su carrera de la mañana.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Su primera lección del día fue Historia de la Magia, enseñada por una curiosa criatura pequeña con bastantes años y verrugas. Harry tardó unos minutos para deducir que era un duende. No lo había reconocido al principio ya que parecía ser de una raza diferente a los que trabajaban en la sucursal de Gringotts del Callejón Diagon. Pronto se enteró por qué, cuando Gallatea se le acercó al oído y le susurró.   
  
- "Él es el Profesor Narnook. Es un duende egipcio, diferente a los británicos que probablemente has visto antes. Es muy aburrido. No parece decirnos mucho además de los confusos detalles de varias rebeliones de duendes, en una de las cuales supuestamente tomó parte."   
  
- "Suena como nuestro profesor de Historia de la Magia. Es el único profesor fantasma, y su lección normalmente es considerada como una buena oportunidad para tomar una siesta. Nunca lo nota."   
  
- "Bien, entonces algunas cosas nunca cambian. Es igual aquí. Aunque normalmente me paso el tiempo haciendo los deberes."   
  
- "Así hace 'Mione, parece pensar que no es prudente perder el tiempo. Eh, Qué hace Ginny?"   
  
Harry miraba a la muchacha pelirroja que estaba sentada en el asiento delante de él. Garrapateaba silenciosamente en un libro forrado en cuero, ausente. Las páginas parecían vacías, pero ella las llenaba pronto con su escritura diminuta. Intrigado, Harry la golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Ella se tomó un momento para terminar su párrafo antes de volverse.   
  
- "Qué pasa Harry?."   
  
- "Qué haces, Gin?"   
  
- "Oh esto," susurró la muchacha y tomó un interesante tono rojo, "estoy escribiendo un libro sobre nuestros viajes. Quiero una descripción exacta de esta época para cuando estemos en casa. Cuando visitemos épocas diferentes las agregaré. Quiero documentar cada pequeño detalle, porque hay mucha información que ha estado perdida. Creo que Hermione esta trabajando en su propio libro. Esta concentrándose en escribir una serie de libros de hechizos con todo el conocimiento perdido que hemos ganado. Creo que estaba intentando convencer a Ron para que haga uno de pociones, pero lo último que escuche fue que él la rechazó categóricamente. Dijo que no deseaba que cayera en manos del Profesor Snape."   
  
- "Yo asumiré las pociones entonces. Es una buena idea, y ustedes dos no pueden hacerlo todo. Creo que tendrás mucho que hacer, si estas documentando todo. Ten en cuenta que hay muchas pociones y hechizos perdidos. Crees que conseguiremos acabarlos antes de continuar?"   
  
- "Bien, yo no, porque es un proyecto continuado. Ustedes dos podrían. Le diré después que has estado de acuerdo en hacerlo. Le gusta el trabajo escolar, pero dudo que tuviera tiempo para hacerlo todo."   
  
En esos momentos ya se acercaba el fin de la lección. Harry empezó a pensar sobre el proyecto que acababa de aceptar. Ahora que tenía el conocimiento y lo comprendía, y a pesar del maestro, descubrió que estaba disfrutando completamente las pociones. Tenía una apreciación por el arte que nunca había tenido en sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts. No pudo evitar pensar, mientras empacaba sus cosas, _me pregunto lo que pensará Snape cuando volvamos._   
  



	12. Capítulo 10: Espadas y Floretes

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Diez - Espadas y Floretes_**   
  
A las siete de esa noche se encontraban los cuatro adolescentes de pie delante de la gárgola discutiendo cual podría ser la contraseña.   
  
- "Bien, no pueden ser dulces, Dumbledore es el único que pensaría en usar aquellos."   
  
- "Aun cuando fueran, no sabemos que tipo de dulces tienen en este tiempo."   
  
- "Pueden tener la misma clase que nosotros."   
  
- "Lo dudo, Ron."   
  
- "Qué tipo de cosas le gustan a Gryffindor?"   
  
- "Cómo se supone que lo sepamos?"   
  
- "Bien, probablemente has leído bastantes libros sobre eso, 'Mione."   
  
- "No creo que exista un libro que liste las contraseñas de la oficina de Godric Gryffindor, Ron, ni siquiera en La Historia de Hogwarts."   
  
- "No hay necesidad del sarcasmo."   
  
- "Creo que lo mereces."   
  
- "Oh, callate."   
  
- "No me callaré, Ron Weasley!"   
  
Ginny fue la primera en notar la divertida figura que se encontraba de pie en la puerta ahora abierta. Ella empezó a reirse tontamente cuando Harry también la notó. Los tres estaban de pie mirando como Ron y Hermione se lanzaban insultos. Luego, Hermione se volvió para finalizar la pelea, cuando se encontró cara a cara con el objeto de la discusión. Ruborizándose profusamente, empezó a tartamudear una disculpa. Antes de que consiguiera decir algo, Gryffindor sostuvo su mano para imponerle silencio.   
  
- "Todo esta bien Hermione. Su disputa fue interesante de escuchar. Ahora, si me siguen, los llevare al cuarto de práctica."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
- Gryffindor los condujo por varios tramos de escaleras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Había pasado un rato desde que Harry, Hermione y Ginny habían tenido un motivo para ir a esta parte del castillo. Pasando la entrada de la sala común, el fundador los llevó por varios pasillos ocultos que conducían a una pesada puerta de madera.   
  
- "Éste será su cuarto de práctica. La contraseña es 'amuleto' y espero que lo recuerden. Estarán en este cuarto para todas sus lecciones extras, y siéntanse libres para hacer uso de él en cualquier momento en el que necesiten practicar."   
  
La cuatro adolescentes abrieron la boca ante la vista que encontró sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió. El cuarto era grande y redondo, con ventanas alrededor para dejar entrar la luz de la tarde. El suelo estaba cubierto en el centro con esteras gruesas de paja para practicar encima. Alrededor del borde había una rica alfombra roja, adornada con lujosos leones de oro. Los escritorios y las sillas se esparcían alrededor, y las paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes.   
  
- "Quieres decir que tenemos uso libre de este cuarto?", preguntó Hermione con escepticismo, reteniendo la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cuando recibió como respuesta una afirmación.   
  
- "Sugiero que vengan conmigo y escojan las armas. Tendrán que conseguir las suyas cuando vayan a Hogsmeade más adelante, durante el curso, pero por ahora pueden escoger algunas de la armería."   
  
Los llevó por una pequeña puerta a uno de los costados. Dentro había otro cuarto con armas de pared a pared. Había espadas de todos los tipos, diseñadas para los diferentes estilos de lucha. Una pared estaba dedicada a arcos de diferentes tamaños y estilos con sus carcajs llenos de flechas. En una esquina había muchos estilos de cuchillos y otras navajas. Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo miraban fijamente con susto como Gryffindor se desplazaba a una estantería de espadas y floretes y les pedía que escogieran una cada uno. Una vez todos habían elegido, regresaron al cuarto principal y se colocaron en la estera central. Gryffindor estaba de pie delante de ellos y desenvainó su espada, una que Harry reconoció como la espada que él sacó del Sombrero Seleccionador en la Cámara de los Secretos.   
  
- "Ahora, necesito que escuchen muy cuidadosamente. No quiero tenerlos jugando por ahí con las espadas. Son muy afiladas, por lo que no quiero ver a nadie cercenarse los miembros. Listos?"   
  
Recibió las inclinaciones en conformidad, y el fundador procedió a mostrarles varios bloqueos y movimientos de ataque básicos. Los cuatro parecían cogerlos bastante rápido, y pronto habían progresado a un duelo simulado utilizando los movimientos que habían aprendido. Harry y Ron fueron primero.   
  
- "Ahora, quiero que Harry y Ron estén de pie aquí en el medio. Hermione, Virginia, por favor podrían moverse atrás hacia la alfombra? Correcto, adelante, pero intenten no lastimarse."   
  
Los dos muchachos se inclinaron ligeramente y empezaron el duelo. Duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, y sus movimientos eran un poco torpes, pero mejoraron a medida que iban progresando. Ron pronto tenía la ventaja y era obvio que el pelirrojo tenía talento para la lucha con espada. _Por lo menos tiene algo de que estar orgulloso, no puede estar tan celoso ahora_, pensó Harry, cuando Ron derribó la espada de su mano. Inclinándose de nuevo, Ron reveló un grito de triunfo y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.   
  
Luego fue el turno de Hermione y Ginny. Su duelo duró un poco más, ya que no habían captado los movimientos totalmente, y las dos estaban en el mismo nivel. Finalmente, después de quince minutos, ambas muchachas bajaron sus espadas y exigieron un empate en el duelo. Era obvio que las dos estaban cansadas, aún no tenían la resistencia para un duelo largo. Gryffindor les permitió descansar durante algún tiempo antes de llamar a Ron y Hermione para batirse en duelo. Realmente no fue un combate. Hermione todavía estaba cansada de su duelo con Ginny, por lo que Ron la despojó de su espada en una par de minutos. El último duelo empezó poco después, con Harry consiguiendo la ventaja pronto e ingeniándoselas para conseguir que Ginny cayera de espaldas al suelo. Sostuvo la punta de su espada en su garganta hasta que ella tiró su espada derrotada. Sonriendo abiertamente a la enfadada muchacha, ofreció su mano para ayudarla, sólo para encontrarse tirado encima de ella. Ruborizándose profusamente, los dos se levantaron y se movieron lejos del otro, dejando a Ron y Hermione risueños.   
  
Una vez los cuatro se habían tranquilizado, Gryffindor los llamó a descansar, mientras les recordaba hacer su carrera por la mañana y practicar lo que habían aprendido a la siguiente hora del almuerzo. Todos los adolescentes cabecearon fatigadamente al fundador y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios por un merecido descanso.   
  



	13. Capítulo 11: El Arte de la Animagia

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Once - El Arte de la Animagia_**   
  
La mañana del martes encontró a los cuatro participando en su carrera matutina. Todos estaban exhaustos cuando completaron sus tareas, pero sus tiempos habían mejorado ligeramente. En poco tiempo habían llegado al Gran Vestíbulo y se dirigían a sus propias mesas. Cuando Harry se sentó, Gallatea dejó su conversación con una de sus amigas para saludarlo.   
  
- "Hola Harry, cómo estuvo tu carrera?"   
  
- "Mejor que ayer. Los otros parecen estar especialmente cansados. No sé si es porque tengo la costumbre de huir de mi primo por lo que estoy en mejor estado. Tendremos que esperar y ver."   
  
- "Huir de tu primo?"   
  
- "Es una larga historia, no es necesario que lo sepas."   
  
- "Entonces, estás ansioso por lo de esta noche?"   
  
Harry la miró cautamente. Sabía del entrenamiento extra? Se suponía que los demás no sabían sobre él. Si llegara al resto de la escuela que los cuatro tenían un tratamiento especial, habría muchos padres enfadados.   
  
- "Qué sabes sobre esta noche?", le contestó Harry en un susurro. Comprendiendo, Gallatea también bajó su voz.   
  
- "Las lecciones de Animagia con Lady Hufflepuff. Sé de ellas porque yo estaré allí también. Mi madre pensó que sería una habilidad útil. De todas formas, es la única de sus lecciones que compartiré. Creo que pueden conseguir el permiso para traer a Ardwick y Chris si quieren."   
  
Harry la miró fijamente en un silencio atónito, antes de cabecear lentamente en consentimiento.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Más tarde, en la primera lección de herbología del año, el grupo experimentó su primera confrontación con Horacio d'Escargot. Él había estado guardando un perfil relativamente bajo durante los últimos días, pero tomó la falta de atención de Hufflepuff como una buena oportunidad para golpear. Dándose la vuelta en su asiento, miró encolerizadamente a Hermione y a Ginny que estaban sentadas detrás de él.   
  
- "Entonces, veo que los sangre sucia son débiles en magia. No piensen que me he olvidado de esa pequeña demostración en Transformaciones, y no importa lo que diga esa mujer Ravenclaw, no les permitiré quedarse. Un día, el mundo será limpiado de la cochina escoria, y ese día estaré mirando."   
  
Hermione y Ginny apenas lo miraron fijamente con desprecio. Fue Hermione quien contestó su mofa.   
  
- "¿De verdad? Eso es encantador."   
  
Horacio posó sus enfurecidos ojos en la joven bruja y alzó su mano. Pero Hermione era demasiado rápida. Antes de que él pudiera decir un hechizo ella tenía su varita fuera y le arrojó el hechizo impedimenta. Las dos muchachas miraron con satisfacción como se esforzaba por moverse. Después de unos minutos el hechizo se levanto y el enfadado muchacho retrocedió al frente, mientras murmuraba sobre su venganza.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa tarde, a las siete en punto los cuatro viajeros del tiempo se encontraban en la entrada del cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor con Gallatea, Ardwick y Christabel. Unos minutos más tarde Lady Hufflepuff apareció y el grupo subió al cuarto. Hufflepuff sonrió a los estudiantes y empezó a explicar lo que iba a suceder.   
  
- "Bien, empezaremos con algunas notas introductorias en la teoría de la transformación animaga. Tienen que cubrir la teoría incluso antes de intentar la transformación. Es una parte muy complicada de magia y hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal. Una vez hayamos cubierto la ambientación, lo que debe tomarnos aproximadamente hasta las nueve, todos tienen que decidir si desean continuar. Si creen que no tendrán éxito, les sugiero que piensen en retirarse antes de que empecemos las lecciones prácticas. Después de las notas, cada uno debe realizar un hechizo, uno a la vez, que nos dirá en que animal se convertirán. Después de eso pasaran las siguientes semanas investigando su animal. Es imposible transformarse en un animal, si no lo comprenden. Entendido?"   
  
Siete inclinaciones fueron su respuesta.   
  
- "Bueno. Ahora, tomen asiento y empezaremos con las notas."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Dos horas después, Lady Hufflepuff los invitó a detener la toma de apuntes. Mientras los adolescentes frotaban sus encalambradas manos, la fundadora ondeó su mano y un círculo de almohadas apareció en la estera en el centro del cuarto. Los invitó a sentarse en círculo en el suelo. Una vez todos estaban sentados, empezó a hablar.   
  
- "Ahora, si quieren desistir, este es el momento para hacerlo. Esta es su última oportunidad para retirarse."   
  
Nadie se movió. Todos miraban a la bruja mayor y esperaban instrucciones adicionales. Después de unos momentos ella cabeceó y continuó.   
  
- "Bien, me alegro que todos hayan decidido continuar. Diez puntos a cada uno de vosotros. Ahora, necesito que cierren sus ojos y se concentren. Entonces repitan estas palabras, uno a la vez empezando con Harry. Entonces, digan 'Video Animagus'."   
  
Harry cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Después de unos momentos susurró las palabras del hechizo.   
  
- "Video Animagus."   
  
Cuando los otros ocupantes del cuarto abrieron la boca con temor, él abrió sus ojos despacio para ver una magnífica bestia que vagaba en el centro del círculo. En una inspección más íntima pudo ver que era un felino blanco. Un felino blanco muy grande.   
  
- "Qué es?"   
  
- "Es un leopardo de nieve, Harry," pronunció Hermione.   
  
El grupo saltó con sorpresa, y Ginny reveló un grito corto, cuando el leopardo de nieve extendió de repente las alas blancas previamente invisibles. Ellas alcanzaban la longitud del círculo y brillaban tenuemente con un tono similar al blanco pelo de un unicornio.   
  
- "Wow," fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir.   
  
- "Creo que eso lo resume," convino Ardwick.   
  
- "Qué es?"   
  
- "Pensé que habíamos concluido esto Harry, es un leopardo de nieve."   
  
- "Con alas???"   
  
- "Eso parece."   
  
Hufflepuff escogió este momento para hablar.   
  
- "Bien, esta es una forma muy impresionante, Harry. No creo haber escuchado hablar alguna vez de un leopardo de nieve alado antes. Ahora, sugiero que continuemos alrededor del círculo. La imagen se desvanecerá en un momento. Ardwick, creo que es tu turno."   
  
Ardwick cerró sus ojos, al igual que Harry había hecho. Un momento después una gran forma gris aparecía en el cuarto.   
  
- "Un elefante?"   
  
- "Tal parece, 'Tea."   
  
- "Tendremos que tener cuidado que no nos pise accidentalmente."   
  
- "Uhuh."   
  
- "Creo que es el turno de Hermione. Bien hecho Ardwick. Ahora, Hermione, simplemente haz como los otros hicieron."   
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos y murmuró el hechizo. Abriendo sus ojos se sorprendió al ver una gran lechuza nevada sentada en medio del suelo.   
  
- "Una lechuza, muy apropiado."   
  
- "Cállate, Ron. Ahora es tu turno, por lo que no puedes estar riéndote."   
  
- "No me estoy riendo, 'Mione."   
  
- "Sólo continúa."   
  
Unos momentos después la imagen de un gran caballo negro alado, aparecía en el centro del piso. Un minuto después el grupo estaba mirando el aire. La bestia había desaparecido completamente.   
  
- "Que..."   
  
- "Creo que era un thestral. Pueden volverse invisibles," declaró Gallatea.   
  
- "¡Pero los thestrals son criaturas oscuras! Ellos traen mala suerte!"   
  
- "Sólo son cuentos de hadas Ron. Si leyeras Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos lo sabrías."   
  
- "Cállate, Gin," murmuró al observar el ahora visible caballo, "no parece tan malo. Parece un poco majestuoso…"   
  
Rodando sus ojos, Gallatea procedió a decir el hechizo. Una pequeña forma apareció en el suelo antes de batir sus alas y volar para sentarse en su hombro. Buscando, lo reconoció como un halcón peregrino. Sonriendo, se volvió y esperó que Ginny recitara el hechizo. Después de unos esfuerzos fallidos debido a la falta de concentración, otro pájaro apareció. Ron estalló en carcajadas cuando lo vio. Una vez que se controló declaró   
  
- "¿Un pelícano? ¿Tu forma animaga es un pelícano? Heeheehee."   
  
Poniéndose roja, Ginny sacó su varita y la apuntó a su hermano.   
  
- "¿Que tiene de malo el pelícano? No es muy diferente de la lechuza de 'Mione o el halcón de 'Tea."   
  
- "Lo siento, Gin, parecía un poco cómico."   
  
La bruja pelirroja cruzó sus brazos y se volvió a la última persona en el cuarto esperando que dijera el hechizo. Cuando vio la pequeña criatura que apareció no se sentía tan mal. Después de todo, un pelícano no era tan extraño como un meercat. Christabel parecía contenta, sin embargo, por lo que ella no hizo comentarios. Por suerte, nadie más lo hizo. Hufflepuff parecía contenta y sonrió a los estudiantes.   
  
- "Bien hecho todos, eso será todo por esta noche. Quiero que traigan algunos libros de su animal para empezar la investigación la próxima semana. Ahora, a sus cuartos, han tenido una noche muy... interesante."   
  
Los siete estudiantes vagaron fuera del cuarto, mientras se dirigían a sus cuartos. Esa noche siete jóvenes adolescentes soñaron con sus animales y todas las aventuras que tendrían con sus nuevas formas.   
  



	14. Capítulo 12: Una Lección para Golpearse ...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Doce - Una Lección para Golpearse Mutuamente_**   
  
La segunda lección del miércoles era algo que los cuatro habían temido. Artes Oscuras. Especialmente Ron tenía dificultad para convencerse de que tenía que aprender Magia Oscura.   
  
- "Solamente la utilizan los malvados Mortífagos," se había quejado durante el desayuno. El hecho de que los cuatro ya tenían el conocimiento en sus cabezas nunca se le ocurrió.   
  
Harry era el único que esperaba ansioso la lección. Había leído su libro en Pársel del Callejón Knockturn y había probado algunos de los hechizos explicados utilizando a Simbi y a Nirah. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los hechizos eran considerados oscuros, y no quería probar algo demasiado fuerte sin aterrizar el tema. Sabía que el conocimiento estaba allí, como con lo demás, pero sabía que se sentiría mas cómodo con él después de haber tenido unas lecciones prácticas.   
  
La lección empezó cuando Slytherin atravesó las puertas, cerrando de golpe sus libros sobre su escritorio. Volviéndose a la clase, miró desdeñosamente a cualquiera que no fuera de la Casa de Slytherin.   
  
- "Hoy hablaremos sobre los hechizos de dolor. Este tema se continuará durante el año entero, ya que comprende una gran parte de las Artes Oscuras. Sr. Weasley, por qué frunce el ceño ante esto? Le desagrada el tema de algún modo?"   
  
- "Honestamente, creo que no debemos aprender Artes Oscuras."   
  
- "Y por qué no, Sr. Weasley. Qué perla de sabiduría va a utilizar para condenar la rama más poderosa de la magia?", preguntó Slytherin bastante fastidiado.   
  
- "Bien, las Artes Oscuras son malas, y sólo son utilizadas por malvados magos Oscuros," fue la respuesta segura de Ron. Harry pudo ver inmediatamente por la expresión de Slytherin que su respuesta estaba muy equivocada. Casi tuvo lástima de su amigo. Casi.   
  
- "De verdad, Sr. Weasley? Permítame decirle algo. Las Artes Oscuras en sí no son malas. Son meramente tipos de hechizos que poseen más poder que la Magia Ligera. Los llama malos, pero no podría clasificar un simple Wingardium Leviosa como maléfico?"   
  
- "Por supuesto que no señor."   
  
- "Seguro. Y por qué no?"   
  
- "Porque no le hace daño a nadie," vino la respuesta menos segura de Ron.   
  
- "Entonces permítame entender esta línea, Sr. Weasley. el Wingardium Leviosa no es peligroso porque es un hechizo ligero. Es eso lo que está intentando decirme?"   
  
En esos momentos Ron estaba perdiendo la confianza rápidamente. Sin embargo, no podía ver a donde apuntaba Slytherin. Harry, Ginny y Hermione, sin embargo, podían ver hacia donde iba esto. Ellos observaron a su amigo cuando cabeceó vacilantemente en respuesta. El maestro se detuvo un momento y fijo su mirada en el ahora muy nervioso Gryffindor. Luego, tomó aire y comenezó a explicar.   
  
- "Sr. Weasley, considere esto si quiere. Esta en una situación donde alguien esta molestándolo o insultándolo. Se enfada, y en venganza saca su varita y le lanza un Wingardium Leviosa a esta persona. Entonces le gritan e insultan aún mas. Su enojo aumenta, y los levita fuera de una ventana y quita el encanto. Su atormentador cae a su muerte. Se ha convertido en asesino, y ha matado a alguien en una forma horrorosa y dolorosa, cuando una simple maldición asesina hubiera sido más rápida y amable. En este caso, el hechizo de levitación, algo que aprende un primer año, es todavía tan inocente? O es la Magia Oscura una alternativa mejor a largo plazo? Entiende Sr. Weasley?"   
  
Un Ron más bien asustado no podía hacer nada más que aceptar.   
  
- "Bien, ahora quiero que recuerden algo. La magia oscura en sí misma no es malvada. Los magos oscuros que prefieren la Magia Oscura, no son necesariamente malvados. Lo que esta mal es la intención. Si se usa Magia Oscura para ayudar a alguien, no para dañarlo, entonces no puede clasificarse como malvado. Igualmente, la llamada Magia Ligera puede usarse para hacer gran daño si la intención es mala."   
  
El resto de la lección transcurrió bastante callada, y un grupo muy pensativo de viajeros del tiempo recorrió su camino a Runas antiguas.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa noche los cuatro se encontraron una vez más en el cuarto circular. Slytherin ya los esperaba allí, vestido con túnicas de batalla. En cuanto entraron en el cuarto él los llamó y les hizo estar de pie en un círculo sobre la estera central.   
  
- "Ahora, quiero que me escuchen. Esto no será fácil para ustedes, sobre todo debido a que estan fuera de forma. De hoy en adelante quiero que practiquen los movimientos que aprendan en estas lecciones durante por lo menos una hora diaria. Su carrera de la mañana no los hará estar en forma por sí sola. Necesitan más ejercicio físico. Cuando practiquen sugiero que lo hagan en parejas, para que puedan tener luchas simuladas. Cuando vayan a Hogsmeade espero que todos compren algunas túnicas de batalla. Por ahora tendrán que hacerlo con algo suelto y cómodo. Ahora, empecemos."   
  
Durante la primera hora el grupo aprendió varios tipos de maniobras de artes marciales. El estilo era diferente a cualquiera utilizado en su época, por lo que sería una gran ventaja en una batalla. En poco tiempo estaban usando sus nuevas habilidades para tener luchas simuladas. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su contextura delgada y una falta de músculos desarrollados, Hermione fue la mejor del grupo. A las nueve todos estaban extenuados y listos para irse a descansar. Sin embargo, Slytherin no tenía intenciones de hacerlo todavía.   
  
- "Ahora que saben algunos de los elementos esenciales nos concentraremos en desarrollar sus músculos. Durante la última hora de cada semana realizaremos una serie de ejercicios diseñados para aumentar su fuerza y vitalidad."   
  
Los cuatro gimieron en protesta pero la Cabeza de las Serpientes fue inflexible. Al finalizar la lección todos estaban exhaustos. Esa noche, ninguno tuvo ningun problema para dormir. De hecho, fue un milagro que regresaran a sus dormitorios sin derrumbarse en el agotamiento.   
  



	15. Capítulo 13: Ahora Me Ves, Ahora No

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Trece - Ahora Me Ves, Ahora no_**   
  
El jueves era uno de los días que los cuatro esperaban con más impaciencia. El día en el que empezarían a aprender el complicado arte de la invisibilidad. Harry y Ron estaban especialmente entusiasmados. Dado que los dos habían crecido durante las vacaciones, y no parecía que su crecimiento se detuviera pronto, la capa de invisibilidad dejaría de ser una opción. Podría acomodarse una persona bajo ella, pero si los dos quisieran utilizarla correrían el riesgo de ser vistos. Haría los viajes nocturnos a las cocinas mucho más difíciles. Por otro lado, si pudieran volverse invisibles cuando quisieran podrían utilizarlo a su favor, al intentar escapar de situaciones peligrosas y al realizar travesuras. Los cuatro adolescentes tenían un rato libre a primera hora después del desayuno, y se encontraban en la biblioteca discutiendo los posibles usos para su próximamente adquirida habilidad.   
  
- "Sólo piensen en todas las cosas que podríamos aprender," exclamó Hermione, "podríamos salir furtivamente por la noche a la biblioteca si necesitamos investigar. No tendríamos que preocuparnos por que nos atrapen y perder puntos."   
  
- "Estupendo, 'Mione, nunca creí que te escucharía sugerir que rompamos las reglas," fue la réplica de Ron.   
  
- "Bien, nadie saldría lastimado. Y no perderíamos puntos de la casa, por lo que no afectaría a otras personas."   
  
- "Es cierto, pero podríamos hacer cosas mucho más divertidas, como travesuras a los Slytherins…"   
  
- "Hey!"   
  
- "... o espiar a los fundadores…"   
  
- "Eso sería inmoral!"   
  
- "... o obtener comida de las cocinas. Qué piensas Harry?"   
  
- "Personalmente, creo que es hora de hacer algo divertido. Hemos estado luchando contra el malvado Señor Oscuros desde primer año, y ahora que estamos lejos de Voldemort, creo que es hora hacer lo que nos gusta. No hay nadie que quiera herirnos aquí, y aun cuando hubiera, tenemos suficiente conocimiento ahora para tratar con cualquier amenaza."   
  
- "En qué estás pensando, compañero?"   
  
- "Lo que estoy sugiriendo, Ron, es que hagamos algunas travesuras, juguemos quidditch, y seamos niños, para variar."   
  
- "Suena bien para mí."   
  
En ese momento Ginny, que tenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, empezó a moverse. Se había quedado dormida hacía un rato, cuando los muchachos estaban hablando de quidditch. Ahora estaba moviéndose inquietamente y murmuraba en su sueño. De repente, se sentó derecha y dio un pequeño aullido. El incidente era similar a lo que le había pasado en Adivinación el otro día. _Debe ser una visión_, pensó Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus tres amigos.   
  
- "Que pasa, Gin, parece que has visto un fantasma."   
  
- "Estoy bien, Ron, solamente es..."   
  
- "Solamente que?"   
  
- "Nada. Solamente que tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar mañana."   
  
Harry reflexionó sobre esto por un segundo, recordando que Simbi y Nirah le habían dicho ella era una verdadera Vidente.   
  
- "Ginny, fue una visión con imágenes, como la que tuviste en Adivinación? O era un presentimiento, como el que tenías en el Callejón Diagon cuándo me dijiste que sacara más dinero?"   
  
- "Como en el Callejón Diagon."   
  
- "Correcto. Creo que necesitamos investigar todo acerca de los Videntes."   
  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas, desconcertados. No habían escuchado la conversación del Callejón Diagon, ni sabían que ella era Vidente. Harry se lo había mencionado a Ginny la noche siguiente al incidente de Adivinación, pero no se lo había dicho a los otros.   
  
- "Harry, de qué estás hablando? Qué quieres decir con que mi hermana es una Vidente?"   
  
Harry suspiró y miró a Ginny. Ella hizo una ligera inclinación para que le contara a los otros   
  
- "Ron, Hermione, el viernes averigüé que Ginny es una verdadera Vidente. Creí que ocurriría algo divertido cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon para conseguir nuestros útiles escolares. Cuando llegamos a Gringotts, ella me dijo que sacara mucho más dinero de lo que normalmente hacía, ya que tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que lo necesitaría. Yo confío en ella, por lo que hice lo que me dijo. Entonces nos enviaron al pasado, y estaremos muchos años aquí. Puede haber momentos en los que ese dinero extra sea útil. Cuando estábamos en Adivinación, Ginny tuvo una visión. Algo sobre una batalla en la Cámara de los Secretos, creo. Hablé con Simbi y Nirah sobre eso, y me dijeron que ella era una verdadera Vidente."   
  
Los otros dos miraron fijamente a Harry durante unos minutos con temor. Ron estaba contento de que su hermana fuera especial, tal vez un poco celoso. Hermione quiso consultar en los libros y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre las verdaderas Videntes. Una vez que los dos salieron de su asombro, Hermione fue a recoger algunos libros para que pudieran pasarse la mañana investigando el nuevo don de Ginny.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Dos horas después los cuatro amigos no habían encontrado mucho sobre los verdaderos Videntes. De acuerdo a lo que Harry había conseguido de Simbi y Nirah, los verdaderos Videntes eran muy raros. En realidad, había tres tipos de Videntes. Los verdaderos Videntes tenían un Ojo Interno muy fuerte y podían experimentar visiones y presentimientos intuitivos. Ellos podían ver cosas que iban a pasar meses o incluso años por adelantado, y sus visiones eran muy lúcidas. El segundo tipo eran los Videntes con poca visión del futuro. Ellos tenían visiones débiles que sólo les mostraban cosas que pasarían en los próximos días. El tercero, como su antigua profesora de Adivinación, podían ver sólo unos minutos por adelantado, como mucho, y tenían sólo unas pocas visiones verdaderas en sus vidas, que ellos no podían recordar después. Ginny, siendo una verdadera Vidente, era del tipo más poderoso.   
  
Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, una voz chillona se escuchó detrás de ellos.   
  
- "Bien, bien, si es la escoria de sangre sucias. Estudiando duro, veo. Necesitan estudiar duro para compensar su débil magia. Ni que pudieran arreglar eso en la vida. No importa cuán duro estudien, nunca serán algo que valga la pena."   
  
- "Cállate, d'Escargot."   
  
- "¡Ohhhh! ¡El pelirrojo tiene autoridad! Cuánto tiempo te tomó para inventarlo? Una semana?"   
  
- "Deja a mi hermano tranquilo, ve y molesta a alguien que te ponga atención."   
  
- "¡Permanece en silencio mujer! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un hombre! Debes aprender a contener tu lengua delante de tus mejores."   
  
- "Bien, cuando vea alguien mejor, tendré eso en mente!"   
  
Horacio dio un paso hacia Ginny, con su mano en el aire como para golpearla. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Harry lo había golpeado con un hechizo de desarme muy poderoso, que envió al muchacho volando atrás estrellándose con los estantes de los libros con un sonoro golpe. Los otros miraron fijamente al Muchacho-que-vivió con miedo. La primera en recuperarse fue Hermione, que apuntó a la mano extendida de Harry con un tembloroso dedo.   
  
- "Harry, no estás sosteniendo tu varita."   
  
Harry miró fijamente su mano con escepticismo. Había realizado un hechizo de magia sin varita muy poderoso sin darse cuenta.   
  
- "Creo que cuando vayamos esta noche a nuestra lección, debemos contarle esto a Lady Ravenclaw."   
  
Los demás cabecearon conformes.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa noche, cuando el grupo se congregó en el cuarto de la torre, esperaban impacientes que llegara la fundadora. Habían estado esperando que llegara la lección, pero ya no por las razones que tenían en la mañana. Las travesuras y los viajes a la cocina eran las últimas cosas en sus mentes. Cuando Lady Ravenclaw entró, todos se pusieron de pie y se dieron prisa en acercarse a ella, Harry contándole lo que había pasado. Ella escuchó atentamente y movió su cabeza cuando él había terminado.   
  
- "Cómo te sentías en el momento?"   
  
- "Qué quieres decir?"   
  
- "Antes de que realizaras el hechizo, qué sentías, qué emoción?"   
  
- "Enojo. Él estaba intentando lastimar a mi amiga, y supe que no podía permitir que eso pasara."   
  
- "Bien, todo lo que puedo decirles es que la emoción debe haber sido muy fuerte. Aquellos que nunca han sido educados en la magia sin varita normalmente no pueden realizar este tipo de hechizos fuertes a menos que estén experimentando emociones muy fuertes. Bien, hablaremos más sobre esto el domingo, por ahora ténganlo en mente y nos concentraremos en la invisibilidad. Ahora, necesito que se imaginen transparentes. No podrán hacer esto muy rápidamente. Para aprender esta magia, necesitan empezar con una transparencia ligera y trabajar en la forma de avanzar a la invisibilidad total. Cierren sus ojos y aclaren su mente…"   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Tres horas después los exhaustos adolescentes se dirigían a sus cuartos. Harry había hecho el mayor progreso, haciéndose ligeramente transparente. Los otros también habían tenido éxito, pero no al grado que logró Harry. Ravenclaw creyó que podrían manejar la invisibilidad completa para Navidad.   
  



	16. Capítulo 14: Arcos y Flechas

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Catorce - Arcos y Flechas_**   
  
Al día siguiente los cuatro todavía hablaban sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior en la biblioteca. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Harry le narraba a Gallatea lo sucedido. Ella lo escuchó en silencio hasta que hubo terminado, antes de ponderar la información durante unos minutos.   
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre," dijo ella, "debes haber sentido emociones muy fuertes en ese momento. Lo que no puedo entender es porque te pusiste tan enfadado. Desde luego, habrías tenido tiempo para intervenir de una manera más tranquila, sin enviarlo a través de la biblioteca."   
  
Harry le regresó una mirada un poco tímida. Todavía no podía creer su reacción. Incluso cuando Tía Marge había insultado a sus padres, no había realizado un hechizo tan fuerte. Consideró sus razones durante unos minutos antes de responder.   
  
- "No lo sé, 'Tea, yo... solamente no podía permitirle herirla. Es mi amiga, y la hermana menor de Ron. Sólo sentía como si tuviera que protegerla."   
  
Gallatea le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.   
  
- "Estás seguro que no es algo más? Tu reacción habría sido tan fuerte si Hermione o Ron hubieran estado en peligro? Y ya que es la hermana de Ron y no la tuya, Ron no debería haber sido el primero en intervenir y protegerla?"   
  
- "¡Lo habría hecho por cualquiera! Qué estás sugiriendo?"   
  
- "Nada, nada, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así," le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Harry rodó sus ojos y regresó a su desayuno.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, con otra lección de Artes Oscuras, para el deleite de Harry y el disgusto de Ron. Horacio no se había aparecido en todo el día, así que la mayoría de las personas asumieron que todavía estaba en el ala de la enfermería. Al finalizar el desayuno, la escuela entera se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca el día anterior. Los estudiantes siguieron a Harry toda la mañana para felicitarlo, mientras le decían que les hubiera gustado haberlo hecho ellos. El problema para los demás era que la familia de Horacio era muy rica, y tenía mucho poder e influencia en el mundo mágico. Si alguien más hubiera intentado herir al muchacho, su familia se habría encontrado desempleada, o incluso muerta. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía que preocuparse por las repercusiones, ya que no tenía a nadie que pudieran lastimar. Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban seguros en Hogwarts, y aun cuando Horacio intentara desquitarse, los cuatro eran más para un encuentro con el muchacho.   
  
La lección de esa tarde con Lady Hufflepuff fue esperada con ansia. Sobre todo Ginny parecía entusiasmada por aprender tiro con arco. Ella siempre había mostrado un interés secreto por el arte, y había deseado aprenderlo hacía mucho tiempo. Luego, su Cabeza de Casa apareció a través de la puerta con una ancha sonrisa, pareciendo como si hubiese esperado la lección tanto como los estudiantes. Cuando había alcanzado el medio del cuarto, se dirigió a sus estudiantes.   
  
- "Bien, hoy aprenderemos el arte del tiro con arco. Una vez dominado, el tiro con arco puede ser una de las más eficientes y mortales formas de ataque. Con un arco y una flecha, pueden eliminar a un antagonista desde una gran distancia, sin tener que estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para que puedan atacarlos con una espada. Ahora, espero que compren sus propios arcos y flechas cuando vayan a Hogsmeade después de la Víspera de Todos los Santos, pero por ahora pueden escoger las armas de la armería. Desde luego, estoy segura que Godric les mostró donde es."   
  
Cuando los estudiantes se dirigían hacia la armería, Hufflepuff vagó sobre Harry y le susurró en su oreja.   
  
- "Felicitaciones por tu magia sin varita. Escuche que lanzaste al muchacho a través de todo el cuarto. Según lo que oí estará en el ala del hospital durante por lo menos una semana. No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que he deseado que alguien lo parara. Y hacerlo para proteger a tu amiga muestra la verdadera lealtad de Hufflepuff, Harry."   
  
Harry se ruborizó. Que la gran fundadora le dijera que había mostrado la lealtad de Hufflepuff era un gran cumplido. Cuando sus mejillas habían retornado a su color normal, los demás ya habían escogido sus armas y regresaban a la estera central. Harry se dio prisa y escogió su equipo antes de unírseles. Cuando todos estaban preparados, Lady Hufflepuff demostró cómo llevar la aljaba y sostener el arco correctamente. Practicaron esto durante algún tiempo antes de que Helga decidiera que estaban listos probar disparar a los blancos. Con un movimiento de su mano, cuatro blancos aparecieron al otro lado del cuarto, y los cuatro adolescentes empezaron su entrenamiento.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Todo fue bien durante la siguiente hora y media. Al alrededor de las 9:45 Ginny se movió hacia dónde Harry estaba practicando. De todos ellos, Ginny había hecho el mayor progreso. Una vez localizó a Harry esperó que terminara el disparo antes de decirle lo que estaba molestándola.   
  
- "Regresa, Harry."   
  
- "Qué regresa, Gin?"   
  
- "El presentimiento que tenía ayer en la biblioteca. Que algo malo va a pasar."   
  
- "No te preocupes por eso, Gin, no puede ser tan malo como piensas."   
  
Justo cuando las palabras estaban fuera de su boca, un aullido de dolor se escuchó del otro lado del cuarto. Volviéndose alarmados, Harry y Ginny se vieron cara a cara con un turbado Ron. Hermione estaba en el suelo con Lady Hufflepuff apoyada sobre ella. Observando con más cuidado, podían ver una flecha sobresaliendo de su hombro izquierdo.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La enfermería estaba casi igual a como estaba por su tiempo, con la obvia excepción de la agitada Madam Pomfrey revoloteando alrededor. En su lugar, una mujer alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo y de un rubio pálido, y con las orejas puntiagudas atendía a la inconsciente Hermione. Harry y Ginny se volvieron a Ron e hicieron la pregunta obvia.   
  
- "Qué pasó allí, Ron?"   
  
Ron parecía un poco apenado antes de contestar su pregunta.   
  
- "Fue mi culpa. Yo no tuve la intención..."   
  
- "Qué pasó?"   
  
- "Me distraje cuando Lady Hufflepuff hablaba con Hermione. Le disparé accidentalmente con mi flecha."   
  
- "Que!", gritó Harry, "Cómo puedes herirla accidentalmente con una flecha??? En primer lugar, Por qué estabas apuntándole a ella?"   
  
- "Lo siento Harry, yo no quería. Estaba a punto de disparar al blanco, y me volví para ver lo que Hufflepuff le decía a 'Mione y la cuerda se me resbaló de la mano."   
  
Viendo cuan perturbado estaba su amigo, Harry le permitió desplomarse. Sabía que Ron nunca haría algo que hiriera a Hermione intencionalmente. Al observar a la muchacha que la atendía, golpeo suavemente a Ron en el hombro y le preguntó porque la mujer era extraña. Ron no había notado sus orejas puntiagudas, y cuando lo hizo su boca se abrió del susto. Una vez se había recuperado, susurró a Harry.   
  
- "Es una elfa del bosque. No tienen ninguna relación con los elfos domésticos. Se dice que son hermosos, y muy poderosos. No salen mucho en nuestro tiempo, y aquéllos que lo hacen permanecen lejos de los humanos, como regla. Somos privilegiados por ver uno real."   
  
Harry asimiló esto, y cuando había terminado su reflexión, Lady Hufflepuff había llegado donde ellos.   
  
- "Va a estar bien. La herida necesitará sanar toda la noche, pero debe regresar por la mañana. Sugiero que regresen ahora a sus salas comunes. No hay nada más que puedan hacer esta noche."   
  
Los tres cabecearon conformes y se volvieron para salir. Cuando estaban acercándose a la puerta, Harry descubrió otra cama ocupada. Sonriendo maliciosamente, ondeó su varita y un cubo agua helada aparecía sobre la pequeña figura. Cuando estaban fuera del cuarto y a medio camino del corredor, los chillones gritos de un empapando Horacio los siguieron.   
  



	17. Capítulo 15: Recuerdos y Duelos

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Quince - Recuerdos y Duelos._**   
  
El sábado por la mañana Hermione regresó a la hora del desayuno como nueva. Horacio aún no regresaba, y según lo que Lady Hufflepuff les había dicho la noche anterior, no se vería durante algún tiempo. Extrañamente, el Gran Vestíbulo parecía más alegre sin él. La gente todavía hablaba sobre lo que Harry había hecho hacía dos días, haciendo que el Muchacho-que-Vivió se avergonzara. Creía que el viaje al pasado le daría un descanso de ser el foco de atención, pero parecía que sin importar donde estuviera, sería famoso por algo. _Por lo menos esto apenas durara unos días, y no por el resto del año_, pensó alegremente.   
  
Harry no esperaba esa tarde para nada. El sábado era el día en que empezarían su entrenamiento en duelo. Cada vez que pensaba en la siguiente clase no podía evitar recordar su segundo año, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart había organizado un desastroso club de duelo y todos habían averiguado que hablaba pársel. También recordó el inicio del verano, cuando se había batido con Voldemort…   
  
Salió de sus pensamientos por Gallatea. Estaba jalándolo de su asiento y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta del Gran Vestíbulo.   
  
- "'Tea, a dónde vamos?"   
  
- "Ya te has olvidado? Quedamos de encontrarnos con 'Mione, Chris, Ardwick y los Weasley en el lago. Íbamos a contarles más acerca de nuestra época, para que Ginny tenga más que colocar en su libro."   
  
- "Oh, sí. Lo siento. Me había olvidado. Vamos. Es un día agradable, incluso podríamos tener un momento para nadar en el lago."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Cuando los siete estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, Harry consideraba que sus vidas serían agradables durante el próximo año. Hasta ahora lo habían enfrentado bastante bien. El otro día, sin embargo, Hermione había estallado en lágrimas a la hora del almuerzo. Había estado pensando en sus padres, y la idea de no verlos durante por lo menos tres años la abatía. No habían podido encontrar más información en la biblioteca sobre el amuleto. El único libro que habían encontrado les había dicho que tendrían que hacer por lo menos dos viajes más antes de que pudieran regresar a casa. Tres años era lo mínimo. Para aquellos con familia era mucho tiempo. Aunque Harry no estaba preocupado. Se alegraba al saber que para cuando volvieran, sería bastante mayor para vivir solo, por lo que nunca tendría que regresar con los Dursley. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse lo que pensarían las personas en casa por su desaparición. Sirius enfermaría por la preocupación. Harry se sentía triste al recordar a su padrino. Si tan solo hubiera traído a Colagusano en lugar de dejarlo en el tren, habría podido liberar a su padrino una vez que regresara. También extrañaba a Hedwig. No porque necesitara enviar alguna carta, pero le gustaría tenerla alrededor. Simbi y Nirah eran una buena compañía, pero no le parecía igual que su querida lechuza. Ella fue su primer regalo de cumpleaños que podía recordar, de su primer amigo, y le había hecho compañía con los Dursley durante las pesadillas de las vacaciones de verano. Los recuerdos de Hedwig lo llevaron inevitablemente a Hagrid. El medio gigante fue la primera persona en ser amable con él que podía recordar. Se preguntó cómo estaría su amigo con Madame Maxime, y si su misión de visitar a los gigantes había tenido éxito.   
  
Los pensamientos de Harry pasaron de lo que había dejado atrás a lo que estarían enfrentando en el futuro. La idea de pasar un año entero en la época de los fundadores no lo asustaba tanto como lo había pensado. Si le hubieran pedido que lo considerara antes de que salieran probablemente habría dicho que nunca lo podría resistir. Pero ahora que estaba aquí lo estaba disfrutando. Aquí había conseguido ser 'sólo Harry' y no 'Harry Potter - el Muchacho-que-Vivio'. Incluso había hecho tres grandes amigos nuevos. Ardwick era bueno para reír. Le gustaban los chistes y los juegos, y nunca tomaba en serio la vida. Christabel era tranquila y más reservada. Era más reflexiva que Ardwick y era tan buena como Ron en el ajedrez mágico. No obstante su seriedad, tenía un agudo ingenio que nadie podía igualar. Gallatea era muy diferente de la otra muchacha. Era muy inteligente y trabajaba duro, y era más extrovertida que Christabel. Cuando Harry se la encontró por primera vez, pensó que era un poco presuntuosa. Sin embargo, una vez consiguió conocerla, y se había sacado de la cabeza la idea del matrimonio, podía ver que iba a convertirse en una de sus amigas más cercanas. Saber que solo vería a sus nuevos amigos durante un año lo entristecía. Después de eso probablemente terminaría en un momento en el que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo muertos. La idea lo afligía, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. En cambio, consideró donde podrían terminar en el siguiente salto. El libro que habían encontrado les había dicho que cada vez que usaran el amuleto estarían más cerca a su propio tiempo. Harry no podía evitar considerar las posibilidades. Podrían terminar en medio de la Batalla de Waterloo, o Culloden. Podrían dar testimonio de algunas de las infames rebeliones de duendes, o de la Gran Peste. Podrían terminar en cualquier parte, literalmente. La idea lo asustaba un poco. El siguiente lugar en el que acabaran podría ser alguno cercano a su propio tiempo, por lo que tendrían que cambiar sus nombres, e incluso, cambiar sus apariencias. Harry salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando Ron lo atizó en el brazo. Regresó a la conversación, mientras Ardwick les contaba una cómica historia sobre su hermana pequeña, el idiota del pueblo, y una vaca embarazada.   
  
- "Para qué hiciste eso?", susurró a su amigo.   
  
- "Regresaremos al castillo en un minuto. Ginny piensa que ya que es sábado, deberíamos gastar algún tiempo en el cuarto practicando lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora. Mañana, 'Mione planea arrastrarnos a la biblioteca para investigar nuestra forma animaga."   
  
- "Parece un plan. Creo que Ard ha terminado, debemos subir ahora. Creo que necesitas un poco más de práctica con el arco y la flecha."   
  
Ron le sonrió tímidamente mientras el grupo se marchaba.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Cuando Gryffindor regresó esa noche se sorprendió al ver a cuatro estudiantes sudorosos y cansados. En cuanto comprendió que habían estado practicando tal como les había sugerido, les sonrió orgullosamente.   
  
- "Bien hecho, todos. No esperaba que fueran tan entusiastas. Me alegro de ver que están tomando la iniciativa y están entrenando ustedes mismos. Realmente les ayudará a la larga. ¡Ahora! Empecemos. Harry, quiero que te ubiques al frente de Ginny. ¡Allí! Y Ron, por aquí, en frente a Hermione. Ahora, quiero que Harry y Ginny tengan un duelo a la cuenta de tres. Necesito tener una idea de dónde se encuentran. Uno, dos, tres!"   
  
Harry y Ginny sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron.   
  
- "Expelliarmus!", gritó Harry, pero Ginny lo esquivó, mientras apuntaba ella. Lo primero que pudo pensar gritar fue un hechizo de dolor suave. Desgraciadamente, el hechizo era uno de los que salía con un haz de luz verde brillante.   
  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al ver el hechizo disparado hacia él. Se tiró a un lado, permitiendo que el hechizo pasara sobre su cabeza, antes de acurrucarse en una posición fetal en el suelo, meciéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro. Las voces y los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza.   
  
_Mata al otro.   
  
Un destello de luz verde.   
  
Los gritos de su madre.   
  
El cuerpo de Cedric cayendo a tierra.   
  
La maldición Cruciatus.   
  
Los ojos rojos.   
  
Mata al otro.   
  
A Harry no, por favor, tómame en su lugar.   
  
Esto es parte de la prueba?   
  
Un domo dorado.   
  
La varita vibrando.   
  
Mata al otro._   
  
Harry se arrastró finalmente de sus recuerdos ante la insistente sacudida de Ron en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y recorrían el cuarto con terror. Cuando comprendió que estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, a 1000 años de Voldemort, y no en un cementerio en Pequeño Hangleton, empezó a relajarse. Con su respiración aún agitada, se puso de pie y se volvió a los horrorizados ojos de Ginny Weasley. En cuanto estuvo de pie la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos y lo sostuvo, mientras murmuraba disculpas una y otra vez. Una vez el par se había tranquilizado, Gryffindor preguntó qué estaba pasando.   
  
- "Tuve un recuerdo. Lo siento. Simplemente, he visto a varias personas que me importan caer muertas con la Maldición Asesina. La luz verde me hizo aterrar. Creí que el Señor Oscuro de nuestro tiempo estaba atacándome. No pasará de nuevo."   
  
Gryffindor miraba al joven muchacho, ya que realmente no quería que pasara de nuevo por eso.   
  
- "Esta bien Harry. Si crees que no puedes tomar esta clase..."   
  
- "¡NO! Tomaré la clase. Superaré mi miedo, y sere el mejor duelista que pueda", dijo el muchacho, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Todo lo que Gryffindor pudo hacer fue regresarle la sonrisa al muchacho con orgullo. No estaba rindiéndose, y eso era todo lo que el fundador podía pedir.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**N/T.** Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, con el que llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por la demora en la continuación de la traducción, no he abandonado el proyecto, es sólo que por motivos de trabajo tuve que salir unos días de la ciudad, y al regresar tenía que ponerme al día con mis clases, por lo que no tuve tiempo para continuar. Agradezco a todos la comprensión y los ánimos para continuar.   
  



	18. Capítulo 16: Las Maravillas de la Magia ...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Dieciséis - Las Maravillas de la Magia sin Varita_**   
  
El Domingo encontró a los siete amigos sentados en una esquina remota de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, con pilas de libros por todos lados. Ron, Hermione y Harry leían sus copias de 'Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos', mientras los otros, ya que tenían formas no-mágicas, buscaban en algunos libros de la biblioteca. Gallatea no podía evitar examinar el libro de Harry una y otra vez, mirando maravillada las palabras inglesas escritas en la página.   
  
- "Harry?"   
  
- "Si, 'Tea."   
  
- "Me enseñas tu idioma?"   
  
- "Que te enseñe que?"   
  
- "El idioma que estás leyendo. Es el que hablas en casa?"   
  
- "Sí, se llama inglés. De lo que recuerdo de la escuela primaria, el inglés esta basado en el anglosajón, por lo que probablemente reconocerás algunas de las palabras. Hay muchas palabras latinas y las griegas también en él, por lo que no creo que te sea muy difícil de aprender. No obstante, por qué querrías apenderlo? Nadie más hablará inglés moderno durante aproximadamente 800 años!"   
  
- "Sería interesante. Podría escribir un libro después de que hayan partido. Una crónica de su año aquí desde mi perspectiva. El libro de Ginny lo narrará desde su punto de vista, y pienso que sería bueno tener el mío también. Podría escribirlo en inglés, y entonces las personas de tu época podrían leerlo. También sería divertido tener personas intentando leerlo durante los próximos cientos de años!"   
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Ella tenía un punto. El libro de Ginny únicamente les proporcionaría la situación entera desde su punto de vista. Sería interesante ver la forma en la que una persona anglosajona lo vería. Harry regresó a examinar su libro, mientras pensaba en el mejor momento de enseñarle a Gallatea lo que quería. Después de un rato tomó una decisión.   
  
- "'Tea?"   
  
- "Sí?"   
  
- "Cómo te suena esto? Los domingos pasamos las mañanas en el cuarto de Gryffindor, y te enseñaré inglés. Por las tardes podemos practicar nuestras transformaciones e investigar más."   
  
- "Suena bien", contestó la muchacha, mientras volvía a su Enciclopedia de Aves de Rapiña.   
  
Harry echó una mirada más a su libro antes de conjeturar que su forma animaga era única. No podía encontrar ninguna información sobre ella. Lo más cercano que pudo encontrar fue un grifo dorado. Al contrario del grifo común que tenía la cabeza, patas delanteras y alas de un pájaro y las patas traseras y cola de león el grifo dorado era un león completo, con alas en su espalda. Éste era el símbolo real de la Casa de Gryffindor, como había descubierto del mismo fundador. La forma de Harry era similar al grifo antiguo, en tanto que era un 'gato grande' alado, sólo que era un leopardo de nieve en lugar de un león. Muy curioso. Apartando su libro, Harry sacó el libro de animagia que Sirius le había dado para su cumpleaños y se sentó a leerlo.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Más tarde Harry se dirigió hacia el ala de la enfermaría. Se había aburrido con su libro después de un par de horas, y los demás todavía estaban investigando sus animales, por lo que decidió ir y visitar a la elfa enfermera. Lo había intrigado cuando la había visto el otro día, y pensó que podía aprender algo útil de ella. Después de todo, como había dicho Ron, no se veían los elfos de los bosques en su tiempo. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para perderla.   
  
Abrió la pesada puerta empujándola, y examinó el cuarto en busca de cualquier señal de la alta mujer. El único habitante que podía ver fue un durmiente Horacio. Consideró hacerle una travesura al otro muchacho, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, la enfermera no tendría una buena impresión de él si atacaba a uno de sus pacientes. Dirigiéndose a la pequeña oficina al extremo opuesto de la enfermería, golpeó en la puerta y esperó que la duende se encontrara dentro. Después de un momento la puerta se abrió y la mujer elfa asomó su cabeza alrededor de la puerta.   
  
- "Puedo ayudarte, querido?", preguntó con voz alegre. Harry la miró fijamente con respeto.   
  
- "Hola, soy Harry Potter, estaba preguntándome si podía hablarte."   
  
Ella lo miró durante unos minutos antes de abrir la puerta totalmente y gesticularle para que tomara asiento. Una vez el muchacho-que-vivió se hubo sentado, inició la conversación.   
  
- "Estaba preguntándome, señora..."   
  
- "Por favor, llámame Lolide", lo interrumpió ella.   
  
- "Lolide... Note que eras una elfa..."   
  
- "Y aún lo soy."   
  
- "... y simplemente estaba pensando..."   
  
- "Sí?"   
  
- "... te molestaría contarme más sobre tu gente? Quiero decir, de dónde vengo... sabes de dónde vengo?"   
  
- "Sí, lo sé."   
  
- "Correcto, eso ayuda... de donde vengo, todos los elfos se esconden de los humanos. Mi especie, de lo que he podido entender, no ha visto ningún elfo de los bosques durante aproximadamente 600 años…"   
  
- "Por lo que pensaste que mientras estés aquí vendrías y me interrogarías por información?", preguntó ella divertida.   
  
- "Bien... um... en cierto modo, si..."   
  
- "Muy bien, entonces, veo que podría ser muy útil a los humanos de tu época si sabes más de mí. Te haré una oferta, pero ten en mente, esta oferta sólo es para ti. Tus amigos no deben saber de esto. Me doy cuenta de que puedo confiar en ti, como confío en Lady Ravenclaw, con quien tengo una deuda de vida. No debes soltar una palabra del tiempo que pasemos juntos a nadie. Te enseñaré cosas que puedes encontrar útiles en el futuro, pero debes entender que la sabiduría de mi gente no se da a la ligera. Aceptas mis condiciones?"   
  
- "Sí", estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho, sorprendido de su buena voluntad para enseñarle.   
  
- "Muy bien. Creo que Lady Ravenclaw te esta enseñando la invisibilidad..."   
  
- "Sí."   
  
- "Esa habilidad no te debe tomar mucho tiempo para dominarla, no tanto como las otras habilidades que estás aprendiendo. Con el nivel de poder que veo en ti, la habilidad te tomará unas semanas para aprenderla, con tal de que practiques tan a menudo como puedas. Propongo, que una vez hayas terminado tus lecciones de invisibilidad, pases tu tarde conmigo de 6 a 10. Te enseñaré las costumbres de mi pueblo, nuestra lengua, y nuestra magia. Hago esto con la esperanza de que una vez regreses a tu propia época buscarás a los elfos y traerás la unidad entre nuestras gentes. Estás de acuerdo?"   
  
Harry no pudo hacer nada más que cabecear. No podía creer que aprendería la magia de los elfos. Cuando decidió venir aquí esperaba recibir alguna información, pero esto era mucho más de lo que había esperado alguna vez.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Harry parecía bastante distraído cuando se encontró con los demás en el cuarto de Gryffindor esa tarde. Ron y Ginny se miraron brevemente antes de volverse para mirar a su amigo. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos y estaban angustiados creyendo que era algo serio. Hermione no había notado ni siquiera entrar a Harry. Le había pedido prestada su copia de 'Animagos - Todo lo que Alguna vez Quiso Saber' y todavía estaba leyéndolo mientras esperaban que la fundadora llegara. Luego, la puerta se abrió para revelar la delgada figura de Rowena Ravenclaw. Ella sonrió al grupo, antes de ondear su mano para convocar cinco cómodos sillones en un círculo en la estera central. Tomando asiento, gesticuló para que ellos hicieran lo mismo antes de empezar la lección.   
  
- "Bien, entonces. Hoy revisaremos los elementos esenciales de la magia sin varita. Empezaremos con los hechizos simples, para llegar luego al material más duro. Como saben, la magia sin varita se realiza con gestos de la mano en lugar de los movimientos de la varita. También necesitan mayor enfoque mental, ya que no tienen ninguna varita para enfocar la magia por ustedes. Ahora, extiendan sus manos y extiendan sus dedos."   
  
Todos siguieron sus instrucciones, sintiendose un poco estúpidos al estar sentados con sus dedos extendidos. Cuando hicieron esto, Ravenclaw ondeó su mano y cuatro plumas aparecieron, una delante de cada silla.   
  
- "Una vez hayan usado la magia sin varita, podrán realizar los hechizos sin decir el encanto. Sólamente tienen que pensar el hechizo y realizar los gestos correctos de la mano. Me gustaría que empezaran apuntando a sus plumas y concentrándose en enfocar su magia. Quiero que entonces prueben el Wingardium Leviosa en las plumas. No se preocupen si al principio tienen problemas. Después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro"   
  
Sintiéndose tontos, los cuatro adolescentes se concentraron en las plumas delante de ellos y movieron sus manos en un 'agitar y golpear' mientras murmuraban el encantamiento. La pluma de Harry flotó pulcramente fuera del suelo, mientras Hermione y Ginny lo lograron en el segundo intento. Muy a su pesar, a Ron le tomó cinco minutos completos para realizar el hechizo.   
  
- "Bien hecho todos. Normalmente toma mucho más tiempo a los de primer año para dominarlo. Cinco puntos a cada uno de vosotros. Ahora, pueden haber notado que Harry lo dominó primero. Creo que esto se debe a que ha realizado magia sin varita antes. El resto de ustedes se pondrán al día pronto. Ahora, prueben Expelliarmus..."   
  



	19. Capítulo 17: La Señal de un Verdadero Me...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Diecisiete - La Señal de un Verdadero Merodeador_**   
  
A finales de septiembre los cuatro amigos se habían establecido alegremente en la vida anglosajona. Gallatea lo estaba haciendo excepcionalmente bien con sus lecciones de inglés. Ya podía armar algunas frases básicas. La estructura gramatical era bastante similar a su idioma, por lo que no lo encontraba muy duro. En poco tiempo podría hablarlo sin demasiada dificultad. Su objetivo era poder aprender lo suficiente para poder hablar con sus amigos en su idioma natal. Sabía que se empezaban a poner nostálgicos, así que quiso traerles un poco de su cultura. Estaba construyendo un diccionario básico de Anglosajón-Inglés a medida que las lecciones progresaban.   
  
El grupo entero progresaba muy bien en la transformación animaga. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ardwick, Gallatea y Christabel habían pasado las últimas semanas investigando sus animales. Era el primer paso antes de intentar transformarse. Como Hufflepuff les dijo, no podrían transformarse en el animal si no lo entendían. Harry pasaba su tiempo, mientras los demás investigaban, leyendo Artes Oscuras. Una vez había pasado la primera lección, y Harry había ganado buen entendimiento del asunto, lo encontró realmente fascinante. Decidió que no le haría daño tener unas bases razonables en Magia Oscura antes de partir a casa. Con tal de que recordara que era el intento el que contaba al usar algunas de las maldiciones, no se sentía tan culpable al estudiarla. _Después de todo_, pensó un día, _no puedes combatir ninguna Magia Oscura con Magia Ligera y esperar ganar. Las Artes Oscuras son más poderosas, y ahí era donde Dumbledore estaba equivocado. Él se negaba a utilizar hechizos de Artes Oscuras, y estaba clavado en su posición. Voy a cambiar eso cuando regrese_. Algunos de los hechizos en su libro de pársel eran indiscutiblemente Oscuros, pero él probaría todos y cada uno de ellos. A Simbi y a Nirah no les importaba. Ellas pensaban que hacía la vida más interesante. Así, mientras leía hechizos Oscuros, Harry también había empezado su primer libro. Sabía que Hermione quería que escribiera un libro acerca de las pociones poco comunes que conocía. Pensó escribir por lo menos cinco libros. Uno de Pociones Oscuras, uno de los antídotos para las Pociones Oscuras, uno de Pociones Ligeras, uno de los antídotos de las Pociones Ligeras, y uno específicamente de Magia Oscura antigua. En el último era en el que trabajaba en ese momento. Ya tenía tres capítulos terminados. Aspiraba escribir dos libros por año, para terminarlos antes de regresar a casa.   
  
Harry no solamente estaba aprendiendo Artes Oscuras. Las otras clases iban bien para todos. Harry había encontrado un talento particular en duelo. Una vez había superado su miedo inicial, su feroz determinación y la agilidad del buscador lo hicieron muy talentoso. Su lectura extra no le hacía daño. Como Lolide había esperado, había completado su entrenamiento de invisibilidad bastante rápido. Con toda la práctica extra que había tenido, lo había dominado en tres semanas. Los otros no lo dominaban todavía, pero todos progresaban bien. Esta semana, Harry tendría su segunda lección en la enfermería con la elfa. Cada semana pasaría la primera hora aprendiendo el idioma de los elfos de los bosques. La segunda hora la ocupaban en las costumbres y tradiciones de los elfos. El resto del tiempo se dedicaron a la magia curativa y de batalla que utilizaban las gentes de Lolide. Una vez hubiera dominado el idioma y sus costumbres, ella había prometido llevarlo a visitar a su familia en una de las ciudades de los elfos, un viaje que verdaderamente estaba esperando. Decidió que sería una buena idea pedir prestada la cámara de Ginny cuando fuera. Sabía que las fotos serían muy útiles cuando volviera a casa. Aunque incluso podría escribir un libro sobre los elfos cuando hubiese terminado los otros.   
  
Ginny avanzaba bien con su propio libro. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Christabel, Ardwick y Gallatea averiguando acerca de su época. Ya había escrito más de veinte mil palabras, pero había tenido que volver a empezar uno de sus capítulos cuando Crookshanks había masticado la primera página. El gato era un problema más que merecía la pena. Ginny también había sacado muchas fotos con su cámara. Había empezado un álbum, uno lo bastante grande para alojar las fotos de todo el tiempo que estuviesen lejos. Quería tener algo para recordar a sus nuevos amigos cuando regresara a casa. Sabía que su familia también querría verle crecer, aun cuando sólo estuviese en las fotos. Ginny había gastado mucho de su tiempo, cuando no estaba escribiendo, practicando tiro con arco. Su interés de toda la vida estaba empezando a dar resultado. Era la mejor de los cuatro en tiro con arco. Cada uno de ellos había descubierto un talento especial. Para Harry era duelo y las Artes Oscuras. Para Ginny tiro con arco y fotografía, así como ser una verdadera Vidente. Había tenido unas pequeñas visiones y presentimientos recientemente, pero nada en comparación con la visión de la primera lección de Adivinación.   
  
Ron también se había acostumbrado bien. Era excepcionalmente hábil en la lucha con espada, un hecho de lo que estaba muy orgulloso. Finalmente tenía un talento que podía llamar suyo. También era muy bueno en proponer planes furtivos, normalmente para salir a escondidas por la noche a las cocinas. Él lo atribuyó a todos los juegos de ajedrez que había ganado. Durante el último mes se habían hecho buenos amigos con Ardwick. Encontró que tenían mucho en común. Ardwick tenía cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas mayores. Su hermana menor había muerto unos años atrás de influenza. Ahora era el menor en la familia, y a menudo sentía que estaba en su sombra. Ron lo podía relacionar, siendo el menor de seis hermanos. El pelirrojo estaba ligeramente mejor, ya que por lo menos era mayor que Ginny. Ron odiaba estar a la sombra de sus hermanos, pero el viaje al pasado estaba haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor. Allí no tenía a nadie de su familia exceptuando a Ginny, por lo que él era el mayor. Podía mostrar sus habilidades sin su familiar pensamiento de que uno de sus hermanos lo había hecho antes. Era un cambio refrescante para él. Era lo mismo con su amistad con Harry. Harry siempre había sido el 'Muchacho-que-Vivi', y Ron era su compañero. En esta época, Harry no era famoso, por lo que Ron se veía como él, y no como 'el mejor amigo de Harry Potter'. Si no fuera porque realmente extrañaba al resto de su familia, no querría ir a casa. Por lo menos tenía a Ginny. Hermione había estado bastante triste, ya que ella no tenía ningún familiar allí. Harry, por razones obvias, no le molestaba eso. Hermione, sin embargo, realmente extrañaba a sus padres.   
  
Hermione había pasado el último mes haciendo lo que hacía mejor - sumergiéndose en la biblioteca. No podía conseguir suficientes hechizos antiguos, y su mente vagaba hacia su familia. Aún era la misma ratón de biblioteca que siempre había sido. El primer libro que estaba escribiendo era sobre hechizos antiguos. Al igual que los otros dos, avanzaba bien con él. Los fundadores no les habían estado dejando tarea a los cuatro, ya que tenían el conocimiento en sus cabezas. Apenas necesitaban asistir a las lecciones por la experiencia práctica. Podían pasar el tiempo que normalmente habrían gastado haciendo tareas en practicar sus habilidades y escribir sus libros. Hermione le había tomado gusto a las artes marciales. Era la mejor del grupo en ese campo particular de combate. Mientras los cuatro adquirían muchas habilidades en las lecciones que tenían, cada uno tenía una especialidad. Con bastante entrenamiento, y si trabajaban en equipo, serían imparables en el futuro.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
- "Lalith."   
  
- "No! Lalaith."   
  
- "Lalailith."   
  
- "No, no, no! Lalaith!"   
  
- "Lalaith?"   
  
- "Mucho mejor, Harry. Ahora, de nuevo. Lalaith."   
  
- "Lalaith."   
  
- "Correcto, ahora, qué significa?"   
  
- "Risa?"   
  
- "Sí, bien hecho. Ahora, di leuca."   
  
- "Leuca."   
  
- "Sí, esta bien. Qué significa?"   
  
- "Um... serpiente?"   
  
- "Muy bien. Ves? No es tan difícil, cierto?"   
  
- "No Lolide, con tal de que siga practicando."   
  
Harry había tenido algunos problemas con el idioma de los elfos al iniciar. Podía entender las palabras, y estaba aprendiendo el alfabeto para que incluso pudiera escribirles. Su principal problema vino con la pronunciación. La conversación de los elfos era muy fluida y alegre. Era más conveniente para hablantes nativos de francés o latín. El inglés y el anglosajón que Harry utilizaba eran más ásperos y sonaba horrible con la lengua nativa de Lolide. Sin embargo, la mujer le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo bien. Si concentrara su mente en eso, Harry sería un buen trabajador. Era inteligente, lo bastante como para que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera puesto en Ravenclaw antes que en Slytherin. A pesar de eso, realmente sólo aprendía algo cuando tenía interés en el asunto. Ahí era donde el conocimiento compartido le había sido útil. Desde que había aprendido más sobre las diferentes ramas de magia, había acortado el proceso de aprendizaje. Necesitaba saber más. Estaba pareciéndose más a Hermione, sobre todo cuando el asunto que estaba estudiando era Magia Oscura.   
  
Unos minutos después de que se hubiese sumergido en sus pensamientos, Lolide aclaró su garganta. Regresando al mundo real, buscó tímidamente a la aparentemente divertida elfa.   
  
- "Siempre sucede esto, Harry o te he atrapado en un mal día?"   
  
- "Um... Normalmente me pasa esto..."   
  
- "Entonces tengo que prevenirte para que tengas cuidado contigo en el futuro, joven. Si prestas tan poca atención cuándo estes comprometido en una batalla, creo que estás muerto."   
  
- "Eso es cierto. Pero no ha pasado todavía..."   
  
- "Obviamente."   
  
- "... por lo que no puede ser tan malo."   
  
- "Pero lo es, pequeño, lo es. Ahora, permíteme seguir con la cultura de los elfos. Qué es un noldo?"   
  
- "Un Alto Duende."   
  
- "Muy bien. Qué es un ornemalin?"   
  
- "Un tipo de árbol."   
  
- "Y un Silima?"   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Era el 30 de septiembre cuando Harry tuvo una brillante idea. Se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca con sus seis amigos. Las muchachas se dedicaban a su trabajo escolar y a estudiar, y los otros muchachos jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Ron finalmente había encontrado un oponente en Ardwick, y era un cambio refrescante. Harry recordaba el inicio del mes, cuando había decidido que se iba a divertir más mientras estuviese en esta época. Después de todo, no sabían donde terminarían después. Podrían encontrarse en medio de una guerra o algo así. Había meditado el asunto y finalmente había decidido un curso interesante de acción.   
  
- "Ard, Ron, cuando hayan terminado, tengo una propuesta para ustedes."   
  
- "Bien Harry", murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se concentraba en tomar la reina de Ardwick.   
  
Cinco minutos después, tenía la atención de los dos muchachos. Se habían movido a una esquina diferente de la biblioteca, fuera de las entrometidas orejas de las muchachas. De algún modo, Harry no creía que ellas aprobarían su idea.   
  
- "Ron, recuerdas lo que conseguí en mi cumpleaños?"   
  
- "Un molesto amuleto sangriento?"   
  
- "¡No! Bien, si...quiero decir, aparte de eso."   
  
- "Un par de libros y una caja grande de los gemelos."   
  
- "Sí, era un 'Equipo Completo de Sortilegios Weasley para Magos Traviesos'. Tiene prototipos de todos sus últimos productos. Estuve pensando, ya que estamos aquí en el pasado, y quiero hacer algo divertido antes de regresar a ser el 'Muchacho-que-vivi', podría seguir los pasos de mi padre. Creo que debemos volvernos bromistas."   
  
El silencio siguió a esta declaración. Ardwick miraba levemente confundido al par, mientras Ron estalló en risas de repente.   
  
- "Eso es brillante, Harry. Podemos ser los Merodeadores de la época de los fundadores. Los primeros bromistas en la historia de Hogwarts. También tenemos una gran ventaja. Sabemos todos los trucos que hicieron los gemelos, así como unos de los que has tenido noticias de Sirius. Podemos usarlos ahora, y serán totalmente nuevos, porque nadie los habrá visto antes. Cuándo empezamos?"   
  
- "Pensé en esta noche. Creo que debemos hacerlo para la escuela entera. Colocar trampas en todos los corredores y aulas, instalarlas en las salas comunes y en el Gran Vestíbulo, y hechizar toda la comida para la cena. Podemos llamarlo nuestra gran entrada en el mundo de las travesuras, y nadie sabrá que somos nosotros, mientras tengamos cuidado."   
  
- "Harry, Ron, no entiendo. Planean hacer travesuras en toda la escuela?"   
  
- "Sip."   
  
- "Uhuh."   
  
- "Por qué?"   
  
- "Porque será divertido, y no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Slytherin cuando lo vuelva rosa al desayuno."   
  
- "¡Harry! No podemos hacerle eso a Lord Slytherin"   
  
- "Por qué no, Ard?"   
  
- "Porque esta mal!"   
  
- "Exactamente!"   
  
- "Pero..."   
  
- "Pero nada, Ard", lo interrumpió Ron, "Estas dentro o fuera?"   
  
- "Estoy dentro."   
  
- "Bien."   
  
- "Una cosa más chicos", dijo Harry, "creo que debemos incluir a Peeves en esto..."   
  
- "¡QUE! Harry, estás loco?! Sabes lo que le gusta en nuestro tiempo..."   
  
- "Sí, lo sé, y creo que es perfecto para ayudarnos. Sin embargo, cuando volvamos a casa podríamos usar esto para conseguir que deje de adornarnos."   
  
- "Aceptado entonces. Vamos a encontrarlo."   
  
Y así fue como una nueva generación de Merodeadores nacio, de Harry, Ron, Ardwick y Peeves - los primeros bromistas en la historia de Hogwarts.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La siguiente mañana, a las 8:30 los cuatro nuevos Merodeadores se encontraban sentados en el Gran Vestíbulo con anticipación. Convencer a Peeves había sido relativamente fácil, una vez escuchó lo que estaban planeando estuvo ávido por ayudar en cualquier forma que pudiera. Juntos habían adornado el Vestíbulo, los corredores, las aulas y la sala común de Slytherin. Luego, habían regresado a ordenar sus propias salas comunes. No mucho después de que los cuatro habían llegado, los enfadados estudiantes empezaron a bajar a desayunar. Todos los Ravenclaws lucían cabello afro con los colores del arco iris y las túnicas amarillas brillantes. Los Hufflepuffs tenían una brillante luz solar saliendo de sus traseros y halos negros sobre sus cabezas. Los Slytherins estaban atormentados con cuernos rojos y colas puntiagudas, con sus túnicas parpadeando entre diversos tonos de rojo. Los Gryffindors arrastraban los pies adornados con leones, y rugían en lugar de hablar.   
  
El silencio cayó cuando los fundadores entraron al recinto. Como habían prometido, Salazar Slytherin tenía la piel de color rosa brillante y las túnicas no regresarían a su color normal sin importar lo que hicieran. Él estaba refunfuñando diciendo que todo su armario se encontraba afectado de manera similar. Fue cuando los fundadores hubieron empezado su desayuno cuando la diversion real comenzo. Cuando Slytherin se subió en la mesa y empezó a cantar, los Merodeadores perdieron el control y cayeron al suelo riéndose. Luego de pocos compases Slytherin había ganado la atención de todos los estudiantes. Saltando al suelo, unió los brazos con los otro tres y empezaron a saltar alrededor del Gran Vestíbulo cantando juntos.   
  
- "Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz,   
Escuchamos que es el mago de los magos, si alguna vez ha habido un mago.   
Si alguna vez en la vida ha habido un mago, el mago de Oz es único porque,   
Porque, porque, porque, porque, porque,   
Debido a las maravillosas cosas que hace.   
Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz!"   
  
Ravenclaw fue la primera en detenerse. Mientras los demás unían de nuevo las manos y bailaban alrededor de las mesas de los estudiantes, ella estaba de pie delante de la mesa de Ravenclaw y empezó a cantar sola.   
  
- "Puedo dejar pasar lejos las horas, conversando con las flores   
Consultando con la lluvia.   
Y mi cabeza estaría rayada mientras   
Mis pensamientos estaban ocupados ideando   
Si sólo tuviera un cerebro.   
Desenredaría cada enigma para cualquier individuo,   
En el problema o en el dolor.   
Con los pensamientos serás un pensador   
Podrías ser otro Lincoln   
Si sólo tuvieras un cerebro.   
Oh, podría decirte por qué   
El océano está cercano la orilla.   
Podría pensar en cosas en las que nunca he pensado antes.   
Y entonces me sentaría, y pensaría un poco más.   
No sería simplemente una nada mi cabeza repleta de relleno   
Mi corazón completamente saturado de dolor.   
Bailaría y sería feliz, la vida sería un repetir sin sentido,   
Si sólo tuviera un cerebro."   
  
Ravenclaw se unió a los demás para el coro.   
  
- "Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz,   
Escuchamos que es el mago de los magos, si alguna vez ha habido un mago.   
Si alguna vez en la vida ha habido un mago, el mago de Oz es único porque,   
Porque, porque, porque, porque, porque,   
Debido a las maravillosas cosas que hace.   
Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz!"   
  
Slytherin fue el siguiente en separarse. Saltó hacia la mesa de los estudiantes de Slytherin e hizo un baile de tap bastante largo antes de empezar su verso.   
  
- "Cuando un hombre es un recipiente vacío debe mantener su temple,   
Y todavía me divido.   
Simplemente porque soy un presumido que pudiera ser un humano amable,   
Si sólo tuviera corazón.   
Sería tierno - sería manso y horriblemente sentimental   
Con respecto al Amor y al Arte.   
Sería amigo de los gorriones...   
Y de los muchachos que disparan las flechas   
Si sólo tuviera corazón.   
Imagínenme - en un balcón. Imagínenme - en un balcón.   
Sobre una voz cantando bajo.   
Porque eres tú, Romeo? Escucho un golpe...   
Cuan dulce.   
Simplemente para registrar la emoción, celos - devoción,   
Y realmente siento la separación.   
Podría quedarme joven y alegre   
Y lo cerraría con llave con una cremallera,   
Si sólo tuviera corazón."   
  
Cuando los fundadores regresaron al coro, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en el suelo riéndose sin poderlo evitar. Aunque ellos habían sido adornados antes, esto simplemente era demasiado cómico para que se preocuparan. Todo esto era trabajo de Harry, ya que era el único de los bromistas familiarizado con el Mago de Oz. Él examinaba a Hermione para verla reírse con más dificultad que los demás. El resto de la escuela simplemente reaccionaba a las palabras que los fundadores cantaban.   
  
- "Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz,   
Escuchamos que es el mago de los magos, si alguna vez ha habido un mago.   
Si alguna vez en la vida ha habido un mago, el mago de Oz es único porque,   
Porque, porque, porque, porque, porque,   
Debido a las maravillosas cosas que hace.   
Partimos para ver al mago, al maravilloso mago de Oz!"   
  
Gryffindor fue el último en separarse para recitar su propio verso.   
  
- "Yeh, es triste, créeme, Missy,   
Cuando naces siendo miedoso   
Sin vigor y brío.   
Pero podría mostrar mi proeza, siendo un león no un ratón   
Si sólo tuviera valor.   
Tengo miedo de que nadie me contradiga Simplemente soy un amargón,   
Un destino que no merezco.   
Sería valiente como una ventisca..."   
  
Aquí ellos vinieron a cantar sus líneas juntos...   
  
- "Sería manso como un lagarto..."   
  
- "Sería diestro como una molleja..."   
  
- "Si el mago es un mago que servirá."   
  
- "Entonces estoy seguro de conseguir un cerebro."   
  
- "Un corazón."   
  
- "Una casa."   
  
- "El arrojo."   
  
Después de la última palabra los fundadores parecían salir rápidamente de cualquier hechizo que les hubiesen lanzado. Echando una mirada alrededor del Gran Vestíbulo a los histéricos estudiantes, se ruborizaron profusamente e hicieron una salida increíblemente rápida.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El día progresó de la misma manera. Después de cada lección los nuevos Merodeadores empezarían a reírse cuando pasaban junto a los adornados estudiantes en el corredor. Hermione había descifrado quien estaba detrás de las travesuras y no lo encontraba conveniente. Después de todo, quién en ese tiempo aparte de Harry había visto un musical Muggle? El siguiente gran momento culminante del día, sin embargo, vino esa noche durante la cena. A medio camino de abandonar la sala, Horacio d'Escargot se levantó en la mesa y batió su mano. De repente se vistió con un traje chispeante con una guitarra en su mano. Empezó a rasgar el instrumento mientras cantaba.   
  
- "Pareces un ángel   
Caminas como un ángel   
Hablas como un ángel   
Pero conseguí comprender   
Eres el diablo disfrazado   
Oh sí eres el diablo disfrazado   
  
Me engañaste con tus besos   
Estafaste y formaste planes   
El cielo sabe cómo me mentiste   
No eres lo que parecías   
  
Pareces un ángel   
Caminas como un ángel   
Hablas como un ángel   
Pero conseguí comprender   
Eres el diablo disfrazado   
Oh sí eres el diablo disfrazado   
  
Pensé que estaba en el cielo   
Pero estaba realmente sorprendido   
El cielo me ayude, no vi   
El diablo en tus ojos   
  
Pareces un ángel   
Caminas como un ángel   
Hablas como un ángel   
Pero conseguí comprender   
Eres el diablo disfrazado   
Oh sí eres el diablo disfrazado   
  
Eres el diablo disfrazado   
Oh sí eres el diablo disfrazado   
Oh sí eres el diablo disfrazado"   
  
En cuanto la canción acabara el muchacho tenía una mirada horrorizada en su cara, echó un vistazo alrededor del Vestíbulo a los risueños estudiantes, y rápidamente se desmayó.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa noche Harry, Ron y Ardwick fueron acorralados por las muchachas en la biblioteca. Hermione revelaba una expresión extraña que parecía a medio camino entre el ultraje y el entretenimiento.   
  
- "Bien, espero que estén satisfechos. Estoy sorprendida de que no nos hayan expulsado todavía. ¡Haciendo cantar a los fundadores! No puedo creer lo que hicieron!"   
  
- "Pero disfrutaste que Horacio se desmayara, cierto?"   
  
- "Cállate, Ron!"   
  
- "Creo que sí."   
  
Harry se volvió a Ginny y le vio sonreír abiertamente. Le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, y cuando ella notó que la estaba observando se le acerco y le susurró en su oreja.   
  
- "Tengo todo en una película."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
**N/T.** He intentado mantener el sentido de las canciones, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que la traducción de las mismas sea la correcta, especialmente en la interpretada por los fundadores. Si alguien encuentra un error en la traducción le agradecería que me avisara para corregirlo.   
  



	20. Capítulo 18: Quidditch? Qué es eso?

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Dieciocho - Quidditch? Qué es eso? _**   
  
El mayor susto para Harry y Ron llegó en la segunda semana de octubre. Como de costumbre, el grupo se reunió en la biblioteca para una sesión de estudio. Ardwick, Gallatea y Christabel hacían toneladas de tarea que les habían dejado para el fin de semana, y Ron, Hermione y Ginny practicaban su invisibilidad. Hermione casi había logrado completar su entrenamiento, y Ron no iba muy atrás. Ginny aún tenía algunos problemas ya que temía no poder verse. Se ponía semitransparente y se empezaba a aterrar. Harry había intentado ayudarla pero no había logrado mucho. En ese momento, Harry intentaba conseguir que se relajara lo suficiente para ponerse más transparente.   
  
Después de un rato, Ron soltó un fuerte grito de alegría cuando logró completar finalmente la transformación de invisibilidad. Hermione aulló ofendida, ya que al iniciar ella iba más avanzada que Ron. Ahora encontraba que su preocupación por una pregunta de Aritmancia había perdido su primacía. Ginny se había rendido y se había ido a sentar con Christabel para ayudarla con herbología. Ardwick había perdido el interés en su tarea y miraba cuánto progreso estaba haciendo Hermione. Harry y Ron se le unieron en su mesa para mirar. Ardwick miraba al frente, desconcertado con la conversación de sus amigos.   
  
- "Entonces, Harry, qué oportunidades crees que tienen los Cannons para ganar esta temporada?"   
  
- "Bien, solo tendrás que esperar hasta que consigamos regresar a casa para saberlo. Quiero decir, no es como si la gente de nuestro tiempo pueda enviarnos los resultados de quidditch con una lechuza."   
  
- "Cierto. Eh, has notado algo?"   
  
- "Que?"   
  
- "Aquí no tienen equipos de las Casas. Quiero decir, pensaba que jugaban quidditch. El campo de quidditch ni siquiera ha sido construido."   
  
- "Ron, has considerado que no juegan quidditch porque aún no lo han inventado?"   
  
- "Oh."   
  
- "Sí 'oh'. Cuántas veces has leído 'Quidditch A través de los Tiempos'?"   
  
- "Varias..."   
  
- "Y qué dice allí?"   
  
- "Que el quidditch se creó en la época de los fundadores..."   
  
A estas alturas Ardwick creyó prudente interrumpirlos. Después de escuchar la conversación durante unos minutos conjeturó que hablaban sobre algo que tenían en su tiempo que no existía en el suyo. Estaba demasiado curioso sobre este 'quidditch', ya que los otros dos muchachos parecían muy excitados hablando sobre él.   
  
- "Um, chicos? Qué es el quidditch?"   
  
- "Supongo que eso contesta la pregunta de si se ha inventado o no."   
  
- "Harry!"   
  
- "Que?"   
  
- "No importa."   
  
Los dos muchachos se volvieron a Ardwick. Viendo que su cara parecía expectante se miraron brevemente y decidieron explicarle. _Después de todo_, pensó Harry, _qué daño puede hacer?_ Se volvió a Ron para pedirle ayuda con la explicación de las complejas reglas del quidditch a su amigo.   
  
Una vez habían terminado, Ardwick se sentó asombrado con la cara un poco confusa todavía. Había cogido la idea básica, pero necesitaba ver un juego en acción antes de entender totalmente lo atractivo del deporte. Captando su expresión, Harry tuvo una idea repentina.   
  
- "Ron, regresa a tu dormitorio y trae tu copia de 'Quidditch A través de los Tiempos'. Si Ard lo lee probablemente clarificará un poco las cosas. Además, tiene dibujos en movimiento de juegos famosos, por lo que podría ayudarle si puede ver algunas de las jugadas."   
  
Cabeceando conforme, Ron dejó la biblioteca para traer el libro. En cuanto salió, Harry ondeó su mano y pensó, _Accio libro_. Unos minutos después, el libro que Ginny le había comprado para su cumpleaños, 'Guía de Tácticas Sucias Legales para el Buscador', llego volando a través de las puertas de la biblioteca. Harry le dirigió a Ardwick una mirada orgullosa.   
  
- "Ron hará cualquier cosa que le diga. Nunca se le ocurriría simplemente convocarlo."   
  
Ardwick miró por un momento a Harry antes de estallar en risas. El ruido y el libro volador habían llamado la atención de Gallatea. Dejó su tarea y fue a la mesa en la que los muchachos estaban sentados.   
  
- "Que es tan gracioso?"   
  
- "Simplemente Ron y yo le estábamos explicando cómo jugar quidditch a Ardwick. Es un deporte que jugamos en nuestro tiempo, utilizando cuatro pelotas y escobas. En casa tenemos equipos en las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch todos los años. He jugado en mi equipo desde mi primer año, y era el buscador más joven en el último siglo."   
  
- "Buscador?"   
  
Suspirando, Harry se preparó para explicar las reglas una segunda vez. Cuando Ron regresó Gallatea estaba divagando alegremente sobre quidditch. Siempre había sido buena con la escoba, y le gustaba volar. La sola idea de un deporte en el aire la atrajo. Inmediatamente había querido prestada la 'Guía de Tácticas Sucias Legales para el Buscador', y había exigido 'Quidditch A través de los Tiempos' en cuanto Ardwick lo hubiera terminado. Viendo su entusiasmo, no pudo evitar pensar, _qué he iniciado ahora?_   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El día siguiente era sábado, y en cuanto hubieron terminado el desayuno Gallatea sacó a Harry del Gran Vestíbulo hacia las tierras de Hogwarts. Había esperado desde el día anterior para practicar el deporte del que su amigo le había hablado, y ahora tenía un día entero libre para jugar. Harry estaba desconcertado hasta que alcanzaron el área llana de tierra dónde se encontraba el campo de quidditch en su tiempo. Descubrió dos escobas listas en el suelo. Una la reconoció como su querida Saeta de Fuego. La otra era una bonita escoba hecha a mano de madera de cerezo. Se volvió a Gallatea sonriendo abiertamente por una explicación.   
  
- "Qué está pasando, 'Tea?"   
  
- "Quiero que juegues quidditch conmigo. Traje nuestras escobas, y pensé que podríamos transformar algunas piedras en los aros y las pelotas. Qué dices?"   
  
- "Creo que debemos llamar a Ron y a Ardwick. No creo que las otras muchachas estén interesadas en jugar, pero podríamos jugar dos contra dos, cada equipo con cazador y guardián."   
  
- "Excelente, mejor así. Los muchachos nos encontraran aquí después del desayuno. Les pregunté esta mañana más temprano."   
  
Poco después Ardwick y Ron bajaban la cuesta desde la entrada de Hogwarts, con las escobas en la mano. Como la de Gallatea, la de Ardwick era hecha a mano en madera de caoba. Ron traía su vieja Cometa 60. No era la mejor escoba, pero era bastante buena para un juego divertido. En cuanto ellos llegaron, Harry y Gallatea levantaron sus manos y transformaron dos ramas en los aros de meta. Dos piedras se volvieron una quaffle y una bludger. Como no tenían ningún bateador, pensaron que era mejor usar sólo una bludger. Ron miraba con envidia a su mejor amigo. Harry había sido el más rápido en dominar la magia sin varita. Después de sólo seis semanas podía hacer la mayoría de los hechizos fácilmente sin su varita, e incluso sin el hechizo.   
  
- "Correcto, estamos listos", anunció Gallatea cuando saltó sobre su escoba. Los demás la siguieron pronto y tuvieron un intenso juego, Harry y Gallatea contra Ardwick y Ron. Gallatea estaba demostrando ser una excelente cazadora, considerando que Ron y Ardwick volaban con un estilo que le iba mejor a los bateadores. Harry no era tan malo como guardián, pero tenía que detenerse de buscar la inexistente snitch.   
  
Dos horas después, el grupo, radiante y azotado por el viento regresó dentro. Fueron a la biblioteca dónde encontraron a Hermione, Ginny y Christabel sentadas alrededor de una mesa estudiando. Viendo a sus amigos entrar con las escobas en sus manos, las tres les preguntaron con la mirada.   
  
- "Estábamos jugando quidditch", fue todo lo Harry tuvo que decir.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Dos días después, el grupo se encontraba, exceptuando a Gallatea, sentados en el aula de encantamientos. El tema de conversación: el cumpleaños de Gallatea. La pregunta que todos tenían era, 'qué le das a la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw?'. Los Ravenclaw eran ricos, aun más ricos que los d'Escargot. No había nada que no pudiera tener. Por suerte para Harry, había pensado en el regalo perfecto para ella. Los demás sabían que tenía algo en mente, y se molestaron al ver que no les diría. Ginny argumentó que si él no les decía, corrían el riesgo de que varios del grupo le compraran lo mismo. Harry simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa reservada y le dijo que ninguno pensaría en lo mismo. Hermione lo había acorralado en la mañana exigiendo saber que era, pensando que era algo potencialmente peligroso. Harry, sin embargo, se había negado de nuevo a decirle. Sabía que si le decía a Hermione, ella lo detendría. Conseguiría un gran discurso sobre no jugar con el tiempo.   
  
Luego, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que una fiesta sorpresa y pequeños regalos sería la mejor opción. La fiesta sería más personal que los grandes regalos, y los regalos serían simplemente una pequeña muestra. Tenían una semana para tener todo listo, y decidieron que cada uno tomaría una tarea. Ron fue el encargado de la comida, ya que fue fácilmente el primero en ofrecerse. Ninguno estaba muy sorprendido, todos sabían que Ron estaba obsesionado con su estómago. Hermione haría la decoración. No confió en nadie más para hacerlo. Christabel y Ginny estaban encargadas de la recreación durante el día. Era mucho por organizar, por lo que lo tomaron las dos. Ardwick salió con el trabajo de conseguir los pequeños detalles que los organizadores necesitaran. Tenía un talento natural para ser capaz de tener en sus manos cualquier cosa en bastante menos tiempo de lo que otros necesitarían, sin importar que tan extraño fuera. A Harry le fue dado el trabajo de mantener a Gallatea distraída la noche anterior, mientras los demás conseguían tener listo el cuarto de Gryffindor para su cumpleaños. No debía ser demasiado duro para él, apenas tenía que mantenerla en la sala común de Ravenclaw durante la tarde. Sin embargo, estaba planeando ofrecerle lecciones de inglés extras los domingos por las noches. Dado que había hecho tanto progreso con su magia sin varita, no necesitaba asistir ya a las lecciones. Decidió que podría gastar el tiempo enseñando a su amiga más inglés. Su progreso había sido bueno, e incluso estaba aprendiendo a leerlo y a escribirlo bastante rápido.   
  
Habiendo decidido todo lo que harían, volvieron a pensar sobre los regalos. Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían decidido darle algo representando su época. Sería algo que sus riquezas no podrían comprarle. Ardwick y Christabel decidieron que hacerle algo ellos sería la mejor idea. Los viajeros del tiempo sólo estarían allí durante un año, y querían hacerle un cumpleaños que su amiga recordara toda la vida.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El siguiente día Harry buscó a Rowena Ravenclaw. Su Jefe de Casa podía ser bastante difícil de encontrar algunas veces, sobre todo cuando estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Le vio dejar el Gran Vestíbulo después del almuerzo y rápidamente salió para seguirla, dejando a una Gallatea curiosa mirando su espalda. No podía entender por qué el muchacho necesitaba hablar con su madre. Encogiéndose de hombros, regresó a su comida, imaginando que probablemente lo averiguaría después.   
  
Entretanto, Harry estaba alcanzando a la fundadora al final del corredor. Nunca había comprendido cómo se podía mover tan rápido. Nunca había sabido como. Decidiendo que no iba a reducir su velocidad, pensó rápidamente en una manera de llamar su atención.   
  
- "Lady Ravenclaw! Necesito hablar contigo."   
  
Eso funcionó, y Rowena se detuvo y se volvió para esperarlo. Tenía una mirada curiosa cuando llego trotando a su lado.   
  
- "Por favor, podría hablarte en privado?"   
  
- "Sobre qué, Harry?"   
  
- "Sobre una idea que tenía para un regalo de cumpleaños para Gallatea."   
  
- "Muy bien, entonces. Sígueme."   
  
Ella se marchó rápidamente y Harry tuvo que trotar para mantener su ritmo. Lo llevó abajo, por un corredor poco familiar durante unos minutos, antes de que comprendiera que estaban en la Torre de Ravenclaw, no muy lejos de su sala común. Ella se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta y entró en un cuarto pródigamente decorado. Los muebles eran costosos, y había una atractiva mampara azul oscura. El cuarto, como noto Harry, no era muy diferente a la oficina de Gryffindor. Comprendió que debía ser la oficina de Lady Ravenclaw. Nunca había estado aquí antes, pero podía ver que iba bien con su personalidad. Tomando asiento, ella le hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo.   
  
- "Entonces, Harry, qué puedo hacer por ti?"   
  
- "Bien, he tenido una idea para un regalo de cumpleaños para Gallatea y estaba preguntándome si me podrías ayudar con él."   
  
- "Desde luego, Harry. Qué tienes en mente?"   
  
- "Bien..."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El día del cumpleaños de Gallatea amaneció con un cielo azul sin nubes y un sol brillante. La muchacha se sentó en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía, y había estado ahí desde la tarde anterior. Observando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensaba en lo que cumplir dieciséis significaría para ella. Algún día de este año tendría que escoger un esposo. Aunque sólo tuviera dieciséis, en su cultura era costumbre casarse a esa edad. El problema era que ella aún se sentía como una niña. Envidiaba a Hermione y a Ginny en serio. Sabía que en su tiempo ya no tenían los compromisos matrimoniales, y ellos no serían tomados como adultos hasta que tuvieran dieciocho años. Cuando pensó en esto, descubrió que era un problema para ella. Ya estaba enamorada. Enamorada de alguien que nunca podría tener. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, presentandose en el Gran Vestíbulo, había descubierto que era con él con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Incluso le había pedido un compromiso, y cuando lo recordó, las imagenes de la conversación que mantuvo con su madre después del Banquete de Bienvenida flotaron en su mente.   
  
**Flash back**_   
  
- "Madre, ya he escogido un esposo."   
  
Rowena la buscó, sobresaltada, cuando su hija entró en su oficina. Por sus palabras y su tono de voz podría decir que era uno de los nuevos muchachos al que había escogido.   
  
- "Entra, hija mía. Dime, a quién has escogido?"   
  
- "El nuevo muchacho, Harry Potter. En cuanto le vi supe que era él a quien quería. Por favor, Madre, lo apruebas?"   
  
La fundadora miró a su hija tristemente. Podía ver que en su mente ya era un hecho, y no estaba segura de cómo darle la noticia.   
  
- "Gallatea, hay algo que debo decirte sobre los nuevos estudiantes."   
  
- "Cualquier cosa, Madre, no puede ser tan malo."   
  
- "Ellos no son de nuestra gente. Vinieron aquí desde el futuro al utilizar un amuleto mágico muy poderoso. Tendrán que volver al futuro, y no pueden llevarte con ellos. Ves por qué no puedes casarte con el muchacho Potter? Si te enamoras de él tendrás roto tu corazón. No te arriesgues, Gallatea."   
  
La cara de la joven muchacha se arrugó. Comprendió lo que Harry le había querido decir, pero si lo que su madre decía era verdad, nunca podría tenerlo. _Sólo intentaré ser su amiga_, pensó, _por lo menos es mejor que nada..._   
  
_**Fin del Flash back**   
  
Gallatea limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, echó una última mirada al sol creciente, y se encabezó hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Durante el desayuno, las personas se le acercaban a Gallatea y le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños. Estaba un poco defraudada ya que no había visto a sus amigos todavía. Harry normalmente se sentaba con ella a las horas de la comida, pero él no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera estaba su madre, según vino a pensar. Parecía un poco extraño que los dos estuvieran faltando al mismo tiempo. _Extraño_, pensó, _quizá están planeando algo_. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un par de fuertes brazos la estaban envolviendo desde atrás. Dándose la vuelta vio al objeto de sus pensamientos.   
  
- "Hola, 'Tea. Feliz cumpleaños!"   
  
- "Gracias, Harry. Sabes dónde esta mi madre? No la he visto esta mañana, y es extraño porque normalmente viene a verme antes del desayuno en mi cumpleaños."   
  
- "La vi más temprano en los terrenos, pero no sé que está haciendo ahora."   
  
- "Bien. Vas a comer algo? Casi es hora de Runas."   
  
- "Seguro."   
  
Muy a su desilusión, Harry separó sus brazos de su alrededor y se sentó. _Simplemente era una señal de amistad, él no siente nada más por ti_, pensó mientras Harry tomaba su desayuno.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa tarde, después de la cena, Harry arrastró a Gallatea de la mesa de Ravenclaw al Cuarto de Gryffindor. Los demás, incluyendo a Rowena y a Lolide, habían salido antes para conseguir alistar la fiesta para cuando el par llegara. Era trabajo de Harry, siendo un compañero Ravenclaw, llevar a la muchacha a las siete para el cumpleaños. Una vez ellos llegaron al cuarto, Harry abrió la puerta e introdujo a la muchacha de dieciséis años en la oscura torre. Cuando ella entró, las velas se encendieron con vida y sus amigos y su familia saltaron para gritar "Sorpresa!!!"   
  
Ella no supo qué decir. Todas las personas más cercanas a ella se encontraban en el cuarto sonriéndole. Harry estaba detrás suyo, después de haber cerrado la puerta. Gallatea estaba muda. Esto era lo más imaginativo que cualquiera le había hecho alguna vez en su cumpleaños. Con un movimiento de la mano de Ginny un poco de música suave empezó a sonar de fondo, mientras Hermione la acercaba a una mesa. La mesa tenía comida de todos los tipos en un extremo, y los regalos al otro.   
  
- "Sorpresa, hija mía. No pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, cierto?"   
  
La joven muchacha se volvió con los ojos emocionados a su madre antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Después de unos minutos, se separó y se volvió al resto del grupo, mientras abrazaba a cada uno, demorándose un poco más en los brazos de Harry.   
  
- "Entonces, 'Tea, qué quieres hacer primero?"   
  
- "Creo que me gustaría abrir mis regalos primero", le dijo al muchacho de cabello azabache.   
  
Moviendose por la mesa, tomó asiento y recogió el primer regalo. Estaba envuelto en papel azul oscuro con lazo dorado. Al sacarlo de la envoltura encontró una caja que contenía un curioso objeto redondo que nunca antes había visto. Volviéndose al grupo, no pudo evitar una mirada desconcertada.   
  
- "Qué es?"   
  
Ron sonrió brillantemente, ese era su regalo.   
  
- "Es un chivatoscopio. Hace un ruido si alguien cerca de ti no es de fiar."   
  
- "Um... gracias... creo."   
  
- "Por nada."   
  
Enseguida, recibió un juego de plumas de grifo de Christabel, un libro grande empastado en cuero con las páginas en blanco para que escribiera su diccionario de inglés de Ardwick, una bolsa de dulces de Hermione, conteniendo una caja de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott y algunas Ranas de Chocolate. Ella observó entretenida los dulces antes de volverse a Hermione. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.   
  
- "Pensé que te gustaría ser la primera persona en la historia en probar algunos dulces modernos."   
  
Gallatea le regresó una sonrisa a su ruborizada amiga. Luego, abrió el regalo de Lolide. Era una piedra de cristal redonda, del tamaño de un huevo de gallina.   
  
- "Qué es?"   
  
- "Es una piedra curativa élfica, joven Ravenclaw. Creo que te protegerá. Puedes encontrarla de utilidad en el futuro."   
  
- "Gracias, Lolide. Me mostrarás cómo usarla?"   
  
- "Después, joven. Creo que aún tienes más regalos por abrir."   
  
Gallatea alcanzó el penúltimo regalo de la mesa. Tenía papel de envoltura rojo y una etiqueta que le decía que era de Ginny. Abriéndolo, se estremeció al encontrar un álbum de fotos. Había visto a Ginny tomando fotos hace unas semanas y se había preguntado lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba asombrada con la cámara. Lo encontró mucho más rápido que esperar a que alguien pintara un retrato. El álbum contenía fotos de su madre y sus amigos, algunas solos y en otras en grupos. En la parte posterior derecha había una que ella le había insistido a Ginny que tomara. Fue tomada por su madre, y salían todos sus amigos, así como ella, en la foto. Los siete se encontraban de pie en las escaleras de la entrada de Hogwarts, riendo como locos y haciendo gestos. Gallatea sentía ardientes lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas cuando miró a Ginny.   
  
- "Pensé que te gustaría tener algo para recordarnos."   
  
- "Gracias, Ginny. Lo cuidare bien."   
  
Retrocediendo a la mesa, recogió el último regalo. La etiqueta le dijo que era de su madre. Rompiendo el papel encontró una caja de madera grande que se mecía ligeramente de atrás a adelante. Curiosa, la abrió y encontró un juego completo de pelotas de quidditch dentro. Le dirigió una mirada asustada a su madre sonriendo antes de lanzarse a la fundadora.   
  
- "Escuché que habías mostrado un gran interés por este nuevo deporte, y pensé que apreciarías el equipo. Son hechas a mano, ya que no podría encontrarlas en cualquier tienda."   
  
- "Te agradezco tanto, Madre."   
  
- "Por nada, hija mía."   
  
Retrocediendo hacia el grupo, Gallatea comprendió que no había recibido un regalo de Harry. Su corazón se oprimió un poco al pensar esto. Hermione había llegado obviamente a la misma conclusión, porque se volvió al muchacho y llamó su atención.   
  
- "Harry, dónde esta tu regalo? Todos morimos por conocerlo durante toda la semana."   
  
Harry les sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Gallatea. Tomándola, ella fue sacada del cuarto, con los demás siguiéndolos detrás de ella.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
- "Harry, a dónde vamos?"   
  
- "Sólo espera, verás cuando lleguemos allí."   
  
El grupo se dirigía a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts, moviéndose en dirección opuesta al lago.   
  
- "Cierren sus ojos, todos. Quiero que todos se sorprendan."   
  
Haciendo como les había dicho, todos, exceptuando a Ravenclaw, cerraron sus ojos. Harry tuvo una gran sonrisa y ondeó su mano, quitando los encantos de invisibilidad de su regalo.   
  
- "Bien, pueden mirar ahora."   
  
Cuando el grupo abrió sus ojos.   
  
- "Que es..."   
  
- "Oh, mi..."   
  
- "Que es eso?"   
  
- "No lo hizo! No lo puedo creer..."   
  
- "HARRY JAMES POTTER! QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO????"   
  
Harry parecía contento con las variadas reacciones de sus amigos. Ondeando su mano, despertó a Ron de su desmayo y se acerco a una aturdida Gallatea.   
  
- "Te gusta?"   
  
- "Gustarme??? LO AMO! Pero qué...? Cómo...? Cuándo...?"   
  
- "Lo construí de varios pedazos y piezas. Me estoy volviendo bastante bueno en la magia sin varita. Necesité un poco de ayuda de tu madre, pero al fin lo termine. La más difícil fue intentar mantenerlo oculto. Ven aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte."   
  
Tomando a la muchacha de la mano sin encontrar resistencia, la llevó sobre una pequeña parcela de tierra donde un rectángulo de piedra ónix negra estaba fijo en la tierra. Ondeó su mano sobre él y susurró "Gallatea". La contraseña fue aceptada, y unas palabras se formaron en la superficie de la piedra ónix. Al mirar mas de cerca, la muchacha pudo ver un mensaje escrito por él en inglés y anglosajón.   
  
  
**A Gallatea Ravenclaw   
  
Un regalo especial para una amiga especial. Siempre te recordaré.   
  
De Harry Potter**   
  
  
- "Oh, Harry. Muchas gracias."   
  
- "Por nada. Quise hacerte algo que durara por siempre."   
  
Cuando el par regresó a la fiesta, un nuevo campo de quidditch se alzaba detrás de ellos.   
  



	21. Capítulo 19: Sospechas de Halloween

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Diecinueve - Sospechas de Halloween_**   
  
El día siguiente al cumpleaños de Gallatea trajo mucha confusión a la escuela. Al finalizar el desayuno todos los estudiantes habían escuchado hablar del nuevo campo de quidditch y se preguntaban para que era. Imaginaban que era para algún tipo de deporte, al juzgar por las posiciones de las tribunas. Pero los seis aros dorados solo los confundía más. También era obvio que a los otros tres fundadores no les dicho sobre la adición realizada a su escuela, ya que Slytherin irrumpió dentro, rápidamente seguido por Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Los otros dos parecían tranquilos y aceptándolo, pero Salazar estaba en pie de guerra. Hizo como Snape después de un partido Gryffindor-Slytherin pareciendo un oso de peluche. Dirigiéndose a Rowena, empezó a reñirla con el máximo de su voz.   
  
- "QUE ES ESO?"   
  
- "Qué es que, Salazar?"   
  
- "NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, MUJER!"   
  
- "No estoy jugando. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hija de uno de sus amigos. Tienes alguna objeción a eso?"   
  
- "¡SÍ LA TENGO! ES HORRIBLE, Y NO SIRVE PARA NINGÚN PROP"SITO PRÁCTICO."   
  
- "No seas absurdo, Salazar. Es un campo de quidditch."   
  
- "Y puedo preguntar qué es el quidditch?", preguntó Gryffindor.   
  
- "El Quidditch es un deporte jugado en los... en el lugar de donde son los nuevos estudiantes."   
  
- "Ya veo. Y puedo preguntar cuántas personas aquí saben jugar este deporte?"   
  
Gallatea, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, y Ardwick levantaron sus manos. Gryffindor echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y no notó ninguna otra mano.   
  
- "Mi estimada Rowena, parece que tenemos un nuevo campo para un deporte que nadie conoce. Ahora, alguien tiene una sugerencia acerca de como hacemos para remediar esto?"   
  
En la mesa de Slytherin, Christabel se puso de pie despacio. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que la muchacha normalmente era muy tímida para atraer tanta atención sobre ella. Fue Hufflepuff la que reparo en ella.   
  
- "Tienes una sugerencia, querida?"   
  
- "Bien, imagine que ya que mis amigos causaron el alboroto, y yo soy la única del grupo poco familiar con el deporte, sería la mejor para hablar. De lo que he escuchado, de dónde son Ron, 'Mione, Ginny y Harry tienen equipos para practicar este deporte. También les he oído hablar sobre equipos en las Casas. Yo sugeriría que ya que ahora tenemos los medios, hagamos uso de ellos. Propongo que Harry y Ron escriban para nosotros las reglas del juego y cómo se practica, quizás en forma de un libro. Estos libros podrían distribuirse a los demás estudiantes, y aquellos que estén interesados podrían formar equipos en las Casas. Podríamos tener un campeonato entre los equipos de las Casa, como una forma recreativa de educación física. A menudo he escuchado a Lord Slytherin quejándose de la salud de muchos estudiantes. Ésta puede ser una solución razonable."   
  
Al finalizar la muchacha se sentó y esperó una respuesta. Sus amigos la miraban con orgullo, y los fundadores se habían agrupado para discutir esta sugerencia. Los estudiantes esperaban su respuesta con avidez. Muchos de ellos encontraron atractiva la idea de un evento deportivo. Después de unos minutos, y muchas miradas sucias de Slytherin, los fundadores se volvieron a los estudiantes, y Rowena se dirigió a todos ellos.   
  
- "Se ha estado de acuerdo en probar esta sugerencia por el resto de este año. Si funciona, podemos hacer que el quidditch se considere una nueva tradición de Hogwarts."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
No fue hasta el inicio de la tercera hora que Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de acorralar a Harry sobre el campo de quidditch. Había intentado hablar con él la noche anterior, pero él se había quedado cerca de Gallatea. Podía decir que estaba evitándola, e imaginándose que era porque sabía que ella le daría un discurso. Pero no podría evitarla por siempre. Al inicio de su hora libre lo encontró sentado en una esquina lejana de la biblioteca leyendo un libro de Artes Oscuras. Yendo hacia él, se sentó al frente, se apoyó en la mesa, y cerró de golpe el libro. Él alzó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, pero no consiguió decir nada antes de que ella lanzara su perorata.   
  
- "En que diablos estabas pensando? Recuerdo claramente haberte dicho cuando llegamos aquí que no podíamos cambiar el pasado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Entiendes la gravedad de lo que has hecho? Todo lo que sabemos es que podrías cambiar la historia completamente. Podríamos volver a casa y encontrar el mundo completamente diferente. Esto es un desastre!"   
  
- "Relájate 'Mione. Dudo seriamente que construir el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts vaya a cambiar en absoluto la historia, en serio. Y si lo hiciera, no sería por mucho."   
  
- "Harry, no puedes saber eso. Simplemente imagina este escenario. Las personas que se suponía que inventaban el quidditch, no lo hacen. Caen en la pobreza y luego se suicidan. Ellos podrían ser antepasados de alguien importante en nuestro tiempo. Cuando volvamos encontramos que Tú-sabes-quién ha tomado el poder. O Grindelwald. Si el antepasado de Dumbledore hubiese muerto, él nunca existiría. Nosotros podríamos no existir. El mundo... estaría... en... ruinas..."   
  
- "'Mione, tienes que tranquilizarte. Respira, correcto. No será tan malo. Cómo sabes que se suponía que no estábamos aquí? Cómo sabes que no estábamos, es decir, en el pasado, influyendo en el futuro. Si no hubiésemos usado el amuleto y no hubiésemos venido aquí podríamos alterar todo. El hecho es, Hermione, que no tenemos ninguna manera de saber si cambiaremos las cosas estando aquí, o se quedaran igual. Supongo que no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que vayamos al próximo sitio, pero presiento que es lo último."   
  
- "Que te hace pensar eso? Qué evidencia tienes? Si sabes algo que yo no entonces creo que debes compartirlo."   
  
- "Simplemente es un presentimiento. Y pequeñas cosas, sabes? Quiero decir, vinimos aquí de un tiempo que ha perdido mucha magia. Podemos ser los únicos que pueden devolver las viejas costumbres. Otra cosa es Lolide. Ella me preguntó al inicio del curso si yo pudiera hacer las paces con los duendes en nombre del mundo mágico cuando vuelva. Si no hubiéramos venido aquí, no creo que hubiéramos podido hacerlo. Las habilidades extras que ganamos aquí posiblemente podrían ser la única ventaja que tenemos en la guerra contra Voldemort. No puedo sentarme y pretender que todo esto es una coincidencia."   
  
- "Sabes que no creo en la Adivinación y en el Destino, Harry..."   
  
- "Sé que no lo haces. Pero si recuerdas, Ginny es una Vidente. Te dije que cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon ella me dijo que sacara más dinero de mi cuenta. Su visión nos decía que vendríamos aquí. Sabes que los verdaderos Videntes nunca se equivocan. Nosotros estábamos destinados a estar aquí, solo lo sé."   
  
- "Bien, Harry, lo dejaré pasar hasta que tengamos más evidencia de que lo que hagamos no hace mas mal que bien, pero no olvidare esto, comprendes?"   
  
- "Gracias, 'Mione, necesitaba eso."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Unos días después Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en el Gran Vestíbulo, escribiendo furiosamente. Harry era bueno apuntando las cosas en forma de libro, habiendo tenido mucha práctica con su libro de Artes Oscuras Antiguas. Ron, por otro lado, lo encontraba un poco más difícil. Los dos estaban intentando apuntar en un libro las reglas del quidditch de forma que la escuela entera lo pudiera entender. Luego, Ron pidió un alto.   
  
- "Sabes, Harry? Creo que simplemente debo permitirte escribirlo."   
  
- "Ron! No puedes dejarme hacer todo el trabajo."   
  
- "No te preocupes, no lo haré. Sólo creo que ya que eres bueno escribiendo, podría dejarte eso. Mientras lo haces yo podría ordenar el diseño y las fotos."   
  
- "Cómo vas a conseguir las fotos? Nunca se ha jugado un partido real!"   
  
- "Podría conseguir que 'Tea y Ard ayudaran. Podríamos salir todos y tener un corto juego simulado. Tenemos suficientes personas para un equipo completo, y simplemente podemos pretender que tenemos antagonistas..."   
  
- "A veces me asustas, sabes?"   
  
- "Harrrrry... no será tan malo. Una vez tengamos el primer juego de las Casas podemos reemplazar las fotos."   
  
- "Es cierto, supongo eso es lo que hay que hacer."   
  
Los dos continuaron trabajando ávidamente. Harry continuó la escritura de las reglas y movimientos, mientras Ron salió a encontrar a los otros y pedirle a Ginny prestada su cámara.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Los siete amigos entraron en el Gran Vestíbulo para la celebración de Halloween la noche siguiente y sus mandíbulas cayeron inmediatamente asustados. El Vestíbulo estaba decorado con miles de luciérnagas de colores diferentes. Eran más grandes que las luciérnagas Muggle, casi del tamaño de una snitch. Diversos fantasmas flotaban cerca del techo, causando que los anglosajones chillaran regocijados. En esos momentos, Hogwarts no había estado suficiente tiempo para adquirir algún fantasma, por lo que verlos así en el Gran Vestíbulo era un obsequio raro. Grandes calabazas flotaban en los bordes del cuarto, y las mesas de las Casas estaban decoradas con un material parecido a una araña con varias ilusiones de partes del cuerpo desunidas. El efecto global era magnífico. Cuando el grupo se sentó en sus respectivas mesas, Helga Hufflepuff se puso de pie para pronunciar el discurso de Halloween.   
  
- "Sean todos bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Halloween. Primero me gustaría agradecer a los alumnos de séptimo año su ayuda en la decoración del Vestíbulo, han hecho un trabajo verdaderamente extraordinario. Me gustaría también anunciar que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley han terminado los libros con las reglas del quidditch, y Lord Gryffindor los estará distribuyendo en sus mesas en unos minutos. Una vez hayan leído los libros, cualquiera que este interesado en probar para un equipo por favor inscríbase en su sala común. Los formatos de inscripción estarán allí durante tres semanas, para que no se preocupen por tener que leer sus libros rápidamente. Ahora, permítanme desearles un próspero y agradable Halloween, y disfrútenlo!"   
  
Aplaudiendo sus manos en un gesto que les recordó bastante a Dumbledore, Hufflepuff se sentó en una mesa llena de comida. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Gallatea estaba sentada en silencio meditando. Salió de sus pensamientos porque Harry, pensando que podría querer comer algo antes de que la comida estuviera fría, la atizó en un costado con su codo. La sobresaltada muchacha se volvió hacia el joven de ojos verdes y le dirigió su mejor mirada asesina.   
  
- "Para qué hiciste eso?"   
  
- "Parecías estar distraída, y pensé que te gustaría cenar algo antes de perderte definitivamente en tu mente."   
  
- "Solo estaba pensando, crees que quedaré en el equipo de la casa?"   
  
- "¡Desde luego! Eres una de las mejores cazadoras que he visto. Sería un crimen no incluirte en el equipo. Además, es tu campo de quidditch, y dudo que el nuevo capitán pueda mantenerte fuera de él, aún si lo intentara."   
  
- "Gracias, Harry, necesitaba un poco de seguridad. Fue mi obsesión con el quidditch lo que empezó todo, simplemente estaría avergonzada si no estoy en el equipo."   
  
Harry le regreso una sonrisa y permitió que sus ojos vagaran por el recinto. Aterrizaron en la regia figura de Salazar Slytherin. Harry frunció el entrecejo al ver el fundador. El hombre seguía revisando el cuarto, como si buscara o esperara algo. Una y otra vez le echaba un vistazo a Gryffindor, miraba su reloj mágico, y nuevamente regresaba alrededor del cuarto. Harry tocó con el codo a 'Tea y susurró en su oreja.   
  
- "Soy yo o Slytherin parece un poco sospechoso?"   
  
Gallatea observó al fundador y regresó a Harry.   
  
- "A mí me parece absolutamente normal."   
  
- "Parece más cerrado, y mira por mucho tiempo. Echa una mirada alrededor del cuarto, como si estuviera buscando algo, y entonces hace una mirada furtiva a su reloj y a Gryffindor. Solo míralo. Y estoy seguro que está murmurando en pársel."   
  
- "Qué sabes sobre el pársel, Harry? De cualquier forma, solamente él puede entenderlo."   
  
Harry simplemente levantó sus mangas. Gallatea dio un brinco cuando descubrió las dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor de sus muñecas. En los dos meses que Harry había estado en su Casa, nunca las había notado antes. Al observarlas mejor descubrió que estaban protegidas por un hechizo de ocultación. Sólo aquellos que supieran que estaban allí, o al que se las mostrara el invocador, podría verlas. Se sentó en un aturdido silencio cuando Harry empezó a sisear a las dos serpientes de coral.   
  
- *Simbi! Nirah! Necesito su ayuda.*   
  
- *Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte, Harry?*, le contestó Nirah.   
  
- *Creo que Salazar Slytherin trama algo. Quiero que gasten algún tiempo espíandolo durante las próximas semanas. Lo harían para mí?*   
  
- *Desde luego que lo haremos. Nirah y yo estaremos honradas.*   
  
- *Gracias a ambas. Sin embargo, un consejo. Slytherin habla pársel. Si están cerca de él, tengan cuidado en discutir las cosas telepáticamente.*   
  
- *Claro, joven amo*   
  
Luego de eso, Harry tiró suavemente el par de sus muñecas y las puso en el suelo, dónde desaparecieron pronto en la muchedumbre de piernas. Retrocediendo a la rígida Gallatea, la atizó en un costado por segunda vez en la noche. Ella pestañeó meramente, y volvió su cabeza hacia su amigo. Harry dio un profundo suspiro, resignado.   
  
- "'Tea, puedo confiar en que guardaras este secreto? Conozco unos Ravenclaws que bailarían como locos si supieran que yo tenía dos serpientes en el dormitorio. Y acerca de que hablo pársel, no quiero a nadie investigando sobre eso. Puedo confiar en ti?"   
  
La muchacha simplemente cabeceó.   
  
- "Bueno. Necesito darles un mensaje a los demás, ver si notan algo extraño en Slytherin."   
  
Gallatea salió de su estupor con esto. Volvió los ojos ligeramente llorosos a Harry.   
  
- "Yo puedo hacerlo, simplemente dame un minuto."   
  
Harry la miró con curiosidad cuando cerró sus ojos, con una cara de gran concentración. Un momento después escuchó los gañidos sorprendidos de los otros cinco. Echando una mirada alrededor de las otras mesas, pudo ver al resto del grupo lleno de temor, todavía ligeramente interesado, observo sus caras. Entonces, como si fueran uno, se volvieron y empezaron a mirar lo que Slytherin hacía. Retrocediendo a Gallatea, la encontró mirándolo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.   
  
- "Lo hice", alardeaba.   
  
- "Que hiciste?"   
  
- "Bien, en mi línea de sangre tenemos muchas personas con habilidades telepáticas. Ellas normalmente no se manifiestan hasta que el heredero tenga por lo menos dieciséis años. Sólo pensé que lo probaría, y funcionó!"   
  
- "Bien hecho, 'Tea. nunca dejas de asombrarme. Asumo que recibieron el mensaje?"   
  
- "Sí, todos lo observaran. Vamos a encontrarnos en la biblioteca mañana después del desayuno para comparar las notas."   
  
Harry simplemente asintió. _Puede no ser nada_, pensó, _pero no me gusta la manera en que Slytherin esta actuando. Me pregunto si este año es en el que riñe con los otros fundadores y deja Hogwarts? Eso sería algo interesante para que Ginny lo pusiera en su libro. Esta fiesta está poniéndose un poco aburrida, y creo que debo darle algo que observar a Slytherin..._   
  
Sonriendo con malicia, Harry discretamente batió su mano bajo la mesa. Un momento después un enjambre de murciélagos vampiros rodeaba a los ahora chillones estudiantes. Harry había leído sobre este pequeño encanto en particular en un libro de Artes Oscuras que había encontrado en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Los murciélagos no podían herir a nadie, pero su ataque constante estaba empezando a causar pánico. Gallatea era una de las pocas en mirar sentada serenamente la función. Los otros eran Ron, Ardwick y Peeves. Ellos sabían que Harry había planeado algo para la fiesta de Halloween, pero no estaban seguros que. Gallatea lo había deducido en cuanto vio su sonrisa. Le sonrió, mientras murmuraba en voz baja "Muchachos!".   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La siguiente mañana los siete amigos se encontraban sentados en su esquina de la biblioteca. La mesa en la que se encontraban sentados había sido reclamada por el grupo al inicio del año. Se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, y les daba casi tanto retiro como el que tenían en el Cuarto de Gryffindor. Hermione le dirigía a Gallatea una mirada interrogante, y Ardwick tenía una mirada de completo terror cuando miraba a la joven. Suspirando, decidió explicarles lo de la noche anterior. Cuando acabó, todos concurrieron en que Slytherin había estado actuando extrañamente. Después de explicarles su don, los otros dejaron de mirarla asustados. Poco después Harry habló.   
  
- "'Tea, puedes llamar telepáticamente a Simbi y Nirah, por favor. Me gustaría una actualización de ellas."   
  
Cuando Gallatea asintió, recibió miradas comprensivas de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Al otro lado de la mesa, Ardwick y Christabel parecían desconcertados. Sin embargo, no estuvieron desconcertados mucho tiempo, ya que unos momentos más tarde Simbi y Nirah llegaban, deslizándose hacía la mesa. Cuando Harry se agacho y las recogió, poniéndolas en la mesa, el par retrocedió lejos.   
  
- "Chris, Ard, esta bien. Ellas no los lastimaran", les dijo el muchacho de cabello azabache. Eso los conforto un poco, sobre todo cuando él se volvió a las serpientes y empezó a hablar con ellas.   
  
- *Chicas, averiguaron algo?*   
  
- *Sí*, habló Simbi, *según lo que pudimos entender, Slytherin está reuniendo todas las serpientes una vez al mes en algún lugar llamado la 'Cámara'. Su trabajo es espiar a alguien llamado Gryffindor.*   
  
Harry palideció un poco ante esto.   
  
- *Gracias por su ayuda. Supongo que podrían asistir a estas reuniones, lo harían? Sólo para averiguar lo que pretende.*   
  
- *Lo haremos por ti, joven amo*   
  
- *Gracias*   
  
Retrocediendo a sus amigos, Harry recibió las variadas reacciones.   
  
- "Chris, Ard, no deben asustarse. No pueden contar lo que estoy a punto de decirles a nadie más. Yo hablo pársel, y éstas son mis amigas, Simbi y Nirah. Ellas han estado reuniendo información sobre Slytherin, y parecen haber averiguado lo que pretende. Según lo que pudieron recoger, está mandando serpientes para espiar a Gryffindor y hacerlas encontrarse con él para informarle una vez al mes. Simbi y Nirah han estado de acuerdo en asistir a las reuniones para averiguar lo que está pasando."   
  
- "Dónde están celebrándose las reuniones, Harry?", le preguntó Hermione. Tomando una profunda respiración, observó a Ginny un momento antes de contestar.   
  
- "En la Cámara de los Secretos."   
  



	22. Capítulo 20: Espías de Slytherin

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veinte - Espías de Slytherin_**   
  
- "No puedes hablar en serio!"   
  
- "Lo siento, Gin, pero me temo que sí. Simbi y Nirah me dijeron que las reuniones se celebrarían en la 'Cámara', y ésa es la única cámara confidencial en la que puedo pensar. Es decir, piensa en eso. Si fueras a espiar a uno de los otros fundadores, y no quisieras que nadie te descubriera, entonces irías a alguna parte en la que ellos no puedan entrar. La Cámara de los Secretos es la única parte de Hogwarts que conozco a la que los demás serían incapaces de acceder."   
  
- "Espera un minuto", habló Christabel, "por favor podrían decirnos lo que quieren decir? Estoy un poco desconcertada, y creo que Ardwick y 'Tea también."   
  
Los otros dos asintieron conformes. Ellos nunca habían oído hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos antes. Los viajeros del tiempo se miraron brevemente antes de que Harry les narrara lo sucedido en su segundo año en Hogwarts, Ginny agregaba los detalles en los que él estaba inseguro. Una vez acabaron, los tres anglosajones los miraban fijamente con temor.   
  
- "Asombroso! Mataste un basilisco cuando tenías doce años!", exclamó Ardwick ruidosamente. Hermione lo miraba con desaprobación, suspirado derrotada. En su experiencia, los muchachos nunca aprenderían a comportarse de una manera civilizada en una biblioteca.   
  
- "Por eso es, Ard, que necesitamos una estrategia. Después de ser los mejores amigos con Harry durante cuatro años y medio, me gusta saber qué está pasando alrededor de la escuela. La mejor manera de averiguar lo de que Slytherin pretende sería seguirlo durante algún tiempo."   
  
- "Ron, comprendo tu lógica, pero creo que debemos informar a mi madre. No debemos ir espiando a uno de los profesores, es deshonesto. Mi madre podría saber qué está pasando..."   
  
- "Creo que no, 'Tea. Si Slytherin tiene serpientes espiando a Gryffindor, y está reuniéndolas en la Cámara de los Secretos, obviamente no quiere que los demás se enteren. Si lo seguimos allí abajo en la próxima reunión, podemos ver qué está pasando y regresar a informar a Lady Ravenclaw cuando tengamos alguna evidencia sólida."   
  
- "Pero Harry, eres el único que podrá entenderlo. Sin embargo, pensé que dijiste que enviarías a tus serpientes a la reunión. Por qué necesitaríamos ir también nosotros?"   
  
- "Veo tu punto, 'Mione, pero qué si ellos las atrapan? Quiero decir, Slytherin podrían tener un grupo específico de serpientes que este utilizando, y Simbi y Nirah podrían parecer sospechosas. Sé que él no sabe que hablo pársel, pero podría no querer tomar riesgos. Podría lastimarlas, y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Pienso que debo ser el único en ir."   
  
- "Que! No puedes!"   
  
- "Harry es peligroso!"   
  
- "NO!"   
  
- "Que si él te ve..."   
  
- "ALTO! He tomado una decisión. Voy a ir a la próxima reunión, y eso es definitivo. Creo que necesitamos saber qué está pasando y soy la mejor persona para hacerlo. Entretanto, todos debemos tomar turnos para vigilarlo por cualquier comportamiento sospechoso. Están de acuerdo?"   
  
El resto del grupo asintió renuentemente. Podían entender a Harry, pero no estaban contentos con la situación. Tenían miedo de que pudiera resultar lastimado, pero confiaban en que tuviera cuidado e hiciera lo correcto.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Finalmente, pasaron las tres semanas siguientes a la fiesta de Halloween, y con esto, arribaron las audiciones de quidditch. Harry y Ron estaban en el campo temprano, sacando las escobas del colegio y transformando temporalmente pelotas de quidditch. Había sido decidido por los fundadores que ellos dos serían las personas más indicadas para llevar a cabo las audiciones, ya que eran los más familiarizados con el juego, y podrían hacer buenas sugerencias para los jugadores. Les dijeron que trataran a todas las Casas con igualdad durante ese día, para hacer una buena seleccion. No estarían a favor de sus propios equipos de Casa.   
  
Gallatea prácticamente había saltado las paredes desde el desayuno. Había estado esperando las audiciones ávidamente desde la primera vez que había visto el campo de quidditch, y ahora estaba doblemente entusiasmada ya que el día había llegado finalmente. Se había pasado la tarde anterior limpiando y limpiando su escoba, con el equipo de reparación de escobas que Harry había abierto frente a ella. Harry se lo había prestado para que pudiera alistar su escoba en la mejor forma posible. Sabía que ella no tendría que preocuparse por las audiciones, siendo una fantástica aviadora, pero sabía que se sentiría bien si su escoba estaba en buenas condiciones. Realmente admiraba la escoba de Gallatea. Había sido hecha hace dos años a mano por su madre, como un regalo de cumpleaños, y el arte era exquisito. Harry amaba su Saeta de Fuego, pero mataría por una escoba personalizada. Era específicamente hecha para que la muchacha volara, y respondía pobremente a cualquier otro que intentara volarla. Era casi tan rápida como su Saeta de Fuego, lo que encontró extraño considerado el hecho que había sido hecha casi mil años antes que la suya, y la tecnología debería haber avanzado en ese tiempo.   
  
Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ron voló cerca de su cabeza. Echando una mirada alrededor, vió que los estudiantes habían empezado a reunirse en el campo. La mayoría se sentaba en las tribunas, pero un número grande también se estaba reuniendo en el campo, separados en las diferentes Casas. Los cuatro fundadores podían verse ubicados en el palco de los maestros, junto a Lolide y los demás profesores. Una vez estaban seguros que todos se habían reunido, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a los estudiantes en el campo. Harry gesticuló para que Ron continuara, y retrocedió para permitirle a su amigo trabajar. El pelirrojo le sonrió antes de volverse y dirigirse a los estudiantes.   
  
"Vengan aquí, todos. Correcto, quiero que todos entren allí en grupos. Bateadores los quiero a la derecha, cazadores a la izquierda, guardianes en el medio. Cualquiera que desee probar para buscador puede ir con Harry. Empezaremos reuniendo equipos simulados para cada Casa, y entonces jugarán juntos. Estamos buscando personas que puedan trabajar como un equipo, sobre todo para los cazadores y bateadores. Estaremos jugando sin buscadores, ya que los probaremos después. Ahora, para el primer equipo de Slytherin quiero..."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Tuvieron un total de ocho juegos de quidditch. Al finalizar la escuela entera había conseguido una percepción del juego, y la mayoría de ellos disfrutó completamente la experiencia. Fue un éxito instantáneo. Los miembros de los equipos habían sido escogidos unánimemente por los cuatro fundadores, los maestros, Ron y Harry. Para su placer, Gallatea había sido escogida como una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw. Ginny era cazadora de Hufflepuff, para sorpresa de Ron. El propio Ron era guardián de Gryffindor. La única posición que todavía tenían que llenar era la del buscador. Harry llevó a todos los postulantes al campo. Él también probaría, y deseaba hacerlo tan justo como fuera posible. Volviéndose al grupo, sacó cuatro pelotas aladas.   
  
- "Atención todos; esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Como indudablemente han leído en sus libros, éstas son las snitches. Normalmente son doradas, pero para las audiciones las utilizaremos de colores. Tenemos una de cada color: roja, verde, amarilla y azul. Las soltaré todas y subiremos al aire. Cuando suene mi silbato quiero que todos encuentren la snitch que corresponde al color de su Casa. La primera persona de cada casa en atrapar su snitch será el buscador del equipo. Una vez hayamos hecho esto, se reunirán a sus nuevos equipos para escoger un capitán. Ahora, vamos!"   
  
Harry soltó los cuatro snitches y se alzó en el aire, rápidamente seguido por los demás estudiantes. Después de unos momentos sonó su silbato y la persecución se inició.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Innecesario decir, Harry fue el primero en coger una snitch. Esto le hizo automáticamente el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Tenía mucha más experiencia que los demás. No obstante, también quería que Ravenclaw ganara la Copa de las Casas, y sabía que él era su mejor esperanza. A pesar de haber pasado sus primeros cuatro años en Gryffindor, era sorprendente cuán fiel era a su nueva Casa. Se dirigió hacia el resto del nuevo equipo, mientras le sonreía a Gallatea mientras llegaba. Ella corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.   
  
- "Lo hice, Harry! Estoy en el equipo!"   
  
- "Te dije que lo harías, y conseguiste el lugar por puro talento, no debido a quién eres. Ganaste tu lugar, y lo mereces. No permitas que nadie te diga otra cosa."   
  
Ella le regresó una sonrisa y le dio otro abrazo. Volviéndose al resto del equipo, Harry sentía que debía decirle algo también a ellos.   
  
- "Felicitaciones a todos vosotros, hacen un gran equipo, y tengo grandes esperanzas por la copa de quidditch. Ahora, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escoger a un capitán. Cualquier sugerencia?"   
  
- "Yo te nomino, Harry."   
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo."   
  
- "Yo también."   
  
- "Y yo."   
  
- "Cualquier objeción?"   
  
- "No."   
  
- "Ninguna."   
  
- "Decidido entonces."   
  
Harry estaba de pie en un aturdido silencio. El equipo lo había escogido unánimemente como capitán de quidditch. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué.   
  
- "Por qué yo?"   
  
- "Porque tienes la mayor experiencia, Harry. Lo has jugado antes, y conoces todo sobre él. Eres el mejor aviador, y eres un buen líder", explicó Gallatea.   
  
Harry le sonrió al equipo y agitó sus manos. No podía creerlo. Era capitán. No podía esperar por el primer partido que tendría lugar el primero de diciembre. Todos los padres, así como el Ministro de Magia, habían sido invitados. Sería un momento histórico, y él sería parte. El primer partido de quidditch en la historia de Hogwarts.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Un par de días más tarde Harry se sobresaltó cuando Simbi lo mordió suavemente en el tobillo para conseguir su atención. En esos momentos estaba sentado en la sala común de Ravenclaw, con Gallatea a su lado, con su nariz enterrada en un libro. En cuanto notó la pequeña serpiente puso su muñeca en el suelo para permitir que la serpiente se envolviera en ella. Levantando su brazo, atizó a Gallatea para llamar su atención antes de retroceder a su familiar.   
  
- *Que sucede, Simbi?*   
  
- *Joven amo, pediste ser informado cuando la próxima reunión de Slytherin se lleve a cabo*   
  
- *Sí*   
  
- *Estará esta noche en la Cámara*   
  
- *Gracias, Simbi, realmente aprecio esto*   
  
Retrocediendo a su amiga humana, Harry le dijo lo que Simbi le había contado. Un ceño arrugó su frente.   
  
- "Estás seguro quieres llevar a cabo esto, Harry? Quiero decir, Lord Slytherin es peligroso..."   
  
- "Claro que lo estoy, 'Tea. Puedo cuidarme, y sé todo lo que él sabe, y más. Recuerdas la transferencia de conocimiento? También sé los hechizos de mi tiempo que él no conoce. Estaré bien."   
  
- "Si estás seguro, Harry, entonces confiaré en ti. Solamente les informaré a los demás. Cuándo vas?"   
  
- "Esta noche. Saldré después de la cena y seguiré a Slytherin hasta que vaya a la Cámara. He aprendido la invisibilidad de tu madre, por lo que no debe notarme."   
  
- "De acuerdo, Harry, pero intenta mantenerte fuera de vista. Simplemente les diré a los demás telepáticamente qué está pasando, creo que deben saberlo."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La cena de esa noche fue bastante silenciosa. Harry estaba preparándose para otro viaje a la Cámara de los Secretos, un lugar que sólo mantenía malos recuerdos para él. Realmente no quería regresar al lugar en el que había luchado con un basilisco no sólo por su vida, sino también por la de Ginny. Sin embargo, entre más lo pensaba, más determinado estaba a ir. Harry sabía gracias a sus experiencias con los Dementores que lo que más temía era tener miedo. Sabía que tenía miedo de los recuerdos que la visita le plantearía, pero estaba determinado a enfrentar su miedo.   
  
Más pronto de lo que habría esperado, Gallatea le daba codazos en las costillas y cabeceaba hacia la mesa principal. Slytherin se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal. Harry le dirigió una mirada a su amiga antes de ponerse de pie y seguir al fundador. Una vez salió por las puertas, la ansiedad le pegó con toda su fuerza. Echando una mirada alrededor, y asegurándose que no había nadie por ahí, se volvió invisible rápidamente y se dirigió detrás de Slytherin en dirección de lo que se volvería el retrete de Myrtle la Llorona. Acelerando su paso, se puso al lado del hombre andante y entró un paso atrás de él, habiendo puesto un encanto de silencio sobre sí mismo. No sería bueno si Slytherin pudiera oír sus pasos o su respiración.   
  
El par alcanzó la entrada a la Cámara, dónde Slytherin siseó el acostumbrado *Ábrete*, antes de posicionarse en la apertura y resbalar por el agujero. Harry lo siguió rápidamente, sin deseos de dejar la entrada. Salió al fondo del conducto para ver la forma del hombre mayor retirándose por un corredor largo, húmedo. _Esto seguro que trae recuerdos_, pensó.   
  
Luego, los dos alcanzaron la Cámara principal donde el basilisco estaba oculto. Slytherin se sentó en un trono grande ubicado contra la pared del fondo, bastante recordativo del trono que Harry había visto usar a Voldemort en algunas de sus visiones. Después de unos minutos, Harry pudo distinguir las formas alargadas de varias docenas de serpientes que surgían de las sombras en diferentes direcciones. El fundador pareció sentarse más recto ante su acercamiento, como anticipándose a sus informes. Harry tomó su preocupación con las serpientes como una oportunidad para colocarse sobre de una de las grandes estatuas. Al estar sentado en uno de los pies gigantes, consiguió una buena posición para escuchar todos lo que estaban diciendo. Justo en ese momento, cuando todas las serpientes parecían haber aparecido. En la parte de atrás, Harry podía distinguir los brillantes cuerpos coloreados de Simbi y Nirah. Estaba un poco angustiado por ellas, pero sabía que podría sacarlas de allí si hubiera necesidad. Mientras estaba contemplando las posibles rutas de escape, Slytherin empezó a dirigirse a las serpientes reunidas ante él.   
  
- *Que consiguieron para informarme, mis espías?*   
  
Una serpiente grande, casi del tamaño de Nagini, avanzó. Era obviamente una serpiente rayo.   
  
- *Temo que tenemos poco para informar, mi Señor. El nombrado Gryffindor ha hecho poco de interés este mes. Lo único que tenemos que informar es que ha tenido otra visita de la enfermera. La elfa parece visitarlo por lo menos una vez todos los meses. Como estamos poco familiarizadas con la mayoría de las formas de magia, hemos sido incapaces de determinar la razón para esto. Lo sentimos, mi Señor*   
  
- *SUFICIENTE! Esto no es aceptable. Me has dicho las mismas noticias durante los últimos tres meses. Ciertamente tienes más para informar que eso*   
  
- *Lo sentimos, Señor. No ha tenido ninguna reunión más con su Ministro de Magia. Lo habríamos notado si la tuviera. Sin embargo, la única otra cosa que puede ser de uso para usted, Señor, es que después de sus lecciones de lucha con espada y duelo con los críos, parece extraordinariamente agotado*   
  
- *Si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, entonces fuera. El próximo mes tendrás buenas noticias, o las consecuencias no serán favorables para ti*   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
En cuanto Harry alcanzara el cuarto de Gryffindor más tarde en la noche fue bombardeado con preguntas de sus amigos. Después de unos minutos sostuvo sus manos y gritó, "BASTA!"   
  
Todos se callaron inmediatamente. Podían ver que sus nervios estaban un poco desgastados después de su viaje, y ciertamente no querían encolerizarlo. Después de todo, había estado estudiando Artes Oscuras con bastante intensidad. Esperando hasta que se hubiera sentado, Hermione empezó el interrogatorio, como si fuera la única que había planeado lo que quería saber.   
  
- "Bien, qué pasó?"   
  
- "Slytherin tiene serpientes espiando a Gryffindor, y parece que lo han estado haciendo tranquilamente por algún tiempo. Al parecer, Gryffindor ha estado teniendo muchas reuniones con el Ministro de Magia, pero no averigüé por qué. También ha estado teniendo comprobaciones regulares por Lolide, y parece estar más agotado de lo que debería estar después de nuestras lecciones. No obstante, ya que no estan muy familiarizadas con la magia, las serpientes no estaban seguras de para que lo estaba verificando Lolide. Eso fue todo lo que pude encontrar. Aunque no sé por qué Slytherin quiere saber todo esto."   
  
- "Cuántas serpientes estaban allí?", cuestionó la muchacha de cabello espeso.   
  
- "Aproximadamente tres docenas. Por suerte, no parecía molesto por Simbi y Nirah, por lo que pienso que será seguro enviarlas a la próxima reunión, para no tener que ir."   
  
- "Suena bien Harry. La pregunta es, qué está mal con Gryffindor?"   
  



	23. Interludio: El Primer Partido de Quiddit...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Interludio - El Primer Partido de Quidditch de la Historia_**   
  
- "Bienvenidos señoras, señores, estudiantes, maestros y padres, al primer partido de quidditch de Hogwarts. ¡Si a todos ustedes personas del Ministerio de Magia les gusta, podría volverse una nueva moda! Hoy tenemos a la Casa de Ravenclaw, la Casa de los Pensadores, luchando contra la Casa de Gryffindor, la Casa de los Valiente. Soy su comentarista, Samuel Peeves, disfruten el espectáculo!"   
  
Las últimas palabras de Peeves fueron acalladas por las ovaciones de los estudiantes. Todos estaban anticipándose al primer juego ávidamente, queriendo ver cómo se jugaba un partido real de quidditch, en lugar de ver simples fotos y leerlo en un libro. Hermione estaba sentada en el palco de los maestros al lado de Peeves, con la cámara de Ginny en su mano. Quería documentar este evento histórico. A pesar de sus recelos, no cambiaría esto por todo el oro de Gringotts.   
  
- "¡Primero tenemos el equipo de Gryffindor! Capitán y guardián Ronald Weasley que lidera el equipo hacia el campo. Los cazadores de Gryffindor, Jocelyn Hart, Duce Jenaux y Sebastián du Gaul no están muy atrás. Los bateadores Emmett von Braun y Theodore Hess siguen a los cazadores hacia el campo. Y claro, por último pero no menos importante, Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington es el buscador de Gryffindor!!!"   
  
Hermione y Ginny miraron como el equipo hizo su ingreso en el campo, aplaudiendo a Ron y a Ardwick. Ellas tenían un poco de problema en a quién apoyar. Ginny quería apoyar a su hermano, pero también quería animar a su antiguo enamorado. Hermione no podía escoger entre sus dos mejores amigos, no sería correcto. Así que las dos se sentaron juntas en el palco de los maestros, llevando los colores propios de su Casa y jurando permanecer imparciales. Justo entonces, el equipo de Ravenclaw se dirigió hacia el campo entre los gritos de los estudiantes vestidos de azul.   
  
- "Y aquí viene el equipo de Ravenclaw, llevado al campo por el capitán y buscador Harry Potter. ¡Luego vienen los cazadores, Gallatea Ravenclaw, la hija de nuestra propia Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Devreau, y Guillaume Mollineux! Luego van los bateadores Milo DeLance y Ged Thorpe, y el guardián Jonas Tigellinus!"   
  
Justo cuando Peeves había terminado de anunciar los equipos, y los dos habían dado un par de vueltas al campo antes de tomar sus posiciones, Hufflepuff salió montado su escoba. Volando al medio del campo ondeó su mano, mientras soltaba la snitch y las bludgers. Otro movimiento trajo la quaffle a sus manos. Lanzándola al aire y soplando su silbato, el partido empezó.   
  
- "¡Y Ravenclaw en posesión! ¡Miren a Gallatea, han visto esa escoba?! Cuán elegante, y maniobrable! Cada casa debe tener una!"   
  
- "PEEVES!"   
  
- "Lo siento, Lady Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, magnífica atajada de Weasley, Jenaux en posesión y atravesando el campo. ¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESA BLUDGER, DUCE! Y es 1-0 para Gryffindor!!!"   
  
El juego continuó durante unos cuarenta minutos, sin que ningún lado obtuviera una ventaja significativa. El marcador permanecía 80-70 en favor de Ravenclaw cuando Harry descubrió la snitch. Realmente no quería acabar el juego tan rápido, ya que lo estaba disfrutando completamente. No había tenido un juego adecuado de quidditch desde el final de su tercer año, y la alegría de regresar al campo significaba que quería alargarlo cuanto fuera posible. Sin embargo, pudo ver que Ardwick flotaba en dirección a dónde había visto la snitch. No podía permitir ninguna victoria de Gryffindor. ¡Después de todo, había sido el buscador más joven por un siglo! ¡No iba a perder sin luchar! Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer sería llevar a su amigo lejos de ese extremo del campo. _Es momento para probar mi Amago de Wronski_, pensó. Volviéndose abruptamente hacia abajo, encabezó hacia tierra a máxima velocidad.   
  
- "¡MIREN A POTTER!!!! PARECE HABER VISTO LA SNITCH! DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON ESTA EN SUS TALONES, PERO SE PONDRÁ A SU LADO?"   
  
Harry se deshizo de su compañero de travesuras cuando se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia tierra. Justo antes del impacto tiró abruptamente y salió en la dirección en la que había visto la snitch. Ardwick, que no estaba muy atrás de él, no comprendió lo que había pasado y casi se golpea en el piso. Mientras lograba salir volando en una tangente, perdió su asimiento en su escoba bastante cerca a tierra y cayó rodando por el césped.   
  
Entretanto, Harry atrapaba la snitch. En su concentración, no vio una bludger que se dirigía derecha hacia él. Cuando cerró su mano alrededor de la snitch y la sostuvo alto, señalando el fin del juego, la bludger le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro, tirándolo de su escoba. Lo último que vio antes de caer al piso y perder la conciencia fue la horrorizada cara de Gallatea mirándolo.   
  



	24. Capítulo 21: Fantásticas Bestias y Qué n...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintiuno - Fantásticas Bestias y Qué no Hacerles_**   
  
Harry despertó en el ala del hospital con un martillante dolor de cabeza. En cuanto abrió los ojos tuvo que cerrarlos por la intensa luz brillante que entraba a través de las ventanas. Podía sentir una poción contra sus labios pero estaba demasiado débil para protestar. Apenas la bebió, sintió que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a disiparse y creyó que podía intentar abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Esta vez pudo ver varias figuras sentadas alrededor de su cama. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, así como Lolide, que se encontraba de pie al final de su cama murmurando varios encantos. Una vez su visión aclaró, pudo observar el cuarto con más detalle. Corregir su visión había sido una de las primeras muestras de magia sin varita que había aprendido de Rowena, y esta vez se alegraba de ya no necesitar las gafas. Mirando a sus amigos con más detalle, se asustó por ver lágrimas que caían de los ojos de las muchachas. Ron y Ardwick no parecían mucho mejor. Aunque no habían estado llorando, evidentemente estaban alterados. Harry pensó que esto parecía un poco extraño, considerado que sólo era un pequeño accidente de quidditch. Pensarían que había muerto o algo así. _Sólo pude estar inconsciente media hora_, pensó. Decidiendo averiguar qué estaba pasando habló.   
  
- "Hola chicos, por qué las caras largas?"   
  
Al parecer esto fue lo peor que pudo decir, ya que Gallatea dio un fuerte sollozo y se lanzó hacia él. Esto fue un error, ya que en cuanto sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry, sintió un agudo y punzante dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Revelando un fuerte grito, Gallatea saltó hacia atrás, con una horrorizada mirada.   
  
- "Lo siento mucho, Harry, debí haberlo sabido."   
  
- "Esta bien, 'Tea. Qué está pasando? Por qué todos parecen tan alterados? No pude haber estado inconsciente mucho tiempo..."   
  
- "Harry, estuviste inconsciente diez días, compañero", exclamó un incrédulo Ron.   
  
- "DIEZ DÍAS?! Cómo...? Por qué...? Qué...?"   
  
- "Te rompiste la espalda por la caída", explicó Ginny, "Lolide pudo arreglarlo, pero te afectará durante algún tiempo. No estábamos seguros de que ibas a hacerlo."   
  
Tomó un minuto para que esta nueva información penetrara en su mente.   
  
- "Me rompí la espalda?"   
  
- "Sí."   
  
- "Y casi muero?"   
  
- "Sí."   
  
- "Oh, dulce Merlin. La caída no parecía tan alta, y las bludger no hacen tanto daño..."   
  
- "Me temo que lo hizo, Harry. Y esa acrobacia a la que me lanzaste, donde hubiera caído de mi escoba también era peligrosa. Pudiste matarme!"   
  
- "Lo siento, Ard. Era un Amago de Wronski, y no quise herirte, simplemente mantenerte lejos de la snitch."   
  
- "Esta bien, te perdono. Me enseñarás el Amago de Wronski?"   
  
Ron y Harry se miraron, recordando a Hermione en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, y estallaron en risas.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Más tarde, esa noche, Harry despertó por ruidos provenientes del extremo contrario de la enfermería. Sentándose, salió calladamente de la cama y se asomó sobre la cortina que rodeaba su cama. Tirándola un poco, consiguió estar un poco más cómodo para escuchar a escondidas. Sabía que no era correcto, pero sufría de una curiosidad extrema. Después de unos momentos comprendió a quiénes estaba escuchando. Lolide y Gryffindor. Ellos hablaban bajo, en un rápido élfico. Harry podía entender la esencia de la conversación, gracias a sus lecciones con la sanadora elfa. Sin embargo, no pudo captar algunas partes de lo que discutían. No obstante, las palabras que comprendió, encajaban con algo de lo que Slytherin había mencionado en la Cámara de los Secretos.   
  
- "... ven... con frecuencia, Godric. Tu... tu corazón... soportar la presión... Puedo... esta vez, pero... menos...tiempo."   
  
- "Lolide... haz... puedas. Tu medicina... algo... detener mi..."   
  
- "¡Godric! Tú sabes... Yo... obtener ayuda... Rowena... sanarte, y... Helga... hierbas para este tipo de cosas."   
  
- "Lo sé... tengo... los estudiantes. Sé... entrenamiento... Harry. Estas... durmiendo?"   
  
- "Lo observaré..."   
  
Harry se regresó a su cama, volviendo su espalda hacia dónde sabía que Lolide entraría para inspeccionarlo. Cerró sus ojos, fingiendo dormir cuando ella entró, y suspiró aliviado cuando salió de nuevo sin hacer comentarios. Había tenido mucha práctica para pretender estar dormido con los Dursley, por lo que estaba seguro que podría engañar a cualquiera. No mucho después, Gryffindor le deseo las buenas noches a la elfa y dejó la enfermería. Harry reflexionó sobre lo que había oído, mientras pensaba, _Tendré que decirle esto a los demás..._   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El lunes 12 de diciembre Harry se encontraba sentado en la enfermería, con todos sus amigos reunidos a su alrededor. Habían ido a visitarlo inmediatamente después del desayuno y pronto se dirigirían a su primera clase. Quería contarles lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, pero sabía que tenía que omitir ciertos detalles, como el idioma en que los adultos estaban conversando en ese momento. Sabía que se suponía que no le diría a nadie sobre las lecciones que estaba recibiendo de Lolide, ya que si lo contaba, estas se discontinuarían. Harry no quería que eso sucediera, porque realmente disfrutaba las lecciones. Lolide parecía pensar que tenía algo de sangre elfa en alguna parte en su pasado, debido a que había aprendido la magia de los elfos. Él lo encontraba fascinante, y hacía un espectacular progreso. El problema era que si no les decía a sus amigos que los dos habían conversado en el idioma de Lolide, no tendría ninguna excusa para explicar por qué no escuchó toda la conversación. Tendría que pensar en su coartada, y evitar tantas preguntas como fuera posible, lo qué sería un poco difícil con Hermione alrededor. Tomando una profunda respiración, se preparó para el desastre.   
  
- "Um... chicos? Anoche escuché algo que podrían encontrar interesante..."   
  
- "Que fue, Harry?" le preguntó Gallatea.   
  
- "Bien, saben que Slytherin hablaba con las serpientes sobre las visitas de Gryffindor a Lolide?"   
  
Seis inclinaciones afirmativas le hicieron continuar.   
  
- "De acuerdo, anoche vino a la enfermería. Me desperté por la noche y los escuche conversar... realmente no pude escuchar todo desde aquí, pero según lo que pude oír, Gryffindor ha estado esforzándose con las lecciones que nos esta dando. Lolide dijo algo sobre su corazón, y cómo se estaba volviendo más difícil de tratar. Ella sugirió hablar con Lady Hufflepuff y Lady Ravenclaw sobre eso, pero creo que él no estaba muy contento con la idea."   
  
- "Eso fue todo lo que encontraste, Harry?"   
  
- "Me temo que sí, 'Mione. Pero si éste es el año que...", echando una mirada alrededor a Ardwick, Christabel y Gallatea, "... um, el gran evento pasa, como pensábamos, entonces sugiero que hagamos cuando podamos para ayudar."   
  
Como había esperado, Hermione fue la primera en objetar. Harry había reflexionado sobre lo que estaba pasando esa mañana, un poco más temprano. Tenía el presentimiento de que éste sería el año en que Slytherin se separaría de los demás fundadores y dejaría Hogwarts. Si no fuera este año, entonces sería pronto, fue la conclusión a la llegó. Los eventos ciertamente parecían encajar. Sin embargo, si la salud de Gryffindor estaba fallando, y era el resultado del entrenamiento extra que les estaba brindando, entonces Harry sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudar. Hermione, sin embargo, no lo vio de la misma manera...   
  
- "Harry, hablamos de esto después del desastre del campo de quidditch. No podemos ir cambiando el tiempo, no es correcto. ¡Está fuera de nuestras manos y lo sabes! Ya hemos hecho suficiente daño, no queremos agregar esto. Tienes que pensar en las consecuencias..."   
  
- "Hermione, he pensado en las consecuencias. También he escuchado a Ginny..."   
  
- "Yo? Qué he dicho?"   
  
- "... y sé que lo que hagamos aquí no va a afectar el futuro. De hecho, si nosotros nos sentamos y no hacemos nada estaríamos haciendo más mal que bien. Te dije todo esto después del cumpleaños de 'Tea, por qué no puedes confiar en mí?"   
  
- "Harry, confío en ti..."   
  
- "Tienes una manera cómica de mostrarlo."   
  
- "... pero sólo quiero una pequeña prueba de que no vamos a desordenar todo."   
  
- "Quieres pruebas? Recuerdas el primer día de clases cuando Ginny tuvo una visión en Adivinación. Me vio en la Cámara de los Secretos con Gryffindor, luchando. Si no nos decidimos a ayudar, entonces por qué estaría allí? Y sabes que era una visión verdadera, porque Ginny es Vidente."   
  
Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta frente a su amigo. Había olvidado completamente la visión de Ginny, y por las miradas de los demás, ellos también. Harry simplemente les dio una pequeña sonrisa complaciente antes de motivarlos a que fueran a clase.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Al día siguiente todos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry entrar en el Gran Vestíbulo para el desayuno. Después del daño sufrido durante el partido de quidditch, nadie esperaba verlo por lo menos durante otra semana. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Gallatea se apresuró en acercárcele y abrazarlo. Cuando lo liberó le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Harry comprendió la indirecta.   
  
- "Lolide me dio de alta temprano. Sabía que estaba desesperado por ir esta noche a la lección de animagia, por lo que decidió dejarme ir a clases. Dijo que si no puedo asistir a las lecciones normales, no puedo ir esta noche."   
  
Gallatea sólo le dio una gran sonrisa y otro abrazo. El par se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Harry fue bombardeado inmediatamente con las felicitaciones del resto de su Casa. No habían conseguido celebrar su victoria sobre Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch, ya que su buscador había estado en la enfermería, pero ahora que regresaba, estaban planeando una gran fiesta. Mientras decidían qué clase de comida tener, Hufflepuff se puso de pie e hizo señas para que guardaran silencio.   
  
- "Ahora que tenemos todos nuestros estudiantes una vez más con nosotros, me gustaría hacer un pequeño anuncio. El primer partido de quidditch de Hogwarts ha sido un gran éxito. El Ministerio de Magia se cautivó, al igual que todos los padres. El Ministro estará llegando después del desayuno para discutir un trato de patente con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, al igual que los detalles de cómo preparar equipos de quidditch nacionales. Junto al Ministro, seremos visitados por un representante de Flourish y Blotts del Callejón Diagon para un trato para la publicación de un libro con las reglas del quidditch. Por consiguiente me gustaría pedirles a Ron y a Harry que se dirijan a la oficina de Lord Gryffindor en cuanto hayan terminado el desayuno."   
  
En cuanto Lady Hufflepuff hubo terminado, cada par de ojos en el Vestíbulo se volvió hacia Ron o hacia Harry. Ambos muchachos estaban sentados asustados y en silencio. No podrían creer que una discusión en la biblioteca sobre las posibilidades de los Chudley Cannons para vencer hubiera ocasionado esto. Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron hacia las puertas.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Una vez llegaron a lo que un día sería la oficina de Dumbledore, esperaron a que los dejaran entrar. Al contrario de como sería en el futuro, no tenían ninguna idea de por dónde empezar a suponer contraseñas. Después de unos minutos, la gárgola se hizo a un lado, permitiendoles entrar. Estaban nerviosos cuando llegaron a la oficina de Gryffindor, no sabiendo como actuar con el Ministro de Magia. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalera giratoria, golpearon nerviosamente en la puerta. Unos segundos después fue abierta por Lady Hufflepuff, y los muchachos se introdujeron en sus asientos. Detrás del escritorio de Gryffindor se encontraba un hombre que parecía extraño, con una barba larga y gafas de media luna. Llevaba una túnica azul profundo que hacia juego con sus ojos, y Harry y Ron pensaron que se parecía mucho a Dumbledore. Él sonrió cuando vio a los dos muchachos, y se reclinó hacia adelante para dirigírseles.   
  
- "Así que, son los valientes jóvenes que han traído una nueva manía a Hogwarts. Ese partido de quidditch a comienzos de mes fue muy popular, tanto entre los padres como entre los miembros del Ministerio. De hecho, el rumor se ha extendido muy rápidamente, y tenemos varias personas que quieren preparar equipos. Para que esto funcione, necesitamos su permiso, al ser los creadores, y sugerencias en cómo se puede preparar un sistema para una liga. Aceptan esto?"   
  
Los dos enmudecidos muchachos se miraron, antes de que Harry se volviera al Ministro.   
  
- "Con todo el debido respeto, Señor Ministro, esto nos ha tomado completamente por sorpresa. Nos permitiría discutir esto durante unos minutos antes de aceptar algo?"   
  
- "Por supuesto, tómense su tiempo."   
  
Harry se volvió a Ron y se dirigió en inglés.   
  
- "Ron, qué piensas de esto? Es decir, sería algo maravilloso ser los creadores del quidditch, pero tenemos que considerar lo que 'Mione ha estado diciendo. Lo único que me preocupa es, si nosotros lo creáramos en esta época cuándo tenemos quince, y aprendemos sobre él en el futuro, cuándo somos más jóvenes, entonces de dónde vino la idea original? Podría causar una paradoja en el tiempo. Y según lo que sé de la física Muggle podría ser algo drástico, como destruir el universo o algo así."   
  
- "Harry, como yo lo veo, ya estamos en esa situación, desde el momento en que le hablamos a Ardwick sobre el quidditch. Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. También podemos tomar el mayor provecho de esto, y dejar de preocuparnos. Por lo que sabemos, podríamos estar haciendo lo que se supone que haríamos. Tú mismo estabas diciéndonos que estabamos aquí por alguna razón, bien, cómo sabes que esta no es esa razón?"   
  
- "Comprendo tu punto, Ron. Entonces, que vamos a hacer con esto? Y qué sobre el trato del libro? Tendremos que cambiar nuestros nombres, porque en nuestra época notarían algo. Después de todo, los libros originales con las reglas del quidditch aún están disponibles en nuestro tiempo."   
  
- "¡Sí, sólo piensa en todo el dinero que podemos ganar en 1000 años de patente y ventas del libro! Pero hablando en serio, creo que debes hacer el negocio."   
  
- "Por qué yo?"   
  
- "Eres mejor en este tipo de cosas, con toda la práctica que has tenido."   
  
Harry simplemente cabeceó y se volvió hacia el aturdido Ministro. Obviamente, no había entendido nada de lo que el par había estado hablando, y parecía preguntarse en qué idioma discutían. Parecía recobrarse cuando notó que Harry lo miraba fijamente.   
  
- "Han finalizado su... discusión?"   
  
- "Sí, Señor Ministro."   
  
- "Firmarán la patente?"   
  
- "Sí, lo haremos. Sin embargo, Ron se preocupa por lo que pasará con los beneficios. Recibiremos algún dinero por el uso del quidditch como deporte?"   
  
El Ministro parecía un poco sorprendido ante esta pregunta. No esperaba que dos jóvenes de quince años pensaran en cosas como esa.   
  
- "Desde luego! Recibirán comisiones por cada partido jugado, que serán entregadas en el lugar de su elección..."   
  
- "Entonces nos gustaría que usted abriera una cuenta compartida para nosotros en Gringotts. Se pagarán todas las comisiones de los juegos y los libros con las reglas en ella. También, necesitamos que todos los equipos nuevos paguen una cuota inicial de 10 Sickles."   
  
- "Muy bien, veré que se haga."   
  
- "Gracias, Señor Ministro, apreciamos esto."   
  
El Ministro les pasó varios trozos de pergamino que ellos leyeron a fondo antes de firmar. El hombre hizo que las copias de cada uno fueran entonces colocadas en la bóveda de Gringotts.   
  
- "Bien, gracias muchachos, puedo empezar a organizar los equipos ahora. Les gustaría darme cualquier sugerencia en cómo deben organizarse los campeonatos?"   
  
Harry gesticuló para que Ron continuara. El pelirrojo perfiló cómo trabajaba la liga de quidditch en su tiempo, así mismo sugirió un campeonato europeo y otro mundial si el deporte alguna vez se extendía fuera de Gran Bretaña. El Ministro tomó apuntes de todo lo que se había dicho, antes de partir. En cuanto hubo salido, otro hombre salió de un cuarto lateral y tomó el asiento que el Ministro había dejado vacante. Miró a los dos muchachos por encima de sus lentes y les sonrió.   
  
- "Los señores Potter y Weasley, es un honor conocerlos. Yo soy Jeremiah Flourish, copropietario de Flourish y Blotts, la librería del Callejón Diagon. Escuché que han escrito un libro fascinante, y estoy interesado en publicarlo. Aceptarían esto?"   
  
- "Sí, señor. Ron y yo lo hemos discutido, y estaríamos honrados en que produjera nuestros libros. Sólo tenemos una condición. Nos gustaría tener ocho copias hechas especialmente. Estas serían forradas en cuero, con los nombres que le proporcionaremos grabados en el frente. Estos son para nosotros, y para nuestros amigos. Está de acuerdo?"   
  
- "Completamente, Sr. Potter. Si firman aquí, y apuntan los nombres que les gustaría, iré derecho a trabajar."   
  
Los muchachos firmaron el pergamino correspondiente, y apuntaron sus nombres, los de todos sus amigos, y los gemelos Weasley. Ron sabía que sus hermanos matarían por una copia original, sobre todo una personalizada. Una vez completaron todo, el Sr. Flourish partió, y los muchachos, después de agradecer a Gryffindor el uso de su oficina, salieron para ir a sus próximas lecciones.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa noche los siete amigos se encontraron en el cuarto de Gryffindor para su lección de animagia. Esta era una clase que todos esperaban con impaciencia. Después de meses de preparación, finalmente estaban listos para probar la transformación. Si todo iba según lo planeado, se transformarían por primera vez y 'atraparían' sus formas, permitiéndoles transformarse cuando quisieran después de esto. El procedimiento entero les había tomado menos de cuatro meses, principalmente debido a la ayuda que habían recibido de Lady Hufflepuff. Todo el proceso tardaba mucho menos tiempo si tenías a un maestro orientándote que si lo intentabas hacer todo sólo.   
  
Cuando Hufflepuff entró en el cuarto exactamente a las siete, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en su lugar en un círculo en el suelo. Helga se rió entre dientes ante esto y tomó su lugar en el círculo. Después de unos momentos de meditación para centrarse en sí mismos, los adolescentes estaban listos para completar la transformación. Helga, viendo su impaciencia, procedió.   
  
- "Ahora, sé que todos están entusiasmados, pero necesito que se relajen. Tendrán que escuchar muy cuidadosamente, porque si lo hacen incorrectamente, quedarán como un medio-humano-medio-animal. Una vez hayan entrado en el estado meditativo en que hemos estado trabajando, necesito que imaginen su animal en su mente. Necesitan pensar en todas sus características, no sólo físicas, sino también instintivas y mentales. Una vez han hecho esto, claramente piensen el encanto 'Corpus Animagus'. Esto debe transformarlos, pero sólo si se enfocan totalmente. Una vez la transformación está completa, deben pensar 'Facio Animagus'. Esto 'atrapa' su transformación, permitiéndoles cambiar a voluntad después de esto. Entren en sus estados meditativos ahora, y buena suerte!"   
  
Todos los estudiantes cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a relajarse. Solamente les tomó cerca de diez minutos antes de que el primer **POP** pudiera escucharse, y un halcón peregrino se encontrara volando alrededor del cuarto. Cambiando nuevamente, Gallatea fue a sentarse a una de las mesas para no perturbar a los otros, con una gran sonrisa. El siguiente en cambiar fue Harry, que rondó por el cuarto durante unos minutos antes de recuperar su forma e ir a sentarse al lado de Gallatea. Veinte minutos después, luego de que Ardwick finalmente hubiera cambiado, el grupo decidió celebrar. Tronando sus dedos, Hufflepuff convocó un elfo doméstico que rápidamente regresó a las cocinas para recoger alguna comida para la fiesta. Unos momentos más tarde, los demás fundadores llegaron, cortesía de la telepatía de Gallatea, y la fiesta empezó adecuadamente. A las tres de la mañana, el grupo regresó a sus cuartos, sabiendo que tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica a primera hora en la mañana siguiente.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era para los viajeros del tiempo una mejora inmensa a las lecciones de Hagrid. Todos apreciaban al querido medio gigante, pero se alegraban de no estar estudiando más escregutos de cola explosiva. Esta vez estaban aprendiendo sobre las diferentes razas de dragones, y hoy era su primera lección práctica. Gallatea estaba un poco angustiada, ya que los dragones eran su mayor temor, pero Harry la había tranquilizado al asegurarle que no permitiría que nada le sucediera.   
  
Después de una breve conferencia del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el grupo se dirigió a un pequeño corral, en dónde un Galés Verde estaba atado, dormido. La mayoría de los estudiantes se mantuvo a una distancia respetable, pero Horacio, pensando que su status de noble lo hacía impenetrable al daño y a pesar de las protestas del profesor, anduvo hacia el durmiente reptil y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. En ese momento, el resto de los estudiantes, excepto Gallatea, habían empezado a retroceder lejos, cuando vieron que un enfurecido ojo se abría y miraba en su dirección. Cuando el dragón se empezó a mover, Horacio se quedó igual de tranquilo. Casi todos empezaron a correr fuera del alcance de las llamas que sabían estarían volando pronto por el aire. Harry, sin embargo, hizo una pausa para mirar atrás a la bestia. Se heló asustado cuando vio que Gallatea todavía estaba de pie, inmóvil, delante del dragón. Tomando una segunda decisión, corrió hacia su amiga, tirándola a tierra mientras las llamas quebraban el aire, justo dónde su cabeza había estado. Rodando ambos por el césped, la colocó de pie y empezó a llevarla hacia el Bosque Prohibido, fuera del alcance de las llamas. La furiosa criatura empezó a perseguirlos hasta que alcanzara el fin de sus cadenas, enviando fuego detrás de ellos. Harry la dirigió para quedar fuera de su alcance antes de que fueran asados vivos. Sentados detrás de un árbol, tiró a Gallatea a su regazo abrazándola. La muchacha se aferró a él y mientras continuaba agitada, Harry le murmuró palabras reconfortantes.   
  
- "Todo esta bien, 'Tea. Te prometí que no permitiría que te lastimaran, y lo hice. Por favor tranquilízate, ha terminado ahora."   
  
- "Pensé que iba a morir."   
  
- "Yo también pensé así, pero estas bien."   
  
- "Gracias, Harry. No puedo creer que Horacio hiciera eso!"   
  
- "Bien, por lo menos ahora sé de donde viene el lema escolar..."   
  
- "Que?"   
  
- "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."   
  
- "Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón durmiente?"   
  
- "Uhuh."   
  
- "Harry, no puedo creer que estuve cerca de perderte. Por favor, nunca me dejes de nuevo."   
  
- "No hasta que tenga que hacerlo, 'Tea. Eres demasiado importante para mí."   
  
Y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.   
  



	25. Capítulo 22: La Gran Guerra de Travesura...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintidós - La Gran Guerra de Travesuras_**   
  
A partir del 14 de diciembre Harry y Gallatea salían oficialmente. Apenas podrían esconder el hecho, especialmente desde que dejaron el Bosque Prohibido después de la lección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tomados de la mano. Sus amigos fueron los primeros en atacarlos con preguntas y ofrecerle felicitaciones a Harry por su atrevido rescate. El maestro le dijo a los dos que le hablaría a los fundadores sobre lo que había pasado, mirando con furia a un arrepentido Horacio cuando lo dijo. El resto de la lección se declaró período libre, y los siete amigos se dirigieron al Cuarto de Gryffindor para discutir lo que había pasado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hermione rodeó a los Ravenclaw.   
  
- "¡Cómo pudieron hacer esto?! Saliendo juntos! ¡Es imposible! Harry, te lo he dicho antes, no podemos interferir demasiado en sus vidas. ¡Y Gallatea, eres una señora de linaje distinguido, no debes estar destruyendo el honor de tu familia con algo como esto! Simplemente no esta bien!"   
  
- "¿Hermione, a qué vas? No puedes pensar que..."   
  
- "Ron, quédate fuera de esto. No creo que lo entiendas. Por nuestro tiempo es absolutamente aceptable tener un novio o novia en la escuela. Incluso puedes salir con algunos compañeros antes de encontrar aquel con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. ¡Pero en esta época esas cosas no se hacen! Se desposan las personas con alguien seleccionado por sus padres, sobre todo cuando son miembros de familias nobles y prominentes. Si Gallatea y Harry salen juntos será un escándalo!"   
  
- "¡Hermione, cállate! Soy consciente de lo que se espera de mí, y acepto los riesgos. Durante los meses que han estado aquí ha crecido mi amor por Harry, y no como un amigo. En la primera noche en que lo vi le pedí un compromiso a mi madre, pero ella me explico por qué eso no era posible. Con quienquiera que termine casándome, sé que no sentiré por él la mitad de lo que siento por Harry. Se que partira en unos pocos meses, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero por lo menos permitenos ser felices mientras este aquí."   
  
Harry y Hermione se sentaron en un aturdido silencio, Harry debido a lo que Gallatea había dicho, y Hermione porque su punto había sido contradicho razonablemente. Harry se volvió a su novia por una confirmación de lo que acababa de decir, sin creerle a sus oídos.   
  
- "Dijiste que me amas?"   
  
Gallatea se volvió al ahora turbado muchacho. Había empezado a agitarse, y ella se preocupó. Se volvió a los otros.   
  
- "Chicos, nos pueden dar un minuto?"   
  
Los demás asintieron y salieron rápidamente del cuarto. La muchacha se volvió a Harry y tomó sus manos.   
  
"Harry, realmente te amo, y lo siento si eso te incomoda..."   
  
- "¡NO! No... no es nada de eso. Es sólo que nadie que pueda recordar me ha dicho alguna vez que me amaba."   
  
Gallatea abrazó al muchacho mientras el temblor menguaba. Él correspondió a su abrazo tan firmemente como podía, antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La siguiente semana trajo la salida de las vacaciones de Navidad. El Martes 20 Harry se encontraba con Ron, Ardwick y Peeves en su esquina de la biblioteca, haciendo planes. Ardwick había llamado a una reunión de los Merodeadores, después de haber tenido una buena idea. Peeves daba brincos en su asiento en la anticipación.   
  
- "Gracias por haber venido en tan corto plazo del aviso", empezó Ardwick, "Pero he tenido una idea espléndida. Desde mañana, tenemos exactamente cuatro días antes del día de Navidad. Ahora, sé que hemos estado considerando realizar una espectacular travesura el día de Navidad, y propongo la... interesante manera de decidir cómo se organizará. Propongo una guerra de travesuras durante los próximos cuatro días, y al más exitoso se le permitirá planear la Gran Travesura del 25. Qué dicen?"   
  
Los otros tres muchachos parecían ligeramente interesados. Peeves hizo las preguntas obvias.   
  
- "Exactamente cómo funcionaría esta guerra de travesuras? Y cómo se decidiría el ganador?"   
  
- "Bien, he pensado en todo esto. Colocamos nuestros nombres en unos trozos de pergamino y los mezclamos. Luego conseguimos a alguien imparcial para escoger el orden. Cada uno tendrá entonces un día completo para realizar tantas travesuras como pueda, que serán evaluadas por las muchachas. El sábado por la noche, recogeremos los votos finales, y vemos quién tiene el puntaje más alto. Para ser justos, no les diremos a las muchachas quien es el responsable durante cada día, simplemente les pedimos un puntaje. El que cuente con más puntaje consigue planear la travesura de Navidad."   
  
- "De acuerdo, estoy dentro."   
  
- "Yo también."   
  
- "Los tres."   
  
- "Bueno, empecemos..."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El 21 empezó con un estallido. Literalmente. Una vez todos los estudiantes se encontraban sentados desayunando, un fuerte sonido se escuchó sobre ellos, antes de que tonos de confeti cayeran del cielo. Nadie escapó indemne, pero los que se habían escondido bajo la mesa estaban considerablemente mejor. Aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esconderse lo sintieron, ya que el confeti dejó pequeñas manchas redondas en la piel de las personas, que no caerían durante cuatro horas. Las clases del día estuvieron llenas de estudiantes manchados, para consternación de los maestros. El almuerzo no fue mucho mejor, ya que cualquiera que usara la pimienta en su comida estaría estornudando durante el resto del día. Aun peor, cualquiera que usaba la sal eructaba cada vez que intentaba hablar. Esto hizo las clases de la tarde interesantemente ruidosas.   
  
Los Merodeadores habían convenido que la cena sería sede de las principales travesuras del día. El miércoles se vio a cualquiera que comiera un producto con carne flotando diez pies en el aire. Ellos procedieron a bailar tap, sus pies se revolcaban sin intención. Los únicos a salvo eran los Merodeadores y sus amigos, ya que sabían bien que no probarían cualquier comida hasta que hubieran visto el daño que les hacía a otras personas.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
El jueves por la mañana los Slytherin entraron en el Gran Vestíbulo con las cabezas cubiertas de serpientes. Parecían un grupo de gorgonas, e incluso sus miradas convertían a los estudiantes en piedra. Estaban apareciendo estatuas por la escuela, y pronto habían aprendido a no mirar a nadie, sobre todo después de que su propio Jefe de Casa se volvió de piedra. Los Ravenclaw llegaron a almorzar en una situación similar. Todos tenían picos y alas, haciendo el almuerzo sumamente difícil. Los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor encontraron todo el fiasco sumamente cómico, pero no duró mucho tiempo así.   
  
Durante la cena de esa noche, las dos casas que previamente no habían sido afectadas consiguieron su merecido castigo. En cuanto se sentaban sentían como si estuvieran en el techo. Era una sensación similar a la que Harry había sentido en el laberinto durante la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En cuanto el hechizo hizo efecto, ambas Casas empezaron a correr alrededor del cuarto, mientras gritaban sobre estar al revés. Al resto de la escuela, incluyendo a aquellos afectados antes, la vista les pareció bastante divertida. Luego, una vez habían dejado de reírse, los tres fundadores restantes fueron a invertir el efecto. Sin embargo, Slytherin se mantuvo como una estatua hasta la siguiente mañana.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Todos temían lo que pasaría el 23. Para esos momentos la escuela entera había oído que los infames Merodeadores tenían una guerra de travesuras. Sabiendo que tenían por lo menos dos días más de trucos por venir, los estudiantes fueron un poco más cautos. Sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente cautos, ya que durante el desayuno docenas de ellos empezaron a convertirse en pequeños canarios amarillos. Las mesas de las casas habían sido servidas con pequeños platos de galletas de canario. Al almuerzo más personas cayeron víctimas de los cuencos llenos Caramelos Longuilinguos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Harry se inclinó sobre su novia y le susurró en su oreja.   
  
- "Pensarías que ellos habrían aprendido a no comer nada que no reconozcan. Es decir, sé que alguna de la comida normal se ha encantado, pero algo que nunca antes han visto, simplemente es como si gritara 'travesura'."   
  
- "Sé lo que quieres decir. Desde que escuché hablar de esta guerra de ustedes, he hecho el propósito de no comer nada hasta que te haya visto comerlo."   
  
- "Sabio movimiento. No es que siempre sepa lo que está por venir, pero sé evitar las cosas que salieron de mi equipo para hacer travesuras."   
  
La cena de esa noche fue más bien divertida. Esta vez, no fueron los estudiantes las víctimas, sino los maestros. Cada uno de ellos se puso de pie al mismo tiempo y empezó la lucha con los otros con varitas falsas. Ravenclaw y Gryffindor estaban luchando con varitas que se habían convertido en pollos de caucho, y Slytherin y Hufflepuff estaban golpeándose con falsos conejos peludos. Apenas los estudiantes se sentaron en sus mesas, enmudecieron. Era la segunda vez en el año que sus maestros se humillaban delante del cuerpo entero de estudiantes de esa manera. Habían jurado después del 'incidente del Mago de Oz', como había sido llamado, que nunca permitirían que los adornaran de nuevo. Y estaban aquí, menos de dos meses después, cogidos en un espectáculo más allá de su mando. Una vez el susto inicial había desaparecido, los estudiantes empezaron a reírse ruidosamente.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Amaneció el último día de la competición. Los estudiantes estaban un poco nerviosos sobre qué esperar. Hacía falta un sólo Merodeador, y no sabían quién era. Que ellos supieran, sin embargo, era el último bromista y tenía tres días de travesuras para, habiendo visto la competición, prepararse de acuerdo e esto.   
  
La primera señal de problemas vino al desayuno. Los estudiantes habían aprendido a no confiar en ninguna comida, o en sus sillas, o de hecho, en sus mesas. Todos esperaron en las puertas del Gran Vestíbulo por algún alma valiente que entrara primero y probara la comida. Luego, Harry bajó y caminó hacia sus amigos.   
  
- "Qué está pasando chicos?", les preguntó.   
  
- "Nadie está entrando."   
  
- "Todos están asustados de lo que pueda pasar."   
  
- "Piensan que el cuarto entero habrá sido maldecido."   
  
- "O hechizado."   
  
- "O encantado."   
  
- "Están esperando que alguien vaya y se siente primero. Una vez hayan visto que es seguro y que no lo es, entrarán."   
  
- "¡Bien, eso es ridículo! Estoy hambriento, voy a entrar."   
  
El Muchacho-que-vivió entró en el Vestíbulo en medio de los cuchicheos de los otros estudiantes. Se sentó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y llevó un poco de todo hacia su plato. Cuando llevó su tenedor a su boca, el cuerpo entero del estudiantado lo miró cuidadosamente por cualquier señal de una travesura. Puso la comida en su boca y empezó a masticar. El público sostuvo su respiración colectiva cuando tragó.   
  
Y nada pasó.   
  
Todos suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a entrar en el Vestíbulo. Estando sentados envueltos en su desayuno con gusto, nunca notaron que un muchacho ondeaba su mano ligeramente.   
  
Segundos después cada estudiante se había convertido en un arbusto. Los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin eran petunias, y los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw eran azucenas. Sólo duró unos minutos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que fueran tomadas algunas penosas fotografías.   
  
El almuerzo se aproximó con inquietud, pero para el alivio de los estudiantes, nada pasó. Esto los calmó con un falso sentido de seguridad, ya que cuando fueron a la cena de esa noche no tuvieron ningún cuidado. El culpable no podía evitar sonreír a la facilidad de todo. Después del plato fuerte, como no había pasado nada, todos se habían relajado. Pensaron que su cuarto día de tormento había terminado. Sin embargo, en cuanto empezaron a comer sus postres, empezaron a sentirse extraños. Todos los estudiantes y maestros se pusieron de pie, con la excepción de los Merodeadores y sus aliados. Todos los demás empezaron a bailar y cantar, los estudiantes cantando a todo pulmón los versos, y los maestros cantando el estribillo.   
  
Los maestros empezaron, cantando las primeras líneas y poniendo el tono para la canción.   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia   
Es un tipo de magia   
Un tipo de magia."   
  
La mesa de Ravenclaw se puso de pie y empezó a contonearse en su sitio, cantando:   
  
- "Un sueño, una alma, un premio, una meta   
Una mirada dorada de lo que debe ser."   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia"   
  
Los Gryffindor reemplazaron a los maestros para su verso.   
  
- "Una columna de luz que muestra el camino   
Ningún hombre mortal puede ganar este día."   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia"   
  
Los Hufflepuff se subieron en su mesa para sus líneas.   
  
- "La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
Esta desafiando las puertas del tiempo."   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia"   
  
La casa de Slytherin bailó tango alrededor del Gran Vestíbulo cantando:   
  
- "La espera parece la eternidad   
El día amanecerá con cordura   
Es esto un tipo de magia."   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia"   
  
Los Ravenclaw, siendo los grandes pensadores que eran, rascaban sus cabezas dando la impresión de un mono mientras cantaban:   
  
- "Puede haber solamente uno   
Esta rabia que dura mil años   
Se hará pronto   
Esta llama que quema dentro de mí   
Estoy aquí en secreta armonía."   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia"   
  
Tronando sus dedos, los Gryffindor gritaron:   
  
"La campana que suena dentro de tu mente   
Está desafiando las puertas de tiempo"   
  
- "Es un tipo de magia   
Es un tipo de magia."   
  
Los Hufflepuff decidieron hacer su último verso un poco diferente, por lo que cantaron estilo ópera.   
  
"La rabia que dura mil años   
Será pronto, será pronto   
Se hará pronto   
Éste es un tipo de magia   
Puede haber solamente uno   
Esta rabia que dura mil años   
Se hará pronto, pronto."   
  
Los Slytherin, sin excederse, aplaudieron sus manos, bailando flamenco sobre su mesa, y cantando el último verso la estilo evangélico.   
  
- "Magia - es un tipo de magia   
Es un tipo de magia   
Magia, magia, magia, magia   
Ha, ha, ha, es magia   
Es un tipo de magia."   
  
En cuanto la canción acabara, toda la población escolar miró con furia a los ocho histéricos estudiantes que tuvieron que huir rápidamente del Vestíbulo para evitar ser mutilados.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Los estudiantes encontraron refugio en el Cuarto de Gryffindor. Ron le había contado sobre él a Peeves, ya que era el lugar perfecto para planear las travesuras fuera del alcance de oídos entrometidos. Todavía estaban riéndose histéricamente cuando se derrumbaron en los cómodos sillones alrededor del fuego. Una vez que se habían recuperado un poco, Harry se volvió a Ginny.   
  
- "Por favor, dime que tienes eso en la cámara."   
  
- "¡Claro que lo hice! Tengo los últimos cuatro días en una película, no perdí un solo evento."   
  
- "Bueno, porque vamos a tener que mostrarles las fotos a Fred y a George cuando volvamos. A Sirius y a Remus también. Apuesto a que lo disfrutaran."   
  
- "Nos darás copias, cierto?", preguntó Ardwick. Ginny apenas se volvió a él y le cabeceó.   
  
Peeves, pareciendo desconcertado, hizo la pregunta obvia.   
  
- "Qué quiere decir, 'cuándo vuelvan'?"   
  
Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo se miraron alarmados. Se habían equivocado. Se habían olvidado que Peeves no sabía de donde eran. Cabeceando a los demás, Hermione se volvió al futuro poltergeist.   
  
"Peeves, lo que estamos a punto de decirte que no puedes contarlo..."   
  



	26. Capítulo 23: Discusiones Oscuras

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintitrés - Discusiones Oscuras_**   
  
La mañana de navidad los siete amigos, así como Lady Ravenclaw, se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de Gryffindor. Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo habían preparado un árbol de navidad unos días antes, mostrándoles a los anglosajones una de sus tradiciones. A Christabel en particular la tradición le fascino, y prometió continuarla en su familia. Lady Ravenclaw había proporcionado el muérdago que colgó en la puerta de entrada para atrapar a los estudiantes cuando ingresaran. Harry y Gallatea, Ginny y Ardwick, y Ron y Hermione habían sido atrapados, pero por suerte para Christabel, llegó tarde, y se salvó. No era que a Harry y a su novia les hubiera importado demasiado, pero cuando empezaron a llevarlo lejos, la madre de Gallatea les había dado una mirada de desaprobación.   
  
El grupo se sentó alrededor del árbol de navidad con tazas de té en sus manos, hablando sobre lo que normalmente hacían en navidad. Los Weasley les narraban cómo celebraba su familia, y lo que hacían cuando se quedaban en Hogwarts. Hermione contó cada una de las tradiciones muggles, y lo bien que la pasaban. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que la navidad muggle también se había mercantilizado. Cuando vino el turno de Harry, les dijo cómo había sido cuando era más joven, sin recibir ningún regalo y teniendo prohibido tocar el árbol. Incluso un año había sido encerrado con llave en su armario durante la cena de navidad por 'ser demasiado ruidoso'. Gallatea le dio un abrazo, y él le dijo cuánto había mejorado su navidad desde que empezó Hogwarts.   
  
El grupo pasó el resto de la mañana contando cómicas historias sobre sus familias y las navidades anteriores. No tenían ningún regalo, ya que eso era una idea más moderna. A pesar del árbol de navidad, los cuatro viajeros del tiempo habían decidido que querían experimentar las celebraciones anglosajonas tradicionales. Ginny pensó que sería un buen capítulo para incluir en su libro.   
  
Cerca de media hora antes de la cena de navidad que tomarían en el Gran Vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes, los muchachos se marcharon a una esquina para discutir su planeada travesura. Harry había ganado de lejos la guerra de travesuras, con su hazaña de la cena. La manera en que había planeado el día, sobre todo calmando a los estudiantes con un falso sentido de seguridad, mostraba claramente su lado Slytherin. Fue esa destreza, al igual que la calidad de sus travesuras lo que lo habían hecho vencedor. Tenía algo similar planeado para ese día, y sólo quería revisar minuciosamente los planes a última hora con los otros Merodeadores.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La cena fue algo magnífico. Los estudiantes llegaban al Gran Vestíbulo para encontrarlo decorado con estalagmitas que colgaban por todas partes, y nieve que caía del techo. Para hacer la comida menos incómoda, la nieve desaparecía en cuanto tocaba alguna superficie. Diminutos duendes de hielo revoloteaban por el Vestíbulo, saludando a los estudiantes y jugando con la nieve. Las mesas tenían jarrones que goteaban nieve en el medio, y decorativas coronas estaban colgadas en las paredes y en las puertas.   
  
Antes de que la comida apareciera, Gryffindor se puso de pie para dar algunas noticias.   
  
- "Bien, sé que todos están hambrientos, por lo que seré breve. Primero, me gustaría desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad. Para celebrar, tendremos un baile de navidad mañana en la noche. Será una fiesta de disfraces, por lo que quiero que todos vengan usando algo creativo. Si es posible deben vestir haciendo juego con su pareja, ya que habrá un concurso de los mejores disfraces. Para que adquieran sus disfraces, se les permitirá visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade mañana. Sin embargo, deben regresar a tiempo para el baile, que empezará a las siete. Mi segundo anuncio involucra un evento que ocurrió la semana pasada en la lección de quinto año de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hemos discutido estos eventos, y se ha decidido otorgarle un premio a Harry Potter por servicios especiales a la escuela. Lo que hizo fue muy heroico, y mostró el verdadero valor de Gryffindor. Estoy muy orgulloso de él, al igual que Lady Ravenclaw. Me gustaría agradecerle ahora en nombre de todo el personal por salvar la vida de la joven Srta. Ravenclaw."   
  
Harry les sonrió avergonzadamente a todos. Exceptuando a Horacio y algunos de los Slytherin, empezaron a aplaudir. Agachó su cabeza para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Sólo lo había hecho para salvar a su amiga, y lo habría hecho por cualquiera. No le gustaba tener toda la atención. Finalmente, el ruido se apagó y Gryffindor continuó con su discurso.   
  
- "Ahora bien, apenas tengo una materia más para mencionar. Para conmemorar los eventos de la última semana, tenemos un nuevo lema escolar que se agregará al emblema de Hogwarts. Después de mucha discusión, lo hemos establecido: 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus', para aquellos de ustedes que no saben latín, significa 'Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón durmiente'. Ahora, disfruten el banquete, y feliz navidad!"   
  
Dicho esto, el fundador tomó asiento y aplaudió con sus manos. Una deliciosa comida aparecía delante de los voraces estudiantes y todos empezaron a apilarlo en sus platos. No mucho después, los estudiantes de la mesa de Slytherin empezaron a atragantarse con su comida, antes de observar enojadamente a los Merodeadores. Podían decir lo que iba a pasar luego. Antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de correr y esconderse, su ropa se volvió roja brillante y a todos les crecieron largas barbas blancas. Horacio, siendo el blanco evidente, corrió hacia Hermione, tomó su mano, y empezó a canturrear.   
  
- "Si debo quedarme,   
Sólo estaría en tu camino.   
Así que iré, pero sé,   
que pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino."   
  
El resto de los Slytherin se unió para el coro, sosteniendo sus manos y contoneándose lado a lado.   
  
- "Y siempre te amaré.   
Siempre te amaré.   
Mi querida, tú."   
  
Horacio asumió la función de nuevo, levantando a una desconcertada Hermione y uniéndose a los oscilantes Slytherin, que continuaban unidos cuando Horacio alcanzó el coro.   
  
- "Recuerdos agridulces,   
Eso es todo lo que llevo conmigo.   
De modo que adiós, por favor no llores,   
Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tú necesitas."   
  
- "Y siempre te amaré.   
Siempre te amaré."   
  
A estas alturas todos, exceptuando a los Slytherin, se encontraban en el suelo histéricos. La sola idea de Horacio d'Escargot cantando una canción de amor a una hija de muggles era divertida.   
  
- "Espero que la vida te trate con bondad,   
Y espero que se cumplan todos tus sueños.   
Y te deseo alegría y felicidad,   
Pero antes que esto, te deseo amor."   
  
Para consternación de Hermione, Horacio la jaló a sus brazos y empezó un lento baile con ella mientras los otros Slytherin terminaban la canción.   
  
- "Y siempre te amaré,   
Siempre te amaré,   
Siempre te amaré,   
Siempre te amaré,   
Siempre te amaré,   
Siempre te amaré."   
  
Cuando estaba viniendo el cierre, él puso sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, sólo ser empujado bastante fuerte hacia atrás por la infortunada muchacha.   
  
- "Querida, te amo,   
Siempre, siempre te amaré."   
  
Una vez la canción y el baile habían terminado, los extraños trajes desaparecieron y la cara de Horacio se volvió una venenosa sombra roja. No estaba contento. Preparando su varita, empezó a gritar a Hermione.   
  
- "VICIOSA SANGRE SUCIA! CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESO? NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME OBLIGARAN A TOCAR A UNA CRIATURA TAN ASQUEROSA! MI PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO, SÓLO ESPERA. TE COLGARÁ, ARRASTRARÁ Y DESCUARTIZARÁ ANTES DE QUE LA SEMANA TERMINE!"   
  
Hermione había empezado a retroceder lejos mientras Horacio continuaba su perorata. Nadie le había visto alguna vez pareciendo tan enfadado, y no parecía estar tranquilizándose. Hermione echó un vistazo a los fundadores y notó que estaban inseguros de qué hacer. Slytherin parecía estar sonriendo, pero los otros tres estaban empezando a parecer preocupados. La preocupación se torno en horror cuando el vociferante muchacho apuntó su varita a la muchacha y gritó, "CRUCIO!".   
  
Los estudiantes miraron aterrorizados como Hermione caía al suelo, mientras se retorcía en la agonía. Sus gritos llenaron el Vestíbulo y flotaron a través del castillo. Los fundadores no estaban seguros de qué hacer, ya que no querían arriesgarse a herir más a la muchacha. Harry fue el que encontró una solución. En medio del caos se dirigió a la parte de atrás del Vestíbulo y empezó a cantar en pársel. Por suerte para él, Simbi y Nirah estaban enrolladas con seguridad alrededor de sus muñecas, por lo que pudo realizar la magia de la serpiente. Unos segundos después, Horacio cayó desmayado al suelo, con su magia temporalmente agotada de su cuerpo. Era una poderosa Magia Oscura la que Harry había invocado, pero por suerte nadie notó de donde vino. En cuanto la maldición se levantó, Ron corrió hacia la muchacha caída y la alzó en sus brazos. Observando a Gryffindor, esperó por una inclinación antes de dejar el Gran Vestíbulo para llevarla a Lolide. En cuanto él saliera, los estudiantes estallaron en cuchicheos hasta que Gryffindor se puso de pie y pidió silencio. Volviéndose al aturdido Horacio, empezó a hablar enojadamente.   
  
- "Horacio d'Escargot, considerado tus acciones de la semana pasada con el dragón, y los eventos que hemos presenciado hoy, siento que no tenemos ninguna elección exceptuando expulsarte de esta escuela."   
  
- "OBJECIÓN!", rugió Slytherin, brincando sobre sus pies y apuntando a Gryffindor, "En qué tierras podrías considerar la posibilidad de expulsar al muchacho?"   
  
- "Salazar, usó Magia Oscura perjudicial en una compañera. Eso no es aceptable. Tolero tu enseñanza de las Artes Oscuras porque veo mérito usándola para bien, pero cuando la maldición más dolorosa que existe es utilizada en una muchacha de quince años no encuentro ninguna razón que pueda tolerarse."   
  
- "Puedes clasificar utilizar una maldición de dolor en una sangre sucia como una ofensa seria! Si hubiera sido un sangre pura habría sido un problema diferente, pero suciedad así ni siquiera debería estar en esta escuela. Los sangre sucia son peores que el ganado, y deben tratarse como tal."   
  
Gryffindor estaba humeando. Este argumento había salido durante algún tiempo, ya que los dos tenían puntos de vista contradictorios acerca de los hijos de muggles desde el principio.   
  
- "SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO SOBRE UN SER HUMANO! Las brujas y magos, sean ellos sangre pura, media sangre o hijos de muggles, merecen el mismo respeto y tratamiento. Todos son iguales; todos tienen el don de la magia. Entiendo que tengas un particular odio por aquellos que ves como si contaminaran nuestra sangre, pero no puedo permitir que discrimines a los estudiantes y animes a tu casa para que haga lo mismo. Resolveremos esto ahora."   
  
Gryffindor preparó su varita y esperó la respuesta de Slytherin. El hecho de que se preparara con varita mostraba que iba a utilizar hechizos demasiado fuertes para usar magia sin varita. Slytherin apenas sonrió y sacó su varita. Entrando en la posición aceptada para duelo, los dos levantaron sus varitas y se inclinaron ligeramente, sin sacar los ojos de su antagonista. Gryffindor lanzó la primera maldición, colocando un poderoso escudo para evitar cualquier ataque.   
  
- "Impedimenta!"   
  
Slytherin se agachó fuera del camino antes de realizar su propio escudo. Envió algo que sabía que Gryffindor no podría bloquear.   
  
- "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Harry cerró sus ojos horrorizado cuando la luz verde fue acelerando hacia el otro fundador. Muy a su sorpresa, cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, el hombre se mantenía de pie en su sitio. Examinando a Ginny, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos en el escepticismo y estaba empezando a agitarse ligeramente. Harry retrocedió al duelo mientras Slytherin gritaba, "Serpensortia!"   
  
Viendo la serpiente en el suelo, moviéndose rápidamente hacia Gryffindor, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Volviéndose invisible, a pesar del riesgo de que lo vieran, se movió hacia la serpiente y empezó a sisearle.   
  
- *Por favor ven aquí*   
  
La serpiente echó una mirada alrededor confundida antes de moverse una vez más hacia Gryffindor.   
  
- *DETENTE*, siseo Harry rápidamente, demorándola el tiempo suficiente para que Gryffindor lanzara la contra-maldición.   
  
Después de eso, el duelo empezó a ponerse sucio. Slytherin continuo lanzándole hechizos Oscuros a Gryffindor, sobre todo maldiciones de dolor. Harry y Ginny pensaban que era un poco extraño que no utilizara más las imperdonables. Luego, Gryffindor logró conseguir la ventaja. Con un último "Reducto!", Slytherin voló, golpeándose con la pared del Gran Vestíbulo y quedando inconsciente. Gryffindor envió chispas rojas y doradas para indicar su victoria antes de derrumbarse en el suelo. Los estudiantes de su casa empezaron a aterrarse, pero Rowena se hizo cargo rápidamente. Enviando a Hufflepuff a la enfermería con Godric, reunió a los estudiantes y los envió a todos a sus salas comunes. Harry, antes de dejar el Vestíbulo, siseo a sus serpientes.   
  
- *Chicas, piensan que pueden subir a la enfermería y ver si logran averiguar qué está pasando con Gryffindor? Me gustaría saber porque se desmayo*   
  
- *Claro*, le respondió Simbi con otro siseo, *Estaremos honradas, pequeño amo*   
  
- *Regresaremos más tarde*, agregó Nirah, antes de que se deslizaran lejos por el cuarto.   
  
Harry se dirigió hacia dónde el resto de sus amigos se había reunido. Todos parecían un poco agitados, pero nada que no pudieran superar.   
  
- "Al cuarto de Gryffindor?", preguntó Ginny. Los demás asintieron conformes y todos salieron del Vestíbulo.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
En el Cuarto de Gryffindor, los cinco miembros restantes del grupo se sentaron pesadamente delante del fuego. Gallatea le había preguntado telepáticamente a Ron si regresaría, y él les dijo que estaría allí pronto con Hermione. Cuando finalmente arribaron, todos se apuraron en calmar a una temblorosa Hermione y ayudarla a que se sentara. Una vez tuvieron la certeza de que estaría bien, empezaron una discusión muy importante.   
  
- "Entonces, qué nos perdimos?", preguntó Ron.   
  
Fue Christabel la que explicó lo que había sucedido. Les narro la discusión y el siguiente duelo, así como la expulsión de Horacio. Cuando hubo terminado, se volvió al grupo y preguntó algo que había estado molestando a la mayoría de ellos.   
  
- "Que le pasó a Horacio? Es decir, cuando tenía la maldición Cruciatus sobre 'Mione, y se desmayó en el cuarto. Un simple 'Reducto' habría producido la misma explosión, pero el hechizo no se hubiera roto."   
  
- "Ése fui yo", confesó Harry.   
  
Seis pares de incrédulos ojos se volvieron en su dirección. Él sonrió tímidamente y explicó.   
  
- "Lo leí en mi libro de magia con serpientes. Es un hechizo de Artes Oscuras que tiene que ser recitado en pársel, utilizando por lo menos una serpiente para enfocar la magia. Por suerte tenía a Simbi y a Nirah conmigo. Básicamente extrae todo el poder mágico de alguien por un corto período de tiempo. Presiento que sería prohibido en nuestro tiempo, pero no se gana mucho con prohibirlo siendo tan pocas las personas que pueden hablar pársel."   
  
- "Qué quiere decir extraer su poder?", Hermione no pudo resistir preguntar.   
  
- "Extrae tu energía mágica, enviándola hacia el invocador. Deja a la víctima incapaz de usar magia hasta que su energía se haya recuperado. En efecto, será muggle durante aproximadamente 24 horas, antes de que su energía mágica se haya reconstruido de nuevo lo suficiente para que pueda realizar hechizos simples. Tarda aproximadamente una semana para que los efectos desaparezcan totalmente. Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para detener el hechizo..."   
  
El resto del grupo lo miraba con temor. Sin embargo, Hermione mostró señales de otro sermón. Harry la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.   
  
- "Antes de que digas algo, Hermione, sé que es un hechizo peligroso, y no lo usaría en circunstancias normales. Pero pensé que era una emergencia, y no quería verte lastimada. Puedes entenderlo?"   
  
Hermione asintió renuentemente y sonrió. Fue Ginny la que hizo la siguiente pregunta.   
  
- "Alguien sabe cómo Gryffindor sobrevivió a la maldición asesina?"   
  
Ron y Hermione, que no habían escuchado hablar de eso, observaron rápidamente la cicatriz de Harry. Fue Gallatea la que lo explicó.   
  
- "Es inmune."   
  
- "Qué quieres decir?!", exclamó Ron. Suspirando, Gallatea continuó.   
  
- "Se supone que no puedo hablarles de esto, pero los cuatro de Hogwarts han logrado adquirir los collares de inmunidad. El hombre que creó las Tres Grandes, Imperius, Cruciatus y la maldición asesina, creó diez collares que resisten sus efectos. Guardó uno para él, y a los fundadores, siendo los magos y brujas más prominentes de nuestro tiempo, a cada uno le dio uno como regalo. Sólo sé de ellos porque mi madre ha prometido darme el suyo cuando muera. Los otros cinco están todos a la venta en Hogsmeade, pero nadie puede comprarlos, ya que son excesivamente costosos. Ni siquiera la familia de Horacio tiene suficiente dinero."   
  
- "Creo que he leído en alguna parte sobre ellos," agregó Hermione, "Eran el único bloqueo conocido para las Imperdonables..."   
  
- "Imperdonables?", preguntó Ardwick.   
  
- "Así es como llamamos a esas tres maldiciones. Usarlas en otra persona te califica para una sentencia de prisión vitalicia de inmediato en Azkaban."   
  
- "Estupendo!"   
  
- "Sí, lo sé. En nuestro tiempo, todos los collares han estado perdidos, y se cree que han sido destruidos. Harry es la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido la maldición asesina sin un collar. Cuándo dices que están para la venta en Hogsmeade, de que precio estás hablando?"   
  
- "Les eché un vistazo la última vez que estuve allí con mi madre", dijo Gallatea, "Y creo que estaban a cinco galeones cada uno!"   
  
- "CINCO!"   
  
- "Nadie tiene tanto dinero!"   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny parecían sorprendidos por la reacción de sus amigos. Para ellos, cinco galeones no era algo tan poderoso y excesivo para que nadie pudiera pagarlo. Únicamente Harry había sacado aproximadamente cincuenta galeones de su cuenta cuando Ginny le había dicho que necesitaría más dinero. Se volvió a sus amigos.   
  
- "Cinco? Eso es todo?"   
  
- Gallatea, Ardwick y Christabel lo miraron como si estuviera demente. Hermione lo entendió primero.   
  
- "Claro, por qué no pensé esto? En mil años, el valor del dinero habrá caído grandemente. En nuestra época, algo que parece relativamente barato, parecería una fortuna aquí."   
  
- "Quieres decir, que en esta época soy rico?! Eso es grandioso! Ven, el amuleto nos trajo gran riqueza personal!", exclamó Ron.   
  
Harry miraba a su desconcertada novia. Pensando _Accio Bolsa de Dinero_, esperó que su oro apareciera. Cuando llegó, volando a través de la puerta, se volvió a los anglosajones.   
  
- "Sólo para darles una idea de lo que queremos decir, echen un vistazo a esto. Saque esto de mi bóveda en casa. Simplemente era una diminuta porción de lo que realmente hay allí."   
  
Volcando los aproximadamente cincuenta galeones sobre la alfombra, se volvió para ver a sus tres amigos caer desmayados en sus sillas.   
  



	27. Capítulo 24: Descubrimientos en Hogsmead...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veinticuatro - Descubrimientos en Hogsmeade _**   
  
La siguiente mañana, Harry tuvo que levantarse especialmente temprano. No era que le importara, ya que siempre se levantaba temprano el día siguiente a navidad. Sin embargo, necesitaba darse prisa debido a que tenía una lección extra planeada con Lolide, y quería terminarla antes de ir a Hogsmeade. Se apresuró a salir por la puerta con sólo diez minutos disponibles, apenas para llegar a la enfermería a tiempo. Lolide había programado lecciones extra durante las vacaciones, ya que era un tema especial. Ella sabía que sería más bien agotador, por lo que quería que él estuviera un día entero sin realizar poca o ninguna magia para recuperarse. Hoy, Harry aprendería el difícil arte de la Magia del Alma.   
  
La Magia del Alma era un poderoso arte conocido únicamente por los elfos. En los momentos de su máximo poder, Voldemort había intentado descubrir sus secretos, pero no lo había conseguido. La Magia del Alma era muy poderosa, y pocos podían controlarla. Debido al increíble éxito de Harry con la magia de los elfos, Lolide había considerado enseñársela. La idea básica de la Magia del Alma era manipular el alma de una persona. El alma podía extraerse de un cuerpo y colocarse en otro, cambiar por completo, destruir e incluso recuperar de un Dementor y colocarse en un cuerpo. Harry pensó que sería algo útil de saber, sobre todo si Sirius alguna vez era atrapado. Después de todo, no había ninguna garantía de que Colagusano aún estuviera preso cuando regresara. Si Sirius era atrapado alguna vez, se le daría el Beso del Dementor. Por lo menos de esta manera, Harry podría ayudarlo si eso pasara. La Magia del Alma, decidió, también podía ser la única manera de destruir a Voldemort. Si como sospechaba, el Señor Oscuro había logrado la inmortalidad, entonces una simple Maldición Asesina no haría el trabajo. Destruir su alma sería, tal vez, la única opción.   
  
En cuanto llegó, Harry echó una mirada rápida alrededor de la enfermería para ver si Gryffindor todavía estaba allí. Para su desilusión, el fundador parecía haber salido, y no había ninguna señal de Simbi o de Nirah. Cuando estaba a punto de buscar las serpientes perdidas más detenidamente, Lolide salió de su oficina y lo indujo a tomar asiento.   
  
- "Hola Harry. Hoy te enseñare en anglosajón, porque aunque sé que has aprendido bastante de mi idioma, creo que este tema necesita un poco más de cuidado. Si no me entiendes totalmente, y cometes un error, será muy serio. Ahora, necesito que te relajes y medites. Empezaremos con la manipulación del alma..."   
  
Los dos pasaron las siguientes dos horas trabajando en la Magia del Alma. Harry recogió la idea básica bastante rápido, pero estaba limitado, ya que no podía probar esta magia en la practica. No podía probar destruir un alma, ya que no tenía nadie con quien practicarlo. También sabía que no tenía derecho para usar a alguien como conejillo de indias. Lo había aprendido todo en la teoría, pero tendría que aprender la parte práctica como y cuando necesitara usarla.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
A las nueve, Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Vestíbulo con Gallatea, planeando su día en Hogsmeade. Gallatea le hablaba de las tiendas que había allí en este tiempo, y Harry le respondía contándole su versión de Hogsmeade. Para su sorpresa, Honeydukes existía en el tiempo de Gallatea, sólo que vendía cosas diferentes en los años noventa. A las nueve treinta, el par se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada, donde se encontraron con el resto del grupo. Saliendo juntos, subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Harry dudó un poco, mirando los grandes caballos negros que tiraban lo que había pensado antes que eran carruajes sin caballo. Eran idénticos a la forma animaga de Ron. Recordando la muerte de Cedric, comprendió porque podía ver a los thestrals ahora. Con una sonrisa triste, siguió a los otros en el carruaje y esperó que arribaran a Hogsmeade. Cuando estuvieron allí, por voto unánime, se dirigieron derecho a Honeydukes. Harry andaba al lado de Ron, pensando en la tienda de su tiempo.   
  
- "Hey Ron, piensas que el pasaje bajo Honeydukes este allí todavía? Si es así, podemos salir furtivamente durante la noche y conseguir suministros de dulces!"   
  
- "¡Buen punto, compañero! Antes de partir tenemos que abastecernos de los dulces de esta época. No podremos conseguirlos cuando regresemos a casa, y valdrían una fortuna!"   
  
- "Es cierto, y tenemos suficiente dinero para conseguir suministros para una vida."   
  
En esos momentos los siete habían alcanzado la tienda y entraban por la puerta. Las muchachas se dirigieron directamente hacia la pared de chocolate que se encontraba a un lado, mientras que los muchachos prefirieron la sección de novedades. Ron y Harry tenían la época de sus vidas. Le hablaban a Ardwick sobre todos los dulces que tenían en su tiempo, excluyendo aquellos que le habían dado a Gallatea para su cumpleaños. Ardwick estuvo particularmente asqueado cuando escuchó hablar de pirulíes con sabor a sangre, pero realmente quiso probar algún helado levitador. Los muchachos se volvieron a los estantes y Harry y Ron empezaron a tomar de todo, leyendo las descripciones de cada cosa.   
  
- "Dragones de jalea, respira fuego por treinta minutos."   
  
- "Pergamino de azúcar, para cuando quieres comer tu tarea."   
  
- "Caballeros masticables, siempre deseaste morder sus cabezas? Ahora puedes!"   
  
- "Tinta comestible, deja salir un tentador aroma que mantendrá a tus maestros distraídos."   
  
- "Caramelos de tortuga, te hace ganar cualquier carrera, sin importar su duración."   
  
Después, escogieron un poco de todo y revisó para ver lo de que las muchachas deseaban. Ginny debatía los méritos de los Malvaviscos de Mandrágora con Christabel, y Hermione le hablaba a Gallatea sobre las propiedades medicinales del chocolate. Ron se acerco e interrumpió sus conversaciones.   
  
- "Están listas?"   
  
Las inclinaciones que recibió le confirmaron que estaban preparados para seguir a la próxima tienda. Harry subió sus compras al mostrador y entregó un galeón para pagar. El tendero casi se desmaya.   
  
- "Señor, lo siento, pero yo no puedo dar cambio de esto. Es mucho dinero. Tiene algo más pequeño?"   
  
Harry excavó el fondo de su bolsa de dinero y encontró un sickel de plata sobrante de sus compras en el Callejón Diagon.   
  
- "Esta esto mejor?"   
  
El tendero asintió, pero aún así encontró difícil encontrar suficiente cambio para la moneda. Luego, Ron tuvo que añadir sus compras a la factura para disminuir la cantidad de cambio, de modo que el tendero lo pudiera manejar. Cuando el grupo salió de la tienda, el dueño les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándose porque un grupo de estudiantes llevaba tanto dinero con ellos.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
La siguiente tienda a la que los estudiantes se dirigieron era una que los cuatro viajeros del tiempo habían querido visitar desde la noche anterior. Cuando observaron en la vitrina, pudieron ver algunas antigüedades, incluso mobiliario y ornamentos. Entraron y encontraron que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde el exterior. Para el deleite de Hermione, había una esquina entera dedicada a libros raros. Las otras muchachas se dirigieron hacia la sección de joyería para admirar varias bisuterías y brazaletes en venta. Por otro lado, Harry, Ron y Ardwick, fueron al mostrador, dónde un anciano arrugado se encontraba sentado. Le recordaba un poco a Harry el hombre de la librería del Callejón Knockturn dónde había comprado su libro de pársel. Ron fue el primero en avanzar.   
  
- "Disculpe, señor, a mis amigos y a mí nos gustaría hacer una compra, pero no sabemos dónde encontrar lo que necesitamos."   
  
El hombre les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, como intentando deducir si los estudiantes podían permitirse el lujo de algo de lo que él tenía puesto en venta.   
  
- "Y que es lo que los jóvenes desean encontrar buscando en un establecimiento como este?"   
  
Ron y Harry se dieron miradas nerviosas antes de que el pelirrojo se volviera al dueño.   
  
- "Nos han dicho que en esta tienda se están vendiendo unos collares que anulan los efectos de...," y aquí Ron observó a Ardwick para confirmar la terminología, "... las Tres Grandes,"   
  
El anciano empezó a reírse inmediatamente. No era sólo una risita, era una completa explosión de carcajadas. Observó a los estudiantes que se encontraban de pie ante él y habló.   
  
- "Ése es un buen chiste, jovencito. Tres estudiantes detrás de uno de esos collares. ¡Ha! Comprendes que cada uno cuesta cinco galeones?"   
  
- "Desde luego, y estamos preparados para pagar ese precio."   
  
Harry llamó a Ginny y a Hermione, permitiéndoles saber que estaban consiguiendo algo. El hombre todavía parecía escéptico, pero estaba deseoso de mostrarles uno de los collares.   
  
- "Traeré uno para que lo observen, pero no entregare nada hasta que haya visto su dinero. No me arriesgaré a que pongan sus manos en él, sólo para escapar sin pagar."   
  
Cuando regresó de su cuarto trasero, sostuvo una cadena de oro terminado con un estupendo cristal azul. El cristal brillaba siempre ligeramente, y los adolescentes podían sentir el poder que irradiaba.   
  
- "Bien, éste es el collar neutralizador para protegerse contra las Tres Grandes. Pueden ver el exquisito arte y sin duda pueden sentir su poder. La cadena viene encantada para hacerlo irrompible, y una vez se ha puesto alrededor de su cuello, sólo la persona que lo puso allí puede quitarlo. Esto es para protegerlo contra ladrones. Los encantos son permanentes y no pueden romperse. Las propiedades del propio cristal son a prueba de manipulaciones también. Como pueden ver, bien vale la pena cinco galeones."   
  
- "Cuántos tiene, señor", preguntó Hermione.   
  
- "Tengo los únicos cinco que no tienen dueño. Los otros cinco pertenecen al creador y a los cuatro de Hogwarts."   
  
- "Nos gustaría comprar cuatro de ellos, por favor", le dijo Ginny al hombre.   
  
- "Los entregaré sólo cuando haya visto el oro, y también quiero asegurarme que no es falso."   
  
El grupo estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo y entregó su dinero. Los otros ocupantes del recinto miraron fijamente asustados de ver enseguida veinte galeones. El hombre llevó el dinero a la parte de atrás para asegurarse que era real y para recoger los otros collares. Mientras estaba lejos, Ginny se acercó a dónde Harry estaba de pie y le dijo en voz baja.   
  
- "Harry, tengo el presentimiento de que debes comprar el otro collar."   
  
- "Para qué, Gin?", preguntó el muchacho confundido.   
  
- "No lo sé... Sólo tengo el presentimiento de que en un par de años necesitarás regalarle uno a alguien. Realmente no puedo explicarlo."   
  
- "Bien, Gin, confío en ti. Pero regresaré más tarde cuando todos los demás estén ocupados."   
  
En esos momentos el hombre regresaba y, satisfecho de que el dinero era genuino, entregó los cuatro cristales. Cada uno se puso uno en sus cuellos y el encanto de cierre con llave hizo efecto. Para probar los encantos, cada uno de ellos intentó quitarle a los otros el collar, sin éxito. Agradeciendo al hombre, dejaron la tienda y regresaron calle abajo.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Su siguiente parada fue la tienda de disfraces, enfrente a la taberna. La vitrina de la ventana mostraba una gran variedad de disfraces, en diferentes estilos y colores. Harry tocó con el codo a su novia en un costado y le susurró al oído.   
  
- "De qué quieres ir, 'Tea?"   
  
- "No estoy segura, Harry, puedes pensar en algo?"   
  
- "Tengo la idea perfecta, y no involucra comprar ningún disfraz."   
  
- "De verdad?"   
  
- "¡Sip! Tengo todo lo que necesitamos en el castillo."   
  
- "Sabes de qué van a ir los demás?"   
  
- "No, aunque lo averiguaré."   
  
Harry se dirigió dónde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos.   
  
- "Han escogido sus disfraces, chicos?"   
  
- "Esos cuatro," dijo Christabel, cabeceando en dirección de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Ardwick, "Pero yo no estoy segura. Me invitó al baile un sexto año de Hufflepuff, por lo que tendría que preguntarle para que podamos ir a juego."   
  
Harry regresó donde Gallatea.   
  
- "'Tea, hay algo que necesito ir y hacer. Podrías ayudar a esos cuatro a escoger las cosas para sus disfraces? Regresaré en diez minutos."   
  
Gallatea apenas asintió y besó a su novio en la mejilla antes de ir con sus amigos. Harry salió y regresó a la tienda de antigüedades. En cuanto entró, el anciano hombre estuvo a su lado.   
  
- "De regreso ya, joven señor? Hubo algún problema con sus compras?"   
  
- "No, señor. Sólo regresé para comprar el último collar."   
  
- "Tienes otros cinco galeones de reserva? Tu familia debe ser de otra parte del mundo. No conozco ningún mago con tal riqueza en Europa."   
  
- "Tiene razón, soy de bastante lejos. Puedo comprar el otro collar? Es para un regalo."   
  
- "Dios mío, que regalo tan generoso será, joven amo. Solamente iré y lo conseguiré para usted."   
  
Cuando el anciano hombre entró a la parte trasera de la tienda, Harry sacó su bolsa de dinero y saco cinco galeones más. _Se ha ido la quinta parte de mi dinero_, pensó, _pero bien vale la pena. Sin embargo, cuando vayamos al próximo lapso de tiempo, debo tener algún dinero en Gringotts por los derechos del quidditch._   
  
Una vez el anciano volvió, él inspeccionó el cristal, entregó el dinero y rápidamente salió de la tienda para encontrarse con sus amigos.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Su última parada en Hogsmeade fue la taberna ubicada al frente de la tienda de desfraces. Gallatea, diciendo que conseguiría la primera ronda, fue a la barra y regreso unos minutos después con una bandeja repleta con los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.   
  
- "Entonces, disfrutaron su día fuera?", preguntó mientras se sentaba.   
  
Todos hicieron sonidos de estar de acuerdo, antes de que Ginny se decidiera a hablar.   
  
- "Creo que tuvimos un día productivo. Estos collares serán útiles al regresar a casa, sobre todo para Harry. Es decir, es el único que ha enfrentado a Tú-sabes-quién..."   
  
- "Ginny!"   
  
- "... lo siento, Voldemort, varias veces y ha vivido para contarlo. La próxima vez, puede que no tenga tanta suerte. Por lo menos los cristales ofrecerán alguna protección, sobre todo si intenta usar la Maldición Asesina de nuevo."   
  
El grupo gastó el resto de la tarde bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y conversando como adolescentes normales. Poco sabían de lo que pasaría al regresar al castillo...   
  



	28. Capítulo 25: El informe de las Serpiente...

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veinticinco - El informe de las Serpientes_**   
  
Después de la segunda ronda de cervezas de mantequilla el grupo regresó a Hogwarts. No quisieron volver demasiado tarde ya que aún tenían que prepararse para el baile. En lugar de tomar los carruajes arrastrados por thestrals decidieron caminar, dado que hacía un buen día, considerado que se encontraban en medio del invierno. Una delgada capa de nieve cubría la tierra, y a mitad del camino hacia el castillo Ardwick se agachó, tomó un poco y se la lanzó a Christabel. La muchacha dio un chillido algo indigno antes de asir algo de nieve para tomar represalias. En poco tiempo los siete se encontraban involucrados en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Se habían dividido en dos equipos, los muchachos contra las muchachas, y definitivamente las muchachas llevaban la ventaja. Ron culpaba a que tenían más personas en el equipo, pero Harry pensaba que era más probable que se debiera a que tenían a las dos únicas Slytherin. Tenían mejores estrategias que los muchachos y lo más probable era que vinieran de la destreza de Slytherin. Después de un tiempo todos se derrumbaron en tierra, agotados y risueños.   
  
Una vez se habían tranquilizado un poco, continuaron recorriendo su camino de regreso a través de los campos. Mientras lo hacían, Harry escuchó un siseo bajo que provenía de detrás de un grupo cercano de arbustos. Haciendo señas a los otros para que continuaran, se acercó más al follaje y echó un vistazo alrededor del otro lado de los arbustos. Slytherin se encontraba de pie de espaldas a él, hablando con la serpiente que Harry había visto en la Cámara de los Secretos. Si escuchaba cuidadosamente, podría entender lo que estaban hablando.   
  
- *Estás seguro de eso que viste, Kiriani?*   
  
- *Estoy seguro, amo. Estaba en el ala de la enfermería cuando él llegó*   
  
- *Cuánto tiempo le tomó a la elfa sanarlo?*   
  
- *Aproximadamente una hora. Ella dijo que si pasaba de nuevo sería incapaz de sanarlo sola*   
  
- *Es extraño... Quién podría ayudarla con la magia curativa de los elfos?*   
  
- *No lo sé, amo*   
  
- *Y estás seguro que tenía un ataque cardíaco? No fue una quemazón o una interrupción del corazón lo que oíste?*   
  
- *Estoy seguro, amo. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "Godric, no puedes continuar con esta tensión. Este ataque cardíaco fue peor que el último, y si ocurre de nuevo no podré sanarte sola"*   
  
- *Gracias, Kiriani, tu ayuda es inestimable. Si Godric esta débil y un duelo más será su fin, podré tomar Hogwarts más rápido de lo que pensé. Avisa a los otros, procederé el primero de agosto*   
  
- *Sí, amo*   
  
Slytherin retrocedió hacia Hogwarts demasiado rápido para que Harry se escondiera, y los ojos del fundador aterrizaron en el muchacho oculto. Rechinando sus dientes, Harry se puso de pie y enfrentó al fastidiado hombre.   
  
- "Sr. Potter, qué está haciendo aquí?"   
  
- "Lo siento señor, pero escuché los ruidos del siseo y pensé en investigarlo. Cómo es que puede hablar con las serpientes?"   
  
Harry intentaba cubrir sus huellas pareciendo interesado en el don del fundador. Tenía que convencer al hombre de que no había entendido la conversación, y que simplemente lo había visto con la serpiente. Si Slytherin averiguaba que hablaba pársel, encontraría alguna forma de silenciarlo.   
  
- "Hablo pársel señor Potter. Puedo hablar el idioma de las serpientes."   
  
- "Señor, por qué cuando hicimos el hechizo para compartir conocimiento al inicio del año no conseguí el conocimiento de cómo hablar pársel?"   
  
- "Por la misma razón que no aprendiste a hablar élfico de Rowena y Godric. El hechizo sólo compartió el conocimiento humano. Cualquier idioma o magia de otras criaturas no fue compartida."   
  
- "Ya veo. Lamento molestarle señor, regresaré ahora al castillo."   
  
Harry hizo una retirada rápida, queriendo salir de allí mientras aún podía. Por lo menos había contestado una pregunta. Se había estado preguntando porque no había aprendido el idioma de Lolide de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Cuando se alejó de Slytherin, pudo escuchar a la serpiente que le hablaba de nuevo.   
  
- *Amo, crees que él también habla pársel?*   
  
- *No Kiriani, sólo es un muchacho curioso. No puedo castigarlo por eso*   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Cuando Harry volvió al castillo se dirigió directamente al Cuarto de Gryffindor. Sabía que era el lugar más probable a donde los demás habían ido. En cuanto le hubieran visto desaparecer sabrían que tenía algo que decirles. El Cuarto de Gryffindor era más privado que la biblioteca, por lo que sería donde esperarían a que llegara. En cuanto entró en el cuarto fue bombardeado con preguntas.   
  
- "Dónde estuviste?"   
  
- "Era de nuevo Slytherin?"   
  
- "Qué escuchaste?"   
  
- "Sabes lo que le pasó a Gryffindor?"   
  
- "¡Uno a la vez! Sí, era Slytherin. Regrese cuando escuché un siseo que venía de algunos arbustos. Fui a investigar, y él estaba hablando con una serpiente a la que llamó Kiriani. Kiriani estaba anoche en la enfermería y averiguó lo que ha estado mal con Gryffindor. Sabían que tenía problemas del corazón? Bien, al parecer padece ataques cardíacos. Anoche tuvo uno grande, y le tomó a Lolide cerca de una hora sanarlo. Ella dijo que si tenía algún otro, no podría sanarlo sola. Slytherin planea intentar tomar Hogwarts el primero de agosto."   
  
El resto del grupo se angustió un poco por esto. Sabían que Gryffindor vencería a Slytherin en el futuro, pero el cómo era un misterio, si estaba tan enfermo. Entonces Ginny recordó la visión que había tenido al comienzo del curso.   
  
- "Um... chicos? Recuerdan la visión que tuve en Adivinación? Aquella en donde vi a Harry y a Gryffindor luchando con Slytherin? Pienso que va a convertirse en realidad... si Gryffindor está enfermo, necesitará ayuda para derrotar a Slytherin. Como nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos lo que Slytherin está planeando, tendremos que ser los que ayudemos, y ya que Harry es el único que puede entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos..."   
  
- "Ése es un buen punto, Gin. Solamente tendré que estudiar excepcionalmente duro y asegurarme de poder tratar con él cuando llegue el momento. Todavía tenemos unos meses, por lo que puedo leer un poco más de Artes Oscuras."   
  
- "Sabes, Harry, aún no estoy contenta con que estudies tanto las Artes Oscuras. Pueden torcerte y pueden convertirte en otro Señor Oscuro!"   
  
- "¡Hermione! Sabes que es la intención la que cuenta al tratar con las Artes Oscuras. Yo no tengo malicia, no hay ninguna razón para que me corrompan."   
  
- "Pero..."   
  
- "No, 'Mione. Hemos hablado sobre esto. La Magia Oscura es mi mejor oportunidad de derrotar algún día a Voldemort, y quiero saber que puedo usarlas sin perder el control. Ahora, creo que es el momento de que regresemos a nuestras salas comunes. Todavía tenemos que prepararnos para el baile, y empieza en una hora. Hermione, estaba preguntándome si te podía pedir prestado algo..."   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Esa noche Harry y Gallatea se encontraron con Christabel y su pareja fuera del Gran Vestíbulo. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de los otro cuatro. Christabel estaba vestida con un largo y fluido vestido verde que dejaba una estela detrás de ella. Su acompañante estaba vestido de manera similar, pero su túnica era azul zafiro. Los dos tenían su pelo largo atado sobre sus cabezas, y un juego de brillantes alas de hada en sus espaldas. Los dos los miraron absolutamente aturdidos.   
  
- "Ustedes dos están maravillosos!", exclamó Gallatea, apresurándose a acercarse a su amiga.   
  
- "Al igual que ustedes", respondió la tímida muchacha.   
  
Harry y Gallatea también se vistieron para hacer juego. Harry llevaba una versión modificada de la túnica verde que había llevado el año anterior. La había alargado, ya que había crecido unas pulgadas, y le había agregado un encanto que hacía que el material pareciera como si estuviera hecha de hojas. Su pelo estaba de un verde oscuro con algunas iluminaciones y atado en la punta. Hace unos meses, había decidido tenerlo mucho más corto, presumiendo su cicatriz. No le molestaba ya que aquí nadie miraba fijamente su frente, y era mucho menos desobediente. Alrededor de su cabeza, llevaba una venda delgada de plata con un diseño de hojas. Gallatea estaba vestida de manera semejante. Su túnica tenía el mismo efecto de las hojas, pero era de un verde ligeramente más oscuro. Su pelo largo fue rizado y trenzado en varios lugares. Ella también tenía iluminaciones verdes, y la venda alrededor de su cabeza. Los dos lucían un juego de orejas puntiagudas.   
  
- "Bien, bien, bien. Qué tenemos aquí? Un par de Altos Elfos, diría yo."   
  
Harry y Gallatea giraron para ver a Lolide vestida de una manera similar a ellos.   
  
- "Me gustaría felicitarlos a ambos por sus réplicas de los vestidos de los Altos Elfos. Es impresionante!"   
  
- "No te molesta?", le preguntó Harry tentativamente.   
  
- "Molestarme? ¡Claro que no! Dudo que alguien más pueda hacer trajes que convenzan así. Si no supiera que son humanos, los habría confundido con elfos!"   
  
Ambos estudiantes se ruborizaron ante el cumplido. Echaron un vistazo alrededor del Gran Vestíbulo, todavía no había ninguna señal de los otros cuatro. Christabel y su pareja se habían marchado para bailar, y Harry fue a conseguir una bebida para Gallatea. Cuando regresaba, las puertas se abrieron de golpe con gran fuerza, ganando la atención de todos en el Vestíbulo.   
  
De pie, en la puerta estaban Ron, Ardwick, Hermione y Ginny, vestidos como los Cuatro de Hogwarts.   
  
* ~ * ~ *   
  
Dos horas y mucha danza después, los fundadores llamaron a un alto en la celebración para realizar los concursos de disfraces y baile. Todos los que entraran en una de las competiciones tenían que pasar al centro del Vestíbulo, y los espectadores se sentarían en las mesas ubicadas alrededor del cuarto. El centro del Vestíbulo se convirtió en una pista de baile agrandada. Hufflepuff se puso de pie para anunciar las normas.   
  
- "Todos los participantes en la competición de baile deben venir al frente, y aquellos que sólo entraran en la competición de disfraces deben estar de pie en la parte de atrás. Asumo que todos tenemos un compañero de baile? Correcto, colóquense en parejas y ubíquense en un espacio. Empezaremos con los bailes tradicionales, cinco de los grupos serán eliminados en cada ronda. ¡Los restantes tres grupos realizarán su propio baile al final, pero recuerden, debe ser acorde a sus disfraces!"   
  
Los estudiantes entraron en parejas y empezaron a bailar. Gallatea había convencido a Harry de presentarse a la competición, a pesar de sus protestas de que no podría bailar. Meses antes, le había enseñado varios bailes populares de su época, en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que asistir a un baile, y parecía dar resultado. A pesar de no ser un bailarín muy seguro, no era un desastre. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione no lo estaban haciendo tan bien. Christabel había dedicado tiempo para enseñarle los bailes a Hermione, pero Ron no tenía ni idea. Continuaba pisándola y tropezando. Para la molestia de Hermione, fueron una de las primeras parejas eliminadas. Ginny y Ardwick estaban bailando, y lo hacían bastante bien.   
  
La segunda ronda vio a Christabel y a su acompañante eliminados, cuando el joven Hufflepuff se olvidó de los movimientos de baile apropiados. La muchacha se acercó a la aún humeante Hermione, y las dos discutieron sobre quién tenía el compañero de baile más incompetente. Después de un tiempo, los oponentes se redujeron a tres parejas. Los primeros en bailar fueron Ardwick y Ginny que, vestidos como Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, realizaron un complejo y refinado baile. Tuvieron mucho éxito, aunque Ginny tropezó un poco en algunos de los pasos más complejos. La siguiente pareja era una escocesa vestida de la manera tradicional de los Celtas. Realizaron impecablemente un baile típico, poniéndolos en primer lugar. En esos momentos, Harry estaba muy nervioso. Estaba angustiado, era o desastre o victoria. Si lo arruinaba realmente se avergonzaría delante de la escuela entera. Por otro lado, si ganaban, entonces Ron tendría unos celos intolerables. Cuando los llamaron, salió a la pista de baile con Gallatea. Tomando su mano, la llevó en un baile tradicional élfico que tuvo que ser juzgado por Lolide, al ser la única que sabía como se suponía que debía ser el baile. La pareja lo hizo magníficamente, y la sanadora estaba increíblemente orgullosa de lo bien que su estudiante había aprendido su cultura. Después de que el voto final en el tablero de maestros fue lanzado, Slytherin se puso de pie para anunciar a los ganadores.   
  
- "En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitar a todos los estudiantes que tomaron parte. Me gustaría anunciar a los tres finalistas en orden inverso. En tercer lugar, tenemos a Virginia Weasley y Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. En segundo lugar, tenemos a Aud McTavish y Connor Wallace. Eso deja a Gallatea Ravenclaw y Harry Potter como los ganadores del concurso de baile. Felicitaciones."   
  
Harry estaba conmocionado, pero Gallatea saltaba de alegría. Nunca había ganado un concurso en su vida. Subieron a la mesa de maestros, en donde le dieron a cada uno un pequeño trofeo con sus nombres y el concurso escritos en el frente. Harry sonrió y observo hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban de pie. Como esperaba, Ron, Ginny y Ardwick parecían más bien disgustados, pero los otros dos estaban vitoreando con los demás. Una vez la pareja se había reunido con la muchedumbre, Gryffindor se puso de pie.   
  
- "A continuación tendremos el concurso de disfraces. Me gustarían que todos los participantes formen una línea en la parte de atrás del cuarto. Luego, quiero que cada uno avance un momento con su compañero para juzgarlos."   
  
Los estudiantes corrieron a la parte de atrás del cuarto, donde formaron una línea medio decente antes de avanzar de dos en dos. Había algunos disfraces muy recursivos, y algunos temas que aparecían muchas veces. Cuando era el turno de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Ardwick para avanzar, lo hicieron los cuatro en lugar de a dos, ya que sus disfraces iban juntos. Los fundadores parecían divertidos al ver a los cuatro estudiantes, y rápidamente apuntaron sus puntajes. Luego, la línea menguó hasta que no quedaba nadie, y Ravenclaw se coloco de pie para anunciar a los ganadores.   
  
- "¡Bien, ciertamente hemos visto esta noche algunos disfraces maravillosos! Ahora, hemos dividido los disfraces en tres categorías. Los ganadores de la categoría de autenticidad son Harry Potter y Gallatea Ravenclaw con su disfraz de Alto Elfo."   
  
Por segunda vez en la noche la pareja se dirigió a la mesa principal, ruborizándose profusamente.   
  
- "A continuación, en la categoría de originalidad, tenemos a Samuel Peeves y Rolanda O'Gowry por su maravilloso disfraz de centauro."   
  
Los dos sonrientes estudiantes saltaron a la mesa, Peeves dejando una corriente de burbujas de jabón en el camino.   
  
"Por último, para los disfraces cómicos, hemos escogido a cuatro ganadores. Felicitaciones a Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley y Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington por sus maravillosas imitaciones de nosotros!"   
  
Harry se alegró al ver que Ron parecía satisfecho ahora. Después de que lo habían llamado a él y a su novia por segunda vez, la cara de Ron había estado como un trueno. Sin embargo, ahora que había ganado algo, parecía mucho más satisfecho. Recogiendo las sonrientes caras de sus amigos a su alrededor, Harry no pudo evitar pensar, _la vida no nos traerá algo mucho mejor que esto._   
  



	29. Capítulo 26: TIMOs y el Banquete de Desp...

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintiseis: TIMOs y el Banquete de Despedida_**   
  
Después de Navidad el tiempo parecía pasar rápidamente para los siete amigos. Harry y Gallatea todavía estaban saliendo, aunque su relación estaba poniéndose más seria. Hermione había terminado el libro en el que había estado trabajando luego de varios largos meses, y había empezado el siguiente. Los Merodeadores todavía causaban por lo menos un estrago por semana, pero como ninguno de los maestros tenía pruebas definitivas de quién estaba causando los problemas, nunca fueron castigados por eso. El amor de Gallatea hacia el quidditch sólo había crecido, sobre todo después de que Ravenclaw venció a la Casa de Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw debía encontrarse con Slytherin en el último partido del año, que tendría lugar el día anterior al banquete de despedida. Las lecciones de Harry con Lolide progresaban a una proporción espectacular, haciendo que la elfa asegurara que él tenía sangre élfica en alguna parte en su familia. Lo había llevado a ver a su familia en una de las ciudades de los elfos durante las fiestas de Pascua, y había elevado su confianza en su habilidad con el idioma exponencialmente. Lolide estaba asombrada en lo rápido que había aprendido la lengua de los elfos, pero no pensó demasiado en eso.   
  
En el frente de Slytherin, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas. Desde la expulsión de Horacio, había habido pocos arranques contra los hijos de muggles. Incluso el propio Slytherin había estado menos claro sobre sus creencias después de su derrota en manos de Godric. Los viajeros del tiempo y sus amigos habían estado mirándolo como un halcón, pero no lo habían oído hablar nada de sus planes para tomar Hogwarts. Incluso las serpientes de Harry que habían estado hablando con Kiriani y habían estado en las reuniones mensuales no había averiguado nada. El grupo estaba empezando a sentirse un poco intranquilo. No les parecía creíble que Slytherin se esforzara tanto haciendo planes, sólo para no hacer nada durante meses. Se estaba preparando, lo sabían, pero el cómo lo hacía era un misterio completo.   
  
Una soleada y calurosa mañana de junio los siete amigos se encontraban encerrados en 'su' esquina de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, estudiando duro. Los TIMOs les correspondían este año, y tenían mucho por estudiar. Gallatea, siendo Ravenclaw en naturaleza y no sólo en el nombre, había estado preparándose durante meses, al igual que Christabel. Ardwick, como Ron, era menos entusiasta sobre la revisión, y sólo estaba allí porque Hermione lo había obligado a ir. Aunque los viajeros del tiempo no necesitaban estudiar, ya que tenían el conocimiento en sus cabezas, sin embargo estaban repasando; para asegurarse que estaban bien preparados. Para sorpresa de Hermione y Ron, Harry se había dedicado a sus estudios, mostrándoles porque había sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw ese año. Su nueva sed de conocimiento, sobre todo en Artes Oscuras, no se había agotado durante el año. Durante ese período de revisión Ginny planteó un interesante punto.   
  
- "Chicos, comprenden que aunque tomemos los TIMOs aquí este año, probablemente tendremos que presentarlos el próximo año de nuevo."   
  
Todos la miraron fijamente, con la aguda mirada normalmente dirigida a Hermione. Ron la miraba fijamente abatido y con horror. Ginny apenas rodó sus ojos ante ellos.   
  
- "Honestamente, no puedo creer que nunca hayan pensado en esto. Presentaremos los TIMOs mil años antes de nuestro tiempo. Ya han visto cuánta magia ha estado perdida. El conocimiento mágico que los fundadores nos dieron estuvo basado totalmente en la magia que se usa ahora. Apenas es reconocible en nuestras condiciones. El siguiente lugar al que vayamos estará más cercano a nuestro tiempo, y presiento que no será muy lejos en el pasado. Todos estamos nivelados en el cuarto año de la educación que se imparte en nuestra época. Aún necesitamos aprender los hechizos modernos de quinto año para progresar. Incluso con todo lo que sabemos ahora, dudo que pudiéramos pasar los TIMOs de nuestro tiempo. Bien, tal vez Hermione pueda..."   
  
- "Veo a donde vas con esto, Ginny. Deberemos repetir nuestro quinto año en el próximo lugar al que vayamos. Dijiste que presientes que estaría cerca de nuestro tiempo. Cuándo dices que lo presientes, es simplemente una clase de pensamiento que deseas sentir, o un presentimiento de un Vidente?"   
  
- "Un presentimiento de un Vidente, 'Mione. Sé que piensas que es basura, pero nunca me he equivocado antes."   
  
- "Que piensan ustedes dos?", preguntó Hermione, volviéndose a Ron y a Harry. Los dos cabecearon conformes, el pelirrojo algo renuentemente. Ginny había expuesto un buen punto, y supieron que tendrían que pasar de nuevo por su quinto año.

* * *

La siguiente semana marco el inicio de los exámenes TIMOs. En cada materia tenían que tomar un examen escrito, y uno práctico en algunas ramas. Las materias en las que tenían los TIMOs eran Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia, Estudios Muggles y Latín. Éstos se extenderían por dos semanas, con los exámenes escritos en la mañana, y los prácticos por la tarde.   
  
El lunes de la primera semana tenían los exámenes escritos de Transformaciones y Aritmancia por la mañana, y el práctico de Transformaciones por la tarde. Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo contestaron rápidamente los de la mañana, ya que sabían todo el material. Los demás, sin embargo, no estaban tan contentos. Gallatea pensó que lo había hecho bien, ya que estudió casi tan duro como Hermione, y Christabel estaba segura que había pasado, si bien no con puntajes altos, ciertamente con resultados decorosos. Ardwick se quejaba, diciendo que eran demasiado duros, pero no ganó la simpatía de Hermione que simplemente lo sermoneo para que estudiara más duro. Esa tarde, la práctica de Transformaciones fue bastante simple. Tenían una lista de artículos y una patata. Tenían que transfigurar la patata en el primer objeto de la lista, un oso hormiguero. Luego tenían que transfigurar el oso hormiguero en una maza. La lista continuó, cada vez la transformación se ponía más difícil, alternando entre objetos animados e inanimados. Cuando los estudiantes llegaran a una transformación que no pudieran manejar, tenían que marcar en la lista que tan lejos habían conseguido llegar, y presentarlo. Los exámenes fueron supervisados estrictamente, para asegurar que no había ninguna trampa.   
  
El resto de las dos semanas de exámenes pasó de manera similar. En pociones habían preparado algunas pociones complejas, y tenían que crear su propia poción para un propósito original. En Encantamientos simplemente el profesor había hecho una prueba de 100 hechizos aleatorios. Cualquiera que no pudieran realizar era anotado. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Artes Oscuras fueron evaluadas al mismo tiempo. Los estudiantes se hicieron en parejas, y uno a la vez de la pareja sería examinado en forma de duelo. Tendrían que lanzarle al otro únicamente maldiciones y hechizos de Artes Oscuras, y los otros tendrían que defenderse de estos ataques, lo que constituía la porción de Defensa del examen. Naturalmente, con toda su lectura extra en el asunto, Harry venció a Ron en sólo unos minutos. Los viajeros del tiempo se habían emparejado, ya que su conocimiento intercambiado los hacía más adelantados, y no habría sido justo si se hacían de cualquier otra manera. El examen de Adivinación había sido principalmente cubierto en la parte escrita, pero para el práctico los estudiantes tenían que hacer la lectura de las hojas de té, las bolas de cristal, del tarot y runas.   
  
Cuando el último examen de la segunda semana hubo terminado, Ron dio un fuerte grito de alegría. Este júbilo, sin embargo, fue efímero. Les duró hasta cuando se encontraron con Hufflepuff en la entrada al cuarto de Gryffindor.   
  
- "Que bien, justo los estudiantes que quería ver. Queridos, sé que han tenido dos semanas agotadoras. Pero siento que debo decirles algo. La próxima semana los estaremos probando en las otras habilidades que han aprendido. Como saben, nosotros creamos los exámenes TIMOs y EXTASIS originales, por lo que hemos creado seis adicionales que cubren invisibilidad, animagia, duelo, lucha con espada, tiro con arco y artes marciales. Creemos que en el futuro podría ser beneficioso para ustedes tener una prueba escrita de sus habilidades. Los exámenes tendrán lugar lunes y martes, y desde luego que los siete asistiran a la prueba de animagia. Sin embargo, no tienen porque preocuparse. El hecho de que los examinemos, no significa que las lecciones se detendrán. Estas continuarán a través del verano hasta que partan. Tienen alguna pregunta?"   
  
Todos agitaron sus cabezas, pero Harry estaba un poco distante. Se estaba preguntando si Lolide le haría un examen, por lo que se encaminó a la enfermería. Cuando llegó allí, echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto para asegurarse que no había ningún estudiante antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Lolide. La encontró tomando una siesta delante del fuego. No queriendo despertarla, se volvió para salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz suave.   
  
- "No tienes que salir, Harry. Asumo que viniste aquí para preguntarme algo?"   
  
- "Sí, así es. Me estaba preguntando si me harías un exámen en las cosas que he aprendido contigo. Los tengo en las otras lecciones extras..."   
  
- "¡Oh, desde luego! Sí, te probarás, y te pido que vengas aquí el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana. Harás exámenes escrito y hablado en mi lengua y en mi cultura. También tendrás exámen práctico en sanación y magia élfica. Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?"   
  
- "No, así esta bien Lolide. Gracias, te veré el miércoles."

* * *

La siguiente semana, aunque no tan agitada como las dos anteriores, trajo su propio tipo de tensión. Para los cuatro amigos estos exámenes serían los más desafiantes, ya que conocían toda la información necesaria para los otros TIMOs. Pero estos eran prácticos, y basados en habilidades adquiridas en lugar de la información aprendida. El lunes iniciaron, con lucha con espadas, tiro con arco y animagia. El examen de animagia fue primero, debido a que los siete tenían que tomarlo. Empezaron con una prueba escrita, basada en la teoría detrás de la transformación, los peligros de hacerlo incorrectamente, y cosas para las que las formas no deben ser usadas, como violar la privacidad. Para Ron, Hermione y Harry esta sección les trajo recuerdos desagradables de Rita Skeeter y su forma de escarabajo. La segunda parte fue una simple práctica, dónde los estudiantes tenían que transformarse, simplemente para demostrar que eran capaces. Una vez esto hubo terminado, les permitieron a Gallatea, Ardwick y Christabel salir, pero estos escogieron sentarse y mirar a sus amigos.   
  
La siguiente prueba fue de lucha con espada. Cada uno de los cuatro debía luchar con Gryffindor, mientras los otros fundadores estaban de pie atrás y observaban, evaluando el nivel de habilidad de los estudiantes. El TIMO de tiro con arco pasó de la misma manera, con los fundadores anotando la exactitud con la que dispararon las flechas a los blancos.   
  
El martes pasó de una manera similar, con un examen escrito y práctico de invisibilidad primero. El examen escrito seguía las mismas líneas que el examen de animagia del día anterior, recorriendo teoría, técnica y usos morales. Duelo y práctica de artes marciales se llevaron a cabo de la misma manera que la lucha con espada. Para las artes marciales, los estudiantes lucharían con Slytherin, y en duelo se enfrentarían a Gryffindor. De los cuatro, Harry fue el único que venció a Gryffindor, quien estuvo muy sorprendido.   
  
Cuando arrivó el miércoles, Harry estaba listo para un descanso. La noche anterior habían tenido una fiesta en el cuarto de Gryffindor, ya que los otros seis lo habían sentido necesario para liberar algo de la tensión acumulada durante los TIMOs. Hermione y Gallatea ya se estaban preocupando por los que conseguirían, y Ardwick y Ron celebraban el final de los estudios hasta septiembre. Harry, sin embargo, no podía relajarse. Se excusó temprano, causando sorpresa en sus amigos, y regresó a la sala común de Ravenclaw para repasar los apuntes de Lolide. Su visita a los elfos durante la Pascua le había hecho bastane bien, sobre todo en lo referente al idioma, debido a que la mayoría de los elfos no hablaban ningún idioma humano. Sin embargo, aún sentía que necesitaba repasar tanto cuanto fuera posible. Lolide había dedicado el máximo de tiempo para esforzarse en enseñarle, y no estaba preparado para decepcionarla.   
  
Los exámenes de Harry acerca de los elfos de los bosques estaban divididos en diez partes. Primero tuvo exámenes escritos y prácticos en curación y magia élfica. A esto le siguió entonces uno de escucha, lectura, escritura y conversación en el idioma de Lolide. Una vez terminaron con esto, la elfa le dio dos exámenes escritos más, uno de cultura élfica y otro de historia de los elfos. Harry no tuvo demasiados problemas en ninguno de los exámenes, para el deleite de Lolide. Ella había vacilado sobre su habilidad para afrontarlo cuando lo llevó a su casa, pero por lo que podía ver, había hecho bastante diferencia. Harry estaba mucho más seguro de lo que había estado antes. Supo que sería fluído en su lengua antes de que partiera el 1 de septiembre. Si no había terminado su entrenamiento, le daría algunos libros para que leyera después de irse. Harry estaba sorprendido de lo bien que todos sus exámenes habían salido. Ahora de todo lo que tenía que preocuparse era por el último partido de quidditch del campeonato, que sería el siguiente jueves.

* * *

- "¡Bienvenidos al último partido de quidditch de la temporada dónde los Profundos Pensadores deRavenclaw se enfrentan a los Gatos Frescos de Slytherin por la primera Copa de Quidditch! Soy su comentarista, Samuel Peeves de la Casa de Hufflepuff, disfruten el partido."   
  
Harry y Gallatea caminaron hacia el campo con excitación y tristeza. Para Harry era un partido importante, no sólo porque era por el título de vencedores de la Copa de Quidditch, sino también porque era su último partido real con Gallatea. Su novia también estaba un poco triste por la misma razón. Harry había traído este fantástico deporte a su vida y sería una de las cosas que permanecerían de él después de que se hubiese ido. Sin embargo, jugarlo sin él siempre la pondría triste. Para el partido empujó sus sentimientos tristes lejos y se concentró en la excitación.   
  
- "Y aquí vienen los dos equipos y nuestra encantadora árbitro, la hermosa, la talentosa, la elegante, la inteligente..."   
  
- "PEEVES!"   
  
- "¡... Lady Hufflepuff! Denles todos un gran aplauso, ellos necesitan el estímulo. Y todos montan sus escobas y suben en el aire, mientras Lady Hufflepuff suelta las bludgers y la snitch y lanza la quaffle, Y SE INICIA EL PARTIDO!"   
  
Los dos equipos fueron a toda velocidad contra el otro, creando un borrón multicolor sobre el campo. Harry y la buscadora de Slytherin subieron y Harry empezó a cazar la snitch. Tuvo que agacharse cuandoGallatea paso rápidamente sobre su cabeza.   
  
- "Y Gallatea Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle. Va a anotar? ¡SÍ, LO HIZO! 10-0 PARA LA CASA DE RAVENCLAW!"   
  
Harry miraba a la otra buscadora siguiendolo y reflexionó sobre sus opciones. Sabía por los otros partidos que Slytherin tenía una buscadora muy buena, pero no creyó que cayera en el Amago de Wronski. Buscando otra opción, descubrió que Gallatea hacía otra carrera hacia los aros de la meta...   
  
Harry aceleró de repente hacia la meta de Ravenclaw, para la sorpresa del guardián. Mirando atrás, Harry vio a la buscadora pegada a su cola, buscando una snitch imaginaria.   
  
- "Y POTTER ACELERA HACIA LOS AROS DE RAVENCLAW. HA VISTO LA SNITCH? CIERTAMENTE PARECE QUE SI. ALENA DI ANFRISTA ESTA A LA DERECHA DETRÁS DE ÉL, PERO LLEGARÁ ALLÍ ANTES QUE ÉL? VAMOS HARRY, VAMOS HARRY..."   
  
- "PEEVES!"   
  
- "Lo siento, Señora Ravenclaw."   
  
El guardián de Ravenclaw tuvo que moverse rápidamente fuera del camino de los dos buscadores. Al último minuto, Harry se desvió del camino, justo a tiempo para esquivar el asta del aro de la meta central. La buscadora de Slytherin no fue tan afortunada. Con un repugnante crujido, cayó desde 30 pies a la tierra. Harry, un poco interesado, llamó un tiempo fuera para permitirle a Lolide tratarla. Después de unos minutos la enviaron a la enfermería, y no volvería para el partido. Harry tomó esto como una buena señal. Era el único que podía coger la snitch, por lo que mientras Ravenclaw no quedara atrás de Slytherin en el marcador, el partido era suyo. Echando una mirada alrededor, pudo ver algunos Slytherin que indudablemente le dirigían miradas malignas. Estremeciéndose ligeramente, juró vigilar su espalda.   
  
Dos horas después, el partido aún continuaba, con la cuenta estancada en 120-110 a favor de Ravenclaw. Los dos equipos estaban cansándose, pero incluso Harry no había vislumbrado en absoluto la snitch. Diez minutos después, la vio, suspendida en el aire cerca de la tierra delante de las posiciones de Gryffindor. Acelerando hacia allí, la asió, sólo antes de que una bludger quebrara su escoba, cortesía de uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, aún enfadados. Pudo sentir el mango de su querida Saeta de Fuego quebrarse bajo su mano y la gravedad empezando a tomar mando de él. Por suerte no era demasiado alto, y no se lastimo. Entretanto, los Ravenclaw celebraban ruidosamente, al igual que el resto de su equipo, exceptuando a Gallatea, dando unas vueltas de victoria en el campo. Lo siguiente que Harry supo fueron los calurosos brazos de su novia rodeando su cuello.   
  
- "Estas bien, Harry? Tienes que dejar de asustarme así!"   
  
- "Lo siento, 'Tea."   
  
Harry miraba solitariamente la escoba rota en sus manos. Había sido el primer regalo que había recibido de su padrino, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos ante su destrucción.

* * *

Al siguiente día, el grupo de amigos estaba bastante malhumorado. Era el último día del curso, y Ardwick, Christabel y Peeves partirían para sus casas en la mañana del día siguiente. Aunque los tres habían estado de acuerdo en regresar para el cumpleaños de Harry en julio, aún estaban tristes por su separación. Esa noche, durante el banquete de despedida, ninguno de ellos tenía mucho apetito. No era una pena para Gallatea, por lo que sabía que vería a los tres de nuevo al inicio del siguiente curso. Sin embargo, para los viajeros del tiempo, era una tortura. Después de la siguiente mañana, sólo verían de nuevo una vez a sus amigos antes de que regresaran. Para Ardwick, Christabel y Peeves sería menos doloroso, ya que podían gastar el resto de sus vidas sabiendo que sus amigos estaban bien en el futuro. Pero para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny era un pensamiento horrorizante. Nunca antes habían reflexionado de esta manera sobre su salida. Habían estado empujando a la parte de atrás de sus mentes el hecho que dondequiera que terminaran, todas las personas que conocieron en esta época estarían muertas. Como la mayoría de ellos nunca fueron mencionados en los libros de historia, nunca podrían averiguar que les había pasado a todos. Claro, tendrían a Peeves en la forma de poltergeist, pero conociendo al Peeves de su tiempo, no estaban seguros que sacarían algo útil de él. Todos salieron de sus deprimentes pensamientos cuando Lady Ravenclaw se puso de pie para dirigirse la escuela.   
  
- "Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al banquete de despedida de Hogwarts. Este año, tenemos algunas noticias buenas y algunas noticias malas. En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitar al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw que ha ganado la primera Copa de Quidditch de la historia!"   
  
Fuertes ovaciones se escucharon de la mesa de Ravenclaw, con un aplauso cortés proveniente de las otras Casas. Una vez los estudiantes se habían tranquilizado, la fundadora continuó.   
  
- "Este año, me agrada anunciar que la Casa de Hufflepuff, a pesar de ser la casa de uno de los infames Merodeadores, ha ganado suficientes puntos para ganar la Copa de las Casas de este año. Felicitaciones Hufflepuff!"   
  
Más aplausos llenaron el Gran Vestíbulo, esta vez centrados en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Después de unos minutos, Lady Ravenclaw lanzó chispas al aire para imponer silencio a los jubilosos estudiantes.   
  
"Tristemente, no sólo tengo buenas noticias para darles, también algunas malas noticias. Tristemente, nuestros más recientes estudiantes, Harry Potter, Ronald y Virginia Weasley, y Hermione Granger estarán dejándonos para continuar sus estudios en otra parte. Al personal administrativo le gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerles las contribuciones que han hecho a esta escuela, y desearles suerte en el futuro."   
  
Ante la turbación de los cuatro, el cuerpo entero de estudiantes y maestros empezaron a aplaudirlos. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa les daban palmadas en la espalda y agitaban sus manos, agradeciéndoles personalmente, sobre todo por el nuevo deporte de Hogwarts. Finalmente, la comida llegó y los estudiantes se centraron en sus comidas, permaneciendo la mayor parte del tiempo restante con sus amigos escolares antes de separarse durante el verano.

* * *

La siguiente mañana estaba llena de estudiantes empacando furiosos y conversaciones de último minuto. Harry y Ron pasaban tiempo con Ardwick y Peeves, teniendo una última diminuta reunión de los Merodeadores. Desde que habían empezado los Merodeadores, habían estado compilando un libro con todas las travesuras que hicieron, incluyendo fotografías tomadas con la cámara de Ginny. Había un capítulo entero dedicado exclusivamente a la guerra de travesuras. Durante su última reunión, Ron usó un encanto para reproducir el libro en cinco copias, uno para cada uno de ellos, y uno para Sirius y Remus cuando regresaran a casa. Cada uno de los Merodeadores originales firmaron los cinco libros. Cada libro sólo estaba lleno en su tercera parte; dejando espacio para llenar el resto de las páginas con sus propias travesuras futuras, haciendo cada volumen único.   
  
Las muchachas, entretanto, estaban sentadas en la esquina de la biblioteca teniendo una última pequeña discusión. Entonces, cuando una campanilla sonó a lo largo de la escuela para que los estudiantes se dirigieran a los carruajes, Hermione tuvo una idea.   
  
- "'Tea, piensas que puedes pedirle a tu madre que reuna a todo el personal y estudiantes en las escaleras delanteras de Hogwarts?"   
  
- "Seguro, no veo por qué no. Por qué?"   
  
- "Quiero tomar una fotografía como recuerdo."   
  
- "Seguro, iré y le preguntaré."   
  
Veinte minutos después la población entera de Hogwarts se encontraba de pie en las escaleras delanteras, el personal en la parte de atrás, y los estudiantes en fila delante de ellos, en orden descendente de año. Ginny estaba de pie delante del grupo y puso su cámara, usando un encanto delevitación para dejarla flotando a la altura correcta, y poniéndola con un cronómetro. Entrando en el cuadro, el grupo esperó por la llamarada luminosa, antes de pasar a los carruajes. Estos se dirigieron hacia la estación recientemente construida, a propósito del recientemente creado Expreso de Hogwarts. Una vez que todos habían arribado a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigio hacia el tren. Los ocho amigos estaban de pie y se miraban antes de estropearse en lágrimas y abrazos, prometiendo escribirse. Luego, llegó el momento en que Ardwick, Peeves y Christabel partieran. Subiendo al tren, encontraron un compartimiento antes de apoyarse fuera de la ventana, saludando a sus amigos mientras el tren se marchaba, antes de perderlos en la distancia.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:**Perdón por la demora en la publicación de la traducción de la continuación de la historia, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. De todas maneras espero alcanzar a terminar con esta primera parte para la próxima semana, así que espérenla pronto.   
  
Aprovecho también para agradecer a todos los que me han animado en este proyecto.


	30. Interludio: Una Visita a los Elfos

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Interludio - Una Visita a los Elfos_**   
  
Harry miraba atemorizado a su alrededor, en la ciudad de los elfos de los bosques, Falaryth. Se encontraba en el medio de un extenso bosque, extendiéndose tan lejos como se podía ver. En tierra, había campos de entrenamiento que los elfos habían fijado, donde los guerreros aprendían a luchar. Observando los enormes árboles, Harry pudo ver escaleras color plata serpenteando por los troncos, que conducían a unas construcciones circulares que parecían balcones rodeando el árbol en varios niveles. Puentes de plata tendidos de árbol a árbol, hacían más fácil alcanzar otra plataforma. Observando más de cerca, el Muchacho-que-vivió pudo ver balcones llenos de vida. Los elfos y sus niños deambulaban entrando y saliendo de sus casas, o visitaban muchos puestos que vendían diversas mercaderías. Harry enmudeció ante el espectáculo que se presentaba ante él. Ninguno de sus estudios de cultura élfica podría prepararlo para esto.   
  
Harry se había sorprendido bastante cuando durante la primera lección de las vacaciones de Pascua, Lolide le había sugerido que lo llevaría a visitar a su familia. Estaba agradecido por ser juzgado digno del honor de visitar una ciudad de élfica, pero le hizo notar que simplemente no podía desaparecer sin decirles nada a sus amigos. Lolide, sin embargo, tenía una solución.   
  
- "No les diremos nada a tus amigos, Harry. En el mundo de los elfos el tiempo pasa de manera diferente a como transcurre en tu mundo. Hay algunas ciudades elfas escondidas lejos en tu mundo, pero la mayoría aún permanecen en la antigua patria. Ahí es a donde iremos. Te quedaras con mi familia por una de nuestras semanas, que aquí sólo serán unas horas. Estoy segura que podrás explicar esta ausencia."   
  
Al siguiente día se encontraba en la enfermería, donde ella había sacado una piedra especial que brillaba débilmente con una luz purpúrea.   
  
- "Esta es una piedra transportadora. Nos llevará al mundo de los elfos. Tendrás que tocarla, y pensar a dónde deseas ir. Es la única manera de cruzar a través de los mundos."   
  
Ofreciéndola en su palma, Harry puso su mano vacilantemente sobre ella. Un momento después, se encontraban en el mundo de los elfos, observando los árboles.

* * *

Golpeando en la puerta de una de las moradas de un árbol, los dos se encontraban de pie y esperando que la familia de Lolide los dejara entrar. Unos momentos después una muchacha joven, que no parecía tener más de seis o siete años, tiró con vacilación la puerta que abrió con un crujido. Viendo a la otra elfa, abrió la puerta completamente, se lanzó a sus brazos, y le habló en un rápido élfico.   
  
- "¡Lolide! ¡Lolide! ¡Has venido a visitarnos! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veíamos! Se siente como cien años!"   
  
- "Estoy segura que así ha sido, mi pequeña. Ahora, permíteme presentarte a mi amigo."   
  
La joven elfa notó a Harry por primera vez, hizo un fuerte chillido y escondió su cabeza en la túnica de la elfa mayor.   
  
- "Es un humano, Lolide? ¡Nunca he visto uno antes! Me lastimará?"   
  
- "¡Claro que no! Es mi estudiante y mi amigo. Éste es Harry Potter. Le estoy enseñando las costumbres de los elfos, y ha venido conmigo para ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades."   
  
Ella se volvió a Harry y le hizo señas hacia la muchacha pequeña. Hablando de nuevo en lengua élfica, se dirigió al nervioso muchacho.   
  
- "¡Harry, relájate! ¡No necesitas tener miedo! Ésta es mi hermana menor, Gaerwyn. Ella nunca ha visto a un humano antes, por lo que está un poco asustada. Por qué no vienes y dices hola?"   
  
Vacilantemente, el muchacho se acercó a pequeña muchacha. Lolide la colocó en el suelo delante de su estudiante, y esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Podía ver que Harry dudaba para hablarle, dado que no quería parecer un necio cometiendo errores. Gesticulando a la joven elfa que ahora estaba aun más nerviosa, vio a Harry decidirse y hablarle a su hermana.   
  
- "Hola, Gaerwyn, yo soy Harry. Es bueno conocerte."   
  
- "Hola Harry", le contestó ella, "nunca he visto a un humano antes."   
  
- "Bien, más tarde te contaré todo acerca de mi mundo. Cómo te suena eso?"   
  
Gaerwyn se alegró al instante y tiró sus delgados brazos alrededor del sobresaltado muchacho. Lolide apenas sonrió, antes de introducir el par a través de la puerta dentro de su casa. Viniendo a ver el porque del retraso desde que había ido a la puerta, el grupo se encontró con dos elfos mayores. Lolide los abrazó inmediatamente   
  
- "¡Madre! ¡Padre! Hace tiempo que no los veía!"   
  
- "Debes venir a visítanos más a menudo Lolide. Sobre todo tu hermana te ha extrañado grandemente."   
  
- "Ya lo he visto. Permítanme presentarles a un estudiante mío", e hizo señas hacia Harry, al que ninguno de los elfos adultos había notado, "Es mi estudiante en Hogwarts, y un viajero del tiempo, del futuro. Sólo estará aquí durante el tiempo que para los humanos es un año, aproximadamente. Me ha dicho que en su época los elfos y los humanos no tienen ninguna relación, pero no sabe por qué. A su retorno, desea reconstruir los lazos entre nuestras gentes. Yo estuve de acuerdo en ayudarlo, enseñándole nuestras costumbres y nuestra lengua. Pensé que, dado que sólo tiene un año para aprender, traerlo aquí le ayudaría a mejorar su confianza."   
  
- "¡Un humano conociendo las costumbres de los elfos! Lolide, por favor, dime que no le has compartido nuestra magia?!"   
  
- "Padre, le he enseñado todo. Le prohibí que se lo contara a sus amigos, quienes son como su familia, desde el inicio del año. Ha mantenido nuestras reuniones en secreto. Confío en él, padre, y deseo ver a elfos y humanos viviendo una vez más en armonía en el futuro. Creo que es el mejor para lograrlo."   
  
- "Bien, si estás segura, hija mía."   
  
- "Lo estoy."   
  
Caminando hacia el inquieto muchacho, los padres de Lolide hicieron una ligera reverencia.   
  
- "Bienvenido a nuestra casa, joven Harry. Yo soy Kaiari, y ésta es mi esposa, Ginavive. Esperamos que tengas una estancia agradable con nosotros."   
  
Harry contestó con una inclinación, y ofreció su mano abierta como señal élfica de paz y gratitud.   
  
- "Estoy honrado de que compartan su casa y sus vidas conmigo, Señor Kaiari."   
  
Lolide estaba de pie a un lado, pareciendo contenta. Harry había usado la contestación correcta y los gestos usuales de su cultura, y sonrió cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara de sus padres. Cabeceando a Harry para mostrarle su aprobación, se interno en la casa, siendo seguida por el resto de la familia.

* * *

Los siete días que Harry convivió con los elfos pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. En sólo una corta semana, se había encariñado bastante con Gaerwyn, a quien le había contado innumerables historias sobre su vida. La joven elfa estaba encantada con los cuentos que le narró de su época, y de sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Había gritado de alegría cuando él le mostró su forma animaga, y exclamó ligeramente cuando se volvió invisible. Para la molestia de Kaiari y de Ginavive, Harry le había enseñado la invisibilidad a la pequeña muchacha, haciéndole mucho más fácil realizar travesuras. A cambio de enseñarle sobre los humanos, Gaerwyn le había contado a Harry todo acerca de Falaryth y de todas las otras ciudades en el mundo de los elfos. Le había enseñado habilidades como pescar y cazar, y lo presentó a todos sus amigos. Lolide había continuado su entrenamiento por las tardes, y él hacía un asombroso progreso en el idioma élfico. Al principio había vacilado, pero la familia había sido paciente, corrigiendo sus errores cuando los tenía. Los padres de Lolide estaban de acuerdo con su teoría de que Harry tenía alguna sangre élfica en alguna parte en su linaje, ya que había tomado sus costumbres mucho más rápido de lo que un humano normal lo haría.   
  
Finalmente, a pesar de la consternación de Harry, llegó el momento en que debían regresar a Hogwarts. Cada uno de los cuatro elfos le dio un regalo antes de que partieran. De Ginavive recibió un bonito arco hecho a mano y un carcaj de flechas. De Kaiari recibió una bonita espada con su vaina. La hoja brillaría de un tono ligeramente azul si llegara a estar en peligro, y Harry quedo muy impresionado con el arte. De Lolide adquirió un ligero juego de armadura élfica que encajaba como una segunda piel y se sentía como si no estuviera allí. No pesaba casi nada, y no restringía ni sus movimientos ni el caminar, pero era casi imposible de superar. Podía resistir espadas y flechas, al igual que muchas maldiciones y hechizos humanos. Por último, Gaerwyn le dio su regalo más preciado. Una piedra de transporte purpúrea ligeramente resplandeciente, permitiéndole acceso al mundo de los elfos. Después de un largo adiós y muchos abrazos de Gaerwyn, la elfa y el humano regresaron a Hogwarts en medio de una llamarada de luz púrpura. 


	31. Capítulo 27: La Batalla en la Cámara de ...

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintisiete - La Batalla en la Cámara de los Secretos_**   
  
Dos días después de que los estudiantes se hubiesen marchado, los cinco amigos restantes estaban bastante melancólicos. El castillo parecía demasiado vacío sin los estudiantes. Aún la mayoría de los maestros había partido durante el verano, con excepción de los fundadores y Lolide. Incluso Rowena y Helga planeaban un corto viaje para la siguiente semana, debido a una convención de herbología que se realizaba en Normandía y que querían visitar. Los estudiantes se aburrieron bastante rápido. Harry pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca haciendo uso de sus últimos pocos meses con acceso a libros que se encontraban en la sección prohibida de su época. La mayoría de los libros que estaba leyendo cubrían las Artes Oscuras, para el disgusto de Hermione. A los otros tres nunca les había gustado aprender Magia Oscura como a Harry. Todos eran de la creencia de que los volvería malvados, mientras que Harry había echado abajo esos prejuicios. Se sentía más un Mago Oscuro que un Mago Ligero en estos días, aunque nunca les diría eso a sus amigos. Aunque se consideraba un Mago Oscuro, no se consideraba malvado. Sabía que había una línea que no cruzaría, y no veía la Magia Oscura como algo malo. Mientras Harry continuaba con su investigación, las muchachas gastaban más tiempo en el cuarto de Gryffindor, discutiendo principalmente sobre muchachos. Incluso Hermione se había tentado en chismorrear. Ron pasaba su tiempo sentado delante de un juego de ajedrez encantado, jugando tantas partidas como fuera posible.   
  
Después de la primera semana en estas, Harry empezaba a ponerse un poco inquieto. Ya había terminado su segundo libro, acerca de las Pociones Ligeras antiguas. Había terminado su libro de Magia Oscura Antigua hacía meses, y esperaba empezar su libro de Pociones Oscuras. Un día, Lolide entró en la biblioteca para encontrar al muchacho en una esquina, enterrado detrás de varias pilas de pesados libros.   
  
- "Saludos Harry, qué haces."   
  
El sobresaltado muchacho buscó a la elfa, y sonrió.   
  
- "Sólo alguna investigación antes de que tenga que partir. He estado bastante aburrido desde el fin de curso, y mis amigos están en cierto modo preocupados."   
  
- "Interesante. Cuánto tiempo piensas que les tomará a tus amigos en venir y buscarte?"   
  
- "Bien, creo que no me perturbarán durante por lo menos dos días. Por qué?"   
  
- "Voy a visitar Falaryth por un mes. Te gustaría venir conmigo?"   
  
- "Sería un mes humano, o un mes élfico?"   
  
- "Élfico. Qué sería más o menos..."   
  
- "Dos días!"   
  
- "¡Exactamente! Entonces, vendrás conmigo? Estoy segura que Gaerwyn estará deseando verte."   
  
- "¡SÍ! Iré a empacar!"   
  
- "Tienes tu propia piedra, por lo que yo partiré ahora. Solamente es necesario que me sigas cuando hayas empacado. Estaré preparando tu cuarto para cuando llegues. Estoy segura que con el mes en mi mundo vas a estar hablando élfico totalmente."   
  
Con esto, Lolide sacó una piedra resplandeciente y desapareció en un estallido de luz púrpura. Harry se dirigió de regreso a su dormitorio en la Torre de Ravenclaw a empacar en su baúl. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se volvió a las serpientes que dormían en su cama y las sacudió ligeramente. Estas se dirigieron hacia la criatura que se había atrevido a perturbarlas, y Harry tuvo que apartar su mano rápidamente.   
  
- Lo siento. Tuve que molestarlas, sólo me preguntaba si les gustaría venir conmigo al mundo de los elfos. Sé que no consiguieron venir la vez pasada, por lo que pensé que podrían disfrutarlo   
  
- Desde luego que lo haremos Harry   
  
Las dos serpientes se deslizaron alrededor de sus muñecas, antes de que Harry sacara su piedra y desaparecieran.

* * *

- "HARRY!"   
  
Una joven elfa se lanzó a los brazos del Muchacho-que-vivió en cuanto llegó al mundo de los elfos. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, con la joven muchacha sentada en su pecho, riéndose tontamente.   
  
- "Hola Gaerwyn. Cómo has estado?"   
  
- "¡Mejor, por verte de nuevo, Harry! Cuánto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?"   
  
- "Bien, si tus padres están de acuerdo, un mes."   
  
- "¡Yay! Tengo tanto para decirte, y quiero que me enseñes algo de tu idioma en este tiempo!"   
  
- "De acuerdo, no veo porque no. Te gustaría aprender mi idioma del futuro, o el que hablo ahora?"   
  
- "Tu lengua materna, por favor."   
  
- "De acuerdo. Con tal de que a tus padres no les moleste. No parecían demasiado felices cuando te enseñé la invisibilidad..."   
  
- "Me enseñas cómo convertirme en animal como tu?"   
  
- "Quizá, pero primero quiero que conozcas algunas amigas mías muy especiales para mí. Esta es Simbi, y esta es Nirah."   
  
Harry levantó sus mangas para mostrarle las serpientes a la hiperactiva elfa. Ella se les acercó y las acarició, pero en cuanto empezaron a molestarse, Harry siseo una disculpa. Cuando lo hizo, Gaerwyn empezó a charlar agitadamente. Luego, el resto de la familia vino para averiguar el porque de toda la conmoción. Al ver a los elfos adultos, Harry se inclinó y extendió su mano.   
  
- "Saludos, Señor Kaiari, saludos Señora Ginavive. Estoy honrado de ser recibido nuevamente en su casa."   
  
Los elfos lo saludaron también, antes de que Ginavive los convocara a todos para una cena cordial.

* * *

Al igual que en su última visita, Harry sentía que el tiempo que pasaba en el mundo de los elfos transcurría demasiado rápido. Cuando llego el momento de partir de nuevo, metió la mano en su baúl y sacó un pequeño regalo para Gaerwyn. Era una reluciente snitch dorada, una que había hecho durante varias semanas. La había hecho para ella, pensando en dársela a Lolide antes de partir. Dado que había visto a la joven elfa de nuevo, se lo dio en persona. Al principio, ella no estaba segura de que era, pero cuando las diminutas alas se abrieron y empezó a zumbar en el aire, chilló alborozada y empezó su persecución.   
  
Después de una llorosa despedida, Harry y Lolide sacaron sus piedras y regresaron a Hogwarts. Harry regresó a su dormitorio, sintiéndose tan deprimido como cuando Ardwick, Christabel y Peeves habían partido. Desempacando despacio, decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos. Si lo habían buscado durante los dos días humanos que había salido, entonces tendría mucho por explicar. Asegurándose de llevar a Simbi y a Nirah alrededor de sus muñecas, salió de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Pensó que el mejor lugar para buscar a sus amigos sería el cuarto de Gryffindor. No podía preguntarle a cualquiera si los había visto, después de todo, aún no había ningún fantasma, y desde que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían salido, sólo Gryffindor, Slytherin y Lolide permanecían en el castillo.   
  
Justo cuando pasaba lo que se volvería el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, escuchó un siseo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Abriéndola sólo un poco, para satisfacer mejor su curiosidad, observó el cuarto. Slytherin se encontraba de pie, hablando con la serpiente líder.   
  
- Kiriani, quiero que reúnas a todas las serpientes. Me moveré contra Gryffindor en dos días, y quiero una última pequeña reunión para asegurarme que todas saben lo que espero de ustedes   
  
- Sí, amo   
  
Harry pudo ver a Kiriani dejar el cuarto a través de una cañería ubicada en una esquina, y a Slytherin dirigiéndose a la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. _Tendré que seguirlo_, pensó, _si atacará en dos días, entonces necesito averiguar todo lo que pueda._ En cuanto la entrada de la Cámara se cerró tras Slytherin, el joven Ravenclaw entró en el cuarto y fue al lavabo. Esperando unos cinco minutos para darle ventaja a Slytherin, siseo ábrete al lavabo antes de saltar por el agujero.   
  
Una vez Harry alcanzó la Cámara, pudo escuchar a Slytherin hablando con las serpientes. _No les llevó mucho tiempo para reunirse aquí,_ pensó, cuando se acercó a las voces buscando un buen escondite.   
  
- Mis fieles sirvientes, decía Slytherin, en dos días nos movemos en contra de esta escuela. Debemos golpear ahora, mientras Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no están presentes, para tener la menor resistencia que sea posible. ¡Destruiré a Gryffindor y a todo lo que representa! Toda la escoria de sangre sucias se erradicará, y Hogwarts prevalecerá como un centro de adiestramiento en Artes Oscuras para los sangre pura talentosos   
  
Todas las serpientes se alegraron ante esto, y Harry cambió de posición para conseguir una mejor vista. Esto demostró ser un error, ya que desalojó una piedra precariamente equilibrada. Haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras la piedra golpeaba la tierra con un fuerte golpe, Harry intentó esconderse lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, Slytherin lo descubrió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volverse invisible.   
  
- "Harry Potter?", preguntó escéptico.   
  
Sabiendo que había sido visto, Harry no tuvo más elección que salir de su escondite y enfrentar al enfadado fundador.   
  
- "Bien, tenemos un espía entre nosotros? Aunque la pregunta real es, cómo bajaste aquí? Estoy seguro que sellé la puerta en cuanto entre. La única explicación es..."   
  
- Harry sonrió cuando la comprensión apareció en la cara de Slytherin.   
  
- "¡... hablas pársel! ¡Eso fue lo que ocurrió en Navidad! Salvaste a ese bueno para nada Gryffindor de la serpiente!"   
  
- "Sí, lo hice. Qué más se supone que haría? He estado vigilándote durante meses. He tenido mis propias espías incluso en tus reuniones. Sin importar lo que ocurra, no puedo permitirte atacar a Gryffindor dentro de dos días. Sé que deseas tomar el control de Hogwarts, y me interpondré en tu camino si es necesario."   
  
- "Calculador el pequeño mocoso, no es cierto? No me dijiste que hablas pársel, y enviaste espías a mis reuniones. Eres diestro y hábil. Un verdadero Slytherin en el fondo, puedo ver. ¡Ahora Harry, no hay necesidad de sacrificarse, debemos unirnos! Podríamos ser grandes, gobernando esta escuela, y luego el mundo mágico juntos!"   
  
- "Eso nunca pasará, Slytherin. Recuerdas que les dije que estaba luchando contra un Señor Oscuro en mi época? Bien, su nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle, y es tu heredero. Lo único, y realmente te va a gustar esto, es que es un media sangre."   
  
- Slytherin lo miró fijamente y aterrorizado ante esta nueva información.   
  
- "Un media sangre? Uno de mis herederos es un media sangre?"   
  
- "Sí, realmente es bastante patético. ¡Tu heredero media sangre se derrumbó cuando mi madre sangre sucia murió por mí! Qué te dice eso sobre la superioridad de los sangre pura?"   
  
- "¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ POR ESTO! ¡Tal vez mi heredero no pueda librarse de ti, pero ciertamente yo lo haré! AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
  
Una luz verde golpeó a Harry directamente en el pecho. Le dejó una sensación de hormigueo, pero sin ningún daño permanente. Slytherin lo miraba sorprendido.   
  
- "Cómo? Qué?"   
  
- "Piensas que eres el único que posee un collar de inmunidad?", sonrió Harry mientras sacaba el cristal de su túnica y lo sostenía para que el fundador lo viera.   
  
Slytherin se puso morado de rabia, y sacó su varita, como seña de que estaba preparado para batirse en duelo. Harry también sacó su varita, pero antes de que cualquier hechizo pudiera ser lanzado, una voz retumbó de cerca de la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.   
  
- "¡Detente Salazar! No te permitiré que dañes a cualquiera de los estudiantes. Tu lucha es conmigo, no con él. Acabaremos esto ahora."   
  
- "Godric???" declaró Slytherin escéptico, "Cómo entraste aquí? Estoy seguro que no hablas pársel."   
  
- "Quizá no, pero Harry si, y no cerró la entrada una vez que bajo. Le vi entrar en el baño de las muchachas y me pregunté lo que pretendía. Lo seguí aquí abajo, y he escuchado lo que han estado diciendo. Tu lucha es conmigo Salazar, así que vamos a finalizarla ahora."   
  
- "Así sea."   
  
Ambos fundadores se colocaron de frente, se inclinaron ligeramente, y empezaron a lanzar hechizos al otro. Harry, luego de haber recuperado finalmente sus sentidos después del susto de ver a Gryffindor, se deslizó hacia una esquina inadvertido. Sabiendo que la salud de Gryffindor era precaria, Harry supo que tenía que hacer algo en ese duelo. Ginny le había dicho que él y Gryffindor lucharían con Slytherin en la Cámara, por lo que no se debió sorprender cuando el otro fundador arribó. Recordando los hechizos que sabía, pensó que sería mejor utilizar el mismo que había usado en Navidad contra Horacio. Reuniendo su energía, cantó en pársel usando las serpientes enrolladas alrededor de sus muñecas para enfocarla. Harry supo que no se podía permitir liberar la energía hasta que los dos fundadores estuvieran separados, por el temor de golpear al equivocado, así que le gritó a Gryffindor en élfico.   
  
- "Lord Gryffindor, tengo una idea. Necesito que ponga distancia entre los dos para que pueda neutralizar su poder."   
  
Ambos magos hicieron una pausa asustados. Ninguno sabía que Harry hablaba el idioma de los elfos, pero había decidido utilizarlo porque Gryffindor lo entendería, y Slytherin no. Gryffindor, recuperándose primero, lanzó un hechizo simple para alejar al otro fundador. Slytherin, incapaz de bloquearlo a tiempo, cayó navegando hacia la pared de la Cámara. Harry lo tomó como su oportunidad de liberar la energía. El fundador caído fue golpeado con una fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente. Volviéndose a Gryffindor, Harry sonrió.   
  
- "Lo hicimos, señor. Pero comprenderá que nunca se detendrá hasta que haya alcanzado su meta."   
  
Gryffindor asintió conforme y se volvió hacia su antiguo amigo.   
  
- "Tendremos que librarnos de él de una vez. Pero fue durante mucho tiempo mi amigo. Será una vergüenza matarlo."   
  
- "Lord Gryffindor? Creo que tengo un castigo más digno..."   
  
- "Que sería?"   
  
Harry no contestó. En cambio, levantó sus mangas para revelar a Simbi y a Nirah. Gryffindor se quedo con la boca abierta en cuando vio a las dos serpientes, mirando atemorizado cuando Harry les habló.   
  
- Chicas, tengo un favor que pedirles   
  
- Cualquier cosa Harry. Nirah y yo estaremos contentas de ayudarte   
  
- Necesito que una de vosotras muerda a Salazar Slytherin por mí   
  
- Pero Harry!, exclamó Nirah, Nuestro veneno lo convertiría en un squib. Somos serpientes de coral mágicas, recuérdalo!   
  
- Sí, lo sé. Esa es la idea. Queremos librarnos de su amenaza de una toma de Hogwarts, pero no queremos matarlo. Este sería el castigo perfecto, convertirlo en lo que más odia, un Muggle   
  
Nirah dio su consentimiento, y se dejó caer de la muñeca de Harry deslizándose hacia el fundador. Godric observó como la serpiente mordía a Salazar, antes de volverse a Harry.   
  
- "Son serpientes de coral mágicas, cierto? Se convertirá en un squib."   
  
- "Sí, esa es la idea. Pensé que sería apropiado."   
  
En ese momento, Slytherin empezó a gemir. Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a sus dos antagonistas, hablando calladamente en el extremo del cuarto. Levantando su varita, gritó, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"   
  
Para el entretenimiento de los dos espectadores, nada pasó. Slytherin empezó a aterrarse, y antes de que pudiera divagar lejos, Godric irrumpió en sus pensamientos.   
  
- "¡Salazar! Como castigo por tus acciones, en estos momentos te destierro de esta escuela. Te has convertido permanentemente en un squib, así que ya no hay lugar para ti aquí."   
  
Las noticias llegaron con una mirada entretenida a la cara del hombre. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar reir al ver a Slytherin levantarse y dejar el cuarto. Gryffindor se volvió a Harry.   
  
- "Nunca supe que hablabas élfico."   
  
- "Lolide me enseñó. Se supone que no se lo diría a nadie."   
  
- "Bien, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo. Ven, vamos al Gran Vestíbulo. La cena empezará pronto, y tenemos una noticia que darle a los demás."

* * *

**N/T:** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este nuevo capítulo, y nos vamos acercando al final. Sólo quedan dos más y el epílogo. Espero alcanzar a terminar con la traducción de esta primera parte esta semana. Espero que lo disfruten. 


	32. Capítulo 28: Los Obsequios de Cumpleaños

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintiocho - Los Obsequios de Cumpleaños_**   
  
Harry y Gryffindor entraron en el Gran Vestíbulo para encontrar sólo a los otros estudiantes cenando. Lolide aún estaba en la enfermería, y las otras dos fundadoras todavía estaban en la convención de herbología. Cuando los amigos de Harry vieron el estado en que estaban se acercaron, y Gallatea envolvió a su novio en un abrazo.   
  
- "Que pasó?", preguntó Hermione.   
  
- "Ha terminado."   
  
- "Que ha terminado?", preguntó Ginny desconcertada.   
  
- "Slytherin se ha ido."   
  
Hubo un alboroto inmediato. Los otros cuatro empezaron a hacer preguntas enseguida.   
  
- "Que?"   
  
- "Qué quieres decir?   
  
- "Ido a dónde?"   
  
- "Por qué se fue?"   
  
- "Luchaste?"   
  
- "Dónde estabas?"   
  
- "Esta bien, Lord Gryffindor?"   
  
Esta última pregunta llevó la atención de todos hacia el fundador restante. Estaba empezando a volverse de un extraño color gris y a jadear ligeramente. Sus labios estaban de un alarmante azul, y asía su brazo izquierdo herméticamente. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al comprender cuando el hombre cayó al suelo. El Muchacho-que-vivió tomó el mando, volviéndose a sus amigos.   
  
- "Está teniendo otro ataque cardíaco. Debe haber sido la tensión de la batalla. Ron, necesito que corras a la enfermería y encuentres a Lolide. Dile que está paralizado y que traiga raíz de olbas y ungüento de diente de kraken. Ginny, Hermione, ayúdenme a ponerlo cómodo, no podemos moverlo o podría ser peor. 'Tea, necesito algunas mantas y tela fresca."   
  
Nadie se movió.   
  
- "AHORA!"   
  
El grupo corrió a hacer lo que se les había pedido. Colocaron a Gryffindor en el suelo, tan cómodamente como fue posible. Después de unos minutos Harry empezó a impacientarse.   
  
- "¡Dónde esta Lolide! Si no llega aquí pronto, él no va a lograrlo."   
  
Harry esperó otro par de minutos antes de tomar una decisión. _No va a llegar a tiempo. Voy a tener que empezar. _Sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a la cabeza de Gryffindor, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del fundador y empezó a cantar en un rápido élfico. Hermione, Ginny y Gallatea lo miraron asombradas cuando una débil luz verde empezó a formarse en las manos de Harry, antes de extenderse por el cuerpo de Gryffindor. A medida que se extendía, el agonizante hombre parecía relajarse un poco, como si el dolor se estuviera disipando. Su atención salió de su extraña visión cuando Lolide y Ron entraron en el cuarto. En cuanto ella descubrió al muchacho cantando, la elfa corrió hacia allí y se le unió. Mientras Harry continuaba cantando, Lolide sacó los artículos que había traído y empezó a usarlos para realizar varios hechizos.   
  
Pasó una hora antes de que el par detuviera sus hechizos y se derrumbara en el suelo, exhaustos. Harry había continuado el mismo canto todo el tiempo, manteniendo el dolor lejos e impidiendo al problema extenderse. Lolide había estado reparando el daño con una mezcla de hechizos y medicinas. Los otros cuatro ocupantes del Gran Vestíbulo se habían sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, debatiendo sobre lo que estaba pasando, y especulando en cómo Harry sabía la magia curativa de los elfos. En cuanto la curación hubo terminado, Ron corrió para ayudar. Levitó a Gryffindor, haciendo señas a las muchachas para que llevaran a los otros dos, y dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Se arrepintió al instante de abrir sus ojos, cuando la brillante luz del sol que llegaba a través de las ventanas aumentó su dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos lo intentó de nuevo, abriéndolos más despacio. Esta vez no hubo dolor, y echó una mirada cauta alrededor. Luego de buscar un poco, vio una familiar grieta que recorría el techo. _La enfermería, justo lo que necesitaba, _pensó. Observando a su alrededor, pudo ver que la cama a su derecha estaba ocupada por nadie más que Godric Gryffindor. Los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron de repente e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pensó en las preguntas que vendrían de sus amigos la próxima vez que los viera. Sabía que a Lolide no le agradaría que hubiera revelado su entrenamiento a cualquiera. Justo entonces, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y los cuatro estudiantes, más Lolide, entraron. Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando una pequeña figura atisbó por detrás de la elfa.   
  
- "Gaerwyn? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"   
  
Viendo que él estaba bien, la pequeña muchacha corrió por el cuarto y saltó hacia su cama, dándole un gran abrazo.   
  
- "Lolide vino a vernos. Necesitaba un poco más de raíces de olbas del mundo de los elfos. Le pregunté por qué las necesitaba y me dijo que habías estado en una batalla y te encontrabas en la enfermería. Quise venir y verte. Además, nunca he estado en el mundo humano."   
  
- "Nunca?"   
  
- "¡Nope! Mi madre y mi Padre no querían que viniera, debido a la diferencia de tiempo. Piensan que era demasiado joven. Pero ahora creen que ya tengo la edad suficiente!"   
  
- "¡Eso es grandioso, Gaerwyn! Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"   
  
- "Puedo quedarme tres días. Sé que tu cumpleaños en dos días, por lo que quise quedarme hasta entonces."   
  
- "Lo había olvidado completamente!"   
  
- "Bien, te traje un presente. Pensé que podría gustarte..."   
  
- "Gracias Gaerwyn."   
  
Justo entonces, Harry se fijo y descubrió a sus perplejos amigos y a una aparentemente divertida Lolide sentados alrededor de su cama. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreírle tímidamente al grupo.   
  
- "Um... hola chicos."   
  
Los aludidos estudiantes permanecían congelados. Lolide aprovechó esto como una oportunidad de reñir al muchacho, hablando en élfico para que sus amigos no entendieran.   
  
- "Harry, creo que necesitamos tener unas palabras. Qué pasó con la regla en la que no les dirías a tus amigos?"   
  
- "Lo siento, Lolide, no quise decírselos. Evalué la situación de Lord Gryffindor, y tomé la acción necesaria para mantenerlo vivo. Podría decir que si te esperaba, él moriría, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera."   
  
- "Lo sé, Harry, y sé que es verdad. Debería estar enfadada contigo, pero bajo las circunstancias, creo que fue lo mejor. Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso manteniéndolo vivo, y si hubieras esperado, tal como dijiste, habría muerto."   
  
- "Lo siento mucho."   
  
- "Lo sé. Olvídate de eso. Ahora, creo que estaría bien que hablaras con tus amigos. Están empezando a hiperventilarse."   
  
Volviéndose al atónito grupo, habló en inglés para que Gaerwyn pudiera entender. Durante el mes que había permanecido con ella, su élfico se habían vuelto fluido, y ella había aprendido bastante inglés, lo suficiente para seguir una conversación. Las lecciones de inglés de Gallatea también habían ido muy bien, y ella podría entender lo que hablaran.   
  
- "Creo que tengo que explicarles algunas unas cosas. Verán, caminaba por el corredor cuando escuché un siseo..."

* * *

Dos días después era el cumpleaños de Harry. Mientras aún permanecía en la enfermería recuperándose de la batalla y de la agotadora curación, sus amigos planeaban una fiesta para él. Las otras dos fundadoras regresarían para el cumpleaños de Harry, aunque aún no lo sabían. Gryffindor, sin embargo, había estado ayudándolos desde su cama en la enfermería desde que había despertado el día anterior. Cada vez que Harry estaba dormido, él llamaba a los demás y les daba instrucciones. Gaerwyn estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida, corriendo alrededor y explorando todos los pasajes secretos de Hogwarts. Quedo absolutamente fascinada por el movimiento de los retratos, y había estado encantada cuando Ginny le había tomado una fotografía a un Harry apaciblemente dormido y se la había dado. Lolide les había ayudado con la traducción, dado que Gallatea y Gaerwyn tenían problemas con su inglés. Aunque las dos eran bastante buenas, la humana era un poco mejor, debido a que había estado aprendiendo durante mucho más tiempo, pero no podía mantener el ritmo de las rápidas discusiones y semejantes. Esto significaba que los estudiantes hablaban anglosajón la mayor parte del tiempo, y Lolide le traducía a su hermana menor.   
  
Harry fue dado de alta de la enfermería la tarde de su cumpleaños. Gryffindor había sido dado de alta unas horas más temprano, mientras Harry aún estaba dormido. El muchacho estaba un poco defraudado de que ninguno de sus amigos lo hubiera ido a visitar en ese día. Imaginando que todos estarían en el Gran Vestíbulo para la cena, se sorprendió al encontrarlo más bien vacío. Verificando su reloj para asegurarse que no era demasiado tarde, se dirigió al Cuarto de Gryffindor, siendo el otro lugar más posible en que los encontraría. Cuando finalmente llegó allí, empujó la puerta para abrirla y encontrar el cuarto en completa oscuridad, lo que era extraño dado el considerable número de grandes ventanas que tenía. Segundos después de que atravesara la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos sus amigos saltaron fuera de los diferentes lugares en que se ocultaban.   
  
- "SORPRESA!"   
  
Harry saltó hacia atrás asustado. Echando una mirada alrededor del cuarto, pudo ver que estaba adornado como lo estuvo para el cumpleaños de Gallatea, con la decoración, una mesa llena de comida y regalos, y un grupo grande de personas. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, al igual que los tres fundadores restantes, Lolide y Gaerwyn. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró envuelto en un abrazo de grupo. Retrocediendo, se asustó al ver a Ardwick, Peeves y Christabel.   
  
- "Qué hacen aquí chicos?" preguntó regocijado, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.   
  
- "Bien, los otros nos invitaron. Era una buena oportunidad de verte de nuevo antes de que salgas", le dijo Christabel cuando él fue jalado sobre la mesa por una Gaerwyn demasiado entusiasmada.   
  
- "Harry, tienes que abrir mi regalo primero", le dijo la joven elfa en su lengua, "lo traje especialmente del mundo de los elfos. Pensé que te gustaría."   
  
La pequeña muchacha dio un fuerte silbido, y un gran pájaro dorado vino, navegando a través de la ventana para aterrizar en el hombro de Harry. El Muchacho-que-vivió quedó atónito al ver el pájaro. Le parecía claramente familiar.   
  
- "Es un fénix?"   
  
- "¡Sí! Su nombre es Fawkes. Lo encontré en los bosques cercanos a nuestra casa. No es bonito?"   
  
- "Seguro, Gaerwyn. Me encanta, gracias."   
  
- "Excelente, a cambio tienes que prometerme que vendrás a visitarme después de que me vaya."   
  
- "¡Claro que lo haré! Para eso me diste la piedra, recuérdalo!"   
  
En esos momentos el resto del grupo se encontraba rodeando la mesa, escogiendo la comida y esperando a que Harry abriera más de sus regalos. De la mayoría de sus amigos recibió pequeños recuerdos de la época de los fundadores. De Ginny recibió un álbum de fotos, similar al que le había dado a Gallatea, con espacio suficiente para más fotos. En la cubierta frontal estaba una copia de la fotografía tomada el último día del curso, con la escuela entera en ella. La última foto era una de Harry sentado en la enfermería con Gaerwyn en su rodilla. Sonrió pensativo al regalo, y agradeció a la joven pelirroja. Cuando llegó el regalo de Gallatea abrió la boca sorprendido. Era una escoba nueva, similar a la suya, hecha a mano de madera de acebo.   
  
- "¡'Tea, esto es maravilloso! Tú la hiciste?"   
  
- "Bueno, mi madre me ayudó. Realmente no se compara con las de quidditch, pero sabía que necesitabas una escoba nueva, y por lo menos es tan rápida como la anterior. También tiene encantos de protección, y un encanto irrompible."   
  
- "No sé qué decir..."   
  
- "No tienes que decir nada", dijo ella, antes de besarlo en los labios.   
  
Observando la escoba más detenidamente, Harry pudo ver que estaba decorada con brillantes letras color plata, escritas en élfico. Leyó:   
  
_A mi más querido Harry,   
Feliz decimosexto cumpleaños,   
Te Ama: Gallatea_   
  
- "Asumo que tu madre te ayudó con el mensaje?"   
  
Su novia sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Los fundadores se acercaron e interrumpieron al dúo. Gryffindor les sonrió antes de dirigirse a Harry.   
  
- "Harry, a Rowena, Helga y a mí nos gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros acerca de Salazar. Ninguno de nosotros había notado que algo estaba mal, aunque tú y tus amigos han estado vigilándolo durante meses. Nunca podré retribuir tu ayuda en la Cámara de los Secretos, y más tarde, en el Gran Vestíbulo. Habría muerto durante el duelo, y Salazar habría tenido libertad para tomar Hogwarts. En gratitud por tu valentía y lealtad, y como regalo de cumpleaños, nosotros te estamos obsequiando este cuarto."   
  
- "Este cuarto?" preguntó Harry desconcertado.   
  
- "Sí, este cuarto. Se te permite guardar el cuarto y su contenido durante el tiempo que gustes. Antes de que partas, sugiero que guardes cualquier cosa de este tiempo que desees conservar, así como los trofeos que has ganado aquí, en este cuarto. Todos los libros en los estantes también son tuyos. Ellos tienen encantos de preservación puestos, así por lo menos sobrevivirán hasta tu tiempo, aún cuando ningún otro de su tipo lo haga. He codificado el cuarto con un sistema especial en el castillo. Si alguna vez necesitas llegar a él, simplemente pon tu mano en cualquier pared, pronuncia tu nombre, y di 'al Cuarto de Harry' en anglosajón. Una puerta al cuarto aparecerá, y desaparecerá en cuanto haya sido cerrada. Sólo funciona para ti y tus tres compañeros, por lo que nadie podrá accederlo hasta que llegues a tu próximo destino."   
  
Harry no supo qué decir. Tenía un pedazo de Hogwarts que le había sido dado por los fundadores, y nadie podría usarlo fuera de él.   
  
- "Yo no sé que decir... Gracias no parece suficiente."   
  
- "De nada, Harry."   
  
Habiendo terminado la apertura de regalos, el grupo pasó el resto de la tarde diviertiéndose. Había música fuerte proporcionada por el reproductor de CD's encantado de Hermione. Había estado trabajando en él durante meses, intentando hacerlo trabajar dentro de Hogwarts. Lo había terminado sólo unas semanas antes y estaba contenta de poder presumirlo. Los anglosajones y las elfas lo encontraron fascinante. A medianoche los fundadores y las elfas ya se habían acostado, diciéndoles a los estudiantes que no se quedaran hasta demasiado tarde. En cuanto los adultos salieron, Ardwick y Peeves sacaron algunas canastas de cerveza de mantequilla y algunas botellas de whisky de fuego. Gallatea, sentada en el regazo de su novio, empezó la cantaleta a los muchachos por traer alcohol a los terrenos de la escuela. Fuera de Hermione, era la única quejándose, por lo que cedió renuentemente. A las 2:30 el grupo entero había ingerido más alcohol del que deberían. Harry y Gallatea eran los peores, y tenía que aferrarse mutuamente en busca de apoyo cuando regresaron a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. _Es la última vez que bebo alcohol, _pensó. Acurrucándose en el moderado y suave calor a su lado, reveló un suave gemido cuando su almohada se movió. _Un momento, por qué mi almohada se está moviendo? _Sentándose ligeramente, observó el lugar en el que estaba su almohada. Quedo un poco sorprendido cuando empezó a gemir. Empujando ligeramente, volvió a la figura sobre ella. Unos ojos soñolientos lo miraban, antes de ensancharse.   
  
- "ARGHHHH!"   
  
- "ARGHHHH!"   
  
Ambos adolescentes saltaron de la cama, gritando. Después de un momento Harry se fijó en que apenas llevaba ropa. Moviéndose alrededor de la cama, vio a Gallatea sentada en el suelo en un estado similar. Unos aterrados ojos se encontraron con los suyos.   
  
- "Harry?"   
  
- "Sí?"   
  
- "Qué recuerdas de anoche?"   
  
Harry tuvo dificultad para pensar. Sus recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos, y el punzante dolor en su cabeza no lo ayudaba a pensar muy claramente.   
  
- "Recuerdo la fiesta, los regalos, y el whisky de fuego. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando nos tambaleabamos de regreso a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Qué hay sobre ti?"   
  
- "Básicamente lo mismo. No hicimos nada, cierto?"   
  
- "No lo sé, no puedo recordar. Pienso que no...," dijo sin parecer muy seguro. Gallatea, viendo su nerviosismo, intentó calmarlo, aunque en el interior estaba aterrada.   
  
- "No podemos haber hecho nada. Es decir, todavía llevamos la ropa interior. Y no puedo hacer nada así. Aún no estoy casada..."   
  
Harry cabeceó conforme.   
  
- "Probablemente estábamos demasiado bebidos para que pasara algo."   
  
- "Estoy de acuerdo."   
  
- "Uhuh."   
  
Después de unos minutos de torpe silencio, Harry se levantó y se dirigió al baño.   
  
- "Voy a tomar una ducha. Creo que debes regresar a tu cuarto antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos."   
  
- "Sí, lo haré. Harry?"   
  
- "Sí?"   
  
- "No se lo digas a nadie."   
  
- "No planeo hacerlo."   
  
- "Bien."   
  
- "Bien."   
  
Gallatea se levantó en cuanto Harry hubo dejado el cuarto, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Todo el tiempo llevaba el mismo pensamiento atravesando su cabeza. _Espero que no lo hayamos hecho, pero qué si lo hicimos?..._


	33. Capítulo 29: Una vez Más Viajando

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Capítulo Veintinueve - Una vez Más Viajando _**  
  
La mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Harry nunca fue mencionada de nuevo. El grupo continuó normalmente durante las siguientes semanas. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo Harry y Gallatea, ya que sabían que se separarían pronto. Harry aún tenía lecciones con Lolide, aunque el 17 de agosto ella había terminado todo lo que podía enseñarle. Ella hizo un viaje al mundo de los elfos, regresando con algunos libros para que los leyera. Harry agradecía el tiempo extra que le dejaba la ausencia de lecciones, ya que significaba que tenía más tiempo para compartir con Gallatea. Todavía le estaba enseñando inglés, y le había prometido dejarle algunos de sus libros para que pudiera continuar practicando después de que hubiera partido.   
  
Una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry, los cuatro viajeros del tiempo fueron llamados a la oficina de Lady Ravenclaw. Sabían que no podían estar en problemas, dado que no habían hecho nada, pero aún así se aliviaron cuando ella les sonrió al encontrarla.   
  
- "Pasen los cuatro, me gustaría discutir algo con ustedes."   
  
Una vez que todos se encontraban cómodamente sentados ella continuó.   
  
- "He estado pensándolo, y me gustaría que tomaran los exámenes EXTASIS."   
  
Esto inicio un pandemónium. Ron protestaba diciendo no saber nada, Hermione alegaba que no tenía tiempo para repasar, y Ginny no podía ver el punto. Luego, Rowena levantó su mano para imponerles silencio.   
  
- "Sé que no esperaban esto, pero creo que pueden pasarlos sin ninguna dificultad. Tienen todo el conocimiento de los fundadores; deben poder pasar los exámenes de séptimo año. En cuanto al por qué, bien, piénsenlo así. Esta será la única oportunidad para ustedes de obtener calificaciones en magia antigua. Cuando vayan a casa tendrán pruebas escritas de sus habilidades. Sé que cuando regresen tendrán que hacer quinto año de nuevo debido a que han perdido un año de su magia, pero deberían hacer esto mientras aún es posible."   
  
Los cuatro estudiantes lo ponderaron durante unos minutos antes de estar de acuerdo renuentemente. Ron no estaba demasiado contento con esto, pero Hermione lo convenció pronto. La siguiente semana estaba llena de examen tras examen. Sólo tomarían los EXTASIS en las materias regulares, pero con los exámenes escritos y prácticos, gastaban el mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dos semanas antes del inicio del nuevo curso, Harry y Ron fueron llamados a la oficina de Gryffindor durante el desayuno. Mirándose confundidos, salieron del Gran Vestíbulo. En el camino, Ron se volvió a Harry para ver si sabía qué estaba pasando.   
  
- "Harry? Sabes para que es?"   
  
- "No tengo idea, Ron. No pueden ser los resultados de los TIMOs y los EXTASIS, porque salen durante la próxima semana, y si así fuera, no seríamos los únicos llamados. No puede ser por bromas, porque no hemos hecho ninguna en semanas."   
  
En esos momentos el par llegaba a la oficina de Gryffindor. Golpearon suavemente en la puerta, y entraron cuando recibieron la respuesta de Gryffindor del otro lado. Estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver al Ministro de Magia sentado delante del escritorio del fundador. Poniéndose de pie, se volvió para saludar a los recién llegados.   
  
- "Ah, Sr. Potter y Sr. Weasley, es bueno verlos de nuevo."   
  
- "Hola Señor Ministro, qué podemos hacer por usted?"   
  
- "Bien, Sr. Potter. Simplemente he venido a ponerlos al día en la situación del quidditch. He abierto sus cuentas en Gringotts, como habían pedido, y todos los fondos se pondrán ahí. Aquí están sus llaves", les dijo mientras les daba una pequeña llave dorada a cada uno, "y aquí están sus copias personalizadas del libro con las reglas del quidditch. Me tomé la libertad de recogerlos de Flourish y Blotts para ustedes, viendo que venía hacia acá."   
  
Los dos muchachos miraban los libros que tenían en las manos con temor. Ron tomó la copia de Fred y George, y Harry tomó la de Gallatea. Los dos le agradecieron al Ministro y lo dejaron hablando con Gryffindor.

* * *

La siguiente semana había una visita a Hogsmeade programada. Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo quisieron abastecerse de todas las cosas anglosajonas antes de salir, por lo que se dirigieron al pequeño pueblo mágico, con sus bolsas de dinero rebosantes de monedas. El dinero no sería problema. Con lo que llevaban probablemente podrían comprar diez veces el pueblo entero. Este pensamiento le dio una idea a Harry...   
  
El primer lugar hacia el que se dirigieron fue a la tienda de armas. Aunque los fundadores habían cesado su entrenamiento, diciéndoles que no había nada más que pudieran aprender de ellos, y sólo tendrían que practicar para mejorar, era tiempo de comprar sus armas reales. Habían recibido instrucciones para que cada uno comprara su propio arco y su carcaj con flechas, así como una espada y alguna armadura para el cuerpo. Como Harry ya tenía todo aquello de su primera visita a los elfos, salió en silencio mientras los demás se encontraban absortos en la sección de espadas de la tienda. Dirigiéndose calle abajo, regreso a sus anteriores pensamientos de poder comprar Hogsmeade. Al final del pueblo encontró el negocio que estaba buscando, una compañía de construcción mágica. Entrando, se acercó a un congestionado y anciano mago que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio. Había permanecido aproximadamente cinco minutos allí sin que se percatara de su presencia, y estaba empezando a frustrarse.   
  
- "Discúlpeme? Me gustaría averiguar sobre la construcción de un edificio. Puede ayudarme en algo?"   
  
El hombre observó a Harry con molestia.   
  
- "Qué clase de chiste es esto? Para qué querría un muchacho un edificio? Y cómo pensarás pagarlo?"   
  
- "Lo siento si cree que soy demasiado joven, señor, pero realmente deseo construir una casa, y tengo el dinero para pagarla. Ahora, quiere ayudarme o no?"   
  
El hombre ondeó de mala gana su mano a Harry hacia un asiento.

* * *

Veinte minutos después un sonriente Harry se reunió con sus amigos en el almacén de armas. Habían permanecido tan absortos en sus compras que ni siquiera habían notado que había salido. Su siguiente destino fue la librería local. Harry se dirigió a la sección de Artes Oscuras inmediatamente, mientras Hermione prefirió la de transformaciones. Ginny fue a mirar libros sobre las formas antiguas de adivinación, mientras Ron permanecía de pie en la puerta, aburrido. Gallatea fue a buscar un nuevo libro de pociones, ya que era una de sus materias favoritas. Después de un rato, Harry surgió de la sección de Artes Oscuras llevando un manojo de libros encogidos. Poniéndolos en el mostrador, le preguntó a la bruja adulta que atendía si podía empezar a empacarlos mientras iba a buscar más. Esta vez se dirigió hacia las demás secciones de la tienda, recogiendo una buena colección de todas las ramas de la magia, con excepción de adivinación. Cuando finalmente terminó la elección de sus libros, la dueña parecía estar un poco interesada en un estudiante que estaba comprando cerca de 130 libros. Todos tuvieron que ser encogidos para hacer más fácil su transporte, pero ella sabía que costarían bastante. Cuando Harry fue a pagar, tentativamente le pidió 1 galeón y 3 sickles que, para su sorpresa, él entregó sin preguntar.   
  
Una vez Hermione hubo comprado algunos libros, aunque no tantos como Harry, el grupo encabezó hacia Honeydukes. Durante el camino, Hermione se acercó a su amigo para preguntarle por sus compras.   
  
- "Harry, dónde piensas poner todos esos libros? No puedes guardarlos en tu baúl. Aunque estén encogidos, aún ocupan mucho espacio."   
  
- "No te preocupes, 'Mione, los pondré en mi cuarto de Hogwarts. Puedes dejar allí también los tuyos, si quieres. Te ahorrará el cargar con ellos."   
  
- "Creo que podría hacer eso. Gracias, Harry."   
  
- "No hay problema."   
  
En Honeydukes los cinco se abastecieron en dulces, aunque Gallatea no consiguió tantos como los otros cuatro. Pensaban llevarlos con ellos al futuro e intentar reproducirlos, y devolver las recetas a Honeydukes. Tiempo después, el cielo empezó a oscurecer anunciándole al grupo que era hora de regresar a la escuela.

* * *

El 30 de agosto trajo con él mucha ansiedad para el grupo. Era el día en que salían los resultados de los TIMOs y los EXTASIS. Cada materia era puntuada en seis calificaciones, 'E ' que era la más alta. E, o Excelente, sólo era asequible para alguien sumamente diestro o estudioso. Aunque sabían que recibirían buenas calificaciones gracias al conocimiento compartido, los cuatro viajeros del tiempo todavía estaban nerviosos. Querían tener algo bueno que mostrar a sus familias cuando regresaran a casa.   
  
Durante el desayuno, los nervios de los cinco crecieron cuando cinco lechuzas de la escuela vinieron, volando a través del tejado, cada una con una carta atada a su pata. Los estudiantes le quitaron el pergamino nerviosamente a su lechuza, y le dieron algunos pedazos de tocino. Abriéndolos juntos, todos gritaron de alegría.   
  
- "Conseguí quince 'E' en los TIMOs!", gritó Gallatea abrazando herméticamente a Harry, "Cuántos consiguieron los cuatro? Sé que hicieron también los EXTASIS. Díganmelos todos."   
  
- "Conseguí veinte 'E' en los TIMOs y catorce 'E' en los EXTASIS", declaró orgullosamente Hermione, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.   
  
- "Yo también."   
  
- "Ya somos tres."   
  
Los cuatro se volvieron a Harry que aún no había dicho nada. Cuando se volvió obvio que no iba a ofrecer la información, Gallatea lo atizó en las costillas.   
  
- "Ven, Harry, dinos. No puede ser tan malo."   
  
Harry permaneció callado unos minutos más antes de suspirar derrotado.   
  
- "Conseguí veinticinco 'E' en los TIMOs y diecinueve 'E' en los EXTASIS."   
  
Todos empezaron el interrogatorio en seguida.   
  
- "Veinticinco TIMOs?! Diecinueve EXTASIS?!"   
  
- "Cómo lo lograste?"   
  
- "De qué son los extras?"   
  
- "Conseguiste más que yo?"   
  
Esta última declaración trajo la atención de todos hacia Hermione. Ella se ruborizó profusamente.   
  
- "Qué?"   
  
Todos se rieron de la avergonzada muchacha, antes de regresar su atención a Harry.   
  
- "Cómo lo hiciste, compañero? De qué eran los otros?", le preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.   
  
- "Eran de magia élfica. Magia Básica, Magia Curativa General, Cultura, Idioma e Historia."   
  
- "Estupendo."   
  
- "Uhuh."   
  
- "Debemos celebrar."   
  
- "Yep!"   
  
- "Pero sin whisky de fuego."   
  
- "Convenido!"   
  
Los cinco estudiantes se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry, dónde empezaron una fiesta para celebrar su éxito. También era una especie de fiesta de despedida para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Después de un rato, a los estudiantes se les unieron los fundadores y Lolide, que habían venido a felicitarlos por sus logros. Más tarde, Hermione colocó su reproductor de CDs, y algunos del grupo estaban bailando. Cuando vino una canción lenta, Harry se le acercó a su novia y le ofreció su mano.   
  
- "Puedo obtener este baile, miladi?"   
  
- "Por supuesto, amable caballero."   
  
Poniéndola de pie, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empezaron a oscilar con la música.   
  
_Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on   
  
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on _  
  
Harry parecía profundamente perdido en los ojos de Gallatea, pensando en el pavor que tenía a dejarla. Sabía que ella no podía ir con él, pero no quería dejarla ir.   
  
_Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on _  
  
Relucientes lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de Gallatea. Ella sabía que había encontrado a su compañero del alma. Juró nunca casarse una vez Harry hubiera partido. Si no podía tenerlo, no quería a nadie más.   
  
_Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're one   
  
Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on _  
  
Harry parecía profundamente perdido en los ojos de su novia. _Es bonita, pensó,_ nunca encontraré a nadie más como ella en un millón de años.   
  
_Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on _  
  
Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la llorosa muchacha y la envolvió un tierno beso.   
  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on_   
  
- "Te amo", le susurró.   
  
- "Yo también te amo", le susurró ella.

* * *

El día siguiente era el día que todos temían que llegara. Primero de septiembre. Pasaron la mañana en el cuarto de Harry, asegurándose que todos sus libros tenían hechizos de preservación, y alineando sus premios en el armario de trofeos. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, todos se deprimieron. A mitad del almuerzo, Gallatea se inclinó sobre Ginny.   
  
- "A qué hora tienen que salir de nuevo?"   
  
- "En algún momento entre las 12:30 y las 2:30 pm. Nos iremos aproximadamente a la 1:30, sólo por seguridad."   
  
El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Finalmente, se acercó la 1:30 y el grupo empezó a prepararse. Ya habían llevado sus baúles al Gran Vestíbulo, y los habían puesto en medio del suelo. Hicieron sus revisiones de último minuto, asegurándose que tenían todo. Hermione había pasado una hora la noche anterior intentando atrapar a Crookshanks, por lo que lo había mantenido cera para asegurarse que no desaparecería. Harry verificó que Simbi y Nirah estaban enrolladas firmemente en su muñeca antes de acercarse a Gallatea y envolverla en un gran abrazo.   
  
- "Voy a extrañarte, 'Tea."   
  
- "Voy a extrañarte también, Harry. Cuídate, oíste."   
  
- "Tú también. Te amo."   
  
- "Yo también te amo."   
  
La pareja compartió un último beso. Una vez todos los adioses se habían realizado, los cuatro se sentaron en sus baúles y Harry saco su amuleto. Fawkes voló, bajando del techo y se acomodó en el hombro de Harry, y los cuatro agarraron el objeto que se encontraba en la mano de Harry. Una vez todos estaban listos y tocando el amuleto, Hermione murmuró el hechizo.   
  
- "Tempus Vehere."   
  
Justo antes de que el grupo desapareciera en una deslumbrante llamarada de luz, Harry vio a Gallatea moverse hacia ellos, gritando algo que cambiaría su mundo para siempre.   
  
- "Harry, estoy embarazada." 


	34. Epílogo

  
  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Epílogo_**   
  
-_**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**_ -  
  
- "Puja, pequeña, puja duro."   
  
- "ESTOY PUJANDO!"   
  
- "Debes tranquilizarte, no es bueno para el bebé."   
  
- "¡NO ME IMPORTA! SI ALGUNA VEZ VEO DE NUEVO A HARRY JAMES POTTER VOY A MATARLO."   
  
- "Tranquilízate, hija mía, todo habrá terminado pronto. Lolide, cuánto tiempo más crees que tomará?"   
  
- "Penso que dos empujones más serán suficientes, Lady Ravenclaw."   
  
- "Ves, querida, sólo dos empujones más."   
  
- "Duele, madre."   
  
- "Lo sé, hija mía, ya tuve un bebé antes…"   
  
- "No puedo hacer esto."   
  
- "Sí puedes, simplemente empuja por mí."   
  
- "ARGHHHHH!"   
  
- "WAHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
- "Bien hecho, Gallatea. Ves, te dije que podías hacerlo."   
  
- "Ha terminado?"   
  
- "Sí, joven Señora. Tienes un hermoso niño."   
  
- "Permíteme verlo."   
  
- "Aquí está. Mira su cabeza."   
  
- "Se parece a Harry, pero tiene mis ojos."   
  
- "Cómo lo vas a llamar?"   
  
- "Glenadade Harold Potter, el primero de la línea Potter."

* * *

****

**N/T:** Por fin... Luego de varios meses de trabajo he terminado con la traducción de la primera parte de la historia, y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Sé que aún quedan muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero estas llegarán más adelante. Para todos los que me han preguntado si continuare traduciendo las otras tres partes del fic he de decirles que sí, por lo que les pido que esperen próximamente la segunda parte de esta saga. No les puedo prometer una fecha, ya que en estos días no tendré mucho tiempo debido a la época de exámenes, y deseo avanzar también en el fic que he comenzado, pero intentaré iniciar lo antes posible.   
  
Y nuevamente gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, y de manera especial a todos los que han dejado algún mensaje. Así que gracias a **Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata, Lord Zanator, GaRrY, Silver, Merrick Anne, Veronik, Sly, Hermi De Harry, Llunaa, Superhyoga, Feñix, Javi-fernandez, Pict, Sacralo, Athenea Granger, Anglik Djilah, Max Black, Cygni, GND, Fayna, Gipsy11, Kblack, Aliance, Eury, Gandulfo, Darknessangel, JessyPotter, Kary Anabell Black, LetticeEvansPotter, Ichan, Doc,** y **Paula Moonlight.** (Espero no haber olvidado a nadie).   
  
Aprovecho también esta última entrega para contestar algunas inquietudes que surgieron durante este tiempo, y que no había contestado antes. Perdón por la demora en hacerlo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.   
  
**Fayna:** Como ya sabes, el fic no es mío, yo sólo lo traduzco. Hasta el momento van cuatro partes y un interludio, pero según lo que he podido entreveer en los últimos capítulos publicados por la autora, la historia va a continuar aún más, por lo que ya sabemos que es bastante extensa. En cuanto a tu pregunta, de acuerdo a lo que dice el fic el libro en el que encontraron la información del amuleto ya se encontraba en la biblioteca en la época de los fundadores, y decía: _"Se dice que el Amuleto del Tiempo ha sido creado por el fundador de la magia moderna, el gran mago Merlín..."_ Con esto se puede establecer que en el fic Merlín es anterior a los fundadores, y que cuando dice "la magia moderna" se refiere a la practicada en esa época.   
  
**Aliance:** Puedo asegurarte que no soy profesor de idiomas, ni he estado en EEUU o Gran Bretaña. De hecho, nunca he salido de Colombia. Y tal como supones, en este tiempo he aprendido bastante vocabulario y algunas expresiones que son bastante utilizadas por la autora. Con el tiempo he tenido que recurrir cada vez menos a los diccionarios (gracias a Dios), que han sido mis grandes aliados en este tiempo.   
  
**JessyPotter:** Ten la seguridad que ya lo he hecho. De paso aprovecho para preguntarte cuando actualizas tus fics... Espero que no te demores mucho en hacerlo.   
  
**LetticeEvansPotter:** Creeme que he intentado que mi imaginación no se desborde en esta traducción y mantenerla lo más fiel que he podido al original. Sólo me he tomado la libertad de cambiar algunas expresiones por las utilizadas en los libros publicados en Español, y algunas otras con el fin de hacer más fácil la lectura. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, la época del siguiente salto se revela en la siguiente parte, que traducire próximamente.   
  
**Paula Moonlight:** Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en las siguientes entregas de la saga.   
  
Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.   
  
Alexmh


	35. Cronología de La Época de los Fundadores

  
**_Amuleto del Tiempo 1: La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
**Esta es una traducción realizada con la autorización expresa de la autora.   
Nombre original: "Amulet of Time 1: The Age of the Founders"   
Autor: Luna the Moonmonster**   
  
Disclaimer: Todas las cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J K Rowling.   
  
**_Cronología de La Época de los Fundadores_**   
  
01/09/990DC: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegan a la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts.   
  
02/09/990DC: Primer día de clases.   
  
03/09/990DC: Investigación sobre el amuleto en la biblioteca. Le cuentan a Ardwick y a Christabel sobre el viaje en el tiempo.   
  
04/09/990DC: Ardwick encuentra la información sobre el amuleto.   
  
05/09/990DC: Lunes. Empiezan a escribir sus libros. Primera lección de lucha con espada.   
  
06/09/990DC: Martes. Primera lección de animagia. Primera confrontación con Horacio.   
  
07/09/990DC: Miércoles. Primera lección de Artes Oscuras. Primero lección de artes marciales.   
  
08/09/990DC: Jueves. Primera lección de invisibilidad. Harry realiza su primara muestra de magia sin varita.   
  
09/09/990DC: Viernes. Primera lección de tiro con arco. Encuentro con Lolide.   
  
10/09/990DC: Sábado. Primera lección de duelo. Harry se sume en los recuerdos.   
  
11/09/990DC: Domingo. Primera lección de mágia sin varita. Harry habla por primera vez con Lolide. Empieza a estudiar Artes Oscuras y magia élfica.   
  
30/09/990DC: Fundación de los Merodeadores.   
  
01/10/990DC: Primer gran travesura en la escuela.   
  
12/10/990DC: Gallatea y Ardwick escuchan hablar por primera vez de quidditch.   
  
13/10/990DC: Primer juego de práctica de quidditch.   
  
15/10/990DC: Planean la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gallatea.   
  
21/10/990DC: Fiesta de cumpleaños de Gallatea y entrega de regalos. Se revela el campo de quidditch.   
  
22/10/990DC: El resto de la escuela descubre el campo de quidditch.   
  
31/10/990DC: Fiesta de Halloween. Slytherin actúa sospechosamente. Gallatea le revela su telepatía a Harry. Harry le muestra sus serpientes.   
  
01/11/990DC: Harry y Gallatea comparten sus revelaciones con los demás. Averiguan sobre las serpientes espías de Slytherin.   
  
21/11/990DC: Audiciones de Quidditch.   
  
23/11/990DC: Reunión en la Cámara de los Secretos.   
  
01/12/990DC: Primer juego de quidditch de la historia: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.   
  
11/12/990DC: Harry se despierta en la enfermería después de ser golpeado por una bludger.   
  
12/12/990DC: Harry escucha por casualidad a Lolide y a Gryffindor hablando de los problemas del corazón del fundador.   
  
13/12/990DC: Harry regresa a clases. Hacen el trato del quidditch con el Ministerio y con Flourish y Botts.   
  
14/12/990DC: Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Horacio le hace cosquillas a un dragón durmiente. Gallatea es rescatada por Harry. Su primer beso.   
  
19/12/990DC: Inicio de vacaciones de Navidad.   
  
20/12/990DC: Ardwick propone una guerra de travesuras entre los Merodeadores.   
  
21/12/990DC: Travesura de Peeves.   
  
22/12/990DC: Travesura de Ardwick.   
  
23/12/990DC: Travesura de Ron.   
  
24/12/990DC: Travesura de Harry. Peeves descubre a los viajeros del tiempo.   
  
25/12/990DC: Travesura de Navidad. Horacio lanza un Cruciatus a Hermione y es expulsado. Duelo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry utiliza por primera vez magia en pársel para levantar el hechizo sobre Hermione. Se define el lema escolar.   
  
26/12/990DC: Viaje a Hogsmeade. Compra de los disfraces y collares de inmunidad. Lección de la Mágia del Alma para Harry. Oye por casualidad los planes de Slytherin. Baile de Pascua. Harry y Gallatea van como Altos Elfos. Ardwick, Hermione, Ron y Ginny van como los fundadores.   
  
18/04/991DC: Harry visita el mundo de los elfos por primera vez.   
  
13/06/991DC: Empiezan los TIMOs.   
  
18/07/991DC: Último partido de quidditch de la temporada: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin.  
  
19/07/991DC: Inicio de las vacaciones de verano de la Escuela.   
  
21/07/991DC: Los viajeros del tiempo y Gallatea empiezan a aburrirse. Harry estudia para pasar el tiempo.   
  
26/07/991DC: Harry visita a los elfos durante un mes.   
  
28/07/991DC: Batalla en la Cámara de los Secretos. Las habilidades élficas de Harry son reveladas.   
  
29/07/991DC: Gaerwyn visita el mundo humano por primera vez.   
  
31/07/991DC: Cumpleaños de Harry. Exceso de alcohol. Harry recibe el cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor y una escoba de madera de acebo hecha a mano.   
  
01/08/991DC: Harry y Gallatea despiertan en la misma cama, medio vestidos.   
  
06/08/991DC: Ravenclaw propone a los viajeros del tiempo tomar los EXTASIS.   
  
17/08/991DC: Lolide termina la instrucción de Harry.   
  
18/08/991DC: Ron y Harry reciben los libros ordenados especialmente con las reglas del quidditch y sus nuevas llaves de Gringotts.   
  
22/08/991DC: Viaje a Hogsmeade. Harry ordena la construcción del Domus Corvus Corax.   
  
30/08/991DC: Reciben los resultados de los TIMOs y los EXTASIS.   
  
01/09/991DC: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny van al siguiente lapso de tiempo. Gallatea le dice a Harry que está embarazada.   
  
04/04/992DC: Nace Glenadade Harold Potter, el primero de la línea Potter.   
  



End file.
